Hero and Pirate
by whitworth5274
Summary: When fate brings an island boy and a pirate girl together, things don't initially work out between them. But put them in a worldwide crisis, and guided by a talking boat, they'll have to work together to save Hyrule from evil by keeping the country in its tomb. Who knows, maybe a Hero and a Pirate can fall in love too.
1. The Journey Begins

**Welcome to my second story, the Hero and the Pirate. It's based on Wind Waker, and will follow most of the plot.**

**I had another version of this story up, but I love Wind Waker, so I decided to stick with the way the game goes and not with what I wanted. For those who read, or will read Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages, I still will have a sequel. I just want to do something different.**

**For clarification, Link and Tetra are older than they are in game, not because I hate the younger Links, but older Links are awesome. Tetra will have a bigger role than she does in the game. And, of course, Telink, one of the two acceptable forms of Zelink, will be here.**

**Here's Chapter 1!**

The boat was quiet at night, but for the lone person on the deck, there wasn't enough noise.

Her name is Tetra.

At the age of 16, girls search for boys, put on makeup, go to parties, occasionally have sex, get drunk, do school work, combat the monthly cycle, and sleep half the day away. Oh, and prom.

One girl will never have half of that. She was alone on a ship at night, while her crew slept.

All the girl could think about was two things: Her mother, and the fantasy she had for ten years.

Every girl has a fantasy, whether its marrying a famous singer, actor, prince, athlete, or whatever. This girl had one as well. Thanks to the story her mother told her.

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes dear."_

_"Why do we have pointed ears, and other people don't?"_

_"Good question. It is because, where our ancestors come from, our people were said to hear messages from the Goddesses."_

_"Where are we from?"_

_"A land called Hyrule...The Golden Land blessed by the Goddesses...That's where our people are from, my daughter."_

_"Where is it, Mommy?"_

_"Long gone, my dear daughter. The islands are all that remain."_

_"How?"_

_"Evil, my daughter. Our people was troubled by an evil king, who wanted Hyrule for himself."_

_"Why?"_

_"Let me tell you that story, of the Golden Land. But first, take this."_

_"What is this, Mommy?"_

Tetra looked under her red scarf, finding the golden item wrapped around her neck. A small triangle was connected to the necklace, and it had a small chip in the bottom. It was very beautiful, and it was hers to keep safe. She didn't know why.

_"It is a family heirloom. My father passed it down to me, and his mother did the same. It is for you to protect. Consider it a lucky charm."_

_"Yes ma'am. I will protect it."_

Tetra kissed the golden item, and place it under her scarf again. Whatever the item was, it was lucky. The girl and her crew were very successful pirates, and they were the most feared pirates as well.

Tetra made sure she'll honor her mother's dying wish, to protect the heirloom.

_"Now, the story..."_

* * *

Across the ocean, on the lookout on a small isle, a young boy gazed out at sea.

His name is Link.

At the age of 16, boys did pretty much what girls did besides makeup, and search for boys (he doesn't know any boys that like other boys). He probably could have a girlfriend, but the problem with that is the only girl close to his age is Sue Belle, and she's 20. Sucks for being on a small island, but the boy actually likes her. She was just sooooooo hot. Every night, he'll think of her, and think about her, and think of being with her.

Then reality hits.

He also had a sister, 11 year-old Aryll, and a grandmother, Saria. His father died a year ago, and their mother...they don't know. According to their father, she was a drunk.

Speaking of his father, Link had him on his mind. His father was an adventurous man in his 48 years of life, and Link was the same. Some days, they'll explore the forests on the island, but Link wouldn't be able to leave the island with his father until he was a man.

Tomorrow.

Link would have his seventeenth birthday, and his seventh straight birthday without his father around tomorrow. The day a boy becomes a man. Three more hours, and it will happened.

Link remembered a story his father told him years ago, one that stuck with him. It was the other thing on his mind.

_"Link, there's something I want to tell you."_

_"What is it, Father?"_

_"Do you know why we wear the green on our eighteenth birthday?"_

_"Tradition?"_

_"True, but that's not the real reason. Today, I shall tell you. But first, take this."_

_"A sword?!"_

_"Yes, your very own sword."_

Link unsheathed the sword strapped to his back, twirling it in his left hand. Ever since he was seven, Link was trained with the sword and shield style of combat by his father and local swordsman, Orca. They said he was a natural at it. The Hero's Sword, as his father called it, was wielded by the legendary hero himself. Link doubted that, but, to be honest, the sword made him feel like a Hero.

_"Thanks, Father!" But can you tell me the story now?"_

_"Alright, my son, let me tell you of a fabled land, one where magic was present, monsters roamed, and heroes saved the world."_

* * *

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

_But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand._

_A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend._

_But then..._

_A day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them._

_But the hero did not appear._

_Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

_What became of that kingdom? None remain who know._

* * *

_"Do other people know this, Mommy?"_

_"The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they became of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend."_

Tetra knew where that island was. It was called Outset Island, but she's never been there. Never had a reason.

But back to her fantasy, she dreamed of the hero of legend. She bet he was very handsome, brave, charming, everything a girl could want.

She wanted a Hero of her own. The green clothing, the floppy hat, the brown boots, golden hair, sword and shield in hand. No, her in his hands. That's what she dreamed of every night, and thought about every day. They could go on adventures together, explore hidden dungeons, find treasure, save the world, whatever they wanted, together.

But reality hits hard, doesn't it?

Tetra won't have her hero. But now, she really needed one as a giant bird swooped down and snatched her up, heading south, her crew following behind.

* * *

Link dreamed not of Sue Belle or his father. He dreamed of his dream. Being the Hero of Time.

Sounds stupid, but Link made many connections to himself and the legendary hero. They're left handed, tall, swordsmen, undeniably handsome, brave, blonds, undeniably handsome, and, most of all, undeniably handsome.

Did he mention sleepyheads?

Link dreamed of conquering dungeons, killing monsters, battling the evil one, and saving the princess, and then kissing the princess after she calls him her hero. Then he marries the princess and happily ever after.

"BIG BROTHER!"

_"Five more hours..."_

"BIG BROTHER!"

_"Alright, four."_

"Big Brother!"

Link finally woke and faced the ladder to the lookout. There, his little sister looked at him through her telescope. "Aryll, it is too early to be up. Go back to bed."

"Link, it's 10 o'clock."

"Still early." Link stood up and stretched his arms, finally deciding not to sleep the day away.

Aryll stood behind him, hands behind her back. "I knew you would be here, hee hee hee! This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it 'Aryll's Lookout.'"

Link still was half sleep. "Uh huh. I know."

"So, do you remember what day it is?" Link tried to remember, but thinking made him sleepy. Aryll sighed. "You're still half asleep, aren't you?"

Link said nothing.

"Did you forget?"

...

"Big Brother, it's your birthday!"

Link now remember. He scratched the back of his head and smile. "Yeah, I knew that."

"That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now. It's a good thing I came to find you!"

"Yea."

"You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

Link looked towards the house, knowing what Grandma wants. "Yeah. See you later, Aryll." Link slid down the ladder and walked towards his home, waving to everyone and getting birthday wishes as well. On his way, he met with Sue Belle, and if he was half asleep before, he was wide awake now.

The violet haired woman was carrying a pot on her head, filled with water. The long sleeve pink dress she wore had Link's attention, for he got a good look at her upper body.

If the woman did notice him looking, she didn't address it as she set the pot down and went to hug him. "Happy Birthday, Link!"

Link could've swore he didn't have "extra weight" when he was with Aryll. He did so now. "Thanks, Sue."

"Now that you're a man, I want to do something special for you."

_"Today just got way better."_

"I'll make you your favorite cake for tonight."

_"Damn. I'll take it though. She's making it." _"Thanks Sue. I got to see my grandma now."

"Ok." Link left Sue and entered his home.

* * *

"Grandma?"

"Up here, Link." Link climb the ladder to the second floor, and saw his grandmother standing under a shield he never seen before. In her hands were the clothes he has been destined to wear on this day. His grandmother smiled as he walked over. "I've been waiting for you, Link."

"I overslept, again."

She held the clothes to him. "Link, try these on. Time certainly flies...I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes." He grabbed the clothes and held them. He was excited, then disappointed.

"Grandma, I think these clothes are a little warm for this weather."

"Don't look so disappointed, dear one! Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child! In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such an age any longer. Our ways are the ways of peace. Plus, Orca and you are the only two men who know anything about swordplay." She turned to the shield. "Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days. Oh, you're finally dressed." Link looked at how the new clothing fit him. It felt weird...and somehow right. "Does all this make sense to you?"

He nodded.

"Isn't that nice, Link. They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit! Girls would be going crazy over you know."

_"Hmmmmmmm..."_

"Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it!"

That perked Link up. Grandma's soup was the best thing ever! "Yes I am, Grandma."

She smiled. "Now go get Aryll." Link turned and left the house as Saria looked down upon him.

"You're father would love to be here, Link."

* * *

Apparently, Link was a hero today. He gathered pigs for Abe and his family, gained the gift of knowledge from Sturgeon, and mowed Mesa's lawn.

Being heroic is hard work.

Link returned to the lookout, where Aryll was enjoying the sights while gulls flocked near her. They flew away as Link came closer to his sister, and she turned around. "Ah! 'Hoy, Big Brother! Did Grandma make that outfit for you?"

Link stood proud and heroic. "Yes. Yes she did."

"But wow...You look as if you'd be way too hot in those clothes."

Link walked up beside her and leaned on the wooden rail. "Sexiness comes at a price, little sister."

She hit his shoulder. "Whatever. I guess they're pretty neat, though. So anyway, Link..."

"Uh huh?"

"Can you close your eyes and hold out your hands? Just for a second?"

"Sure." He did as instructed, and felt something round and metallic in his hands. It felt familiar. "Aryll..."

"I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging...but just for one day! Happy Birthday!" Link opened his eyes and saw Aryll's telescope in her hand. She always carried it around. Like Link's sword, the telescope was given to Aryll by their father. "So? Well? Do you like it?"

"Aryll...I..."

"I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky? Hee hee hee!"

He ruffled her hair. "Yes I am, because you're my little sister. Now let's try out the telescope."

"Try looking to our house from here!" Link did so, and saw the Rito mailman near their mailbox who looked like he was trying to fly.

"The postman looks kinda wierd, doesn't he Link."

"Yea. I wonder why he's flapping like he's scared." Link saw Sue Belle nearby, and almost moved the telescope to focus on her. Almost, because Aryll screamed.

"AHHHH! Link! The sky! Look up in the sky!"

In the sky, a giant bird was flying towards the island, clutching something yellow in its talons. Link zoomed in on the target and saw it was a girl. Several black balls went past the bird, and Link looked out to the ocean, and there was a pirate ship, firing cannonballs from a catapult at the bird.

One struck the bird's mouth, and it released the girl. She fell into the forest.

"Link, this is terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help!"

_'A girl...needs help? She needs a hero? This sounds like a job for me!'_

Link slid down the ladder and ran up the hill towards the forest. There was a sign. Link didn't care to read it as he chopped the bamboo blocking the path to the bridge.

Now Link knew what the sign was for. The bridge was still being fixed, as there was a missing plank in the middle. Link just jumped over it and headed into the cave leading into the forest.

* * *

Coming into the forest, Link saw the girl hanging on a limb, still unconscious. "Don't worry, I'm coming."

Link followed the path, and eventually came to a not so welcomed sight.

A lone purple Bokoblin. Who never saw Link's sword coming at his face.

"Good thing they don't have blood. Better be careful." He continued trekking through the forest, climbing a fallen tree trunk to get to the girl's location. He jumped down.

"Kaw! Kaw!" Above, two Kargarocs flew above and dropped two Bokoblins in front of Link.

"HIYAH!" Link spun around, slashing the monsters across the chest. They fell over, and went poof.

That's when the girl woke up and started to panic. The tree branch snapped, and she fell down hard. "OOOWWWWWWCH!"

Link walked over and helped her up. "You alright?" He got a good look at her. Her hair was tied up into a bun, probably to keep her hair out her face. She had a blue jacket and a red shirt on, and a red scarf was around her neck. Her boots were stuffed with her pants, and a scimitar was at her side. Link was glad he sheathed his sword before he came over.

All in all, she was pretty.

"Yes." She looked at Link, and noticed his clothing. "Wow. What's with the getup?"

Link frowned. "It's my eighteenth birthday, and here, boys dress like the legendary hero when they become of age."

Tetra's eyes grew. This was the island her mother told her about. No wonder she recognized the attire. "I'm on..."

"Outset Island. I'm Link." Tetra continued looking the boy up and down like he was the ninth wonder of the world.

Is he brave? He could be. He came to save her from those monsters.

Is he skilled? Definitely.

Is he how she pictured someone wearing the green clothes? Very close to it.

"Thank you, Link. Now how did I...Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and..."

"Miss! MISS TETRA!" Link and Tetra looked at the cave and saw a man acting as if he's stepping on hot coals. The man eventually joined the teenagers, and pushed Link to the side. "Oh! Oh thank...Thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd..."

Tetra raised and eyebrow. "Summit? So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain? Well, wasn't that nice of it!" She turned to leave. "Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!"

"But Miss...What about this boy?"

Link looked straight at the man. "The name is Link!"

"Don't worry about him. Come on!" The man followed Tetra, and Link followed behind.

The trio exited the cave, and saw Aryll on the other side. "'Hoy, Big Brother!" Link waved as Aryll walked onto the bridge.

Out of nowhere, the bird appeared again. Link saw it before anyone else, and saw its target.

Aryll.

Link ran onto the bridge. "ARYLL! GET DOWN!" Link raced the monster for his sister. He was almost there.

But too late.

The bird grabbed Aryll, but Link managed to grab the the monster's talon. But he couldn't hold on for long, and fell into the water below.

"BROTHER!"

Link resurfaced, and watched, along with the rest of the island, the giant bird carry Aryll away.

Link made a silent swear to find his sister.

* * *

"What? You want to come with us on our ship?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

Tetra put her hands on her hips. "Don't you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know...PIRATES! The terror of the seas!"

Link folded his arms and snorted. "Please. You were carried off by a giant bird. Who's the real terror?"

That made Tetra mad. "What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get...a headache."

Link put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'll give you a headache. And you too, big guy."

Tetra probably realized how serious Link must have been. No one challenges a pirate to a duel unless they're crazy, or skilled. "Ok, I know how you must feel, losing your sister and all..."

Link knew what false empathy was. "Do you? Do you really know how it feels to lose a sister, less than a year after losing the only parent you had who was the closest person to you? Do you know that feeling, Miss Tetra?"

Tetra wanted to admit that she knows that feeling, but the pirate side of her spoke instead. "Doesn't matter. Your problem has nothing to do with us, now does it?"

If Link was about to hack her to pieces, Tetra was glad someone intervened. "And how do you figure that?"

Everyone turned to the Rito mailman. The big man, named Gonzo, leaned over towards him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?!"

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet, little island, that poor girl wouldn't have been snatched up away by that bird."

Tetra just looked at the Rito. "And what do you mean by that?"

The bird man held his arm out. "Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you. Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many different things. Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again."

That dropped Link's heart like a sack of potatoes.

"And, unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also had long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate."

Tetra didn't like the jab at her.

"My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

The pirate girl looked to the side.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Link here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?" He turned to Link. "Is this true?"

Link turned back to Tetra, still frowning. "Definitely."

"Oh, and while I'm at it, I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Link's sister has made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."

"The Forsaken Fortress? Isn't that the place where..."

The Rito folded his arms. "So what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Link a little help now, wouldn't it?"

Tetra thought about it, and made her decision. "Hmph...I don't need you to tell me that!" She turned back to Link, and his expression matched hers. "Even if I were to consider it, lately, I heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress. You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but a cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid!"

"You would know stupid, wouldn't you? I'll be back."

Tetra hated when people left while she was talking. "Better say your goodbyes to your family while you got the chance!"

She could've swore Link gave her the finger as he walked away.

* * *

Link entered his home, already knowing what he needed. He climbed the ladder and...the shield was gone. He went back down, and saw Grandma with her back turned.

"Grandma?" He walked over and saw her holding the shield.

"Link...Is this what you're looking for?"

Link bowed his head. "Yes."

She turned around. "Take it with you." He slowly took the shield, and strapped it on his back. He still couldn't look at his grandmother. She started shaking, and he finally mustered the courage to hug her as they both cried. "I guess it is true. Aryll really has been kidnapped, hasn't she? What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child?"

"I tried to save her, but I wasn't fast enough." He pulled back and looked at his grandmother. "I will bring her back, Grandma Saria. I promise you we will come home."

She nodded. "Your father would be so proud. Now go. Bring my girl home." Link turned and returned to the beach, where Tetra, Gonzo, and the Rito remained.

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield. Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" Now Link was mad, so he decided to prove himself. He looked at Tetra and smiled.

"OOOOWWWCH!" Gonzo held his shield battered face, and Link still held his gaze at the young woman. She looked at Gonzo, and back at Link. "Welcome aboard my ship, Link. Let's go everyone."

* * *

The pirates began to set sail as the young islander stood on the ship's back, waving to the residents of Outset.

"GOOD LUCK, LINK!"

"GOOD LUCK FINDING ARYLL!"

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!"

The green eyed warrior looked to the side and saw his grandmother looking on the balcony of their house. They stood in their positions for a moment before Link waved at her.

He was going to miss her.

"Ugh. How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Link looked back at the smirking Tetra, who had her arms folded. "Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it." She leaned back and put her hands behind her head, closing one eye. "I can tell you're going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know. Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?"

Link looked back at his grandmother one final time. He was going to do this for her. He turned back to Tetra, and smiled. "If I go back, you'll lose whatever good looks this pirate ship has." That surprised Tetra, and she said nothing as the green warrior went below deck.

If he wasn't handsome, she'll toss him back now.

**Now that was fun to write. Link and Tetra butting heads already!**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, as we play with Niko, the Forsaken Fortress, Tingle, and Link and Tetra.**


	2. Frenemies

**Welcome to Chapter 2, and it is here that we begin to deviate from the plot just a tad bit. We'll start with a ton of Link and Tetra time, and end with the Forsaken Fortress. That's a lot to cover, but it's doable.**

**Thanks for everyone who started reading the story, and hope you've enjoyed it so far.**

**Here's Chapter 2.**

Boys are easily bored. It's our common nature to either have something to do or find something to do. Since Link had nothing to do, he decided to find something to do. What could he do?

Boys snoop in girls' stuff, hoping to find some hidden secrets. Link decided he wanted to know more about Tetra. He already found her room, but it was guarded by a pirate named Nudge.

He walked towards the room anyway.

"Stop right there! This is Miss Tetra's cabin! Most of us real pirates aren't even allowed in here! There's no way we're letting an outsider in! Don't you even think about it!"

Link wasn't sure these guys were real pirates. "Alright. But why is it that you guys let Tetra lead?"

Nudge chuckled. "Now you're probably wondering why we treat young Miss Tetra with so much respect when she's clearly so much younger than us, aren't you?"

"Precisely."

"Now, I won't go saying this in a very loud voice, but while she may look young...Miss Tetra is actually 35!" Link wasn't amused by the joke, but laughed just to entertain the pirate. "HAR! That's a good joke, ain't it, shrimpy?"

"Good one indeed."

"I suppose it was just chance that we lost our last Miss when Tetra was still young. Hooo...Fate is cruel, she is. That's why Miss Tetra took over so young. She owes it to her predecessor. Everyone's come to respect her for that. For coping with so much, at such an age. Respect has nothing to do with how many years you've been on the earth. But you're probably too young to understand that."

"I'm older than Miss Tetra, mind you. Say, how bad do you like rupees?"

Nudge's eyes shone brightly. "Very much!" Link took out an orange rupee, and could've swore the man's eyes lit brighter. What would you do for this one?"

"Anything."

Link smiled and flicked the rupee to the side. As the pirate scrambled for the gem, Link entered Tetra's cabin.

* * *

The day went by smoothly, and Tetra didn't even encounter Link directly the rest of the day. Despite her sending him below deck, he defied her anyway. But he made himself useful as well.

Like right now.

Link sat upon the crow's nest, using his sister's telescope to watch the ocean, hoping that the monstrous bird hasn't gone too far yet. Tetra watched the boy from below, while she stood on the side of the deck as she always does.

Neither spoken to each other yet, and given the tension between them earlier, it was probably for the best. They didn't know each other well, but they had six things in common.

Blond hair.

Swords.

Age.

That damn bird.

The comfort of night.

And the loss of a beloved parent, although Link didn't know of Tetra's mother. Given how he thinks she doesn't know his pain, it's probably best he doesn't know yet.

She didn't know how long he's been up there, but she was ready for a midnight snack. "Link?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get a snack. You want something?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Their second conversation without one ready to kill the other, or both of them ready to kill each other. If she could do to happen again, probably they could get along.

She returned with two Hyoi pears, renowned for being top-notch bait for seagulls. She climbed the mast up to the above platform and sat next to Link, handing him a pear. "Here, Hero."

"Thanks, Pirate."

They sat and ate in silence, looking at the stars. "Tell me about your father, Link."

Link looked at her, as if asking 'what?', but decided to do it anyway. "My father was an adventure. He knew about most of the islands in the Great Sea. Sometimes, he'll be gone for months, but he always came back to tell the story. He gave me my sword when I was a kid, just learning the basics. Aryll got the telescope. She never went anywhere without it."

"Really? It is a nice telescope."

"It is nice. He bought both in Windfall. Anyway, there's one story I'll never forget."

"Which one?"

"You're a pirate. You know about the legend."

"Oh." She held her scarf. "The one about the lost kingdom."

"Yea. And ever since he told me that story, I always wanted to be like the legendary hero. Slaying monsters, exploring dungeons, and saving the world. That was my dream. And her I am now, slaying monsters, going to explore a fortress, and save my sister. Close enough, right?"

Tetra smiled. "Yes. That's very brave of you to do this. You're...a Hero in your own right."

She could've sworn Link was blushing. "Thanks, Tetra."

They were getting along. Great.

"Tell me about your mother, Tetra."

And Link blew it.

Tetra glared at him. "How did you know about her?" She could've scared him, but Link wasn't scared. Matter of fact, he decided to play around.

He left the crow's nest, Tetra on his heels. "Don't you dare leave my question unanswered! How did you know about my mother?"

He grinned as he walked around the deck. "I did some snooping. Got bored. See a guarded room. Bribery. Room goes unguarded. See things I can ask about. And oh, was there some stuff in there!"

She had to admit, he was almost a good pirate. "What did you see?"

"Drawings of the Hero and you kissing (he winked and blew one at her), clothes, jewelry, pictographs of you and your mother, but the best of all was your diary."

Tetra stood still, tightening her fists. He read her diary. There was sensitive stuff in there. Very sensitive information.

"Your mother gave you a necklace, which you swore to protect. You dream each day about the Hero and you falling in love and saving the world from evil. As you got older, your...body had its needs, and the thoughts of the Hero got them going. And my favorite entry, 'After going through the forest, a boy named Link came to my rescue. He defeated the monsters that were after me, and, although I will never admit it to him, he looked very hot in those clothes. I'm not talking about the temperature of the forest either.' Oh, now that was revealing!"

All Tetra saw was red, and she unsheathed her sword and attacked.

CLANG!

Link blocked the attack easily. "Oh, so this is how you want to play?"

"I take back everything I said about you, you stupid kid!"

Link blocked another swing. "I believe I'm older. And more attractive, thanks to you." He ducked under her sword, and flipped back. He faced the blade towards her, and bowed. "Now, my fair lady, shall I have this dance?"

She'll admit, he was a charming guy. It calmed her down a bit. She smirked, and winked at him. "I accept, my good man."

One could say that they will never be friends, or even work well together. How in the world can they save the world from evil? Well, another could tell that person that they will work together, they will become friends, and they will save the world. The first may ask for proof. The second will show their fight against each other, and the first might be confused. The second person explains that they are currently learning each other's style right now, and a great team should know each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Tetra basically is an offensive fighter, while Link is more balanced. Tetra virtually has little defense, while Link could either lose his offense or defense. Tetra is, being feminine and a fit female at that, is flexible, faster, and between herself and Link, more daring to do risky moves. Link is stronger, more skilled with the sword, and, between himself and Tetra, he has more endurance. Both are analytical, since they are a product of their respective parent's training.

Link and Tetra probably battled longer than expected, but neither expected to be equally skilled. At one point, Link tossed his shield aside and still was Tetra's equal. Both were equally tired as well, and mutually agreed to end their fight. They equipped their weapons and headed below deck.

They were about to part ways when Tetra, for some reason, called his name. "Link? You still want to find out about my mother?"

"Sure."

She rubbed the back of her head, something Link would do at times. "I don't want you disturbing the boys, so...wanna sleepover?"

Link smiled. "Got something for me to lay on?"

She caught him. "You are disgusting. But yes, I do. Come on inside." Link followed Tetra inside, and picked a spot to lay his equipment down as Tetra went into the side room to undress. He quickly changed into the blue shirt and orange pants he took from home earlier today.

Tetra came out the room in a red bra and tights. She thought Link would stare and blush, but he only glanced. "You're no fun."

He looked at her with the straightest face in history. "I spent years of my life looking at the body of my neighbor's granddaughter. I seen what I need to see, despite the different proportions."

She was a little letdown. "Oh."

He smiled. "But you look hot. And I'm not talking about the weather." She threw a pillow at him, and he caught it. "Thanks."

"Idiot." She took a sleeping bag out of her closet and gave it to him. She climbed into her own bed, and laid on her side, facing him. He did the same. "I like the shirt. Where you get it?"

"Grandma made it for me last year. I love it too. Now, I was promised a story, remember?"

"Ugh, alright. My mother married my father, who was the pirate captain. He rescued her off some island, and romance ensued, blah blah blah. My dad died when I was very young, and my mother began to led the crew until she died two years ago. My current crew was her final members. She taught me to be brave, to not fear, and to be just like the legendary hero. I never understood why she wanted me to be a guy, but realized that isn't what she meant. She wanted me to be courageous, heroic, something extraordinary."

"You do lead a group of older men, considering I am the youngest of them. That's extraordinary right their."

He could've swore she blushed.

"Thank you. Oh, I forgot something. Stand up." He stood up between their beds, and she rose to face him.

"What is it, Tetra?"

She looked down. "I always thought that if the Hero saved me, I'll repay him. Since you saved me, and I got your sister captured, I owe you big time. So...can you keep secrets?"

"Yes."

"This doesn't mean anything, ok."

"Ok." She looked at him and smiled. Before he knew it, her lips touched his right cheek.

That's what Tetra originally planned, but something got a hold of her mind, and she fitted her face against Link's. She opened her eyes and looked into Link's green ones. "Our secret?"

"Our secret." She lightly pushed her lips against his, and they kissed for a few seconds for breaking apart. "That's for being my Hero. And happy birthday."

Link walked back to his makeshift bed as Tetra laid back down. "You're welcome, and thank you."

"Goodnight, Hero."

"Goodnight, Pirate."

* * *

Link could think of better things to do, but today, he decided to entertain Niko. If Link loved anything, it was a good challenge.

It was his second day on the ship, and he has thought of nothing but Aryll's predicament. Not even his time with Tetra entered his mind. According to Tetra, they will arrive at the Forsaken Fortress sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. She also planned another night with Link. Hopefully, it ended in her room.

Not that way, though.

But he let Aryll slipped his mind as he and Niko arrived in the cargo hold. The beaver faced pirate turned to our hero and crossed his arms. "As your superior, I'll promise to go easy on you, as long as you do as I say, ok?"

"What-Yes sir." This wasn't going to be fun.

"Right! Now, first off you have to take the test all new pirates have to take. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready! You watch everything I'm about to show you real careful-like so you can cram it into your no doubt mushy swabbie brain!"

_'I'll show him what this no doubt mushy swabbie brain can do!'_

Niko turned and stood near a switch. "First off, you gotta press this switch. This is only the easy part." He jumped on it, causing five platforms to rise from the ground. "Now check it out! After the platforms rise up from the floor, you gotta jump on them!" Niko ran and leaped over to the platform, landing perfectly. Link wasn't impressed. "Ok, so I was able to jump to this first one myself...but that next one is too far, right? This when you gotta do THIS!" Niko jumped onto a hanging rope and swung back and forth on it, then landed on the next platform. "So, do you think you get how to do it? You have to swing from platform to platform and try to get to the entrance of the room on the other side. Here's the problem, though, swabbie! The platforms only stay raised for a little while, so if you don't get there by the time they drop, you have to start over!" Niko finished the course and stood at its end. "It will probably take you at least one year before you're good enough to make it all the way here. One rough year. One tough year, full of bumps and bruises. Of course, if you manage to do it faster, I'll reward you! Now, give it a try! This ought to be good for a chuckle of two!"

"How long did it take Tetra to do it?"

Niko gasped. "It's Miss Tetra, swabbie! And she did it in one attempt, for the record. No way could you equal her!"

Link said nothing back. He lowered and raised the platforms again, and made the first jump. He jumped on the first rope, and decided to do something. Instead of jumping to the platform, he turned left and swung for the nearby rope.

Caught it.

Link swung to the next platform, and winked at the entrance to the cargo hold before finishing the course by going to the last platform.

"WHAAAAAAAT? You did it already? I...I...I'm proud to have you...as...as my...as my underling!" He looked down nervously. _'I...I wonder if it's ok to just give that to him...I don't see why not...I doubt I'll get busted...' _"All right, swabbie! I'll tell you what! You can have the treasure in that chest over there! It's your reward from the great and generous Niko! Hurry and take it before someone comes!"

Link walked in the room, and saw a chest. He opened the chest, and took out what was inside.

It was pouch. "Swabbie, that pouch can be used to hold lots of things, and you'll be left wondering how it could fit in there."

"Thanks." Link left the cargo hold, and looked to his right. "Spying on me, now? What will you do next?"

"Shut up, Link. You got lucky showing off." Tetra rose and left for the main deck, leaving a laughing Link behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, he heard Tetra call his name. He went outside and looked around. It was nighttime and calm, but somehow the air felt...sinister. He couldn't figure out why.

"Hey! Link! Here I am! Up here!" Link saw Tetra up on the crow's nest, and went to meet her.

"What is it?"

"There's something you need to see. Have a look over there. That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress." She whipped her head towards the building and Link walked beside her.

Based on the spotlights, it was a well-guarded place, and it didn't seem that many had the fortunate fate of leaving, since there was wreckage of ships everywhere. As for the looks of the place, it looked like a dead tree. Link now remembered where he heard about this place before.

His father.

_"If you should go anywhere, Link, never step foot into the Forsaken Fortress. Matter of fact, don't sail near it."_

Too late for Link now. "My father told me of this place."

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, when my father was captain, it use to be the hideout of a no-good group of pirates we use to compete with...Don't give me that look, Link. There are bad pirates, and there are semi-good pirates...Anyway, they were just small time. Now, the place looks like it's pretty dangerous."

"Bird brain is here, too." Link looked around the place, but one area caught his attention. There were seagulls flying near the window. Seagulls meant..."Tetra! Look! Over there! By the spotlighted window!" Tetra turned and found the window. The teens came to the same conclusion.

"Aryll."

However, Tetra didn't get excited yet. "It looks like the whole place is under really tight guard. Landing won't work. We'll be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there. Hmmm..."

Link thought about it as well, and an idea popped in his head. It was crazy, and he will be hurt, but its for Aryll. "We could fly there. Giving enough launch power and a good arc, it should be fine." He turned to Tetra. She was winking.

"Nice thinking, Hero. Let's get to it." They climbed down the mast and headed for the catapult. Gonzo and another large pirate, Senza, brought over a barrel and set it on the contraption. Nudge picked up Link and placed him inside.

Tetra was talking to another pirate. "Mako, are the calculations done?"

The man with glasses scribbled down his work quickly before he finished. "Yes. Now the-"

Tetra turned back to Link as Mako did his thing. "You alright?"

"Yea. Little nervous, but I'm fine."

"We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it. It'll be a piece of cake!"

Link looked towards the seagull populated window and calmed down. "You're not going?"

"No I'm-"

Nudge intervened. "Of course Miss Tetra is going. That's why she told us to get a wide barrel." On cue, Tetra was placed in the barrel. She wanted to shout, but decided to simmer her rage and take it out later.

"Well, you did say you want an adventure with your hero. Here you go."

"Shut up, Link."

"Are you two ready?"

Link looked at Tetra, who looked away, before looking at Gonzo. "We are ready."

"Great. Never you fear, kid. We're pros. We're going to launch you good!" Link was almost sure Gonzo was planning revenge from the shield bash to his nose yesterday.

"3!"

Link looked at Tetra again. She struggled to not look terrified.

"2!"

"What's wrong?"

"1!"

"I hate heights."

WHOOSH! The duo was tossed into the air towards the Forsaken Fortress. And both screamed like girls.

One more girly than the other.

CRASH! The barrel hit the side of the wall near the entrance to the prison, but instead of Link and Tetra landing there, their blades did. The Hero and the Pirate fell into the water below.

Link and Tetra rested for a moment before speaking. Everything between the launch and now was a little tiring.

"Our swords landed up there, didn't it, Link?"

"Yea."

"Shoot! I'm sorry Link. I guess our aim was off by a little bit."

He got up and held his hand out to Tetra. "Let's just get to the top. Bokoblins are stupid anyway. Hopefully, Moblins aren't here."

Tetra grabbed his hand and was pulled up. "Right." Link looked towards the stairs, and then back at Tetra. "Our adventure begins."

"Yes it does."

* * *

The courtyard was under severe surveillance by the spotlights, so Tetra devised a plan. It was good in theory. Bad in execution.

"OWWW! You stepped on my foot, Link!"

"You stepped on mine! Get down!"

They stopped as a spotlight passed over them, and then passed over again as it headed for the stairs to the higher level. Link and Tetra followed carefully, and successfully dodged the lights.

"Thank Farore! Now we need to get up there."

"Nayru, you're stupid. We need to take out the spotlight on the window!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Don't you say that to me!"

"Whatever. We gotta find the spotlight that you so much care for." They stealthily moved around the Forsaken Fortress, only engaging in combat with the three Bokoblins manning the spotlights. They stealthily made their way to a room with a big door, and two Moblins. Who are smarter than a Bokoblin.

The barrel technique worked, and had better results since each person had their own barrel. They exited the room and returned outside.

Another Moblin patrolled the area, so our barreled heroes had to wait until his back was turned before escaping. No more monsters were on the path.

But it was broken.

They moved across the small edges of the fortress, lucky that it was enough for their feet to be flat on. They were almost there.

"AHH!" Tetra slipped, but Link was fast enough to grab her. Apparently the heights were getting to her. They arrived on better ground, and to time for Tetra to calm her nerves. "One day, I'm going to save you."

"You can keep showering me with kisses for my heroics."

"One time only, leprechaun. Now we're almost there. Come on." They made it finally to the prison doors, and their weapons. A lone Bokoblin guarded the door, and attacked. Tetra dodged and headed for the weapons as Link blocked the blow, disarming the monster. Tetra tossed his sword to his and the Bokoblin wished he got to his, if only Tetra didn't throw hers at his chest.

Link walked over to the door. "Good job. Now let's get my sister." They entered the room, and saw many girls in a cell, including his sister.

"LINK!"

"ARYLL!" Link almost ran towards the cell, but the distance sound of wings made him cautious. "Tetra..."

"Bird Brain is coming."

And he landed hard. The monstrous bird stood before Link and Tetra, and before they thought about anything, they were scooped up and held by the bird's beak.

"LINK!"

The bird flew out of the prison and around the fortress, stopping at its peak. Link struggled to get out, and Tetra wished she was on the ground. Both just stared at the peak, as if they were awaiting judgment.

And they were, as they could see a tall man in the shadows. The bird had a master.

Nothing was said, but they saw the shadow nodded its head to the side. The bird followed according, tossing Link and Tetra to their watery grave.

At least the man should've paid attention to his hands. He really should've killed them himself. For his negligence to do this will cost him.

* * *

Our heroes survived the toss, and found a small red boat to settle on. They attempted to rid their clothes of any extra moisture, and looked out at sea.

"Link?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your sister. I really wished we could have done so." Link laid down on the boat, and looked at the stars.

"We will. And I think we have a bird that needs a lesson."

Tetra slid over beside Link and laid close to him. "Yea. My crew probably chickened out when the bird appeared, so we're out here, alone... Windfall isn't far away. We could make it there by tomorrow night if we started moving in the morning."

"Sure. Let's get some rest. Then we head for Windfall Island." Link wrapped his arm around Tetra, and she laid on his shoulder. "Good night, Tetra."

"Good night, Link."

They quickly fell asleep, unaware that they would be at Windfall earlier than expected.

Their adventure is just beginning.

**Next chapter, Link and Tetra will explore Windfall Island. It might be shorter than the chapters before it. Chapter 3 shall be up soon.**


	3. Windfall Island

**Short chapter, as Windfall is not very eventful right now, plus the pictograph side quest won't be covered. Just the main quest.**

**Here's Chapter 3**

"Link. Tetra."

...

"Link. Tetra."

...

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!"

Tetra and Link woke up from their slumber. They looked around to see sunny skies, white clouds, and a beach.

Beach?

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" The two teens looked around, searching for the voice. Tetra didn't feel like threatening the owner to show himself, and Link was just being Link. A half-awake Link

"Whoooo...goes...dare?"

The head of the boat turned towards them, but they didn't see it. "You two are surprisingly dull witted."

"AHH!" Link fell back, and Tetra landed on him. The boat began to laugh at them.

"Ha, ha, ha, did I startle you? I supposed that's only natural. As wide as the world is, I'm the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men."

The pirate captain rose off Link and sat on the boat's edge. "Who are you?"

"I'm the King of Red Lions. Do not fear, my children. I'm not your enemy. Link... I have been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister along with Tetra. I understand how your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything. And Tetra, your intelligence (Link coughed) have made you and your pirates a successful group. Your plan to infiltrate the Forsaken Fortress was a good one... But such a bold attempt was foolhardy!"

"Hey!"

"If that bird hadn't showed up, we would've had my sister!"

"True, but I suppose you saw him...The shadow that commands that monstrous bird."

"We did."

"Who is he?"

The boat looked away. "His name is...Ganon...dorf. He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon. The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of. I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganondorf has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic...Tell me, Link...Do you still wish to save your sister from him?"

"Yes."

"Tetra, do you want to find untold treasures?"

"Hell yea!"

"And will you do anything?"

"YES!"

"I see...In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward, advising you on what you should do and where you must go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you two possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea!...Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. This is actually embarrassing for me to admit, but...Although I'm indeed a boat that possesses the power of speech...I possess no sail. And a boat with no sail can sail no seas."

Tetra snickered while Link looked around. "Where are we, exactly?"

"I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal in a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who'll sell a sail."

Link hopped out the boat. "I'll do it." He left the small alcove and went for the town.

Tetra sighed. "I'll go as well."

* * *

The two walked around Windfall Island, hoping to find a sail seller. There was one for bombs, one for potions, a restaurant, photo place, and many others.

No sail.

But some information was gained. Apparently, two men on the island had their daughters kidnapped by the big bird. One even offered a large sum of money. Tetra made a note to rescue the other girls.

Link had to resist breaking the pots inside the rich man's house.

"This is ridiculous, Link. We're trusting a talking boat which doesn't have a sail, but somehow made it from the Forsaken Fortress to Windfall Island without one!"

"There."

Tetra looked at where Link was pointing. There was a sail at a shop (which they ignored earlier) with a person with a blue coat on. They walked up to the counter. "Hey you, can-"

"My story is a strange one... I came across cursed seas from a land far away...a land where the blizzards blow violently...heading for this town called Windfall."

"No one cares, how about-"

"Dear me, my ship was torn apart by vicious winds, and this island is where I washed ashore. There was one other person with me, yes there was..."

"Soooo great, but-"

"But, I dare say, he was immediately arrested on his somewhat suspicious looks and thrown right into jail. Yes, locked up somewhere on this island."

Tetra was angry at being interrupted three times, and felt like strangling the man with his coat. "Look, how about we get your friend out of prison, and you give us that sail."

The hooded man smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Link walked ahead of a grumbling Tetra, and located the prison. "Keep watch, Tetra. I'll get him."

"Sure."

Link went inside, and walked up to the large single cell. In a corner, a small green clad man noticed him and jumped off his stool and walked up. Link looked at him before asking a question. "How do I get you out?"

"Switch in corner." After opening the door, the men in green met once more. "Hoorayyyy! Thank you so VERRRY much! Here's Tingle heartfelt gift of thanks! Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo Limpah!"

In Link's hand, a map appeared. "Oh, Mr. Fairy! You want to come to my island, don't you? Don't you? Don't you?"

"Sure!" _'Hell no!'_

"Great! If you ever need help with your charts, just leave it to Tingle! Don't ever forget it!"

* * *

They returned to the man in the blue coat, who was very happy about Tingle being free. They even got a discount on the sail, which was 80 rupees.

How 80 rupees get you started on a shop is weird.

They returned to the King of Red Lions, and he was happy to see them. "Oh! That look in your eye...So you've found yourselves a sail?"

"Yep!"

"Very well. Now, a westerly wind blows! Hop in, and let it carry us to the sea!"

The duo attached the sail, and the boat began to head into the sea.

"Where are we going?"

"Young Link, we're heading for Dragon Roost Island, home of the Rito people!"


	4. Dragon Roost Island

**Last time, we did a quick stop by Windfall Island, which was a chapter I wasn't really happy with, but there is the following destination. We're going to Dragon Roost Island, and I'll do hopefully a good job on it. With the Forsaken Fortress, I did breeze past it, but there's really anything to it. However, the dungeons from here on out will be...of more quality.**

**As for the Telink, yea, I couldn't think of anything, but I will get some more in. They're my favorite Zelda couple, considering that it is still technically Zelink. There will be flirting, and no better place than the inside of a volcano.**

**This is my first try at writing about the dungeons (War Across The Ages is more battle-oriented, like the game it is based off of), so this will be sketchy, but I can do it, and hopefully Chapter 4 is enjoyable.**

**Thanks for reading, and here's Chapter 4!**

"There! Over the horizon!" Link and Tetra followed the boat's instruction and looked towards the western horizon. There laid before them a giant mountain, with a swirl of dark clouds at the peak.

If the teens knew anything, swirling dark clouds aren't good.

"King of Red Lions, what is this place?"

"That is our destination, Link! Dragon Roost Island!"

Tetra scoffed. "No dragons in sight. That's false advertising, if you ask me."

"High atop this island's peak live the spirit of the sky...a great dragon by the name of Valoo." The girl rolled her eyes as the boat came upon shore, and somehow the boat lowered the mast on its own. Link and Tetra disembarked from the boat. The king then gave further instructions. "You must go to see this dragon and request from him a jewel called Din's Pearl. Ask the people of the Rito tribe who inhabit this island about how to see the dragon. Oh, I almost forgot! Wait just a moment!" The boat began to toss something in its "mouth" and held a wand with his teeth. "Link, Tetra, this is the Wind Waker. It is a baton of sorts that was used long ago when the people played music in prayer to the gods. In those days, simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods, but I do not know if it still works. Even so, I thought it might be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try using it."

"Let me try it." Tetra snatched the wand, and began waving it first as a sword, then like a conductor's stick, then put it in her hair. "Works as a nice hairpin. Come on Link. Let's find this 'dragon' and speak with it." Tetra went on ahead on the path, while Link turned back to the King of Red Lions.

"Sorry about her."

"Don't worry Link. In the olden days, we had a term for her attitude."

"What was it."

"I rather not say, but it rhymes with bossy stitch."

* * *

While Link attempted to figure out what was the boat trying to tell him, he and Tetra worked together to advance on the mountain. Tetra recognized certain flowers as Bomb Flowers, and tossed a few at whatever boulders were in her, and by extension, Link. Of course, Link didn't understand how the flowers grew so fast, but whatever.

After a few minutes of climbing and blowing rocks up, Tetra and Link finally made their way to the wooden structures outside the mountain.

Outside, the Rito mailman, known as Quill to the Rito, was looking out to sea when he heard Link and Tetra approach and faced them. "Link? Link, is that you?"

"Yep."

"It is! I'm pleased to see you're ok! And hello there, Oh Miss Fearsome Pirate!"

"Ugh."

"I must say, you two have traveled far for ones with no wings. And your sister... Is she?"

Link turned to Tetra and bowed his head. "No."

"Is that so? Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll hang in there. Oh, I have an idea, Link. Would you like to meet our chieftain? I've told my people here about you, and all of us Rito are very concerned. I'm certain the chieftain will befriend you and lend you the aid of our aerie."

Link looked at Tetra once more and smiled. "See how easy it was. That happens when you stop being a bossy stitch!"

"What?"

"Sure, we'll meet the chieftain."

"It's settled! I'll fly on ahead and let everyone know you're coming." Quill flew towards the mountain, leaving the teens behind.

Tetra raised an eyebrow at Link. "Bassy stitch? What is that?"

Link grinned even bigger than before. "You. Now lets a go!"

* * *

"Well, have you discovered the cause of the great Valoo's anger?"

"No sir."

"Hmph. If only Medli could reach him, this would be easier."

Link and Tetra walked into the mountain, and were noticed by the Ritos. "Hey, are you the chieftain of this mountain?"

"And you must be Tetra, my smart mouth lady. And hello again, Tingle. You look a lot younger." Quill immediately ran to the chief and whispered into his ear. "Oh sorry, mai boy! You're Link!"

"Yes sir. And stop laughing Tetra."

"Tetra and Link, Quill has told me all about you. A troubling tale, indeed. I insist that you let us know if there's anything we can do to help you. We shall do everything in our power to assist you. However, in the meantime, we have a problem of our own to deal with. When you arrived on the island, did you notice the raging dragon perched atop the mountain? As you can see, we of the Rito tribe are profoundly connected to the sky. We make our livings on the airways. We do so by the grace of the sky spirit, Valoo." The bird man raised his head to the top of the cave. "When a Rito reaches adulthood, he or she journeys to the top of Dragon Roost to receive a scale from the great dragon. It is that scale that enables a dragon to grow his or her wings." He returned his gaze to our heroes. "Recently, however, the once gentle Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable. Sadly, we can no longer approach him. If this continues, the fledglings who are of age will never be able to receive scales from Valoo on Dragon Roost. They'll remain wingless, and in time, our very way of life will be threatened. As chieftain of the Rito, my first responsibility is to solve this problem. My apologies, but I must ask you to wait for our assistance until this is done."

"Sir?"

"Yes Quill?"

"What do you think of consulting Link with regards to your son, Prince Komali? As you can see, Link is a gallant young lad! I feel certain that Prince Komali would open his heart to him and speak freely of his fears and worries."

The chieftain turned to Quill. "That may be...But are you sure. He would barely say anything to Medli."

"Definitely sure, Chieftain."

The head Rito looked at Link. "Let me be direct. My son, Komali, is of age to earn his wings. Yet, he is weak, in some ways, and in light of the current situation, he may just give up on ever getting them. What say you? Will you share some of your courage with my son? Will you meet my son, Link?"

"Sure."

"I thank you! We shall do our best to solve our problem as quickly as possible, so that we may better help you with yours. I have something I wish for you to give to my son. My son's... A young woman named Medli is holding it for me. Would you find her upstairs and take it to Komali right through the cave right behind me?"

"Yes sir."

"I am counting on you!" He turned his gaze to Tetra, who wasn't happy with the attention Link has been receiving. "Young Tetra, I hear you're a pirate captain. How does Rupees sound to you? We have a simple job for you, but it will be worth it."

Tetra's eyes glimmered and her frown turned upside down. "Deal. Don't rush, Link. We have lots of time."

Link watch the Chieftain and Tetra head up to the upper levels, and Quill came up beside him. "She's quite the girl, isn't she?"

"Quite different."

"If I was crazy, I'll say she likes you, as a crush and as someone to mess with."

Link smiled. "Of course she does. What girl wouldn't like me, someone who looks like the hero of legend."

* * *

Link knew staring was wrong, but does it count if the subject isn't looking?

Of course not!

And he was glad Medli hasn't noticed yet, because, as his former pen pal Shulk would say, he was really feeling it. For a bird person. Not in that way, of course.

She was beautiful, at least from the back, but from what he was told by an escort, she was the prince's girlfriend. Link would become good friends with him.

Pleasure time is over. Time for business. Link cleared his throat, and the bird girl turned around.

Definite 9/10. Minus a point for not being human.

"Medli, I presume? I'm Link from Outset Island." He outstretched his hand, and she took his into hers.

"Yes. You're the guy with the green hat and tunic. Welcome to Dragon Roost Island."

"Thanks. The Chieftain told me you had a letter for Prince Romali. He wants me to deliver it."

She searched her pouch and pulled the letter out. "Here." Link took the letter and place it in his pouch. "Link, can I ask a quick favor."

"Sure. I got time."

The girl walked away from him and picked up a harp. "Komali's grandmother was my mentor, preparing me to communicate with Valoo. She was very awesome in her job. Komali and I first met because of her, and we became close friends since then. We love each other very much, but he won't open up to me. Komali is a brave man, but even the bravest of men have a downtime, and this is his. As the only one who can communicate with Valoo in his language, I feel as if it is my time to be brave for Komali, as he has done many times for me. I'm going to speak to Valoo. I'm probably not as good as my mentor, but it is worth a shot. The quicker we can solve his problem, the quicker Komali, I, and the other fledglings can get our wings. Come outside. I need your help."

Link followed Medli to a dry area of the mountain. "There used to be a spring here. It's where Komali and I had our first kiss a year ago. Now that Valoo has gone into a rage, a boulder blocks the water. And, of course, no bridge."

"How are you going to get over there?" Medli looked at him, and somehow the wink she was doing scared Link.

Tetra had the same look at the Forsaken Fortress.

"I'll climb on you, you toss me, and with the limited fight a fledgling can do, and hopefully I can make it to the other side. Now let's go!" Link was pushed to a rock in the middle of the dried spring, and Medli climbed up on him.

_'Don't look up. Don't look up.'_

"Ready, Link!" The hero threw Medli as quickly as possible, and she flew to the other side, landing a little irregular, but safe. "Thanks Link. I don't have a lot to give, but here." She tossed an object to him, and he caught it.

It was a bottle. "What am I supposed to do with...thanks Medli."

"Your welcome. Now if I'm not back in a hour, come find me please?"

"Alright." The girl ran off to her destination, and Link headed to the prince.

* * *

"You want Din's Pearl?"

"I need-"

"Hell no. H-E-L-L to the N-O!"

Link muttered to himself. "Asshole."

Komali skimmed the letter again. "Courage... really? My father wants me to have courage?"

"Yes, that's-"

"And he sends you to do this? My father needs courage. And did you say Medli went to confront Valoo?"

Link waited a few seconds before speaking. "Yes, Your-"

"Well isn't that great. Now she could die. Normally I would go, but you let her go alone? How long ago?"

Link looked at his watch. "50 minutes ago."

Komali walked up to Link, standing head to head with him. "I'm going to make you a deal. Save her, and maybe I'll think about giving you the pearl. Maybe. She's the most precious thing to me. Please find her."

Link turned to leave. "I will, Your Majesty. Tetra and I will find her. Alive."

The green boy left the prince's room and went to find Tetra. She was located with the mail sorters, helping them out in exchange for rupees. Looks like she's enjoying herself.

Pleasure time is up. Business time is now. "Tetra."

She continued playing as she spoke. "Link, what's up."

"Come on. We got work to do."

"Hold on." With a flick of the wrist, she threw a letter into the correct box. The bird in charge gave her what was owed and she walked over to Link proudly. "Hey handsome. How it go?"

"Don't flirt with me right now, Tetra. I'm not happy about where we have to go." He led her outside to the dried spring. "Look. These dried flowers are Bomb Flowers. I checked them out before I met with the prince."

"Heroic and intelligent. You got brawn and occasional brains." Link gave her the death glare. "Hey, if you keep that face, maybe these monsters will kiss you. Now how is this helping us save bird girl?"

Link took out the bottle, and went to the lower level of the spring near the rock. Scooping whatever water was there, he returned to the upper level to Tetra. "I believe we can bring them some much needed moisture." Link turned the bottle over, spilling the water onto the plants.

"I hope this works."

"You're a blond, blue eyed girl. The stereotype only affects your kind."

"I'll knock the green outta you, boy. Hey look!" The formerly dead plant was now alive. Tetra plucked the Bomb Flower and threw it at the boulder. It exploded, and water shot out of the hole. The area was quickly filled, and Tetra looked at Link with a proud look. "Bet you didn't think I'll know that."

He took off his hat and rubbed his head. "I didn't. But I was going to do that."

She took the hat and put it on her head. "Great minds think alike, hotshot."

* * *

After swimming across the spring and playing Bomb Flower Basketball, our heroes made it to the opened dungeon entrance. They stood there in complete silence.

"Nervous, Link?"

"Never actually believed I would be like the Hero of Time. So yea, I'm nervous."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, if this mean anything to you, you're the bravest guy I know. Plus your sister is waiting on you."

He took a deep breath. "Ready?"

She winked at him. "Let's go!". They entered the cavern. "Well, guess there's no turning back now."

"Yep."

Three statues laid in their way. "Why would bird brains close the way up?"

Link looked at the statues, and the floor under them. It looked as if the statues were a puzzle. Without talking to Tetra, Link moved the left statues up and the middle statue left. Tetra watched as Link looked at his work. The way was open. Link bowed and gestured to the opening. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman. Come on, smarty-pants." They walked inside, and immediately got down.

Bokoblins guarded the area. Both heroes now knew the reason for Medli's delay. They faced each other, not saying a word, but knowing what each other was going to do. They jumped from the ledge, and landed with weapons drawn. The monsters noticed them, and charged with their torches. Tetra ran towards her target, rolling around and slicing its back. The monster fell face first, and Tetra finished its life with a backstab. Link let his opponent attack first, blocking the attack and disarming the Bokoblin before slicing the monster's stomach. Both monsters dropped dead and puffed away.

The door was locked, and no key was on the monsters. "Another puzzle, huh?"

"Must be a running gag for the legendary hero. So, any ideas, greenie?"

"You're brains. I'm brawn."

"You're the Hero, aren't you?"

Link smiled at Tetra, and spoke smoothly. "I'm your Hero, aren't I?"

"Shut up. We'll never mention that again."

"Aww, you don't kiss and tell. Fine. Light a torch, my hero instincts are kicking at those unlit torches." Tetra followed suit, and Link lit the two torches. Out of nowhere, a small light circled the area between the torches, and what replaced the light stunned Link, and got Tetra giddy.

A treasure chest appeared, and Tetra squealed as she opened it. Link stood back and watched. "Must be a full moon tonight."

Although Link couldn't see her face, he knew Tetra was part annoyed and part blushing. She chose annoyed. "Stop looking."

Link continued. "How about I steer your rudder?"

Tetra sighed and opened the chest, finding a key inside. "How about-AHHH!" Link pushed her from her gluteus maximus, and Tetra fell into the chest. As she got up and out, Link tumbled over, laughing at his mischievous deed. "You're dead after this, Link. So sad a handsome face must go."

Link got up and joined Tetra at the door. "Firmest ass i know. It must do your cargo lifting." Tetra said nothing as she unlocked the door, and they entered inside.

* * *

They were literally inside the volcano. They weren't happy about it.

Link surveyed the area while trying to not faint. "Grandma and Aryll were right. These clothes are hot!"

"Hey. Here's some water. Seems the Rito are smart enough for this." Tetra filled her canteen and Link's bottle with the water found in a blue vase. When they drank some, they didn't feel hot anymore.

"Must be magical water to dispel the heat. Cool. So what's the plan?"

"There's a locked door to our left, so we pass it, and head for the bridge over there and cross it. Exit is nearby."

"Let's go." They made their way to the bridge, jumping from platform to platform to get across. Once they were there, Link decided to cross first. He first tested the bridge's integrity. It seemed fine. He slowly moved on, Tetra, a few steps behind.

"KEEE KEEE KEEE KEEE!" Out of nowhere, a group of Fire Keese headed for them.

Link drew his sword. "Tetra, we gotta run!"

"No shit Sherlock!" The duo quickly headed for the other side, hitting the Keese when they got in the way. They were almost to the other when the last Keese was defeated.

The second group of Keese had a different plan. They flew to the middle of the bridge, went past the ropes holding the bridge before landing in the lava below.

SNAP! SNAP! The small beasts cut them as well, and, since there wasn't a plank by the cuts, the bridge split in half.

The next thing Link and Tetra knew was that they were hanging on for dear life. Link looked down past Tetra, just in time to see the last Keese crashed into the bottom plank, setting it ablaze. "Tetra! Climb quickly!" Link climbed his few planks and rose up to the other side. He had no time to check on Tetra.

"Damn you Bokoblins." The duo of Bokoblins guarding the exit held swords, and charged at Link. He slid under their swipes, and rose again to face them.

"LINK!"

Tetra was in trouble. "Hang on, Tetra!" One Bokoblin came forth, and Link ran to it, performing the jump attack. He squarely sliced the monster's chest, turning it into dust. The second one came out of nowhere, and sent Link slamming into the door. The Bokoblin decided that to finish Link later, and get rid of Tetra. Walking over to the edge, it saw the fear in Tetra's eyes. The monster began to cut the left rope on the post. Tetra called to the stunned Link, but no answer came back.

SNAP! "AHHHH!" The bridge swung side to side, and the pirate girl struggled to hang on. The fire below her crept closer and closer, and the Bokoblin above began to strike the final rope. Tetra knew her fate was now sealed. She closed her eyes as the Bokoblin brought its sword down to cut the rope.

"HIYAAAAAAH!" Link impaled the monster in its back, and it disintegrated into smoke. He leaned over, stretching his hand out. "Tetra!" She opened her eyes, and quickly grabbed Link's hand. He pulled her up and over, and watched as the bridge finally fell to its fiery doom. He looked to his left towards the shocked Tetra. "You alright?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sure you have. Let's get up." The duo stood up and faced each other.

Tetra was brimming with tears as he rammed into Link. "I thought I was going to die today, Link. I'm not ready to die yet. Thank you for saving me...again."

"Sure thing, Tetra."

* * *

After both of them calmed down, they went into the door. Lava split the room in two, and water pots were everywhere. Link kicked one into the lava, and found that it would form a rocky platform. Tetra followed suit, throwing one to the area on the side of the room. She landed on the newly created platform, and jumped back onto solid ground, opening the chest nearby.

Link had crossed to the other side. "What's inside the chest?"

Tetra held it up. "A map." She rejoined Link, and they climbed up the ladder, and were met with a surprise at the top. On instinct, both teens slashed the monster, killing it.

"What was that?"

"A Red Chu Chu. Easy enemies, for the most part. You know those potions? Chu Chus are the main ingredient. So it would be wise to scoop up their jelly so we can have potions."

"Alright." They entered the next room with two blocked off areas.

"KAH!" A Bokoblin shot out of a pot, and broke through one of the blocked areas. Tetra dashed towards it, and swept her sword on its legs, knocking it down before Link finished it off. Tetra headed over to the pots, searching for Rupees inside while Link used the sword of the Bokoblin to destroy the wood blocking the path. Entering the next area, Link dispatched the Red Chu Chus and climbed up to the higher level and chopped the wood. He found a chest, which held a key inside. Meeting back with Tetra, they went to the door, but blocked off by more Red Chu Chus. Which in turn became more Chu Jelly.

They were back inside the volcano, in a different area. Bomb Flowers were on the wall beside a boulder, and Link threw a rock at one flower to set off a chain reaction.

"Nice one, Link." The duo headed for the door they previously passed earlier, and unlocked it.

* * *

More Chu Chus were turned into jelly as Link and Tetra headed down the hallway, and a stick wielding Bokoblin joined them in the afterlife. The exit was sealed shut.

"Hey Link. How about we burn the wood. I think I see a switch. "Tetra followed her idea, burned the wood and pressed the switch to unlock the door.

They were back outside. The two paused to enjoy the view of the Great Sea. After a short break, they crossed the nearby bridge and dispatched the Bokoblin nearby. They began to climb the ladder, carefully watching out for the burst of fire from the mountain. At the top, a Kargorac was stoned to death by Tetra, who still haven't forgotten about why she hated birds. They sidled across the side of the mountain, hoping not to get toasted. Going around a big boulder, they had to shimmy the side of the mountain, climbed up a little, and destroy the boulder with a Bomb Flower. A door was uncovered, and Link and Tetra returned to the inside of the mountain.

* * *

After solving the block puzzle, Tetra and Link entered a room filled with-

"RATS! KILL THEM LINK! KILL THEM!" Link let the rats go, and pulled out a block to get to the higher level. Tetra climbed up quickly and opened the nearby chest, finding a small key. She wasted no time unlocking the door and leaving the room.

Link caught up with her outside, and they carefully scaled up the broken staircase. They fought another Kargorac, and found a key in its nest.

"Hey Link."

"Yes?"

"I have a serious question. How is it that Rupees come out of these monsters when they die?"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know."

They returned inside to a darkened area. Link took a torch and they slowly continued forward. Up ahead, Link lit a post, and regretted it.

"KEEE KEEE KEEE KEEE!" More Keese flew around them, and our heroes battered every single one of them. Link lit his torch again while Tetra opened a chest and found a necklace with a butterfly inside. "Oooh... It looks nice!"

"Stop fondling over jewelry and come on." They continued down the path, and lit two more torches by the exit, unlocking the door.

They were now on a higher level inside the main area of the volcano, and their fear of large bridges got to them as they quickly moved to the other side.

In the next room, they were trapped with three Bokoblins. They all made the mistake of charging all at once.

"Duck, Tetra!" She fell flat on the ground, and Link swung his sword for the Spin Attack, striking all three monsters at once.

Tetra slowly rose up. "Huh. You're not so bad with that Spin Attack. I can't perform it correctly with being dizzy."

"I'll help you one day."

"Ok. Look, another torch puzzle." Link climbed up the large ladder to search for sticks as Tetra searched below.

Link found a pot full of sticks, and tossed one to Tetra, who was collecting Rupees out of the pots below. She took the stick and ignited it, lighting the post and a chest appeared. Tetra opened it, and was excited by its contents. She climbed up to Link, and showed him a blue piece of paper. "IT IS A TREASURE MAP! THIS IS AWESOME! I... I... I can't read it."

Link laughed at the depressed girl. "Bring it along. I know someone who can read it."

The next room had a rectangular pool of lava, with an isle in the center. On it was a large, one eye centipede called a Magtail. Link tossed a water jar at it, and it reacted by balling up and changing from fiery orange to a brownish orange. Tetra leaped across the lava and landed on the isle, dicing the monster until it was dust. Link jumped across with a jar. "The lava over there is under pressure. Theoretically, we could use it to go up."

"If not?"

"We die." He tossed the jar, and they stepped on the rocky slab. After a moment, pressure built under it, and Tetra quickly grabbed onto Link.

PWOOSH!

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" Link and Tetra were sent flying into the air. Tetra squeezed Link like a teddy bear. When they finally hit the peak of the plume, they jumped to the wooden platform.

"Link, that wasn't fun."

"I agree, although I did get a free squeeze."

Tetra punched Link on his good arm. "You get that free too."

* * *

The next room was split in half by lava. On the side with our heroes, two boulders blocked the path. On the other side, there is a large door with an equally large lock on it. Link and Tetra wondered how they would get there, but left it alone as they demolished the boulders and went outside.

They reached a prison near the pained Valoo. Two Bokoblins guarded a large cell, which has a single occupant: a scared Medli.

Link and Tetra drew their weapons as the Bokoblins sighted them. "Together, Tetra."

"Alright." They ran towards the lead Bokoblin, who fell to a double jump attack, and the second to Link's Spin Attack. They walked over to Medli, who gasped and pointed. Link and Tetra turned around quickly, and gasped themselves.

"Moblin!"

The pig monster fell from a Kargorac, and landed in front of the teenagers. It swung its staff, and nearly knocked the shielded Link off his feet. Tetra dodged the attack by rolling, and struck the monster's back with the Back Slice. Link followed by running and hitting the monster with Shield Bash and Helm Splitter. The Moblin laid on the ground, and Tetra pierced its black heart.

Link went to check on Medli as Tetra collected the spoils of battle. The Rito was freed from her cell, and ran towards Link, squeezing him like a scared child hugs her pillow. "Link! You came to rescue me! Oh, thank you!"

Link returned the gesture. "You're welcome, Medli."

Medli abruptly ended the hug and stood before Link. "I have to tell you what I found out! This is terrible!"

"What's wrong with Valoo?"

"Some creature is doing awful things to the great Valoo's tail! That's why he's so angry!"

"Where is it?"

"The great Valoo's tail hangs right into the room right below here. There's gotta be something in there. I bet those monsters that captured me have something to do with it. We got to do something! Now, before it is too late!"

Link looked back at Tetra, who was still doing what she was earlier. "We'll find the monster responsible."

"I'll go and tell everybody what has happened." She walked closer to Link, pecking him on the cheek as she slipped something into his hands. "Good luck, Link."

Link and Tetra swung down the last rung and landed beside a door. Link deposited the Grappling Hook he received from Medli and opened the door. The duo walked across the bridge inside, Tetra knocking down a Bokoblin hanging for its life into the lava below.

"Cruel."

"Necessary evil." As they walked to the end of the bridge, another Bokoblin jumped out of a pot and almost hit Link. The monster sliced part of the rope holding the bridge, and that gave Tetra a crazy idea. "Link, get down and hold on!"

He did so. "What are you-"

SNAP!

"DDOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!" The bridge swung back, and Link felt his body slam into the bridge. Checking his face for broken, Link looked up and saw Tetra hanging above him, her feet dangling in his face. Which meant..."Nice view from down here."

"Shut up and get down!" Link jumped and landed on the ground below. He looked up at Tetra, who wasn't moving.

"Come on."

"I... I can't." Link was confused. Tetra wasn't scared of heights, so what could...oh. She was scared of high places when she didn't have her feet on the ground. Aryll was sometimes like that.

Older sibling instinct kicked in, and he held his hands out. "Tetra, I won't let anything hurt you. Jump down, and I'll catch you."

Tetra looked at him. "You promise?"

"On my honor." That was enough for Tetra, and she sheathed her sword, closed her eyes, and dropped. "Ughhhh.. Gotcha, like advertised."

She opened her eyes, and looked into the emerald eyes of Link. That's when the feelings bubbled up again, after not feeling them since they first met. Not love, no Tetra was beyond that. But a connection, something she hasn't felt since her mother died.

She felt the arms of Link move, then she realized that he was moving across the thin walkway to the door. Link wasn't muscular, but strong for his size.

She felt hot. Must be the heat of the moment. No, the cavern. Definitely the cavern.

"Tetra, I'm going to let you down, OK?" She nodded and Link dropped her on her feet.

"Link, thanks."

"Your welcome."

The two stood outside the large door with the ornate lock. The monster bothering Valoo was inside.

"Ready, Tetra?"

"To leave this place, yes."

Link put the key in the lock, and turned. The lock fell, and both teens pushed the door open and went to the other side. A pool of lava centered the room, and several wooden structures lined the wall. Link looked up. "Hey, there's the tail. I bet the Grappling Hook can reach it."

Tetra raised an eyebrow. "20 Rupees say you're the idiot friend of mine."

"Deal." Link twirled the rope, and was prepared to toss the rope, when the lava began to brighten. "Uh oh."

A giant, armored Magtail launched out the lava, and set its single eye on the duo. "Uh oh, indeed. Run!" Link and Tetra split as the anthropoid brought its pincer down. Link picked up the Grappling Hook and came up with a crazy idea. One that involved the seemingly loose rock around Valoo's tail, which may have been the origin of the pool.

"Tetra! Distract it!"

"Why?"

"Your Hero has a excellent plan." Tetra didn't follow through, but went with it, tossing a rock at the monster, its pincer stuck in the ground.

The only reason they have time to talk anyway. If this was the game, they'll, well, just Link, would be dead.

The monster glared at Tetra, once it freed its pincer from the ground, and Tetra started to move. "Hurry up, 'Hero.'"

Link winded up and tossed the rope. By the powers of the goddesses, the rope wrapped around the tail of Valoo, and launched him in the air. He landed on one of the wood structures, and watched as the ring of igneous rock around Valoo drop on the armored Magtail, and it returned to its resting place. Link jumped up and down in excitement. "Woohoo! Who beat the one eyed ugly thing? Link, the Hero of the Great Sea! All men envy him! All women want to f-"

BOOM! The monster returned, and it set its sight on Link.

"Dammit."

"Link! Toss the rope!" Link quickly dished the rope, and set his body in motion. He ran as the beast chopped the platform. He came to the end, and jumped.

"Gotcha!" Tetra held on as she began her descent, and they landed on the ground below. The rock fell on the beast again, and the duo took the opportunity to dust off. Tetra rolled off Link, and helped him up.

"Ugh. Thanks, Tetra."

"Anytime. I owe you a few... Don't look at me like that. Told you it was a one time affair."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

She handed him the rope. "Yea. Gohma will be back, so be ready."

Link remembered hearing that name. What story did his father tell him of a Gohma..."Like the spider from the stories? With the one eye?"

"Yea. Only it's a different anthropoid, but the eye gives it away."

On cue the monster returned, and both could see the armor was heavily damaged. Link grabbed Tetra as he tossed the rope. "Hang on!" They soared into the air, and land almost perfectly. The rock fell again, and finally shattered the Gohma's armor. However, it immediately slammed the rock up again.

Link remembered that the vital spot of a Gohma was its eye, according to legend, which he wholeheartedly supported. This gave him an idea. "Tetra, prepared your blade. I got an idea."

Tetra trusted him, and when Gohma returned its gaze to Link and Tetra, the islander wrapped its eye with the Grappling Hook and tugged. Gohma fell down, stunned. "Now, Tetra!" Tetra ran forward, and sliced the attachment near the body off. The monster reared up and roared as the body stiffened, and exploded into dust. Link and Tetra gave each other a high five, and by some type of magic, were whisked out the cavern.

They were back on the beach.

Link inhaled the crisp air. "Mmhh, you know, this wasn't so bad. We worked together well."

"Yea, well, I guess so. There's our ride. Let's-"

"LIIIIINNNNKKKKK!"

"-go." The two turned to see Dragon Roost's favorite couple, Komali and Medli, walk towards them, Din's Pearl in the prince's hand

Tetra could've sworn Medli was all over Link earlier. Which, for the record, didn't make her jealous. Just annoyed.

Medli patted the shoulders of the prince. "Well, Prince Komali? Don't you have something you want to say?"

Komali sighed, and Link understood him. Girls were forceful beings, and guys suffered from it. "I heard everything from Medli. Link, Tetra, thank you so much. I'm sorry I mistrusted you. So, as promised for saving Medli, here. Din's Pearl." Link handed the pearl who pocketed the item.

"Thanks. And forget about what happened."

Everyone looked to the summit of Dragon Roost when Valoo...spoke in dragon

Medli interpreted. "The great Valoo is grateful to you, Link. And you two, Tetra." Valoo spoke again, leaving Medli confused. "Use the wind god's...wind? That's what he said, but I don't understand. I wonder what it means."

Komali turned to Link. "The wind god's wind... I wonder if what he's talking about had anything to do with the Wind Shrine that's through that tunnel..."

Link remembered the Wind Waker, and its supposed powers. "I'll check it out before we leave."

Medli turned towards the heroic duo. "Oh, I almost forgot. The great Valoo also names you, Link and Tetra, true heroes. I agree with him. As far as we're concerned, both of you really are heroes."

Tetra slugged Link in the stomach. "See? Even I am a hero. I deserve a prize."

"Gimme...my...20 Rupees...first."


	5. The King

Link walked up to the two tablets on the small island on Dragon Roost. Tetra stayed with the Red King, making final preparations, so Link went alone to the shrine. He walked up to the unbroken tablet, and read it. "Up, left, right. Are those directions?" Link took out the Wind Waker, and waved the magical wand in the specific directions.

WHOOSH!

The wind flew towards the south, off its eastern path. Link had to hold his hat, and looked towards the wind's direction. The wand worked! "Yep! That's a miiiiiiighty nice breeze!"

"Yes it is." Link smiled at his work before realizing he just answered to someone not sounding like Tetra. He looked to his left and jumped back as he saw a greenish blue frog sitting on a cloud. The frog flew from the Hero's left to his right.

"The name's Zephos. I'm the god of winds. So you're the Wind Waker, are you?"

"I… I guess so."

"Great, great. For a beginner, you've got a nice wind sense about you. I like you, kid! That tune you just picked up is called Wind's Requiem. It gives you control over the direction the wind blows."

Link looked at the wand in astonishment. "Cool."

"Depending on how it's used, wind can be a good thing…or a very bad thing. You want an example of it being a bad thing, then you should see my brother." Zephos flew back to his brother's broken monument. "it saddens me to say that my brother, Cyclos, is miffed about his monument here being broken, and now he spends his time creating cyclones to torment people with."

"Must be highly pissed. I'll watch out for him."

Zephos flew behind his shrine. "So if you encounter any cyclones at sea, chastise my brother for me, will you?"

Link wished Tetra was here now. He hated making decisions that would cause someone else, namely Tetra, to lash out at him. He scratched his head and looked to the side. "…Sure, I guess I could."

"And THAT…is my request for you!" Zephos flew off, laughing. Link watched him fly until he couldn't see him, and made his way to Tetra and King of Red Lions.

He hoped they wouldn't have to encounter Cyclos.

* * *

When Link arrived at the boat, he saw Tetra squeezing her clothes. Oops.

"Just how did the wind change so suddenly?"

Link walked over, trying not to stare at Tetra, and spoke to the boat. "Hey, King."

"Link." The boat looked towards the island. "Tetra told me everything. It would seem that Ganon sent monsters to this place. But that would mean… There is no time to lose. We must depart at once for the place where the next pearl sleeps! We sail to the south!"

"Aye." Link hopped into the boat, and looked upon the still drenched Tetra. He didn't look long, as her clothes stuck to her body, and he prefers to keep his eyes. But a little glance didn't hurt. He turned the boat south, and began to hoist the sail. It caught the wind, and the King of Red Lions began to move south. After making sure everything was okay, he sat on the opposite side of Tetra, who was silently fuming to herself as she looked at the waters.

Link felt guilty, although it wasn't his fault she fell in the water; after all, he was on the other side of the island. "Hey, Tetra."

"Leave me alone, Link. Not in the mood for your silliness, or anything dealing with you." Link sighed and reached inside his spoils bag for two Hyoi Pears. He took one for himself, and handed to second to Tetra, who hurried took it and returned her sights to the sea. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He looked out to sea as well, getting the idea that she didn't want to talk to him no matter what. Aryll would be like this sometimes, when she was angry at something, but didn't want to direct it at him (hard to believe that she would ever be angry, if you ask Link). He decided to talk to the king, who could give him some info. "Hey, King, can I ask a question. After this one, of course."

The head kept facing south. "Yes."

"In the stories, it speaks of an ancient evil reappearing after the Hero of Time. Is that Ganon?"

"Yes."

"Then if Ganon returned, why not the Hero?"

"The legend, the one you speak off, is right. The Hero of Time did not return. He couldn't return."

"Why?"

"When he defeated Ganon, the Princess of Destiny sent him back in time, therefore ridding us of a Hero. That, however, proved to be a huge mistake. When Ganon returned centuries later, that's when the stories go astray. There's always a Hero, a Princess, and an evil. That's always the case. It was like that when the goddesses sent us skyward, when they brought us back down, when they blessed the Princess with a sacred power, one only she can summon, when the land's first evil struck twice, and when Ganon rose. There's always a Hero and Princess."

Tetra's interest seemed to peak at the moment. "Then what happened?"

The boat was silent for a moment. "The King of the Legendary Land made the final call. The Hero was going through with his trials, had the sacred blade, but Ganon did the unexpected. He was relentless, and barely any time was made for the chosen ones to prepare to face Ganon.. So they waited, and Ganon came to the doorstep of the kingdom. The Hero defended the Princess until they could escape."

"What about the King?"

"A captain must go down with his ship, and so should a king go down with his country. He used the sacred power to..." He faced the teenagers, a sad gleam in his eyes. "Not now." He turned back around and sighed. "More will be revealed as we journey on. For now, let's focus on getting the pearls."

The teens were saddened by the statement, as they wanted to learn more about their history, but they let it go. Link chewed on his pear while Tetra returned her gaze to the sea. Link looked at his companion, and make a quick realization that she had her hair down. She always had it in a bun. He scrolled down, seeing how her shirt hung to each and every curve in her body, and so did her pants. She wore very thin clothes, for someone around water.

Who was he to talk? He had a long-sleeved tunic on.

"Hope you like what you see, Link." She didn't sound angry or brash. She sounded…embarrassed. "Hope everything is how you like them to be."

"Tetra-"

She finally faced him, and he could tell if fire or water was coming out her eyes. "Don't lie. You were analyzing me. So tell me, am I up to your standards? Is my hair to your liking? What about my breasts? Are they too small? Is my ass big enough for you? Hell, are my feet to small? Tell me, Link."

Link moved over to Tetra, and took her hair in his hands. He did some adjustments, and rerolled the hair into the weird style she had it in. He looked at his work, and looked upon her. "I'm not answering most of those questions, but as for your hair, I like it better this way. It suits your personality as someone who prefers to be on top of the world, just like the bun is the highest part of your body."

She was surprised by his answer, but it was not far from the truth. She wanted to be the most feared pirate. But Link connected it to her hairstyle, something she hasn't done before. "So you were analyzing me."

"And look at what the results of my analyzing brought." He sat down beside her. "But why are you so embarrassed? I mean, it isn't you to be…like this."

She looked ahead, as they passed a volcano spilling lava into the ocean. "I guess…well…you had other girls around you. You have Aryll and Sue Belle, who is not that much older than us. Me, I never been around a male my age until now, so how my boys look at me as their captain, and in a way, their daughter, is different from you, which is as a friend." She looked at Link, tears forming in her eyes. "I hadn't had a friend since Mom died, or anyone who I can be so…loose around since that moment. Gonzo was the closest thing to that, but he's always striving to protect me, like a father. You, however, have no reason to do so, yet you do. You didn't have to rescue me from the bird, or even in the cavern, but you did. You tried being my friend, yet I have only been cold to you. I'm just getting in your way, Link. I have nothing to gain from going on these journeys."

Link reached done and grabbed Tetra's hand. "Tetra, if I learned anything, every Hero needs a Princess. And as it seems that I am the Hero, consider yourself the Princess. I couldn't have stormed the Forsaken Fortress without you. I couldn't have traversed the cavern without you. Hell, I would still be on Outset if it wasn't for you. So as long as I'm here, I need you. For more than the occasional look at your ass."

She wiped a tear away, and smiled. "I'm going to kill you for that, you know."

He nodded. "I know. Plus I need you to make educated decisions. You apparently have more wisdom than I."

She hit him with a cute glare. "That's because you're the courageous one."

"Yea… I don't think I should have made the decision I made today."

"Which was?"

Link looked down, taking his hat off his head. "I…might have made the agreement with the wind god to take on his brother if I see him."

The King of Red Lions stopped moving, as if he anticipated something. Tetra and Link didn't notice, and continued their conversation. "So what? We have beaten a giant worm. We are planning to fight a man who brought a country to its knees twice."

"The god's brother creates cyclones."

SPLASH!

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, STUPID?" Link swan back up, and rolled into the boat, which resumed its course.

Link coughed as he spoke. "That's why… I need…you."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO! IDIOT!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and the Kid of Red Lions was halfway to the Forest Haven. Link was sleep with Tetra cuddled beside him, snoring. They didn't know how lucky they were to be together.

It definitely reminded him of the last Hero and Princess. The Hero was a young man in the army, with exceptional sword skills. He was knighted and promoted to be the Princess's personal guard, and even he could see that they were falling in love over the two years they were together. Despite the number of suitors she met, the goddesses' will wasn't undone, and will never be undone. When the king found out the guard was the Hero chosen, he knew why the Princess wouldn't choose anyone else.

The Golden Three already ordained their love, no matter how ancient it was. The boat was seeing it happen again, yet at a slower course. Tetra was keeping her emotions intact. Link had a one way mindset.

So much like the Princess and Hero he knew.

His only regret is that he didn't do what a father should, and that's walk his daughter down the aisle, to give her from one man to another. But in a way, he did, as he trusted the Hero to keep his daughter safe. He trusted the Hero to keep his daughter in his heart.

"_Your Majesty, come on!"_

He trusted the Hero to keep his daughter in his heart.

"_Father, come with us! Please!"_

He trusted his daughter to keep the Hero safe.

"_We're not going anywhere without you, my king!"_

He trusted his daughter to keep the Hero in her heart.

"_Father! FATHER!"_

He wished he could have done the same to both of them. He looked back at Link and Tetra, sound asleep. He would do anything in his power to keep them safe from Ganon.

He owed Link and Zelda that much.

**A new chapter, finally. Next is the Forest Haven, and whether or not the Forbidden Woods will be included like last chapter, I don't know.**


	6. Forest Haven

"Link! Tetra! Look upon the horizon!"

The Hero and Pirate ended their conversation and looked at the place they were headed for. It was still some time away, but they could see two large and tall islands rising out the horizon. Link wondered if his dad ever went this far, but if he didn't, Link would do it for him. "You been here before, Tetra?"

"No. I kept to the western side of the world." Tetra had never been to this corner of the Great Sea. This was as new as an experience for her as it is for Link. "So, if this used to be part of the legendary land, which part was it?"

"You'll see in time." The teens sat back in their positions, quiet as a mouse. The King of Red Lions was being very cryptic, as usual. Link went to sharpening his blade with a rock he found on Dragoon Roost, humming to himself a very upbeat tune. Tetra fiddled with her semi-dry clothes, listening to the boy hum. She recognized the song, but couldn't think of its name.

"Hey, Link, what is the name of the song you're humming?"

"Uhh… I think it is called Sarah's Song. Something like that. King, do you know?"

"Saria's Song."

"Right. It is said that the Hero of Time learned this song from a child in the forest where he use to live. He also used it to cheer up the Fire Sage before he defeated King Dodongo. It also helped navigate the legendary Lost Woods." Tetra looked at the green eyed boy with slight contempt. He knew more about this than her!

"That island of yours must know a lot of history."

"Nah, I learn it from my dad. He knew a lot about the legends, even before the Hero of Time."

Tetra moved over by Link's side, and looked back at the distant Forest Haven. "Well, tell me one, o knowledgeable one."

"Well, the first one he told me was of a goddess and her chosen hero. The names are lost in history, but somehow they set the premise for the recurring Hero and Princess. They were best friends, possibly…well, he said they were very, very, very close, but not lovers yet. They and their people lived in the skies, sent by the goddess herself to keep them safe."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. But, of course, we had to come down. The chosen hero had to save the reincarnated goddess, who was his best friend, and also, with some help, created the sacred sword. In the end, the chosen one fought the demon who originally plagued the land, and beat him. But the demon also made a curse."

"A curse?"

"It goes something like this. 'Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again. Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!'"

Tetra looked appalled. "I… I never heard of that."

The King looked back at them with a frown. "Sadly, some only apply the curse to Ganon, when in fact, it could apply to any villain who torments the Hero and Princess. Ganon won't be around forever, and he hasn't been around forever. Your father believed this, Link?"

"Yes."

"Very knowledgeable man he was." The King turned back around, and Link gleamed with pride.

"Hmph, looks like it didn't pass down to his son." Link turned to Tetra, who had her signature look, the crossed arms and winking.

"Hey! That was one thing! I was in the moment, and you can't say no to a god!"

"Can you? Or are you scared to say no?"

Link sneered. "Are you scared to go against Cyclos, Tetra?"

Tetra stood and fired back. "Ha! I'm not scared! It is called common sense!"

"It is common sense to not say no to a god!"

"It is common sense to not fight one! You could die, you idiot!" Tetra huffed and turned her back to him.

Link had an idea of what he wanted to say, but his father told him about talking about death to a woman. Never, ever speak of dying to a woman who cares for you, no matter how willing you are, or even joking about it. For some strange reason, it isn't a joke to them. "Why do you care if I do? I'm not one of your pirates."

She took some time to herself before she answered, still not facing Link. "I don't care if you die. Just don't do it while I'm around, idiot."

"Because you see me as a friend?"

"Temporarily. Once we save your sister and get rid of Ganon, we're done. I don't need you, and you don't need me."

"Best thing you have ever said to me. The sooner, the better." Link faced the back of King's head, looking towards Forest Haven. The quicker they got done there, the better.

He realized that if they weren't working together, they'll be together a lot longer than they would like. Plus, he had to admit, she was right. He walked over to Tetra, and sat back to back with her, looking to the heavens for some guidance. "It was stupid to agree to take on Cyclos."

"Didn't require to be a rocket scientist, did it?"

"No. But we can't be mad at each other, unless we want to see each other for a long time."

Tetra hummed to herself, and leaned her head on Link's back. "I wouldn't mind. Maybe, just maybe, you could join my crew."

"Please not under Niko."

"What about being number three?"

"I'm older than you, Tetra."

"Gonzo won't be happy."

"So?"

"Ugh. Ok, I'll share my room with room, and that's final."

Link smiled. "How about upping the offer just a bit?'

"To what, you dirty-minded boy?"

"Hey, I was suggesting sharing the bed, not body fluids. Although… I am your hero, and I have saved you more than you have saved me. I say a little reward is needed."

Tetra hummed again. "I'll think about that. We got a deal? You are number three, and I'll share my room, and probably my bed with you."

"If you want me that bad, then yes."

"I don't want you. I don't need you. I choose to let you be in my presence since you are entertaining and good with the sword."

"And my handsome looks." Tetra finally faced Link again, and smiled.

"There's only two piece of eye candy on my ship, and that's the ship and me. Get that in your head, Linky."

Link raised his hand to his forehead. "Aye aye, capt'n! Or Miss Tetra."

Laughing, she pushed him down and sat on his stomach. "Just Tetra from you, and you only."

"Yes, Tetra! Now get off."

Tetra readjusted, leaning forward on Link's body. He lowered her head to his ear as she fell on his body. "Make me."

He turned to her ear as he gripped her arms. "Is that a challenge, Tetra?"

"Yes it is, Hero."

The King of Red Lions now wished he was a bigger boat.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes! Do you not see what rises up from the horizon? That is where you must go, Link and Tetra… the Forest Haven." Link and Tetra could see the two large islands they saw earlier were two very large tree stumps. The left, which they figured was Forest Haven, looked more like a normal, healthy tree. The other was it dark, twisted brother. Two smaller islands were also present.

The King sailed up to the coast of the Forest haven, and let the two teenagers off. "It may appear as though this is but a great tree rising far above the ocean's surface… But it is a sacred place. It is inside this grotto that you will find the spirit of the earth, the Great Deku Tree. You must speak with the Deku Tree and receive from him the sacred gem known as Farore's Pearl. I fear that Ganon's vile hand may have already reached this most sacred of sanctuaries. Go forth with caution. Pick those jaws up as well, history nerds."

Tetra rubbed her throbbing arm, after a Boko Baba decided it looked delicious. "Damn Boko Babas." She looked back and saw Link foraging. "Link, what are you doing?"

"Picking up their seeds and sticks! Do you not see all this free stuff? Even the glowing orb has Rupees in it!"

Tetra groaned, in aggravation of Link, and missed opportunity to get some Rupees. "First Chu Jelly, now plant parts. What are you, an ecologist?"

Link walked up to Tetra and took out the Grappling Hook, wrapping it around a branch and bringing Tetra close. "I'm all about going green." They swung from the cliff, above the waterfalls, and to a piece of land splitting the water into the waterfalls.

Tetra quickly detached from Link. "Whatever you say-" Link immediately jumped to her left, shield in hand as he blocked a sphere from hitting her. The object flew back towards it shooter, a weird shaped octopus." Tetra looked in surprise. "Well, thank you. Octoroks, ugh." They hopped from one piece of land to the other, taking on another Boko Baba and an Octorok.

"Hey, Tetra, aren't there bigger versions of Octoroks?"

"Hopefully we never meet one." Link tossed the rope at another branch, and they landed in the pool where the second Octorok was. The waterflow came out of the grotto, and as described by the Red King, the Great Deku was inside. And so the heroes went in.

And the sight amazed their young eyes. The grotto looked so much bigger from inside. While it wasn't a forest per se, trees were in abundance. Fireflies flew above the river, and the grass grew tall. It was paradise, in a sense.

Unless you have allergies.

"Look at all this grass, Tetra. It is screaming, 'Cut me!'"

"Another day, Link."

Link and Tetra followed the river, and eventually arrived to the front of the large central tree. The Great Deku Tree was asleep. It had a face, and a bad case of Chu Chus. The red and green monsters moved across the Great Deku's face, and the spirit roared in panic. Link and Tetra watched for a moment, before Link ran and rolled into the Deku Tree, causing the Chu Chus to fall down.

Tetra drew her blade and started to attack the jelly monsters. "You finally used your head, Link!"

Link joined the fight, still feeling the effects of his heroics. "In more way…than one… Oww." Once all the Chu Chus were Chu Jellies, and picked up by Link into his Spoils Bag, they faced the Great Deku.

"Heros de Time. Principem Hyrule. Fuerit aliquod tempus." Link and Tetra looked as if they saw a Poe. "Adeo confusa Quare respicis? Non agnoscis me?"

Link looked at Tetra, who decided to tell the spirit what was wrong. "We. Don't Speak. That. Language." The spirit realized this, and rose the lily pad the teens were standing on to his mouth level.

"I must apologize. I was in error. I saw your clothing, and suddenly I felt a longing for an age gone by… That longing caused the ancient tongue to pass my lips. I am the guardian spirit of this Forest Haven—the Deku Tree. I owe you my thanks for your aid in ridding me of those foul creatures. Tell me… Was it not the King of Red Lions—the boat who speaks—who led you here to this place." The teens nodded, too amazed to speak. "So it is true… Then you have come here because you have need of the pearl of the goddess?" They nodded again. "I see… I knew there was a reason the monsters had begun to congregate in the regions around my wood. Now I understand it. He has returned… Ganon has returned… In that case, we must make haste. Koroks! Little children of the woods! These travelers are not your enemy. Let your hearts be at ease and show yourselves." Above the brow of the Deku Tree, eight small tree beings rose, and jumped into the air, flying slowly down to the lily pad Link and Tetra were on. "What do you call yourselves?"

"I'm Link, and this is my friend, Tetra."

"Link…and Tetra? Well then, Link and Tetra, these are the Koroks—the spirits of the forest." The Koroks landed, and bowed to the duo. "Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when came to live on the sea, they took these shapes. Now they fear people…but to me, they will ever be my cherished little children."

Tetra's eyes grew wide. "Do you mean that the Koroks use to be the Kokiri?" Link would have stopped her from asking, but curiosity had him as well.

"Yes. They are the one and the same, young Tetra. As you go across your journey, you'll see how between the ancient age and now how much has changed. But that's for you to find out."

"We will!"

"As it happens, you have come just in time for a ceremony that the Koroks hold but once every year. It is about to begin. I shall grant the pearl to you once their ceremony is complete. I must apologize for the brief delay, but if the ceremony is not completed soon, an ill fate could befall us."

Link turned to Tetra. "As if that won't happen if we don't get the pearl."

"So let it begin! Are you ready, my children?"

"W-We are not, O Great Deku Tree! Something terrible has happen! It is Makar! Makar!" Everyone (except the Deku Tree) looked up and saw a ninth Korok fly down into the haven.

"What is the matter, Linder? You and Makar are always late."

The slender Korok hovered eye level to the Deku Tree. "N-No! it is not that, O Great Deku Tree! Makar…fell into the Forbidden Woods!"

Link and Tetra held one to each other as the spirit roared. "WHAT?! THE FORBIDDEN WOODS?"

"I told him to be careful! But still Makar flew above the Forbidden Woods, and as he drew close to it…"

"Foolish little Makar." The spirit looked at Link and Tetra, both knowing the inevitable was coming. "Link, Tetra, you have heard all this? The Forbidden Woods are right beside the hallowed island of our Forest Haven. Those woods… The whole region is a vile place that is home to evil beasts. And now it seems they have taken a child of the forest named Makar… Your presence here is no mistake, I deem. The King of Red Lions likely expects great deeds of you two—it is why he has brought you here. I am sorry to ask this of you, but can you go rescue young Makar for me?"

Link and Tetra looked at each other. "Your call, Tetra."

"Can't be too bad. I mean, we have been in worse, haven't we?"

"We have been to a heavily guarded prison, and an active volcano. I say yeah, we been in worse." Link turned to the Deku Tree and smiled. "We'll do it."

"But Great Deku Tree! People cannot fly through the air!"

"Ah yes, thank you, Linder. You are right. It is not possible to enter the woods from the sea, is it… Tetra, Link, I would guess from your sizes that you are heavier than my Korok children…yet I think we may still be able to solve this dilemma. You must use the items I shall bestow upon you and fly through the sky!" The spirit grunted and roared ("Looks like he's taking a poop, Link.") and created something that Link and Tetra couldn't see. "Hmph! Making two of them is tougher than it seemed. Forgive me, Link and Tetra, but could you climb up to my crown and get the leaves from up there? The Koroks shall assist you."

Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Just how are they going to get US up there?"

* * *

"I wish I never asked."

Tetra was high above the ground, thanks to the use of Baba Buds. Link, of course, left her behind. Typical male. He at least left the Grappling Hook for her to swing to the next Baba Bud. She popped in and out the next few ones before she realized she was in Link's arms. "Hi, Tets."

"Hi. Drop the nickname, Linky."

"No." He set her down on her feet, knowing she hated being in high places without being on her toes, and gave her a Deku Leaf.

She looked at the overly large leaf. "How does this thing work?"

"Swordsman and blondie! Over here!" They turned to a lower cliff on the side of the grotto, where a Korok was jumping to gain their attention. "Please! You must fly from over there to here using your Deku Leaf!" Link looked at Tetra, who had the color drained from her face.

"Hey, it is going to be fine. I'll go first, and then you follow. Ok?" Tetra nervously nodded, and Link jumped, holding his leaf like a parachute. He flew over to the other side, and landed with a roll. He looked back at Tetra. "Your turn. Hold on to the tip and stem, take a super deep breath, and jump. Close your eyes if you need to, or focus on a specific object."

"Is that your brotherly advice?"

"Works on Aryll like a charm." She guessed if it worked on a 10 year old, why not a 17 year old as well. She held the leaf as instructed, and found an object to focus on. She might as well keep her eyes open. She took a deep breath and jumped, gliding slowly towards Link and the Korok. She flew straight into Link's arms, and held him close. "You did it."

"I guessed it worked like a charm, just as you said." She released Link and smiled. "Aryll is lucky to have you, Link."

"Very good, Mr. and Mrs. Swordsman! You've already mastered using the Deku Leaf! But…since you're so much heavier than we are, you can't fly very far, can you? How unfortunate… Well, anyway, this is the exit that leads to the Forbidden Woods, where our brother Makar is being held. Please take care of Makar!" The heroes nodded, and turned to leave. "Oh! Wait! One more thing. Don't use the Deku Leaf for too long. It runs on magical energy, which replenishes over time. However, if you don't give it time to replenish, your magical energy will run out until you have enough. If you feel more tired than usual, then your energy is low. When you feel magically energized, it is at high amounts. Don't confuse it for being physically tired or energized."

"Thanks." The teens went outside, and got a good look at the Forbidden Woods. Like stated earlier, it is the twisted, dark twin of the Forest Haven. Link analyzed the field as Tetra spoke to the nearby Korok. There was an island between him and the Forbidden Woods, which would make a great resting point. The trip between Link and the Forbidden Woods was very long, so the island would have to be used.

"Link, change the wind to a southwesterly flow so we can get to the island over there." Link took out the Wind Waker, and played the Wind's Requiem, pointing to the southwest. The wind followed its master, and Tetra did the wet finger test. "Good. Now let's go."

"You ok?"

"Just go. I'm right behind you, for behind every stupid man is a smart woman."

"I don't think that's the quote." Link flew first, Tetra following behind. They flew for a moment to the small island, and rested a bit there. Link changed the wind to go northwest, and analyzed the distance. "Hey, don't you feel that?"

"Like some wind is circling the island? I see it in the water. Why?" Link looked back, arms crossed and one eye in a wink. The girl didn't like her pose being used against her. "I don't like what you're thinking, Link."

"We catch the wind!" He waited for the water to give him the signal that the wind was coming close, and jumped ahead of it, successfully capturing it. Tetra shook her head, made a silent prayer, and followed Link once the wind came back around. They flew towards the island, dodging the flying Peahats guarding the entrance, but made it unscathed.

Well, Tetra did. "Oh, sorry Link! I told you to watch out."

He held his forehead. "It is alright. It just hurts." Tetra ignored him, and removed his hand from his head. There was a small but seeable bruise, and Tetra felt guilty.

"If Aryll got a bruise, what would you or your dad do?"

"Well, he would kiss it, like any parent would. I just followed-" He felt Tetra's lips touch on the aching area, gone as quickly as they came. He looked down for a moment. "Thanks, I guess."

She smiled. "That was for the bruise." She moved towards his face again, this time kissing him on the cheek. "That's for helping me face my fear."

Link grew a shade of red. "Well, uh, you're welcome."

She grabbed his hand. "Aww, do get so caught up in your embarrassment now! We got a Korok to save! Come on!" She ran into the Forbidden Woods, dragging Link behind.

**Aww, they're bonding! One argument, helpful advice on getting over fears, and kiss at a time! Wonder how bonded they'll be very soon.**

**I don't think it has been 100% confirmed, but we all know the Koroks are the Kokiri. I mean, the game does the confirming itself, which, if you played the game, you know how. If not, you will.**

**The ancient language is Latin, an ancient language in our world. Old Hylian and Latin go hand in hand.**

**Chapter 7, the Forbidden Woods, incoming soon.**


	7. Forbidden Woods

Link and Tetra looked around the area they were in. It didn't look so 'forbidden' as one would think. It looked almost like the Forest Haven, just without the Deku Tree, and the size.

They had taken care of the Green Chu Chus that spawned after a few steps inside the woods, and currently Link and Tetra were trying to figure out how to get the vine off the door. So far they tried using their swords but the glowing plant in the middle always grew the vines back. They divided for a while, with Tetra eventually finding the Dungeon Map, and Link finding a giant nut.

Link heaved the nut at the plant, hitting it squarely at its base. It fell, and freed the door. "Alright!"

"Don't get so happy Link. You always disappoint later on." Link frowned at Tetra's attitude. How could she be nice, and in some cases, emotional, and back to her snarky self within a snap. He would find out, even if it takes forever. He joined her in the large area ahead, and she groaned. "More Baba Buds. And they're far apart!"

"Suck it up, princess. It is time to fly." Link looked towards a distant Baba Bud, which looked reachable. He jumped into the Baba Bud in front of him. It popped him out after a few seconds, and Link used the Deku Leaf to fly over to his target successfully. Tetra came over a few seconds later. They flew from Baba Bud to Baba Bud until they came unto another exit covered by a vine. There was not a nut nearby, but there was a Bomb Flower nearby. Link walked to it, only to be ambushed by a pair of Chu Chus. Link made a daring move, intentionally hitting the Bomb Flower before jumping back in time before the flower exploded. Link looked back to see the monsters gone, and picked up the flower an set it by the vine.

They walked through the door after the vine was destroyed. "Took you long enough, idiot." Link winked at Tetra in response, and surveyed their surroundings. The exit on the other side was only accessible by the hanging cart, which moved along the ropes it was hanging on. However, it rested in the middle of the gap. Link looked to his right, seeing a peculiar object to the left of the exit. It reminded him of an anemometer, which measures wind speed. The Deku Tree did say the Deku Leaf could create a short gust of wind. But it was too far away. He looked to his own left, and behold, there was another one right here. He raised the Deku Leaf up, and swung it down. It blew wind towards the anemometer, making it turn, and the cart moved over to Link and Tetra. She hopped one first and smiled back at him. "Well, I guess you don't always disappoint. Maybe you are good for something."

He jumped aboard, and used the Deku Leaf to get to the other side. "Of course I'm good for something." They entered the next area of the dungeon, taking out the Peahats and Boko Babas that threatened them. Link made exceptional use of the Deku Leaf to help rid of the Peahats, as their rotor would shoot up and leave them defenseless. They used the Baba Buds to get atop the large tree stump at the end of the area, and encountered another door with the vine. They hopped onto the cart, and Tetra used the leaf the get them to a wooden barricade. Link broke through, and found a Deku Nut inside. He picked it up, and held it as they went back across to the exit, destroying the vine.

They walked down the corridor, expecting a surprise attack from monsters. However, the room had a different surprise, that of vines popping out the ground and surrounding the lone nut that sat in the middle of the room. They stepped back a bit until the spiky plants retreated to the ground. Link groaned. "It is as if the forest is alive. I mean, plants are living things, but this is not natural."

"Agreed. I don't like it. Who knows who is responsible for this." Tetra blew the nut from its position, making it roll towards the closed off exit and the duo raced after it. Link threw the nut, and opened the door.

The next room was huge, and most likely the central chamber of the dungeon. The most noticeable feature was the huge plant hanging in the room's center. The teens marveled at the sight before continuing their mission. Link swung himself and Tetra over to a platform with the Grappling Hook, and looked at the moving platforms in front of them. Tetra held one of Link's arms and swung it around. "I guess you and the forest have some similarities besides being green." Link snatched his arm away and leaped on the first platform when it came close. The armlike platform moved to the next one, which in turn led him to a platform with a door. Tetra landed beside him and looked at the door. "Ugh. Locked door. We haven't come across a key, haven't we?"

"No, we haven't." Link looked back and saw a vine covered door. He picked up the Deku Nut behind him and jumped to the bottom of the hanging plant, using the flat areas to walk and jump to his destination, busting the vine with the nut. He turned back to Tetra, who was about to follow him. "Stay put. I'll be back."

She put her hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I come?"

"Because I said so."

She folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Hmph. Fine, go. But…promise you won't die on me, Link."

"I thought you didn't care."

She looked up. "I do…as long as we're in this dungeon."

Link smiled. She did care, even if she was too stubborn to admit it. "I promise I won't do anything stupid. I'll be back as soon as I get the key." She smiled back, and winked.

"Don't be long, Link." He turned, and went through the door.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!"

What Link is referring to are the spiky, one eyed Morths. However, instead of damaging Link, they slowed him down and caused him to be weighted. They also didn't realized that staring was rude. Link chopped the grounded ones up with the Spin Attack, taking out a chunk of them, including the ones latched onto him. He quickly climbed out of the depression in the room's center, and jumped across it before any more of the spiky balls could get to him.

In the next room, Link could see a few trees in the large area. On the other side was two Treasure Chests, one that might hold a key inside, protected by two wooden barricades. Link walked in, immediately having vines pop up on his sides. He walked slowly, as they kept coming, eventually forcing him to move down, back, and down again to a Bomb Flower. The room was a maze, it seemed. Link picked up a flower, and set it by the wooden barricade beside him, destroying it and finding the Compass inside the chest. "Boooo." Link walked disappointed to the Bomb Flower again, throwing it to the second barricade. It was destroyed as well, and the Hero followed the set path in the maze to it. The chest had the key inside. Link took it and used the Baba Bud nearby to get himself into the air and used the Deku Leaf to fly to the entrance.

Link had to deal with the Morths again, although less in number this time, and jumped to the other side. A group of Green Chu Chus made their presence known, but Link ignored them and walked out the corridor and back to the central chamber and Tetra. She sat on the ground, her back to the locked door. She looked as if she was deep in thought about something. He walked and jumped over, and she looked up at him. "You're back."

"I thought you'll be excited to see me."

She scoffed. "Don't fool yourself, Link." She stood up, and he unlocked the door. "I'll be more excited to get some sleep on my soft, comfy bed, but I've been laying on a human for way too much."

Link laughed as he blew wind to another anemometer and made the cart nearby come over to them. "You complain now, but wait until later." They jumped on the cart, and Link began fanning them (and a Peahat who didn't know when to stay down

"I'm definitely not lying down on the boat, so you are the only option."

"I'm sure there's more than that reason."

"Hmph. As if. Matter of fact, I will lay on the wood tonight. I don't need you." They hopped off the cart, and Link smiled at Tetra.

"We'll see." The team of two walked into the next room, encountering Boko Babas and a new enemy called a Mothula. The huge, one eyed insect was easily defeated when it was flopping on its back. Link and Tetra then had to scale the trees using the Baba Buds and deal with the annoying Peahats. Once they got to the canopy, and took care of the flying annoyance there, they went through the tunnel at one end of the area.

Tetra crossed her arms as they walked down the corridor. "You know, these pearls better be highly important. We're risking our lives for these things."

Link thought about it as well. "Well, what do you want?"

"Rupees would be nice. You want your sister. We both want Ganon dead… Still don't feel the reward is equal to the trials."

"Maybe so." They came to the door at the end, and went to the other side, only for the door to be barricaded. "What the heck?"

Tetra looked up, and gasped. "Link, up there!" Link followed her gaze and saw a Mothula… A winged Mothula.

"Well damn." It flew above them, and hovered close by. Its yellow eye turned red before it struck at the teens. Link blocked the attack, and Tetra swung her scimitar to hit the glowing abdomen of the insect. It flew back, spewing Morths out from the abdomen, and went for a low dive, flying in hot on Tetra. She flipped over Mothula, striking the monster in its lower parts again. The monster tried again at the girl, but Link jumped into battle, cutting off one of the Mothula's wings. The Mothula turned its attention to the green boy, only for Tetra to amputate the other wing. It landed hard on the ground. It wasn't happy when it stood up, facing and hissing at the heroes.

"I think you pissed it off, Link."

"I don't care. I had its…spawn on me earlier." The two charged forward with swords, jumping over the Morths, and connecting with the Mothula's abdomen. It bounced over to its back, stiffened as life left it, and went poof along with its spawn. Link collected the spoils from the glowing remains of the monster while Tetra went to the nearby chest. She opened it and found two items inside. Link walked up behind her. "What is it?"

"Boomerangs." She handed Link one of the yellow items, who held it in his hand. The exit was still sealed, so Link looked for a way out. He saw two peculiar crystals perched above the exit, so he threw his boomerang towards it. The item struck the crystals, turning them yellow, and lifting the barricade.

Link looked at Tetra and smiled. "I'm going to disappoint, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, kid. Let's go."

* * *

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

"TIMBER!" Link and Tetra caught their boomerangs and watching as the formerly hanging plant broke the ground below it and dropped down into a pool of water below. Link and Tetra, being the daredevils they are (or just too damn brave for their own good) jumped from the perch down in the waters below. The swan to the flower of the plant, and sat on it, laughing.

"That was fun!"

Tetra began to squeeze the excess water from her clothes. "Dangerously fun. Too bad we can't try that again." She looked at Link, who saw that he was dry already. "How are you dry?"

He shrugged. "I guess it is the clothes." He patted his head. "Well, my hair is still wet."

"Wish I could have those." She stood up and sighed. "Guess I'll have to air dry. I'll be alright"

"You sure? We could use the Deku Leaf."

"Nah, I'll be alright. Besides…" She turned her head to Link. "You can stop trying to be nice. It's sickening."

"Really?" He walked behind her. "Ok, I'll stop being nice." He raised his arms and pushed Tetra into the water. "Oops." He hopped over the water and opened the door, just as Tetra had climbed out the water.

"I really hate you. I fu-"

Link held his hand up. "Keep the language to yourself. This is an E rated game."

Tetra glared back. "T rated story."

He looked at her, and smiled. "Right." He closed the door, separating both of them.

Tetra stood up, ignoring her clothes. "Go to hell, Link."

She rejoined Link, who had cut down several Morths, Green Chus, a Peahat, and currently fighting the ropelike Dexivines. They made several attempts to reach Link, but he denied them every chance.

Seeing him fight was normally dreamy, but Tetra would think about that another time. She was still mad at him. She jump over to a platform and to the path he was on to come to his aid. "I'm coming, Link!" She cut the Dexivine nearest him and brought him to the door. The vine didn't move for them, as they were out of reach.

Link smiled, and tried to hold in the laughter threatening to burst out of him. "You're wet and you're coming." The Hero's laughter burst out of him, and he bawled over laughing. Tetra groaned at the boy's immaturity.

"It's your fault, idiot! You made me… Ah, forget it!" Tetra went into the next room, followed by a calming Link. A huge flower petal hung in the room, and Tetra was about to fling her Boomerang, but Link stopped her. His face was not of the humor he displayed seconds ago, but of pure seriousness. How he did it, she didn't know.

"Not yet. There's a chest on the other side, don't you see?" Link hopped over to it, finding a yellow Rupee. "Cool. Now you can cut it." She threw her boomerang, snapping the vines in half, and sending the petal down. They jumped down, and Link was immediately smacked into the water.

Tetra didn't do it, but she would have loved to.

An Octorok had fired the projectile at Link, and did to do the same to Tetra, but the lady pirate send it back with her sword, hitting the monster instead. "Don't mess with me, or the boy."

Link had started the climb back up. "That hurt." Tetra helped him up, and he shook his head, flinging water in her face. "Thanks."

"Welcome." They took turns fanning their leaves, moving the petal down the river. "This is definitely not as romantic as it should be."

"Neither are the sunsets at sea. Wonder why."

"Hmph. It's the idiot in green's fault." Link chuckled and took out his shield as they rounded the corner, blocking the projectiles of the pair of Octoroks.

"Might be the girl with the red scarf's fault."

"Maybe." They hopped off the petal as they came to land, and went into the next area. A wooden hut centered the room, with five pillars circling it. The teens walked up the spiral path to the roof of the hut, and looked at the crystals atop the pillars. Link tossed his boomerang, and hit all five targets, unlocking the opening of the hut. Tetra hopped down, and gathered the Big Key. "Yes, we're almost done."

"TETRA, WE GOT BIG AND UGLIES INCOMING!" The sounds of Kargarocs could only mean only one enemy was coming. In front of the exit was a pair of spear wielding Moblins. Tetra drew her sword as they came closer to her, prepared to defend herself.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" Link jumped in front of Tetra, his sword and shield already drawn. "Very unmanly to attack such a beautiful woman, isn't it?"

Tetra blushed, and was glad Link couldn't see it. That was sweet.

"Even if sometimes she's a total bitch." '_What did he say?'_

"But she does make it up with her warming, mischievous smile." Forget what she just thought. Link quickly hit one Moblin in it head with the Boomerang, stunning it. Tetra took the lone one, breaking its wooden staff after it used it for defense. It looked at the two parts, opting to go with the end with the blade. Surprisingly, it was proficient enough to continue annoying Tetra.

Whack!

Link must have finished his Moblin, because his Boomerang hit her Moblin, sending it to the ground. Link jumped on it, stabbing it a little below the neck, and flipped off to land beside Tetra. He nodded to her, and pointed. "Exit's up there." She followed him up, and grabbed him as he used the Grappling Hook to swing up to the door.

They were back in the room where Link made the sex joke (He successfully held his laugh in). They jumped down to take out more Green Chus. Link got rid of the Morths on the small platforms, and they returned to the huge flower. "So I guess we go back up?"

Link eyed an anemometer at a corner of the room, and blew some wind at it. It began to spin, and a huge updraft of wind blew from the flower. "There you go." They caught the wind with the updraft and flew back into the central chamber, landing beside where the big flower crashed into the ground. Nearby, there was a door with two vines. Link and Tetra figured it was the way out, and took out the vines.

As soon as they entered the room, spiky vines blocked their exit. Two grounded Mothulas awaited the heroes, and Link jump sliced the first, sending it to its doom. Tetra rolled behind the second, and struck it abdomen. It turned to her, forgetting that Link was in the room, and he made it pay. The demise of the Mothulas freed the doors and made a chest appear. Tetra went to it, and found…an unjoyful Joy Pendant. She groaned. "We got like, 20 of these already."

Link frowned. "We do?"

"Yea. Not every chest we opened gets noted."

"True, but I doubt we got 20. More like seven or eight."

Tetra shrugged. "Maybe, but who's counting?" They opened the door down the hallway, and entered the room with the Boss Door.

* * *

After Link decided that every nut in the room must be broken (Tetra did get some amusement, after Link got Morths stuck on his several times), they finally opened the Boss Door and went inside. The circular room had an eerie glow to it, even the floor was glowing. A huge flower laid in the room, with waving vines in its center.

"Link, look who is inside. Our troublemaker." Link looked in front of the vines, and there was the Korok Makar. The teens ran up to the side of the plant.

"Help me!"

"Don't you worry, little guy, we'll get you out." Tetra wished she hadn't spoken so soon. A plant similar to a Boko Baba in structure, but smaller, rose up behind the Korok, and took a huge bite at the poor guy. Link and Tetra jumped in anger and the plant 'laughed' and closed itself in a huge bulb. The lighting in the room changed to a bright orange, and several Dexivines came out the middle of the bulb, and attached itself to the ceiling, rising into the air. Several vines sprouted from the bottom, and waved violently in the air.

The boss's name is Kalle Demos.

Link and Tetra may not have a definite idea of how to beat the monster, but they do know how to knock it down. Boomerangs out, they began to look for openings. Demos began by using its sharp vines to lash out at Link and Tetra, but it gave them ample time to cut some Dexivines. Then it went for the grab.

Demos implanted it roots underground, and Tetra didn't react fast enough before the roots popped back out, grabbing her by her leg. She stuck her sword in the ground and hoped it would hold as Demos tugged at her. "Link! Help!" The Hero hadn't noticed Tetra's plight, instead trying to avoid the vines on his own. He looked on as she struggled to hold to her sword.

"Tetra, hold on!"

"I AM! HURRY UP!" Link counted only one Dexivine left, so he tossed the Boomerang at it. It cut, and Demos fell down, releasing Tetra and exposing the Baba inside. Link went to it and began striking the monster before Tetra called him back. He barely escaped the closing of the bulb.

"Round two, Link. Let's give it our all."

Once the vines reappearing, they immediately began to violently whip the ground near the heroes. They dodged and whipped the boomerangs towards the Dexivines, snapping their grip in the ceiling. Tetra avoided another attack from the ground. "Missed, you bastard."

Link, however, was lucky to only be out of range when the vines shot out the ground, or else he would have been caught. Tetra's Boomerang snapped a few more Dexivines before the boss returned its attention to her. Link threw his weapon, cutting through the last of the clingy vines, and Demos fell again. This time, both heroes struck the Demos's head, but Tetra made it out quicker than Link, who was suddenly enclosed in the bulb.

"LINK!" Demos seemed to process the taste of Link before spitting him out. He landed on the ground on his front side, but didn't move. Tetra made it her goal to make it to him, but Demos was not playing nice. While Tetra avoided most of the attacks, Demos did give her something to remember with a few cuts and lashes. Her focus wasn't trained on Demos, but Link, and it was costing her.

She changed that. She didn't care for Link.

That's what she tried to tell herself.

Only a few more Dexivines were left after Tetra resumed focus on Kalle Demos. It whipped its vines once more, but was too late to stop Tetra from tossing the Boomerang one final time, although it whipped her in the face, and she felt a strange energy course through her. Tetra fell to the ground, and watched as Demos fell once more, exposing the Baba once more. She wasn't going to reach it.

A blade soared through the air, and snapped the head of Demos away from the stem. It bounced around before stiffening and exploding into the purple smoke. The opened bulb flapped and curled before it lost it color.

Tetra turned her head to see a revived Link struggle to stand up, and a smaller creature right beside him. It was the last thing she saw before unconsciousness claimed her.

Link finally got in a sitting position, holding his head in his hand. The Korok came over to him. "Swordsman… Are you the one who rescued me? You have my thanks!"

Link groaned in pain. Everything on his hurt, as it he had fallen into a solid rock. He did fall on the hard ground. "You…are very much welcomed."

"When all went dark around me, I thought my time on the earth was over. But…why are you here, swordsman?"

Link finally brought himself to stand. "The Great Deku asked me and Tetra to find you."

The Korok jumped in alarm. "What? The Great Deku Tree sent you? Oh! TH-That's right! Today's the day of our annual ceremony! Oh, I'm in trouble! I shouldn't be here! I must get out of here immediately!"

Link left the Korok for his beaten companion, who laid on the ground. "Tetra?" When no response came, Link guessed she was unconscious, as she was breathing fine and had a pulse. He's surprised he isn't unconscious. Link pocketed the pirate's weapons, picked her up bridal style, and walked to the portal over the dead bulb with Makar, leaving behind the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

They return to the raised lily pad in front of the Deku Tree, the Korok to Link's right. The earth spirit looked happy to see Makar well. "Oh, Makar! You have returned safely!"

Makar held its leafy face in it stubby hands as it pleaded. "I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree… I know you warn us many times, but still I did not listen…"

The Deku Tree laughed. "Do not worry, Makar. You are safe now. Just be more careful from now on." The spirit turned its attention to Link. "You have done well, Link. I must thank you and tetra for your brave deeds."

Link looked at the unconscious body of Tetra, who probably tried to protect him. He felt guilty, for he shouldn't have overdone the attack on Demos. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree."

"Here is that which I have promised you. Please accept it." The tree waved its canopy, and down fell Farore's Pearl. The green pearl landed on Tetra's stomach. "It is my hope that this pearl shall lead you to a fair destiny! Both you and the young lady." The Great Deku returned its gaze to Makar. "All is well, Makar. Do not cry. Please… Play your songs for me as you always do."

Makar began to jump up and down once again in distress. "Oh, that's right! We must begin our ceremony soon, before the day ends! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Let the ceremony begin." Makar stopped jumping, and somehow pulled out a violin and stick from out of nowhere. He turned to Link. "Oh, Great Link… As my thanks to you and the Great Tetra, I shall play even harder than I normally do. I hope you enjoy it!" Link decided he could stay a bit, and smiled as Makar began to play his violin. It was a very entertaining tune, and Link had to resist swaying from side to side as the singing Koroks and the smiling Deku Tree did. As the song continued, Link watched in amazement as seeds fell from the spirit's canopy, and hovered around it. The song ended at that point, and all Koroks except Makar and another one flew towards a seed.

One even spoke to the Deku Tree. "Great Deku Tree! This year you have once again produced some splendid seeds!"

"With these seeds, we will continue to spread new forests across the Great Sea."

"Let us go, Koroks! To the sea!"

"See you all next year!"

"Take care!"

"Farewell, great swordsman! May the winds of chance bring us together again someday!"

Link waved goodbye as the little people flew out the opening of the Forest Haven to plant their seeds somewhere. Link nodded to the Deku Tree in respect, and left the Forest Haven with Tetra and Farore's Pearl.

* * *

He walked to the King of Red Lions, who looked with concern at Tetra. "Is she alright?"

"Yea, her vitals are good. Just out cold."

The King shook his head. "So this place, too, has been attacked by Ganon. Could he already be regaining his power? Link, you must get the remaining pearl. It lies in a place northwest of here. We must set sail immediately!"

"Aye." Link set Tetra in a comfortable position, and hoisted the sail on the boat. Remembering he already set the wind's course for the northwest, he turned the boat westward and they set off.

Minutes had passed, and Tetra hadn't moved an inch. Link found a potion in their storage, and gave most of it to her, to heal her cuts. The rest took care of his aches and pains.

He was currently making sure she was still alright when the King spoke up. "You remind me of the Hero. The last one."

Link took the opportunity to gain more knowledge of the past. "How?"

"He was a caring soul, especially to the Princess. Even when they didn't get along, a rarity when that happened, he would still look after her. You, in this case, know Tetra hates your guts, or probably acts as if she does, yet you are worried to the bone about her now."

He looked at the girl, and shrugged. "She would do the same."

"Maybe. I don't doubt she would, but not to the extent you are going too. Why is that?"

"Because I'm supposed to do the protecting, not to be protected. That's how it has been since my dad died, and even before then, when he went on his journeys. I protected Aryll, yet I couldn't do that when that bird took her. So I guess I just want to protect Tetra from harm. She's… not just my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's someone who I can confide in, someone who I can joke with, hell, even trust my life with. The last few days have been rough, but we always pulled through together. Like as if we were meant to fight together, to save the world together… Like the Hero and Princess in your story. They were destined to fight Ganon, just like I believe I was destined along with Tetra to do the same. That's why we are a very strong team, despite only knowing each other for a week." He looked to the King's head, which was turned to him. "But that's not why I strive to protect her."

"Then why?"

"Because… Every time I see her smile, I know I got her on my side. Every time I see that smile, I know that I can do whatever I can to fight on. Every time I see that smile I tell myself… That I won't let it go away, no matter if it is trying to kill me or make me feel better. I won't let her beauty be taken by this evil… I don't think I can do this without her, crazy as that sounds."

"It isn't as crazy as it seems, Link. It is something the goddesses have already preordained."

Link looked down, and caressed the cheek of Tetra. "I don't it is that, King. I think it is something else."

"Well, when you figure it out, Link, let me know."

"I will." Link stood up, and took hold of the rudder of the boat. Had he waited longer, he would have seen a smile on Tetra's face.

**Aww, Link.**

**Next chapter, the final pearl, which belongs to Nayru, will be sought after. But not everything in this journey isn't as easy as it seems. Well, it isn't easy anyway, but still.**

**Also, Tetra and the King of Red Lionsare coming to for Hyrule Warriors ^_^**

**I might add something to Tetra's arsenal, since she is missing the one thing all pirates have.**


	8. The Search for Jabun

"How is she, Link?"

"She's better, I guess. Nothing is broken, so the potion did its job." Link glanced once more to the still unconscious pirate before gazing out to sea. "How close are we?"

The King motioned his head to an incoming island. "Ten-fifteen minutes, tops. You sure you want to go alone? It could be dangerous."

Link checked his equipment, and found two potions in the boat's storage. "I think I can do it. Just watch over Tetra for me." The King nodded, and Link made his final preparations. The Grappling Hook was in great condition, despite the load it constantly carried. The Boomerang was still looking good, and Link's sword and shield were ready to slash and bash.

He could do it without Tetra, but it wouldn't be the same without her. Link stared at the sleeping pirate, and rubbed a hand through her hair. He hoped she wouldn't be angry, but then again, she got a break. He's going to risk his life again. "Get better soon, Tetra. I told you I'm going to need you, and we're almost done. Let's finish what we started together. Then I can take Aryll home, and we can go around the world, just like our parents, and go where no one has gone before. After that… We'll probably be thirty something, and decide to retire from sailing. I'll return to Outset, and kill any guy that tries to touch Aryll. You'll…do something with the boys. Who knows, maybe you'll follow me until one of us dies."

He looked at her neck, where the scarf was, and looked under it. There was a necklace with an incomplete triangle on it. Link rubbed his hands on the cold surface of the item, wondering why Tetra had it. Did she get it from her mother?

"Link." The boy released Tetra's necklace, and stood behind the King's head. They were heading to an island, with swirling clouds above it. Link didn't notice it before, but somehow, the entire sky darkened in the last few minutes. "Look, Link! Do you see it?"

"Yeah."

"What has happened to this place?"

"I fear the worst, King. Get me to shore." The boat complied, going closer to the island. The two could now see the destruction of it, as it was literally turned to pieces. The sky mourned the destruction of the island, getting the travelers wet in the process.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this? The island… It is…"

"Destroyed." Link hopped out the boat and walked onto the shore. "King, are we-"

"We are too late." The boat closed its eyes in sorrow. "I knew we had precious little time, but I never suspected how little."

"What was here?" Link and King turned back to see a barely standing Tetra. She looked around the island in the same horror the others did. "What was so important about this island, besides the final gem?"

"A great water spirit named Jabun once lived here, but no sign on him remains…" Tetra grunted, and jumped out the boat to Link. She clutched her head a bit, still not recovered from Kalle Demos' attack.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a day. Feel better?"

She rubbed her head slowly. "I had worse. Thank you for taking care of me."

Link reached into his pouch and gave Tetra her sword and Boomerang. "I believe this is yours." She took it, strapping her blade to her side, and pouching the throwing item. Link turned to the King. "I think we should look for anything that could help us out find Jabun."

"HO, THERE! LINK!" Straight from the distance flew in Quill, the Rito mailman. He came in hot and in a hurry, landing quickly beside the humans. "So you're here! I've been looking for you! Are you by chance seeking the great spirit, Jabun?"

"Yes we are, Quill."

"I'm sorry to report to you that Jabun can no longer be found here. Just look at how this place has been torn to pieces… I suppose this, too, is the work of the shadow in the Forsaken Fortress."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Like we didn't know that."

If Quill noticed Tetra's attitude, he didn't address it. "But fear not! Jabun was able to flee this island before it was attacked. He is in a safer abode now. Would you like to guess where that abode may be?"

"We got no time for guessing, featherbrains."

Quill sighed, then directly addressed Link. "On the island where you were born… On Outset."

Link's eyes went wide with surprise and fury. "WHAT! HOW IS THAT SAFER? COME ON, TETRA, WE GOT TO GO!" He pulled Tetra by the arm, leading her to the boat.

"Yet even if you were to go to Outset now, you would not be able to see Jabun." Quill's words stopped the duo in their tracks.

"What do you mean I can't see him?"

"The cave where he hides is sealed with a mighty stone slab that repels all who try to pass it. Why, not even the pirates with their mighty ship could get in."

"The pirates?"

"The boys?"

"I must apologize. I thought if anyone would know of your whereabouts, it would be them. I told them this tale without so much as a thought for the consequences. I don't know what they hoped to get, but they immediately set sail for Outset Island and tried to break into the cave. It is lucky they could not gain entrance."

Tetra covered her mouth in thought, before looking at Quill. "No, this is good. Where are my boys now?"

"I have heard that they were last spotted on Windfall Island, but doing what, I do not know."

"I have an idea. Can you take me to them?" Quill nodded. "Good."

Quill turned his back to the teens, and faced the island. "What an eerie isle this is… Everywhere else boasts clear skies and calm seas, but this place suffers under dark clouds and rain. Valoo must have been right when he asked me to bring word of Jabun to you… He called this island cursed… I would counsel against staying here longer than you have to, Link. But that is your decision. I have told you of Jabun, so my task is complete. Come on, Ms. Fearsome Pirate."

Tetra walked up to Quill, before turning back to Link. "Bomb Shop. Go behind it, and there's a place you can sneak in. You'll need it."

Link smiled and nodded. "See you soon, Tetra."

She winked. "Same to you, Link." She nodded at Quill, who hovered above her and grasped her arms with his talons, and took off north for Windfall Island. Link turned back to King, who looked slightly southwards in the direction of Outset.

"So, Jabun has survived. The sea spirit has lived through the trials of many long years. He must have caught wind of Ganon's attack beforehand… If we are to believe the words of the Rito mailman, then Tetra's pirates know something about the cave where Jabun hides. We should go to Windfall and join her."

"Right." Link jumped into the boat and began the sail north.

* * *

The arrival at Windfall was gloomy for Link, as it seemed the dark sky extended far beyond the cursed island. Link was soaked, and couldn't wait to get out the rain.

The two went around to the back beach of Windfall Island, near where Link and Tetra first met the King of Red Lions. They weren't alone.

"It is just as the postman told us. The pirate ship has stopped here to avoid drawing the attention of the townsfolk."

Link hopped out, and looked towards the building on the eastern side of the island. "There's the Bomb Shop. Tetra said to meet her there."

"She's most likely with her pirates, so follow her instructions. Best you know what they're up to, without them knowing you are here." Link nodded in response, and ran over to the Bomb Shop. If Tetra was here, she would be inside hopefully. She hadn't contacted him about a change in plans.

"Behind the shop, she said." Link walked to the right side of the shop, finding a path he can sidle against. He moved against the wall, careful about his footing, and rounded the corner once he was on more stable ground. He climbed up the vines on the back of the building, and found an open vent he could enter. He crawled through, and ended up on a higher level of the shop.

The pirates were inside, taking the bombs from the shopowner. Gonzo had the little man tied up as Mako tried to reason with him. "Look, don't be mad at us! It's not our fault that we absolutely gotta have bombs to get the treasure we're after! How about you just think of it as payback for the nasty little monopoly you've been running here, yeah?" The salesman tried to speak, but the bookwork pirate laughed. "So I bet you're thinking it was foolhardy to ask pirates to pay such an outrageous price, huh? Yup. I bet you are." Mako turned to Gonzo. "You know, Gonzo, I still can't get over that bit of fast talking you pulled to get that information out of the postman!"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah! That was smooth!" The big man crossed his arms in pride. "I tell you, the minute I set my eyes on that Link, I just knew he was hiding something back on Outset, yeah? So when I saw the postman, I just pretended like I was worried about the kid and stuff, and presto! He spilled the beans! How dare the little runt kidnap Miss Tetra! I'm glad the postman brought her back."

"Good work, Gonzo! Really! Just top notch! It's funny, though… I'm thinking this is maybe the first time you've shown such wit… Such cunning… You know, with your cunning and Miss Tetra's smarts… If you two got married and had a kid… That kid would be the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas! Yup! The greatest!"

Link shook his head, trying not to laugh. Seriously? Link had 100x more of a chance with Tetra than Gonzo… Not that Link was trying, but just saying.

Gonzo rubbed his head and blushed. "You idiot! Keep your mouth shut, yeah? Don't be so stupid!" Gonzo turned to his side, where Tetra leaned against the wall beside the counter, eyes closed. "Miss Tetra! Are you listening to this nitwit? Can't you dock him some pay or something?"

Tetra sharply gazed at Gonzo and Mako. "Quit goofing off, both of you! Keep your childish jokes to yourselves, and get those bombs back to the ship! The second you're done loading them up, we're setting sail for Outset Island!"

The pirates looked at Tetra in surprise. Gonzo just had the balls to say something. "Whaaat!? Miss! We have to leave immediately? But it's been so long since we were onshore! We need to fill our bellies with some good eating, to celebrate your return, yeah? How about we grub tonight and shove off tomorrow morning instead?" Tetra raised an eyebrow, and Gonzo cowered in fear. "I mean… Uh, I-I'm fine either way, of course! Whatever you say is fine, Miss, is what I mean to say!"

Link smiled from his hiding spot. "Who is so cunning now, Gonzo."

"It's just that the boys were so excited to see you back and to be in town, yeah? And I can't help but think it would be awful hard on them to leave so soon without a proper layover. So, what say we set sail tomorrow, yeah? What do you say, Miss? That treasure isn't going anywhere!"

"_That's what you think, Gonzo." _

Gonzo turned to the others. "You're with me, right, boys?! Who's for a night of fun?" No one said anything.

Tetra sighed, tired of Gonzo's yapping. Link was a quieter person. "You're all fools, do you know that? YOU saw that demolished island! YOU saw the senseless destruction! We have to hurry on to Outset, or the same thing could happen there. I won't let Link's home suffer the same!" _"Oops."_

Mako slowly walked up to Tetra, catching on to what she and the boy in green did as well. "Huh? Not to be disrespectful, but by the sound of things, you're worried more by about that island more than the treasure, Miss…"

Tetra scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous! I want, you know…the treasure…" She looked up, seeing Link had indeed arrived. She winked and smiled, then walked to her boys. "All right! Fine! Have it your way! We can leave town tomorrow, you big babies. But we're setting sail at first light, so no sleeping in! Understood?"

"AYE, AYE!" Tetra walked back to her former position as the pirates began to leave the shop. Mako and Gonzo, however, stayed behind a bit.

"Say there, brother, what was today's password, again?"

"Mako! Are you serious? You forgot already? You're so useless. Today's password is Chummily, yeah? Remember? You know that Niko won't let you in if you don't say it exactly right! And he's real picky about it… So I'll say it once more… Today's password is Chummily, yeah?" He turned to Tetra, who immediately waved him off. He left the store, Mako following behind repeating the password.

Link hopped down to the lower level, joining Tetra. "So… Are you staying with them?"

She moved off the wall and stood beside him. "No, I'm coming with you. Like you said, we're in this together to the end. No point in separating now."

Link grinned, and walked past her. "That's right, because you care about Outset Island."

"You think I don't care?"

"I don't you care for Outset…directly." Link turned around and faced her, still smiling. "Do you?"

Tetra frowned and bit her lip. She was caught. "Fine. You win. So what if I care about your dumb self? I'm supposed to, anyway."

"I just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth." Link turned to the shopkeeper, and cut him loose. The man fell to the ground, and ran out the store. He turned back to the girl behind him, who was fuming to herself. "Come on, Tetra. We got some bombs to obtain."

"Sure."

* * *

Link and Tetra jumped aboard the pirate ship. Since the others were in town doing Din knows what, the deck was clear. They walked over to the door, and Tetra banged her fist on it.

Niko shouted from the other side. "HOW DO YOU TREAT A SHARK?"

Tetra sighed to herself. "Chummily, Niko."

"Oh, hey Miss Tetra. Come right on in." The door was unlocked, and the teens walked inside. Tetra darted for her room, Link following behind. She stopped him. "Hey, don't follow me. Go to Niko, and get those bombs. I'm going to dry my hair."

Link frowned. "But… Fine." Link walked deeper into the ship, leaving Tetra behind. She shook her head, grabbing a towel to soak the moisture out her hair. Link would fix it for her, probably. She sat on her bed once she was done, and looked across the room to a portrait of her mother.

Tetra looked nothing like her. Her mother had brown hair and dark eyes, while Tetra was a blond and blue eyed. Only thing they shared was their light colored skin.

"Hey, mom. How's the afterlife? I might be there with you soon." The gaze on the picture had the look that would say, "Don't be like that." Tetra looked behind her, another picture on her wall depicting the ancient Hero of Time. He looked just like Link. "You know, the last few days have been a dream comes true. I met the Hero, fought alongside him, and we even became friends. He's also handsome, charming, sweet, everything you had with Father. I think you would love him, and be proud of me. You did say to follow my dreams."

"_But did you really mean it, mother?"_

She loosened her scarf around her neck, and took off the necklace in her hand. She remembered the day she was given this to protect, yet to this day she doesn't know why. All she was told was that her name would immediately give it away. For seven years she was Tetra, the brave, brash lady pirate.

But for the first ten years of her life, up until her mother's death, she was known as-

KNOCK! KNOCK! A pair of knocks broke Tetra from her mind as she looked up to see Link. "I got them, Tetra. Ready to leave?"

She returned her gaze to the charm. "No…" Link understood, and sat beside her, looking at the necklace as well.

"What is it?"

"My mother gave it to me when she told me the legend. It is a family heirloom of sorts. I don't know why it is so important, but I am sworn to protect it. It was her dying wish."

Link nodded in understanding, and looked to the picture. "She was very beautiful."

Tetra giggled. "You say that about every girl you meet, don't you."

"No… Medli was good looking for a bird, ok. It is a Hero thing to be surrounded by women, just like in the story of the Hero of Time…" he looked toward her, and smiled. "You look somewhat like her. Just not as nice looking."

"When you're around a green idiot, wrinkles develop early." She hopped off the bed, and tightened the necklace and scarf around her neck. "But I bet she would love you. You might remind her of my father. He's was as much as a dummy as you are."

Link stood up and shrugged. "But I am a brave dummy, who draws the attention of those around him." He walked towards the door, and smiled. "I'll be with King. Don't be long."

"Bye." She heard the door to the deck close, and she huffed to herself. She opened the drawer to her dresser and took out a book. She flipped a few pages until she got to the entry she wanted to read.

_August 22, 2009_

_It has been a year since my mom died. But I do not cry anymore. Pirates don't cry. If they did, well, I want to cry then. I miss her so much, but I can't let that hinder me. I have to look to the future, bound with riches untold, lands to be explored, and dreams to be achieved. _

_But my dream is crazy._

_I always wanted to meet the Hero of Time. Crazy, huh? I already know how everything will end. He'll see me, and instantly fall in love. We'll travel the world, becoming rich, and have about 5 kids._

_Gonzo says that's crazy dreaming, but what does he know? For someone almost grown, he's stupid. All of them are, but they're my family. We're all stupid together. They'll do anything for me, even if it was to drown in the Great Sea._

_I don't know if I could do that for anyone. Probably if she was here, she could. I might not be able too. Not my mom, but the other me. I know she would do anything for the ones she love. Me? I only love one person now, and he hangs above my bed._

"Link…" She immediately shut her mouth, and returned the book to its place. She did not love that islander. She does not love Link. Get it right.

She just cared for him a lot, ok.

Tetra took a final glance at her mother before leaving her room and her ship, her mind loaded with more thoughts than before.

* * *

Link hopped out the boat to the pier of Outset Island, looking over the quiet island. Link didn't know what time it was, but if was definitely night when they left Windfall. He turned to the King, his face grim.

"Have you noticed, Link? Morning has not broken since we arrived at Greatfish Isle… the land that was so ravaged by monsters. It is as if time itself is frozen. Perhaps this is the curse Valoo spoke of?"

"It might be so."

"Whatever the reason, if the night does not end, we won't have to worry about Tetra's pirates coming here. In fact, while she sleeps, it might not be a bad idea for you to visit your home town and family again after such a long time away. We can speak with Jabun after you do."

"Thank you, King." Link turned and sprinted off the pier, going straight for Grandma Saria's house. He paused at the door a bit, now remembering in his excitement that he hadn't saved Aryll. He didn't know how Saria would react to this.

"Hey." He turned around to see Tetra coming up the steps.

"Weren't you sleep?"

"Hard to do so with this rain." She stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the door knob. "Nervous, Mr. Courage?"

He nodded. "I don't know what to say." He looked to the door, biting his lips. "But I guess I need to see her, and let her know I'm ok, right?"

Tetra smiled, and opened the door. "Yes you do, Link. I'll be there for you." Link nodded once more, and went inside the house, Tetra following behind. They rounded the corner, and saw Grandma Saria sleeping. "Lucky break."

Link shook his head. "Hold on." He walked closer to the sleeping woman, kneeling in front of her. He could see something was troubling her. "Grandma?"

"Ohhh… Uhhnnn…. Link… Aryll… Don't go… Don't leave… Uhhnnn… Don't leave your poor old grandma…all alone… Uhnnn… Uhhhnnn…"

Link bowed his head in shame. He did, in fact, leave his grandma behind, but he didn't think he would be gone so long. He softly gripped her hand, holding it to his hand. "I'm sorry, Grandma." He head footsteps approach him, and saw Tetra with a bottle in her hand. A bottle with a fairy. "Where did you get that?"

"I always had it with me, as a last resort, of course. But… Your Grandma needs it more." Tetra uncorked the bottle, and pointed the fairy at Saria. On command, the fairy circled the old woman several times before flying off. Link watched the fairy leave before noticing his grandma move slightly.

"Grandma?"

The woman finally opened her eyes and looked around a bit before settling them upon her grandson. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him. "Ohh, Link? Is that you, Link?" Link didn't answer as he hugged his grandma as tight as he could.

"It is me, Grandma."

Saria pushed him back to see his face brimming with tears. "Grandma is always happy to see your bright, shining face. Link… My dear sweet Link. You're safe… That's wonderful… Just wonderful. Did you do this? Did you heal me? Oh you're such a sweet child…"

Link shook his head. "Actually, Grandma, Tetra did." He directed her gazed to the pirate girl sitting on the bottom bunk bed behind him. "She used a fairy to heal you."

"Is that so? Thank you, sweet Tetra."

Tetra shook her head. "Don't thank me, Miss Saria. I owe Link a few favors since we started our journey together."

Saria's whole demeanor changed. "Ohh… That's right… You and your sister, Aryll, are trying so hard to be strong, and I've just been sitting here, moaning and worrying. I'm your grandmother… I'm the one who should be taking care of you. I'm so sorry, Link. I haven't even considered what you must be going through. I'm a terrible grandma…"

Link shook his head. "Don't think like that, Grandma."

"If anything, Link's a terrible grandson." Link looked back at Tetra, who shrugged. "Just saying. Could have sent a letter or two."

Saria smiled. "He's just like his father. Once he's in the world, it is all he can think about. Link, this is all I have to give you right now. Since you missed your birthday, I guess it is better late than never." She took a bottle, and scooped up some soup from the pot in the fireplace. "Here, my child."

Link took the bottle of the best soup in the world and put it in his pouch. "Thanks, Grandma."

"You and your sister love this soup, don't you? If you run out, I can make it for you anytime you like. Grandma's going to try to be strong, so you try to be strong, too!"

Link let go of Saria's hand and stood up. "I will."

"But don't do anything reckless! All right?" Behind him, Tetra giggled as she got some of the soup for herself. Link elbowed her in the back.

"I won't, Grandma. Now we have to go." Link pulled Tetra from the pot and headed for the door. He turned back to his grandma one more time. "I promise the next time you see me, I will have Aryll with me."

* * *

They walked back to the King of Red Lions, since there was no escaping the torrential rain. He gazed at the two humans as they approached. "Are you ready?"

They hopped in the boat, and Link began to raise the sail. "Yes we are."

"If that is the case, then we must search for the cave around the back side of Outset where Jabun is said to hide." The sail caught the wind, and Link navigated the boat to the south side of the island. But the current on that side was weirdly stronger.

"King, something is going wrong!"

"No, nothing is wrong… Well… We're safe, so to speak. It seems Jabun has created a whirlpool as a mens of defense." The sail lowered into the boat, and in its place popped out a cannon. "Do you see the slab of stone with those markings? That must be where Jabun is hiding. Load the cannon, and

"Excuse me, we have a pirate on board, remember?" Tetra snatched the Bomb Bag from Link, took a Bomb out, and set it in the cannon. She gave the bag back to Link. "Once I fire, put another one in." Link saluted, and Tetra set her aim towards the stone wall. They were coming close to it. "Ready, Link?"

Closer. "Yes."

Closer. "Good."

POW!... BOOM! The first Bomb hit the top of the stone wall, bringing a piece of it down. Link quickly loaded another Bomb in as they came directly in front of the wall.

POW! BOOM! POW! BOOM! The top was completely gone, and so was half of the middle. They loaded the cannon once more as they waited to get back in range.

Link could see the excitement on Tetra's face. "Happy, aren't you?"

"Yes! We don't have cannons on my ship! We're back in range, so get ready!"

POW! BOOM! POW! BOOM! POW! BOOM! The final remnant of the wall fell, unveiling a small entrance inside the island. The whirlpool ceased, calming the waters. Link and Tetra fist bumped before the islander sailed the boat into the interior of his home island.

"Woah…"

"Yea, woah."

The cave inside was a sight to behold. The walls flickered with impossible amounts of light. Link never knew this was under his home. But someone was missing. "Where's Jabun?"

The King of Red Lions looked down into the water below. "He's coming. Brace yourselves." Before they could question anything, the water in front of them was sent flying into the air. The heroes didn't even bother to try not to get wet, since they were already. Link steadied the boat from the incoming current before setting his sight on the huge fish in front of him. It carried a lantern on a antenna, which explained the light in the cave.

"So that's Jabun, huh?"

Tetra moved beside him. "I guess so."

Jabun looked at both of them before speaking. "Vestra Celsitudine tam longo te iterum videre bonum est."

While Link and Tetra didn't understand the language, other than it was the same as the Deku Tree's, The King of Red Lions understood it completely. "Well met indeed, Jabun. I am pleased to see that you are safe."

"Rumors true sunt? Eo malum rex reversus?"

"Yes, it seems Ganon has returned. There can be no other explanation."

Jabun directed his gaze to Link and Tetra. "Tempus est ut heros? Principissa fatis?"

"Unfortunately, that is not so."

"Viri autem vestimenta sua, et princeps similis. Si quis autem haec duo oportet haerent?"

"The two I have brought with me has no connection to the legendary ones. The girl might, but I have no clue. And yet I sense great promise in the courage and wisdom that they possess."

"Certus es ejus? Credis eos?"

The King nodded. "I do. It is the only way."

"Sume margaritum probabit quod digni sunt."

Jabun waved his lantern, and out came Nayru's Pearl. Link took it, and placed it with the others. The King bowed his head in respect, and turned towards the exit of the cave.

"Contrívi maledictio. Quod quidem viribus possit."

"So… that foul rain and endless night were indeed elements of a curse brought on us by Ganon! He must intend to cast this land into pure darkness for all time.

"Illa duo non impedire, si ita conpetit, aliam rationem habetis?"

The King was quiet for a moment. "I believe I have."

"Tunc vale, dii vobiscum."

Jabun dived into the water below, and the trio left the cave for the outside world. Once they were out, King turned to Link and Tetra. "Ganon's curse has been broken by the power of the pearl that Jabun gave us, so morning should come soon. It is well that we have gathered all of the pearls. Are you ready, Link?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready, Tetra?"

"Aye."

"Good. I have marked the places where you must set the pearls on your Sea Chart. Once you have placed each of the pearls in its proper location, the proving grounds for your wisdom and courage will become apparent. Clearly, the search for Jabun has shown that Ganon has begun to make efforts to block our path forward. It is certain that the perils ahead will be greater than any you have faced thus far."

Link looked at Tetra, who gazed at him with her trademark wink. "I think we can meddle with him much longer, don't you think, Link?"

Link nodded. "Sure."

The King turned his head towards the east. "Then let's head westward! We don't much more time to spare."

"_Or another Hyrule to spare either."_


	9. Tower of the Gods

**A little background on the beginning of the chapter. Those who know about Wind Waker's development know that there were two cut dungeons (one most likely on Greatfish Isle, and maybe Ganon's Tower), but did you know there was another cut feature? If you played Ocarina of Time, you know you started as a kid, and skipped seven years you turn into an adult, and could switch between Adult and Child Link once you learn the Prelude of Light. But in Wind Waker, there was an idea that both Link and Tetra would actually age throughout the game. Of course, that would be a challenge itself, but it would have been cool. **

**So I was planning out this chapter, and happened to see a picture of Tetra when she would be older than she is in-game (Remember, they're older in the story as well). So I had an idea, and it became the first part of the chapter. If you need a reference to it, search "Link and Tetra." It should show up.**

**But enough of inspiration, time for action. This chapter will cover the Tower of Gods, and both Link and Tetra get new weapons (easy guess on who gets the dungeon item).It will be the longest chapter I have ever written. Will it be a Telink chapter, a Link vs Tetra chapter, or a combination of both? Continue reading to find out!**

Link thumped his fingers on the side of the boat as he very impatiently waited for Tetra. She decided, at the last moment, to change her clothes, so Link had to dock the King of Red Lions back at the pier of Outset, and Tetra ran into his grandma's house to change. Link did take the time to meet with the other islanders, and miraculously, didn't even think of Sue Belle as he usually did. It must be the task at hand that prevents him from thinking of anything else. Yes, that's it.

It damn well isn't Tetra.

Sure, they were friends, as much he didn't want to admit it, and sure he would protect her like she's dear to him, but don't get it twisted. He didn't like her like that.

If he wanted to, he could save the world himself. The Hero of Time did, so why not him? He didn't need the pirate. After all, what did she provide for him? Companionship? Red could do that. Assistance? Yeah right! All she provide was unnecessary uses of his breath, and attitude. He didn't need her. He might have said he did, but let's be honest. If a hot girl, or for the ladies, a hot guy, or however you roll, was right in front of you, would you be honest?

Didn't think so.

But yet, Link couldn't think of why he wouldn't need her. She did slightly save him, although he probably wouldn't have died. She was better in sync with the sea than he was, giving she has lived on a boat her entire life. She knew how to make potions, a much needed necessity for his travels. She provided companionship on the field. She was the only way he was going to get to Aryll.

Oh, right, she's the reason Aryll was captured in the first place.

Link sighed and draped his arms over the edges of the boat, waving his hands in the water. He, too, had changed attires, since his tunic was deteriorating due to his travels. He wore a light green long-sleeve shirt, with a normal green vest to top it. He had on a new pair of white pants and cleaned his brown boots, and had a brown wrap around his waist instead of a belt. He still had his irreplaceable green cap with him, however. He would come back for the tunic later, when he's in the Outset area, hopefully with Aryll by his side.

"Anything on your mind, Link?" The head of the King of Red Lions was turned toward him, its expression the same as always. Blank. But his words sounded like the boat was concerned about the lone passenger.

Link was bored, and his partner in crime was still getting dressed as far as he knew, and speaking to the boat wouldn't hurt. "There's something on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"Why Tetra and me? Could not I do it alone like the legendary Hero?"

King shook his head. "Like I said before, the legends, while true to a point, always leave out certain things. The Hero of Time was not alone. He had his fairy, the Six Sages, and the Princess in disguise."

Link knew some of that. "But still. No one assisted him in the temples."

King turned his head to the sea. "True. But didn't I tell you about the last time the Hero was present? He and the Princess worked together to save Hyrule. If it wasn't for Ganondorf's huge threat to the Triforce at the moment, we could've had more time. The Hero wasn't ready, and we had not yet gained the necessary item to defeat Ganondorf."

"What is that?"

The boat turned back to Link. "You will know soon enough. Both you and Tetra will have to prove yourselves worthy first."

Link looked back at the water, staring at his reflection. "I am the one who shall possess this item, right?"

"Yes. Unless you want her to take it?"

Link returned his gaze to the King of Red Lions. "In her dreams. She wished she could handle my item."

The boat turned away, laughing. "You tell her that."

"What?" Link glanced over to the pier, where he saw Tetra standing over the boat. She was flirtatiously smiling, and Link realized what he had said, and how she processed it.

Still rings true to him. He looked over her new attire, seeing how her scarf now covered her hair, which she let hang down. She wore a red and black striped shirt, which had no sleeves or straps to support it, with a dark red vest covering it. Blue pants covered her legs, with the bottom of it turned away from her sandals. Her necklace was not as discreet, but the golden piece was hidden in her top. All in all, the tanned pirate was, much to Link's disdain and pleasure, smoking hot.

He fully turned to her, leaning his back on the boat, his arms folded, and legs spreaded apart. He moved his head up slightly and spoke in a deeper tone. "What's up?"

She held her position over him. "I can't handle your item, huh?"

"Depends on which one we're talking about." Tetra giggled and stepped into the boat, taking her spot in the back of the boat. Link stood up, and raised the mast and sail, and directed their course for one of the marked areas on their map. He sat back down once her was sure of their direction, and winked at Tetra. "Who are you looking good for, cause it damn well isn't me."

"You're right." Tetra raised an eyebrow as she looked over him. "Says the retard wearing a long-sleeve shirt."

"I've gotten used to it."

"Oh."

"Still look better than you, so I guess it's a win-win."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Lanky Link."

Link's jaw dropped. He hadn't been called that since… he grew some muscles. "What! How do you… She told you, didn't she?"

Tetra smiled as she leaned her head back. "I had to level the playing field. You read my diary. I got the good stories."

"Good stories my ass." Link grumbled to himself as he turned away from the pirate girl, embarrassed that his Grandma Saria would betray him.

Tetra tried to cheer him up. She scooted closer to him and laid her chin on his shoulder. "Link, come on, don't be like that."

"…"

"Link?"

"…"

"My handsome hero, please speak to your pretty pirate."

"Drop the 'r.'"

Tetra frowned, repeating the sentence to herself before she understood. "Ok, maybe I was being a little petty, but be honest, you deserved it."

Link grunted to himself. "She didn't tell you about the big dive, did she?"

"No."

"Good." Link huffed, and looked at Tetra at the corner of his eyes. She was still looking at him from his shoulder, making him slightly uncomfortable due to their proximity. She didn't look happy as she quickly gazed at the sea. He could hear the devil and the angel telling him what to do.

_"__Don__'__t feel guilty, Link. Don__'__t feel guilty. She__'__s trying to make you feel guilty. It__'__s a trap!__"_

_"__If you don__'__t make her feel better, you might not ever get to-__"_

_"__HEY! You__'__re the angel! You supposed to give better advice than that!__"_

_"__He__'__s an eighteen year old boy with an 11/10 beside him. I am giving good advice.__"_

Link decided his angel was right to a point. He faced Tetra, who didn't look back. He looked up to the sun, hoping Farore will give him the courage to make her feel better. "A few years back, when I was still 'Lanky Link', and before I knew girls never had a thing as the cooties, but an entire different beast, I liked this girl named Malon. She was… my best friend at the time, but I had a crush on her." He stopped there, and looked at her. He had gained her attention. Good. "So one day, the island was having a party, and all the boys were jumping into the water from the lookout. I decided to impress her, and maybe she'll be my girlfriend." A smile grew on his face, remembering the embarrassing moment.

"What did you do?"

"I told her I was going to jump, not for her, of course, and climbed up to the lookout. I wanted to show off, so instead of simply jumping, I flipped off. The other boys thought I was being a showoff, so everyone went back up, and displayed their best moves. Malon tried to tell me not to do anything, but you know me."

She smiled. "You're an idiot."

The King interjected. "An incorrigible idiot."

Link rolled his eyes. "Right… So I ignored her, because this one guy, Mido, was pestering me, so I went back up… And…"

Both pirate and boat looked at him. "And?"

Link was going to rebuke the King of Red Lions, but he would hear it anyway, so it was no use. He also could feel the laugh Tetra was waiting to unleash. He couldn't believe he was saying this. "I went for glory and honor."

Both the boat and the pirate roared in laughter as Link turned deep red. Tetra laughing at him, he was used to. The King laughing at him made it even more embarrassing.

"You did not jump 20 to 30 feet in the air into the sea naked!"

It hurt more he was getting a kick out of Link's embarrassment. "Turn your face around, boat." He turned back to Tetra, who was slowly calming down.

"That was very stupid, but also very brave. What happened next?"

"Let's just say the pool was contaminated by 15 boys jumping in for glory and honor. The girls didn't want that, although I wouldn't know why until the next day. I did win Malon, however. But now we're just friends, and she has a new boyfriend. His name is… uhh… Forget it. I just saw them, and forgot about him. I think his name is Shrek or Shike or something like that."

Tetra nodded. "Not everything will last forever."

"Yea, but we got to enjoy it while we can." He looked up to the clouds. "Hey Tetra."

"Hmm?"

"You know when you said you wanted me to join you on the pirate ship, were you serious?"

"Yes, Link, I meant it. I would love for you to come with me. You'll be my new first mate, or maybe we'll be co-captains."

Link smiled at the thought. He'll get to run the ship with Tetra. "Gonzo will not like that."

Tetra chuckled. "Screw him." That made Link laughed as well. "Besides, we make an awesome team, Link, no matter how we feel about each other. I don't wanna lose that, or my best friend."

Link nodded. "Well, if you get into anymore of those outfits you're wearing, you won't have to worry about it." That earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"You're going to kill someone with the long-sleeves, kid. But I'll let you keep it, since you love it so much. Speaking of which, were you serious when you accepted." Link's smile faltered dramatically, and Tetra assumed the worst. She remembered how his grandma felt when both her children were gone, but not to see just one for months might do a number on her. Tetra didn't want to be responsible. "Oh, I forgot about your grandma, Link. I'm sorry."

Link shook his head. "Don't be. I just need some time to think about it. Maybe even ask Aryll about it. I don't want them to miss me more than they have too." He folded his arms once more, returning his gaze to the sky. He felt something moist touch his cheek for a few seconds before it left him.

"That's because I probably owe you for saving my life, and for being so caring of your family, Link. I wish I could be like you, with a sister and a grandma. Sure, the boys care, but… What you have with your family is on a different level, something I hadn't had since my mum died."

For the first time since he told his story, he looked at Tetra. "Well, Tetra… I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shut up before you say something stupid."

His smile returned. "Alright." She held the finger there on his lips for a few seconds longer, before slowly moving it away. They held their gaze for a few more seconds longer, and Link felt something. He had in mind of what might happen next.

"Good." Tetra broke the connection, and rested her head on Link's shoulder. He sighed to himself, and leaned his head on hers.

Their next trial awaited them.

"I'm telling you, Tetra, these statues look directly like you. The bun, the eyes, the head…"

Tetra raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying I have a big head and big eyes?"

_'__Yes.__'_ "Of course not. I'm just saying that you look similar to the statues." The Hero and the Pirate climb up the small island to its peak, where the final statue awaited them. The Pearls of Din and Nayru were already placed in their respective spots, leaving the final one to be that of Farore. Link walked up to the final one, and like before, the eyes of the statue resonated in the presence of its respective pearl.

The message to Link and Tetra were the same as the others. _"__Wandering traveler who seeks the guidepost of the goddesses__… __Place the pearl you hold here.__"_ Link placed the pearl in the arms of the statue, and immediately, the sky flashed into darkness before returning to light. Whatever that meant, it happened twice before.

Link stared at the statue, noticing a light coming from inside the statue at several spots. From experience, he knew this wasn't good. "Tetra, MOVE!"

"What?" She looked at the statue, still flashing its eyes, and frowned at the hiding Link. "What are you screaming about? There's nothing happening!"

Link kept his head down, and faced the statue. Tetra was right, but he wasn't going to trust anything. "I don't know."

"Such a baby." Tetra walked up to the statue, and folded her arms. She folded her arms, and smiled. "See, idiot, there is-"

BOOM!

SPLASH!

Link bobbled his head, staring at where Tetra was standing. Slightly happy he was right, and that Tetra got dunked for it, the islander watched as a green ethereal figure held up Farore's Pearl. He ducked as a green beam shot out into the ocean, and seconds later, a red one returned to the green being.

Tetra had resurfaced by that time, coughing up water as Link watched her suffer. Once she could breathe, her eyes darted to him. "And I thought you were noble."

"Chivalry is dead, as far as I'm concerned."

"So unheroic."

"Maybe, but you're a pirate. You'll be fine." He did help her to her feet, and continued to watch the events occurring before them. They both gasped as a yellow light hovered above the sea.

Tetra almost lost her footing. "What is going on?"

"I do not know."

The huge symbol of a trio of triangles spun into the center of the triangle created by the beams from the statues, and another heavenly light took its place, glowing softly on the sea's surface before bubbling.

Link and Tetra believed in many things, but if you told them there were structures under the sea, Tetra would have laughed at you after calling you an idiot and its various synonyms, and Link would just laugh at you.

They aren't laughing now, but their eyes could fall out of place because they were wide in amazement. Birds could build a nest in their mouths, as their jaws drop tremendously.

A tower popped right out the ocean, and neither Hylian were ready to accept what they saw.

"Link, Tetra, your trial awaits." The King of Red Lions snapped them back into reality, and they began to walk to the boat, which would take them to the tower.

"It is so big, Link."

Link was too zoned out to make a joke. "What is this, Red?"

"This tower, which the pearls of the gods have caused to appear, is a place that the gods of the ancient world prepared so that they might test the courage of men. Only one who is able to overcome the trials that await here will be acknowledged by the gods to be a true hero. Only then will that hero be permitted to wield the power to destroy the great evil. Link, Tetra, that which you must obtain now lies before you. You must believe in your own courage and wisdom, which has led you to triumph over the many hardships you have faced…and you must triumph once again! You must rise above the trial of the gods!"

Link and Tetra nodded, and the boat rode the waves inside the Tower of the Gods.

Link took the team to the uppermost right corner of the temple's inside, past the waterfall coming from the statue's mouth. They quickly learned about the rising and falling of the water levels (they didn't question this weird phenomena) and finally disembarks on a platform once the water levels rose to their needs.

"No remember what you have to do, Link and Tetra. Work together, even more than before, to pass the trials that the gods set before you."

"Right." The duo turned away from the King of Red Lions, and to the barred door now in front of them. A glowing pad was to its left (their right) and a statue with a hole in its center to the right of the door. Both heroes came to the silent consensus that the statue might be the way to open the door, and on a count of three, they moved the statue to the pad. In response, it changed from purple to a yellow-green glow, and the bars rose away from the door.

They entered the door, and the King of Red Lions chuckled to himself. "Those two are the ones."

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Link flew back as he struck the wall, gaining more pain as Tetra looked at him in disbelief. She warned him of the Yellow Chu Chu, an electrified verion of the jelly beast. Link, being Link, didn't see electricity on the monster when he attacked.

'"Seeing is believing' that idiot said." Tetra now took on the Yellow Chu, with a smarter approach. She couldn't get close to it, for she'll end up like Link…unless it couldn't produce electricity when attacked. Tetra immediately had an idea, as she searched her pouch for her boomerang. Finding it quickly, she didn't hesitate to toss the item towards the monster, striking it in between its eyes. The Chu's eyes froze in place, symbolizing its dazed state, and Tetra slashed her scimitar through it, turning it into dust.

She continued onward to the deep gap in the room, which was constantly filled and drained of water. The waters were receding at this point, and Tetra fearlessly jumped into the nearly shallow water, luckily not breaking any bones. She looked around quickly, seeing another glowing pad, and two boxes. Moving fast, she put the box on the pad, right as the water was returning.

_'__Shit!__'_ Tetra had no time to escape the rising waters, and was swallowed by the water. Holding her breath, she swan to the surface nearest the edge of the side she and Link entered the room, only to be pulled out by no other than Link. He set her down as she coughed up water and gasped for air. "Thanks, Link."

Link grunted in appreciation, and turned towards the water. "A bridge was formed when you put the box on the pad. I only got a glance of it, since the water returned as you placed the box on the pad."

Soon as he said it, the waters receded once more, and the glowing bridge returned. Tetra followed Link across the bridge, still coughing from water entering her body. They crossed to the other side, and noticed a statue at the room's end, clearly making its importance known with the multicolored tiles around it and the awning above it. "Link?"

Link analyzed the statue, possibly with the most serious face the pirate seen on it since he asked Tetra to go on her ship when his journey began. "I think this is important, but I don't know why. Look at its bottom. It isn't set into the floor, meaning it could be moved, possibly picked up. I might be strong enough to carry it alone."

Tetra walked over to him, leaned on the statue, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrow at him. "You know, I could help you carry it, Link."

Link nodded. "I know, but it might not be necessary." Link wrapped his arms around the statue, after Tetra moved out his way, and easily picked up the statue. The symbol on top began to glow, and so did the same symbol on the door. Tetra noticed this, and the duo quickly crossed the reappeared bridge before exiting the room.

Once outside, Tetra directed Link to the same multicolored floor they just received the statue from. She helped him place it down, and turned to their left as they saw a gate sink into the water. She winked at Link. "Back to the boat."

"Yeah." They hopped back into the boat before the water receded, and slowly rode the currents (since there's no wind) to the formerly gated hallway. They came around a corner, and disembarked off the boat at another sealed door. Two pad were there, and there were two statues just waiting for the two heroes to place them on the two pads.

The next room was a bigger version of the gap Tetra solved, but without a pad. Multiple boxes floated in the room, and only one thing came to Link's puzzle solving brain. "We have to use the boxes to get across… The first two boxes looks like we can jump them, but if we place a third box between the second one and the one on the other side-"

Tetra was impressed Link figured it out before she did. "I got it. Wow, you're better than Mako at strategy."

Link smiled. "Really? Has the fearsome pirate grown a soft spot for her hero?"

Tetra scoffed. "Never." _'__Yes you have, Tetra.__'_ The pirate ignored her inner thoughts and watched her companion jumped down to the pit, moving the box he pointed out earlier. Tetra instead worked her brain on the two torches on the opposite side. Link would have to use the boxes to return to her, so he couldn't figure this one out. "Deku Sticks… Deku Sticks…Ahh, a pot full of them!" Tetra took one out and lit it, just in time as the waters rose. Link stood on the box closest to her, and she handed him the stick. "Be careful… Don't drop the stick!"

Link thought she meant him, but she meant for him to be careful with the stick. "Aye." He turned around, and hopped from box to box as he successfully made it to the other side. He lit the twin torches, and like before, a treasure chest appeared from out of nowhere…with a small key inside. Link jumped back to Tetra, showing her the key.

"Well, better than Rupees, eh?"

"This is your fault, Tetra!"

"MY fault? You could've stayed in the boat!"

"YOU DRAGGED ME WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?"  
While they are arguing, let me catch you up with a simple explanation. They returned to the main area. Link saw a door on a lower level than the previous two. Tetra, as stated above tried to beat the water to the door, and brought Link along. Now they were trying to float under the awning as they waited for the water to lower.

"Oh, excuse me, princess, for calling your miserably failed plan stupid."

"I'm not a princess, so don't call me that!"

"You'll be a horrible princess. What prince would want to marry such a snobby little girl?"

Tetra reached out and dunked Link's head under the water. "I'm not snobby!"

Link raised his head out the water, quickly surrendering to Tetra. "Ok, you're not snobby."

Tetra smiled and closed her eyes in pride. "Thank you."

_'__Lying is good sometimes.__'_ The water receded, allowing the duo to enter the next room. It didn't look interesting, to say the least, besides the multiple cracked walls. They exited the room, and climbed aboard the boat to the other side, where there were three huge stone barriers in the way.

"Red."

"On it, Tetra." The cannon appeared from under the ship, and Tetra blasted the stone barriers apart, revealing more of the area to them. They hopped out the boat as soon as the water returned to the normal level (if the highest level is the normal level) and hopped between one of the empty barriers to the other side.

Half a staircase was available to them as they swan to the door. Link arrived first, immediately engaged by another Yellow Chu Chu. He learned his lesson from last time, stunning the monster with his boomerang and wiping it from existence with his sword.

The water receded once more, revealing a lower level with a lock on it. "Up or down, Tetra?"

"I'll like to stop getting my clothes wet, so let's hurry down." They sprinted down the steps, and Link hurriedly thrusted the key into the lock. He opened it in time, and the duo stepped to the other side.

They were greeted by four Yellow Chus. They slowly moved towards the duo, threatening to shock them beyond imagination. Link stood in front of Tetra, holding his sword out. "There's too many for their kind. We need a more…safe plan. Wet clothes and electricity don't mix."

Tetra twirled her boomerang, an idea forming in her head. "Prepare your Spin Attack. I have an idea." Link nodded, and held his sword behind him. He had a nice idea of what was coming.

The Yellow Chu Chus were almost in a complete small circle, and without saying anything, Tetra tossed her boomerang, stunning each and every Chu Chu. Link rolled in between all four, and spun around, pushing them back, and they combusted into dust. Link smirked as he twirled his sword before sheathing it. "Haha!"

Tetra groaned. "Don't be so cocky, kid. We haven't got deep into this tower yet." Link turned to retort, but the rising waters swept both Hero and Pirate off their feet. Link was first to popped out to the surface, Tetra appearing closer to him than she originally was seconds later. "What I was going to say-"

"Doesn't matter, Link. Let's get to those glowing stairs." Tetra swan past a disgruntled Link and made it to the stairs. Another statue was at its peak, and Tetra picked it up as soon as Link arrived.

He reached for the statue snuggled in Tetra's arms. "Let me get it."

"No. I don't need your chivalry."

"Tetra-"

Tetra carried the statue past Link just as the waters recessed. "No, no, and no."

Link sighed as he followed her. "So freaking stubborn." She did allow him to hold the door open for her, and they walked up the stairs to the spot where the statue would go. Once Tetra placed it, a purple light shot up into the air from the statue's top. It seemed to operate the floodgates, as the mouth in front closed, but two more on the sides opened. Tetra couldn't see it, but they had a feeling a path deeper into the dungeon was unveiled.

Tetra turned back to Link, but noticed him coming out of the room behind her at the top of the stairs smiling. He held the Compass in his hands. Tetra rolled her eyes at his sheepish grin. "Uggghhhh! You are getting more stupid by the day."

Link smiled as he put up the item. "Ah, there's Tetra. Tell me, who's the kind girl I kept talking too? You got a twin?"

"Shut up."

The newly revealed path, which Link called a 'throat' (and Tetra whacked him in the head for), was a short corridor that led to a door. They went to the next room, and paused in their tracks. In the rooms 's center was a mechanical object with a small orb circling the top.

"Careful, Link. That's… That's a… Uhh… Something with a beam."

Link shook his head in disappointment. "Beamos, Tetra."

Tetra closed her eyes and held a finger up high. "Right, Link. Since I slightly care for your well-being, don"t-"

"Get hit by its beam, got it. Now since you want to be Ms. Independent Woman, grab a statue, and carry it to the other side. There's three pads, and we need an extra member."

Tetra frowned. "Hold up. You don't tell me what to do."

"What do you mean? I told you to do lots of things!"

Tetra folded her arms, and faced away from Link. "Yea, but this is different. I don't want to be burnt to a crisp. How about YOU be a man and carry the statue?"

Link shook his head, and then smiled to himself. "Suuuure, then, go on ahead, I'll carry this. You go first, and I'll be behind you."

Tetra opened one of her eyes in suspicion. "You sound like you're conniving. I don't trust any suspicious Links."

"Don't make puns out of my name." Link faced on of the statues near the door and one picked up, feigning a slight struggle. He carried it like how a penguin would walk, and moved up to the edge of the circle surrounding the Beamos. Tetra stood beside him, amused.

"Don't die, idiot."

Link smirked. "Say that for yourself, Tetra." Tetra grunted, and ran to the left side of the circle, while Link went right as soon as the Beamos fired its laser at the pirate girl. She almost made it to the other side of the room with Link (who somehow had some 'newfound' strength as he easily carried the statue on his head), but the girl almost fell in terror as one of her worst fears just so happen to show.

"R-R-R-R-RAT!" Tetra screamed in horror as she jumped to the base of the Beamos. The rat, frightened by the loud screaming of the girl and the laser beam planning to roast it, scurried up the walls of the room. Quickly making a life decision, Tetra moved from the incoming beam headed towards hers and jumped to safety at Link's side.

She fell on the ground, spouting praises to the gods above. She didn't realize Link was trying not to explode in laughter as he stood her up.

That's right, Link. Tetra pushed him away and gave her a piece of her mind. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Link, being falsely, but convincing confused, crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"WHY DID YOU LET ME BE BAIT? I COULD'VE DIED!"

"Tetra, you didn't want to carry the statue."

"YOU KNEW THIS? WHAT IN THE BIG BLUE SEA WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SHOULD"VE LET ME CARRY THE STATUE!"

"You told me to do it." Tetra frowned so hard Link thought wrinkles would immediately appear on her beautiful face. He didn't want that. Slowly, he stepped towards her. "Tetra, I'm-"

WHAM!

Link clutched his stomach as he kneeled to the ground. "Oww! What the hell?"

Tetra glared at Link so hard he could've incinerated. "You deserved that, you bastard. I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Tetra, once again-"

"You should've talk me out of it, you idiot! You're supposed to…" Tetra turned away, speaking so only she would hear herself. "You're supposed to protect me."

Link stood up, feeling guilty. He didn't actually plan on Tetra's life being at risk, only for her to be the bait. He reached out for her shoulder, but quickly took it back. He sighed in defeat and continued to the statue he set on the ground, placing it on the middle pad. He step on the one left of it, and didn't have to look at Tetra to know she stepped on the right one, as the floating elevators above them started to move. Without a word, both heroes jump from moving platform to moving platform, and exited through the door at the top.

Link led Tetra through the circular room, where several similar frowning statues with horns sticking out their heads circled an altar centered in the room. Only one door was opened, which was to the right with a flashing purple symbol.

Entering the right door, the duo (more like Link) engaged with a Yellow Chu Chu that the Outset islander knocked to the deep, deep, deep gap in the room. Both teens hopped aboard the moving platform to cross to the other side.

"Tetra… I'm-"

"Forget it, Link."

Link nodded his head, and looked towards the side they were approaching. Two more Yellow Chus awaited them, but before he could toss his boomerang, Tetra threw hers first, knocking the two monsters out so that Link could finish off. They moved into the next room, where a glowing set of stairs and a platform hovered over a very thin path. They hopped off the glowing platform to the statue on a pillar at the room's end. A tablet stood beside it. Tetra walked up to it, and read it.

'" Seeker of the goddesses' guidepost… Call me and guide me to my place of truth.' How do we call to it?"

Link looked at the statue, and said whatever he thought could work. "Come on!" The cravings on the pillar began glowing blue, and purple light surrounded the statue. The pillar lowered. The statue itself began glowing blue as well, and hopped to the heroes.

For the first time in a few paragraphs, Link and Tetra glanced at each other, but the pirate girl quickly shut the moment down. "You lead. I'll follow it, just in case."

Link nodded, and began to slowly move down the swirling path back to the entrance. He noticed he heard the repeating thumping of the statue's landings before he made the final curve, which for a jumping statue, its movements were accurate, but once he got to the curve, he looked back to see Tetra holding the statue above her. If she knew what he wanted to ask, because he knew that she knew, she didn't mention it. He definitely wasn't going to do so.

They jumped the small gap to exit the room, and rode the platform back to the entrance to the central room. The statue hopped out of Tetra's hands, and to a slightly raised part of the floor. It was revealed to be a downed pillar once the statue made it, and it rose into the air. The highlights died out once the platform reached full height, but in return, light shone from the altar. A large, colored stone tablet appeared from the light, and it seemed to have some sort of markings on it. Link remembered how the tablet on Dragoon Roost gave him the Wind's Requiem, and this seemed to be a similar tablet. He walked up to the tablet, and took his Wind Waker out.

Left, Middle, Right, Middle. Link waved the baton in the directions given. Nothing happened, except the door to the left having its bars raised and the statue on the right returning to life. _"__You have learned the Command Melody. My kin wait beyond the doors. Control them and guide them to their places of truth to open the path to the gods__…"_

The statue's life left him, and the stone tablet disappeared. Link pouched the Wind Waker and turned to Tetra, who was looking at the now opened door. She slowly turned to the islander who joined her side. He weakly smiled in an attempt to lighten the tension between them. "One down, two to go, yea?"

_'__What a dork.__'_ She walked ahead, smiling. "You play too much for such a serious trial, kid."

He jogged up to her, his smile even bigger. "I do try, kid."

"Well stop trying, you green idiot. We got statues to command."

After dealing with Bubbles (the skeleton heads with the fire on them) and a few uses for the grappling hook, Link and Tetra were at the second statue.

"Come on!" The statue was activated and lowered to the ground, and Link played the Command Melody, pointing at the statue after hitting the fourth note. It glowed green in response, and Link turned to Tetra, nodding. She stepped on the nearby glowing pad, forming a bridge for the statue to cross. Link closed his eyes, focusing on the statue.

He felt as if he could see from the 'eyes' of the statue as it hobbled across the bridge. Once it was safely across, the teen heroes swung back to the other side to join the statue. Link was going to open the door, but he saw Tetra look at him strangely. "What?"

She gestured to the statue. "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"But… You-"

She rubbed her shoulder and pouted. "Link, my shoulder hurts. Plus you're stronger than me, so you should do it."

"Horrible liar."

"I'm serious on the strength though." Link grunted in response and picked up the statue, exciting Tetra. "Thanks, Hero."

"Whatever." They went out the room to the room between the central chamber and the previous room. Two grappling posts hung from the ceiling, and a mysterious eye was stamped to the wall across the gap. Link set the statue on the glowing pad on their side of the room, unsealing a door, between the two main rooms. The duo swung to it, and entered it. The door sealed once more as they entered, and both Link and Tetra drew their blades. In the center of the room stood an armored swordsman, his large sword facing them on the broad side and held up. His white armor was marked by red swirls, and more red was on the horns and eyes.

"Darknut, Link. If I remember correctly, its weakness is in their back. It loses the armor-"

"It is vunerable. Gotcha. Search for it, Tetra."

Tetra glanced to Link, whose usual cheerfulness was replaced by the super serious look he occasionally wore. "What about you?"

"The Darknut and I are about to dance." Link ran forward, jumping into the air. "HIYAAA!" Swords collided as both Hero and Darknut fought for control. Link was trying his best to at least equal the beast in strength, but the larger swordsman was too strong. Link jumped back, and spun his sword in a circle, gaining a little hit on the Darknut's sword, knocking it to the side, but not out of the monster's hand. He quickly gazed for Tetra, finding her sneaking behind one of the poles in the room. The Darknut didn't notice her, and she was winking at him. She found the vulnerable spot, it seems. All she needed was an opportunity. He'll give her one. He faced the Darknut, more determined than before. "Come at me!"

The knight complied, meeting its sword with Link's once more, but Link wasn't focused on the beast anymore. He nodded to Tetra, who ran towards the knight, and cut the red strings holding its armor, and jumped up to knock off the helmet. The Garknut wasn't able to react until its armor dropped, revealing a dog-shaped head and buff, tattooed body. It began to growl, and both heroes looked at each other. "You just had to piss it off, Link."

"I know. You love it."

"Maybe." Tetra moved to the Darknut first, using its rage against it as she dodged its blade, and rolled to its back, slicing it as she regained footing. Link followed, jumping to the chest of the beast, and implanting his sword into the knight's chest. It roared its last roar, and busted into smoke. The door unsealed, and a bright light filled the room as a chest warped in. Link motioned for Tetra to open it, and she complied excitedly, since treasure chests and pirates mixed well. She flipped the top open, and squealed as she grabbed the item inside.

Link amusedly smiled as he watched from behind. "Tetra, it isn't like it's a Silver or Gold Rupee."

"Even better!" She spun around and posed, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows in her hands. Link wanted to laugh, but was slightly annoyed when he recognized the pose. His trademark pose.

He said nothing though, as Tetra equipped the bow and quiver onto her back. He did her famous pose to Link. "How do I look, Hero?"

Link rolled his eyes and pointed to his eyes. "With your eyes, doofus."

Tetra sighed and walk to the door. "You are hopeless. No lady wants to hear that."

Link searched the room. "Lady? Where? Where is this lady?" He looked around each of the pillars, repeatingly calling for a "beautiful lady", but as expected, there wasn't one. He looked to Tetra, who had her arms on her waist. "There's no lady. Why would you lie to me?"

"I was talking about me, dummy!"

"You're the farthest thing from a lady. You're… a tomboy, at best."

:"You wanna repeat that, girly face?" Link made the motion to speak, but the comment she made about him struck him. "I… I don't have a girly face."

Tetra opened the door out the room, and walked through, Link right on her heels. "Yes you do. Ask anyone." Tetra kept her eyes away from Link, trying now to figure out how to get the statue to the other side. She tried think on their past adventures, and how the dungeons before worked. _'__We beat the monster, get the item, use item to get out of the room, but I didn__'__t use the arrows to get out the room__…'_ She focused her attention on the diamond-shaped item on the wall with the eye in it. _'__There__'__s another one on the other side of the dungeon near the room with the first statue. That must be a switch!__'_ She gripped her bow and took out an arrow, aiming at the switch. She fired the arrow, her aim true. The arrow hit the "eyeball", closing the "eyelids". A long platform ejected from underneath the switch, and split into two separate platforms between the statue room and the center chamber, pacing back and forth. Tetra felt an arm wrapped around her waist, recognizing that Link was with her as he tossed the Grappling Hook to one of the hanging posts. They swung back to the side with the statue, and carried it across the two platforms to the opposite side. Link, still carrying the statue, made it to the door first, but not without awakening company.

One of the two statues with the hole in them suddenly had that hole filled with a green light, and began to jump towards them. Tetra quickly opened the door, allowing the statue carrying boy to exit before following. The awakened statue couldn't follow them, of course.

Link dropped the statue, letting it hobbled to its place around the altar. It was raised by another pillar, like it brethren opposite of it, and unlocked the third door in the room.

"So…this is a giant ass scale."

"Someone has sailor mouth, and I'm surprised it isn't the pirate, but the islander."

"That's because the sailor is the islander! You're a pirate. Totally different things."  
Tetra waved the conversation off, and looked at the two large metal round objects held by a chain. It totally looked like a scale to both of them. She looked to her right, and saw a door below the scales. "Well, Mr. Sailor, figure out how to operate the scale. I'm going down there." She pointed to her destination, which Link replied with a shrug.

"Just remember, I prefer you alive."

Tetra gripped her chest, and put her other hand on her forehead, as if she was stricken with love. "Aww, you struck a chord in my black heart, Link. Why is that so?"

Link smirked as he folded his arms. "So I can constant remind myself who the hero is, and who's the damsel." Tetra grunted as she hopped down into the water below, and walked to solid ground and exited the room.

That wasn't the answer she was expecting, but she didn't know what she wanted to hear as well. She had some time to figure it out, as the room she was in contained several moving platforms and a few eye switches.

She had lots of time.

Link, meanwhile, successfully figured out how to work the scales, but since the door ahead was locked, he decided to take a break.

He's the Hero, he can take breaks. You fishermen and fisherwomen did so as well.

Since he had some time to himself, and he didn't have the luxury to think the last time he was Tetra-less (the rain wasn't letting up), he pondered on his adventure so far. He was no longer the boy from Outset, who dreamed of what doing what his father done. Now he was accomplishing that dream, but with the addition of saving the world and his sister. Fate is funny sometimes. If Aryll hadn't been captured, he would be on Outset still, probably…well, you don't need to know that. Most likely, he would end up like Sturgeon, a bookworm, or Orca, a swordsman in a time swords aren't needed. But yet, here he was, exploring the world beyond the sandy shores of his isolated island, and he has mentally decided that once he saves the world, he'll keep on exploring. Tetra offered, and while he hadn't 100% confirmed it, he did entertain the idea of becoming a part of her crew.

He'll be higher than Niko, for sure. Probably even get to boss Gonzo around too. Would Tetra even stay true to her word?

Tetra… Of course she would.

He didn't know why he was confident in his assumption, probably because amidst their harsh beginnings, the pirate has become his best friend. Probably even a close friend.

Then he remembered her journal. Tetra dreamed of falling for the hero who would save the world. Link was the Hero. Could it be that his best friend was falling for him?

H-E-L-L NO! Tetra, the most "feared" pirate on the sea, falling in love with her Hero? The day that happens, Link will never, ever touch a sword again. That's how unlikely it is. Not to say Tetra is unattractive, because she's eye candy from head to toe (her new attire was more appealing to the male side of Link too), but her attitude kills. Of course, he's a survivor of many killers, plus Tetra couldn't be mad at his dashing-

"Are you sleep, Link?" Link opened his eyes as he train of thought stopped at the next station and looked up to the subject of his mind. She looked a mixed between amused and pissed (if that's possible), and outstretched her hand. "Get up. I got the statue."

Link, not listening, mustered an unenthusiastic "Yay," before turning to enter the formerly locked room. Tetra, however, spun him around.

"I said I got the statue." Link looked behind Tetra to see the statue behind the pirate, and shook his head in surprise. He searched his pouch for the Wind Waker. "Looking for this?" Link looked up to see his item pouch and the Wind Waker in Tetra's hand. He took them back, annoyed that she went without him.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you went in?"

If Tetra ever looked hurt before, Link didn't believe it possible until now. Her eyes fell to the floor, and her face sunk. "I thought you deserved it. You haven't got the chance to really relax in a long while."

_'__Such an idiot, Link. Yea, you called yourself an idiot.__'_ He patted Tetra on the shoulder, causing her head to rise. "Thank you for the thought, Tetra. But we don't have the luxury to relax… And I didn't plan on sleeping."

"What were you doing, then?"

"Thinking with my eyes closed."

Tetra smiled, and patted Link on the head. "Right." She gestured for Link to pick up the statue, which he complied, while Tetra told her tale. "So, in the room, there was a laser guarding the statue, so I used the Deku Leaf to get over it from a higher platform. Then I commanded the statue to go through the beam, and to sit on a pad to shut off the beam. Once I got back in here, you were still asleep. I was about to wake you when a Wizzrobe appeared. I shot it a few times, and it went poof."

Link jumped down to the raised scale, and Tetra followed behind him as they made it to the other. "Wizzrobe?"

"Some ugly bird magician."

"Oh." They returned to the central chamber, and the statue repeated the same process as its brethren. This time, however, all three statues fired a green light from their chests, and a portal appeared from the altar. Link and Tetra walked up to it, but not into it. Link turned to the girl, whose face was blank. "Onward to the higher levels of the tower?"

"We got a choice?"

"Yes, but I'm sure we don't want the second option."

"Then let's go."

The portal took them to a single room with a sealed exit, a pair of Beamos on each side of the room, and a chest they couldn't get to due to lasers. Three pads were in front of the lasers, and one was occupied by Tetra.

She turned to the other side of the room. "Link, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm just making sure these statues don't come to life."

"They're not Armos, so come on!"

"Alright, alright. Yeesh." Link picked up a statue and carried it out of one of the Beamos's range of fire. He set the statue down on a pad and stepped on one himself. The laser disappeared, and Tetra opened the chest to find the Big Key.

"Good, we're almost out of here."

"Yeah, about that…" Tetra turned back to Link to see that the statue (and its partner on the other side of the room) was indeed Armos. Both teens drew their weapons and moved back from the jumping statue. '"They're not Armos' you said."

"I didn't know, Link!" Link didn't retort for once and rolled to the statue's back, hitting the gem on it. It froze in place, and Link hit it again, causing it to spin out of control and blow up near the treasure chest. Luckily, Tetra took the opportunity to go after the second Armos, using her new acquired Bow and Arrow to take it out. The door unsealed, and the heroes ignored the Beamos pair and exited the room, returning to the outside world to a staircase…well-guarded by Beamos. A lot of them.

Link turned to Tetra, and only one thing was on their mind. "RUN!" They went at full sprint up the stairs, barely dodging the lasers from the robots, or getting their clothes slightly burned. Near the top, the robots started to come in pairs, which made it even more difficult.

Eventually, Link and Tetra came to the top of the staircase beside the huge door with the big lock, physically unharmed. They rested their frightened minds and bodies on the door, hoping to never again be threatened by a group of lasers.

Tetra took out the Big Key, and stabbed it into the lock. "Let's go in here, and get out of this place for good."

"Agreed!"

The room had an air of holiness in it, for whatsoever reason neither Link nor Tetra could identify. Maybe it was the faint blue light in the room, or maybe it was the name of the tower in general. Whatever it was, Link cautiously had his hand on his sword, and Tetra disregarded her sword in favor of the bow, since it was required to beat the monster of the tower, and past the trial. The duo slowly walked to the center of the room, prepared for the unexpected.

_"__You have done well to find your way to this place.__"_ Disembodied voiced were not included in "prepared for the unexpected." Link and Tetra looked around for the voice's owner, before the Hero silently pointed the strange blue markings on the wall around a carving of a head and two hands. The voice seemed to come from there.

While Link would find it silly to talk to a carving, Tetra felt as if she was being taunted. "Of course we would make it up here. Nothing else should have been expected."

_"__Oh, chosen ones__… __If what you say is true, accept this final challenge.__"_ Blue light illuminated from the hands and the head (with the addition of glowing green eyes on the hands and red ones for the head) and all three popped out of the place to float above the heroic team of two.

The boss's name is Gohdan.

Tetra immediately went to work, shooting the hands out of commission within seconds (even too fast for Link, who was practically useless) and started aiming for the golem's red eyes. She was able to knock one out before the golem attacked, spewing fireballs aimed specifically at Tetra, but she was able to dodge and take out the other eye. The head slammed into the ground, its mouth wide open. "Link, blow it up!"

Link, who was thinking that he was going to be useless, quickly searched for a bomb, lit it, and tossed it into Gohdan's mouth. While the golem didn't explode into pieces, the light that came out of Gohdan made it clear that the bomb exploded. However, it wasn't over. The head returned to the air, and so did the hands.

Tetra quickly shot down the hands once more, a testament to her skill with the bow (she had one before, but it broke, and she hadn't decided to get another. Plus she had a flintlock), and almost shot both eyes before the fireballs returned, this time spreaded between her and Link. Of course, they were safe from harm, and made Gohdan pay by blinding and blowing it up.

"One more time, Tetra!"

"Yeah!" She fired six more arrows, two for each hand, and two to one of the eyes. She reached for her next one before realizing that the quiver was empty. "Link, I'm empty."

On cue, arrows fell from Gohdan's nose to Tetra's feet, and while she knew noting nasty could come from the golem's nose, she hesitated to pick them up. But she did so anyway, and shot down the head of Gohdan, ignoring the revitalize left hand. "Now, Link!"

"Bombs away!" The final bomb entered in exploded inside Gohdan. A heavenly light flash in the room before quickly fading, but surrounded the head of Gohdan.

_"__The path can now be opened. Oh, chosen ones__… __What will now come to pass is tied to your fate__—__to the path that you have chosen. Go forward with caution.__"_ A portal beam to the ground as the head and hands of Gohdan returned to their respective places on the wall.

Link and Tetra were warped to the top of the tower, back to the outside world. Tetra watched as Link quietly climbed the ladder in front of them, and looked at the bell above the raised platform. Link took out his grappling hook, and swung it up to the bell. He stepped back a bit, then began to swing back and forth, causing the bell to ring a few times.

Immediately, the duo was sent to the bottom of the tower, aboard the King of Red Lions. Link steered the boat back outside, and came up to a strange light on the sea's surface.

"You have done well, Tetra and Link. It would seem the gods have acknowledged you two to be true heroes. But this does not mean our trials have ended here. Once you take your first step beyond the ring of light you see shimmering in the waves before you… Your true trial will begin. Are you ready, Link?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready, Tetra?"

"Always ready."

The boat cruised forward to the ring of light, and before either Link or Tetra could question how they would get to the other world, they got their answer. They boat began to sink, along with its passengers.

Both heroes quickly learned holding their breath was stupid, as by some form of logic, they were able to breathe normally. They looked down at their watery surroundings, and gasped as they saw where they were about to land.

It was a castle.

They landed in a pool in a courtyard, and the pair disembarked from the boat. They gazed at their new surroundings, wondering where they were.

"You are probably wondering where we are, aren't you?"

Link turned back to the King of Red Lion. "Yes. Where are we?"

"Unfortunately, there is not enough time for me to explain it to you now… Once you are able to strike down Ganon with the item you obtain in this castle, all will be made clear to both of you."

Tetra turned around, annoyed that the boat wouldn't reveal anything to them. "But-"

"Trust in my words! See that awaits you in the castle!" Link nodded in understand while Tetra huffed in aggravation, but didn't draw out the conversation any longer. Link started the trek into the castle, and began to come into a big room.

"WOAH!" He jumped back, noticing a Moblin coming to greet them… or was it?

"What is it now, Link?" Tetra brushed past the boy in green and looked at the Moblin, which was not in motion. Link walked up to Tetra, looking all over the room. Moblins and Darknuts were scattered across the room, but nothing was moving. It was as if time was frozen. They walked down the stairs, moving past the frozen figures and to the bottom of the room. Tetra just so happen to turn around when she gasped in surprise. "Link, look!"

Link turned around to where Tetra was pointing, and his eyes grew big at the sight. Behind both of them was a statue of a boy or man in a tunic wielding a sword and shield, and his sword was held skyward.

But the craziest thing of all was that the statue looked awfully like Link. "What in the-"

_"__All right, Link and Tetra. I need you to listen to me for a moment. The item you seek is hidden somewhere in this castle. To find it, you must find the entrance to the basement. But__…__that entrance has been blocked by a mighty threshold, firmly sealed to prevent evil from ever gaining access. Do you know where to search and what you must do to open the hidden way? You__'__ll find a clue in the shape of the heraldry near where we arrived at the castle.__"_

Link frowned, not knowing what the King of Red Lions meant, but luckily, Tetra found something out as she called Link to her. She was pointing at the symbol with the three triangles they saw hours earlier on the sea. "I bet those three pillar go here on each triangle. I saw the symbol outside as well. Must be an important symbol in this country."

"Maybe." They worked on each triangle piece together, hoping to correct match the shape of the symbol. Once completed, the triangle sunk into the floor, and began to glow the familiar golden color. They heard movement behind them, and gasped as they saw the statue move back, revealing the way into the basement. With a pair of shrugs, Link and Tetra headed for the secret path, and walked down to the basement, which turned out to not really be a basement, but this is a castle, so of course a secret room would not look dingy.

They walked down the staircase, looking at the huge stone knights with giant swords near the ceiling. The next gaze was at the windows, a mosaic of eight people…no, five people, a rock person, a fish person, and a pig person. But the thing that caught their attention, especially Link's, was the sword sticking out a pedestal.

They walked up the staircase near it, and stared at the sword for a few moments. Only if everything wasn't freaking gray and stuff (besides them and their boat), they could see it true color.

_"__Excellent, Link and Tetra. To perceive such a puzzle and decipher it is no small feat. Now, Link, take the sword that lies before you. It is none other than the Master Sword__… __The legendary blade of evil__'__s bane, wielded by the Hero of Time himself. It is the only sword that can banish Ganon from the world above!__"_

Link looked at Tetra, who looked back at him with a wink and a smile. "It is your right as the Hero to wield the sword, Link. I think it is time you joined their ranks."

Link nodded, and with a deep breath, began to walk to the Master Sword. He paused for a moment right in front of it, and slowly gripped the hilt, and pulled. It moved in accordance. And light shone from the pedestal. Above and around Link and Tetra, the stone knights held their blades forward, and a bright light blinded the duo.

Once the light passed, both Link and Tetra could see that the color of the room returned, which made the sight even more amazing. Link looked at the sword in his left hand and waved it around a bit, getting a feel for the blade. For a centuries old sword, it felt as if…it was made specifically for Link to wield. He looked at Tetra, who had walked beside him. "Raise it skyward, Link."

Link did just that.

**Uuuuugggghhh this chapter is long. It is three times, and some more, the normal length I write chapters. I did procrastinate a little (hence the shortened version to take this chapters place until it was ready) but I am done. **

**Next chapter will be a filler (a slightly necessary one, not just something to add more meat to the story) which will tell the events between now and the return to the Forbidden Fortress.**

**Originally, I was not going to have Tetra come to the castle yet, but have her start off Chapter 10 a bit here, but it would be weird to do so, given that the last time I split them was actually a necessity. This one wasn****'****t, so there she is, under the sea with Link before her world takes a 360 degree turn.**

**See y'all later!**


	10. A Link to Their Past

_"Your Majesty, he's coming!"_

_"What do we do?"_

_"We're outnumbered!"_

_"SILENCE!" The six Knights of Hyrule inside the castle turned to their king, mouths shut tight. They were rightfully scared, as they knew their demise was at hand. They didn't know the plan. Nobody except a select few knew the plan. The King sighed in resignation, and looked at each and every man under his command. "My subjects, you will not fall today. The goddesses has given us a final plan, one you shall witness, but not here. Leave the castle, and go to high ground."_

_The troops were stunned by the message. Abandon their King? "But sire, the Hero-"_

_"There's no time for Link and Zelda to save us." _

_'But I can save them.'_

_The troops stood for a moment, before in a final act of loyalty, turned to the incoming army, ready to die. The King of Hyrule almost ordered them to leave, but in the face of death, this six men were ready to fight. _

_"Father!" From behind him, the voice of a young woman startled him, and he turned to the arms of his daughter, her tears soaking his robe. "Father, come with us! Please!"_

_"Zelda, I cannot."_

_"Yes you can! Why are you being so stubborn!"_

_The King looked up, gazing into the sad eyes of the failed Link. Link wasn't silently pleading, but silently understanding. "Zelda, my dear daughter, one day, you will know. One day, you will understand. As King, I am Hyrule, and Hyrule is me. When one suffers, so does the other. A captain falls with her ship. A king falls with his country." A loud boom sounded off from the distance. He was getting closer. The King turned to his most loyal knights, their gaze an their king. "Gonzo, Senza, Mako, Zuko, Niko, and Nudge. My loyal friends, I have but one final task for you."_

_Gonzo, leader of the six, walked up to his king. "Whatever you ask, Your Majesty."_

_He nodded his head to Zelda, still weeping in his arms. "Protect my daughter, and protect Link as if he's my son...in law. Flee to higher ground."_

_Gonzo looked to his comrades before looking back at the King of Hyrule. "Yes sir."_

_The King pulled away from his daughter, and wiped the tears from her eyes. He immediately gripped her right hand. "Zelda... I'm sorry." Before she could speak, the Triforce of Wisdom was summoned from her hand. It floated to the King, who produced a necklace from his pocket. "To insure that Ganondorf does return, I shall assist the chosen ones. In that position, I shall carry a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom." On cue, a small sliver of the relic broke off, and went to the hands of the King. "The other part shall stay with you, Zelda, and be passed down generation to generation until the day comes the two pieces meet again." The larger piece snapped itself on the necklace, and gravitated towards the Princess of Hyrule. The King then turned to Link. "My boy, come here, and give me your left arm." Link stepped forward, his left arm outstretched. The King took his hand, and summoned the Triforce of Courage from it. "When he who displays courage returns, he shall join with her who displays wisdom, and gather the eight shards of the Triforce of Courage. Only together with he be stopped." On cue, the Triforce of Courage broke into eighths, and flew across the land._

_The King turned to the lower entrance to the castle, knowing time was running out. "Link... Zelda... I am sorry, but I must stay. But as a father, in our final moments together, I bestow upon you my blessing."_

_BOOM!_

_The King nodded to Gonzo, who ordered everyone out. The King turned back to the castle's entrance, ignoring the final cries of his daughter as he came to terms of his destiny._

_BOOM!_

_"Link... Zelda... I am sorry."_

_BOOM! Thunder roared and lightning began to crack across the dark sky. The final moments of Hyrule were approaching._

_"But now, we must go our separate destinies. However, do not fear..."_

_BOOM! The barriers to the castle collapsed, and after a few moments, a dark figure entered._

_"...We will meet again."_

* * *

Tetra dragged her feet to the (daydreaming) King of Red Lions and lazily entered the boat. "There were so many..."

Link did the same, only that he had to steer the boat back to the glowing halo in the water. "How did they come to life?"

"I guess when you pull the Master Sword, everything returned as it should. That's why the color is back."

Link nodded as the boat was being raised back to the world above. "Makes sense."

The journey back up to the surface was much easier than the trip down, and the heroes were happy to see their world once more. Link took a deep breath of air and relaxed. "Home sweet home."

"This is my home, boy. Yours is on your little island."

"Whatever, Tetra."

"Link. Tetra." Both kids were startled by the sudden voice of the King of Red Lions. He had been very quiet over the last few minutes. "Our task is nearly at hand. We must head to the Forsaken Fortress."

Link immediately set the course, using the Wind Waker to set the wind to the northwest. "Right!" The sail caught wind, and the boat was sent streaking out into the ocean-towards an even larger boat. "WOAH!" Link steered the King of Red Lions out of danger just in time, and turned the boat parallel to the large brig.

"'HOY THERE, MISS TETRA!"

Tetra, who was not paying attention to recent events due to her eyes being closed, woke up in shock as she looked at the ship. Six pairs of hands were waving towards her. "Great. It's them."

Link turned to Tetra. "We could use them while we're infiltrating the Forsaken Fortress, can we?"

"Hmm... Maybe. I'll come up with something. Bring us closer to them." Link followed Tetra's instructions, bringing their boat closer to the Pirate Ship. A rope ladder was sent down to them, and Tetra immediately began to climb up as Link checked to make sure his boat wouldn't leave.

As Tetra stepped on the deck, the Pirate's immediately circled around her, Gonzo standing directly in front of her. "Miss Tetra..."

Tetra crossed her arms, wondering what the pirate would say. "Gonzo."

"As first mate, I would like to say that... Well, I'm disappointed in you. You left us again, and if it wasn't for the mysterious tower coming out the ocean, we would have never found you. We thought that goofy islander kidnapped you, or worse. But I'm glad to see you're safe, Miss."

If Tetra had a heart, she would be flattered. "Isn't that sweet, Gonzo. You were scared I was kidnapped, or worse, like...raped?"

Mako bobbled his head. "Yes, Miss Tetra. I was the one who deduced it."

"Huh. Zuko, what did you think?"

The little guy held his telescope. "I thought the boy was going to marry you against your will."

"Nudge?"

"I thought the boy was a cross-dressing girl. He has a girly face for one."

Tetra almost giggled at that, and she thought she heard Link curse. "Interesting. Senza?"

The big guy scratched his head. "I thought you forced him to take you with him, and you would cut his-"

"OK! I get it. Niko!"

Niko shufffled in place. "I thought... I thought... I thought Link was gay."

Tetra nodded her head. "Yea, he is."

They heard someone climbing behind Tetra, and all six pirates unsheathed their swords at the newly arrived Link. He turned and yelped in surprised as he looked at Tetra and the six sharp blades. "Umm..."

Gonzo glared at the boy. "Bet you like swords pointing at you, huh?"

"What?"

"Or are these not the swords you were expecting, huh?"

Link looked to Tetra, who leaned on the side of her ship. "What... What did I do?"

She winked. "You kidnapped me, and they think you're gay. I told them that. You do use your sword a lot, Link."

Link was slightly amused. Two can play at that. Link smiled, and turned to Gonzo. "Hey, Gonzo."

The tall pirate frowned. "What?"

Link folded his hands behind his back, and began to sway back and forth. "You know, those muscles of yours are really huge... Makes me go wild."

Gonzo was turning blood red in embarrassment. "W-W-What?"

"You know, every time you speak, it makes me want to hear it in different situations. How high it can it?"

The other pirates began to move away, but Gonzo was frozen. His mind wasn't able to flush out what Link was saying.

Link continued. "But let's not talk about me, but let's talk about how your Miss Tetra thinks about how she can cuddle in your strong muscular arms."

Tetra whipped her head in shock. "What?"

"And she loves your commanding voice. It turns her on just so much. But the best thing is..." Link walked up to the frozen Gonzo, and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it was enough for Gonzo to unfreeze and look at both Link and Tetra in shock.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT? Miss Tetra, you're supposed to wait until marriage."

Tetra was going to condemn Link, but looking at Link's mischievous face, she decided she'll do it later. "What can I say? I was teaching him how to be a pirate, and...we went treasure hunting."

Link smiled as he patted Gonzo on the head. "Plenty of pirate booty for me, do you hear me, matey?"

Gonzo looked at Link, and to the pirates behind him. "I'm going to lay down." Gonzo scampered below deck as everyone (the other pirates weren't that sense) at the joke.

"OK, you boys had your fun. Now get to work. We're headed back to the Forsaken Fortress. Nudge, man the rudder until Gonzo returns."

The pirate saluted his captain."Yes ma'am!" Everyone went to their respective places, and Link, not wanting to be a bother, sat upon the stern of the ship, resting as the day went by.

* * *

Night came as quickly as the wind blew the pirate ship halfway to the Forsaken Fortress. Link still sat on the stern, gazing at the stars. He had little to no conversation with the pirates, including Miss Oh So Fearsome, and he preferred it like that. No better way than to nap without interruption.

Gonzo stayed away as far as possible.

The boat rocked comfortably against the calm, dark ocean, almost luring our hero back to the dreamworld. Instead, he just sat with an empty mind. Best to have a cleared head before risking your life, and those of others.

Randomly, he took out his sister's red telescope, something he hadn't used since finding Greatfish Isle, and observed it, hoping it was still in the same condition Aryll gave it to him. She was a picky girl about her items, and the littlest scratch could infuriate her. Luckily, it was ok, so Link put it away, and laid back against the ship, not hearing the incoming footsteps from behind.

He wasn't startled by the newcomer, but he was slightly happy it wasn't Tetra or Niko. The pirate didn't speak to the Hero, but sat nearby him, and looked at the boy.

Link had been silent too long anyway. "How's... Miss Tetra?"

"She's good...and worried about you. She wanted me to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Dinner's getting cold, so I brought it to you." The pirate handed Link his dinner, and looked at the boy. Link dabble with his soup before taking a sip.

Link turned to his companion, a smile forming on it. "Hmm... It's good. Tastes almost like my grandma's, but it is missing that extra kick. Who made it, Gonzo?"

"Miss Tetra. You got the first taste."

Link began to turn red. "Ohh...uh...she can cook, huh?"

Gonzo nodded. "Yep. Just like her mother. Anyway, you are ok, so I'll let you be, and tell her you like it." Link nodded, and turned back to the ocean. "Oh, and Link..."

"Yeah?"

Gonzo turned fully away from Link, not wanting to face him. "For keeping Tetra safe... Thanks."

Link smiled. "You're welcome." He heard Gonzo beginning to walk off, but something began to nag Link's mind. "Gonzo?"

"Yea?"

"How old was Tetra when her mother died?"

"Not much older than ten, I reckon. Why?"

"I was ten when I lost my father. I never knew how he died except he was at sea. I noticed how reserved Tetra is when I mention anything about her mother."

Gonzo slowly began to walk back to Link. "That's how she is. That day... Scariest day of her life. I believed it could've been avoided if she hadn't met that man, and his crazy ideals of a country beneath the sea."

Link swiftly turned to Gonzo. It wasn't the mention of the country he just visited that caught his attention, but the mention of a man. One very familiar. "Do you remember anything about him?"

"He..." Gonzo to a hard look at Link and his eyes began to widen. "No freaking way."

"What?"

"He... He looked...like you."

Link bit his lip, and turned back around. He now had his answer to the question. "He died the same way Tetra's mom died?"

Gonzo sat down, and took off his handkerchief on his head. "When I think about it, considering the events you and the captain went through, it began on that day..."

* * *

_7 years ago_

_The small steamboat arrived in the area labeled on the map as E4, preparing for the eventual dive under the sea. A man in a green and black swimsuit stood on the boat's starboard side, in anticipation of what secrets lay below. The man, in his 35 years of life, have never been happier since his 3 year old daughter was born, no, since his young, adventurous clone was born 10 years ago. Maybe both kids were joys in his life, and this was the next joy._

_Behind him stood a shorter female, clad in a pink and white swimsuit. Unlike her adventurous companion, she was a lady of the seas, and the head of a band of pirates...nice pirates, and her crew was not too far way, just in case something happened. She waved her hand through her curled dark hair, ready to find her treasure. Her bloodline's lost treasure. Like the adventurer, she, too, had a daughter, and like the adventurer, was a single parent who had others to look after their kids. She had her crew, and he had his mother. She had never met the boy and his sister, except in passing, but she could see that father was like son, just as mother was like daughter._

_Her view of blond hair was transformed into a serious expression, one that sent shivers down her spine in two very contrasting ways. She didn't know why she felt fear, for she feared only the goddesses, her daughter's safety, and the lost of a family heirloom, not the man who she has partnered with over two years ago. The other emotion was a pang of affection, for in her 33 years, and even compared to her deceased husband, the man was a gift from Din. Which reminded her that while her daughter would know this feeling in a few short years, the female body wants to begin earlier._

_The man's seriousness turned to a smirk in a whim. "Ready, Captain Impa?"_

_The Pirate captain smiled in response. "Already ready to dive for treasure, huh, Rusl?"_

_Rusl knew the meaning behind the words, and flashed his teeth. "Yep." He looked over her shoulder, and to the cockpit of the boat, where her captain was located. "Ready, Rebecca?"_

_A masculine voice ranted from inside. "Hope you drown, Rosalina! Of course I'm ready! Just remember that the air cords reach a length of 1,000 feet. That's dangerous, but with Impa's hocus pocus, I'm sure you'll make it."_

_Rusl gave a thumbs up to the captain, and put his helmet on. "Well, no time like the present."_

_Impa smiled and put her own helmet on. "True. On you."_

_Rusl nodded, and after a silent countdown, dived into the depths of the waters below, followed by a second splash from Impa. Tugging on their air cords to make sure they're secured, and just to be safe, the duo continued their descent into the depths of water, unknown that an legendary presence was there as well._

* * *

_Present __Day_

"Tetra's mom...Wait, I think I remember seeing her one time talking to my dad. Somehow, that picture looked familiar, and now I know."

Gonzo nodded. "That's right. We made a few trips to Outset a few years back so they could do their discussions. Miss Tetra never wanted to come onto some 'boring island,' as she put it."

Link managed a smile somehow. "Is that it?"

Gonzo dropped his head, trying to figure out what to say. There was more, but while Link may want the full story now, Tetra doesn't even know the full truth. Then again, Link didn't know his father's fate. "They were attacked, and we started to rescue them. Tetra's mother survived for an hour or so, but your father sacrificed himself for the others. The other guy lived, and went somewhere. His name was Lickback or something stupid. I'm sorry you didn't know sooner."

Link was struggling to hold his tears, but he was winning. "Thanks Gonzo. I'll...see you soon."

Gonzo left without a word, and Link finally let his guard down.

It wouldn't be but a few seconds later that he would feel a pair of arms wrap around him, and tears dampen his shoulders as a feminine sob entered his ears. That's when the tears really began to fall, for Link was never alone to mourn fate.

**Yes. I'm late. Matter of fact, this is a week late, but the hell called school began, and I got to finish summer work, so yea. But I will try to update every week, or every other week for dungeon chapters.**

**So next chapter will be some more filler, as I want to build the relationship between Tetra, Link, and the pirates more, because... Well, I'm trying to plan out the events at the Forsaken Fortress, and how it affects everything. I have an idea, but how it will work is hard to process. Patience is a virtue, and believe me, I'm itching to write that chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and the other stuff, and cya soon!**


	11. On the Pirate Ship

Link had the most wonderful ending to such a terrible dream. The dream was that Gonzo told him the story of his father's, and Tetra's mother going on a search for treasure, but not finishing it. Link dreaded what was coming, but once Gonzo left him, he began to cry, and Tetra joined him afterwards.

Wait, that actually happened. But what happened afterwards?

The first time Link realized that he was indeed on a bed, not a hammock. As far as he knew, Tetra only had a bed, which sparked his hormonal thought of a series of "Oh no," "I hope we didn't do anything," and, his favorite thought out of the three of them, "Hell yeah. I'm sleeping with the sexiest girl on the seas, and she's barely clothed."

Come on, all the males reading this would do the same if they were literally in contact with a beautiful girl in night clothes. Don't say you won't. You're lying.

If clothes meant anything, Link apparently was still a virgin, although his other brain wasn't happy about that. He still had on his undergarments to his green tunic, while Tetra... Link wouldn't go that far. Tetra would kill him.

Tetra.

Link turned his head to the girl resting within his arms, her slightly tanned body moving up and down in peace. Her charming face had a smile on it, but not the mischievous smiles or the flirty smiles Link usually sees. No, this one was a sign of comfort.

Link looked out the window, realizing how early it still it is. Judging from the lack of sunlight, but the fading of darkness, it was probably closing into sunrise. Huh, Link woke up early for once. He almost laughed, and probably would have, if Tetra hadn't started mumbling.

"No... Link... No..." She sounded as if she was pleading. Cute. That's when she gripped him a little tighter, as if in distress. "No... Don't go..."

Link rubbed Tetra's back (through the covers, mind you) and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

She seemed to respond as she relaxed, and moved her hand on his side to his chest. Link wasn't toned (he wondered why) but he has some muscles. Well, he was still a scrawny boy. Tetra sighed into his shoulder, and, surprising Link, stated, "Never leave me."

Link let her words slip his mind. She was dreaming about both of them apparently. She didn't mean it, did she? If she did... Could he actually leave Grandma Saria and Aryll behind? Sure, the others could help them, but Link didn't want to feel guilty leaving his family behind. His father managed, but what Link was doing was different.

Rusl was chasing adventure. Link was chasing adventure, and...well...maybe love. Maybe.

OK, Link had the hots for Tetra. You knew this anyway. You waited for it to come ever since you looked at the description of the story. Here it is, reader. Run outside and rejoice.

Don't do that.

Yes, Link was not in love with the girl whose body was merely inches from sleeping together, and "sleeping together." Sure, he and Tetra cuddled before, but that's because the K.O.R.L. didn't have much space.

Oh boy, that's going to be a problem if a third person joins.

Link began to feel Tetra's leg move, and made its destination to where Link felt uncomfortable. Not only was her leg there, but if she moved any closer... Link began to turn red at the thought. This would not be leaving his mind all day. Gonzo might see him, and probably will be serious the next time Link's sexuality is questioned. He didn't want to touch her, in risk of being caught, but he didn't want to feel this way any longer. "Tetra... Wake up for a moment."

Tetra stirred, and slowly opened her eyes, sleepily gazing at Link. "Why... Why are...you up?"

_"She's cute when she looks innocent. Speaking of Innocence, back on topic!" _"Uhh... Your leg is...on me." Tetra didn't seem to register what he said, so he repeated himself. "Tetra, your leg is on me."

She moved her leg, gladly the one he was referencing, and readjusted herself. "Are you good now? Anything else?"

_"Yes, there is something else you can do. Stop beautiful so damn hot!" _"No."

It was quiet for a moment, and Link was starting to fall back asleep until Tetra spoke again. "Link?"

"Hm?"

"Promise that we'll always... you know, until we save the world... That we'll always be together."

"Of course."

"You'll always protect me?"

"Yep?"

Tetra giggled. "Don't lie. I'm always busting to save your ass."

"That was one time, and if I recall, Kalle Demos knocked you out. I had to save you, as always."

"But if I hadn't gained its attention, you wouldn't be here. Am I right?"

Link groaned. "Ugh, right."

"So remember that the next time you cry yourself to sleep, and I have to drag you to a bed."

Link now understood how he got here. He closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. "Whatever you say, Tet."

He heard a yawn from his pirate companion. "I know, Link."

* * *

Tetra was bored. Yea, the Pirate captain realized how boring sailing is.

Well, it was more of Link isn't around to entertain her bored, and since she couldn't boss anyone around due to low winds, Tetra just sat on the ship's stern, where Link was yesterday, reading.

Yes, Tetra loved to read. It was her escape after her mother's death, and now it was a favorite pastime. Link is to swordplay as Tetra is to books.

Actually, Tetra didn't know any of Link's hobbies. She knew her spent time with his training, and that's it. Sometimes he whistled songs.

Currently she was reading a book titled _Lorule Warriors. _Very entertaining story of a war taking place in the country of Lorule, starting Princess Hilda and the Hero Ravio leading their army against a witch called Cia.

The witch was in love with Ravio, but Hilda was in the way, so the witch waged war. Tetra wished she was a Princess, charged to rule a kingdom, and have princes try to woo her. That longing felt as if she had done it before, in a past life.

How funny would fate be if Tetra was reincarnated from the Princess Zelda the King of Red Lions spoke of?

"'Hoy, Captain. What arrgh ye readin'?"

Tetra suppressed the urge to yell. "Link, no pirate speaks like that."

Link shrugged. "Well excuse me, Miss Tetra."

"You know not to call me that."

"How about... Tetra?"

She snapped her fingers. "Bingo, hotshot."

Link smiled and sat beside Tetra, legs hanging off the boat. "I'm bored."

"Bothering me is your solution?"

"No. I was doing other stuff before I decided to bother you."

"Like?"

"Well, since I'll be a world renowned hero after this, and the ladies will flock, I need to start on my pickup lines."

_"Yeah right." _Tetra closed her booked and put it away in her magic pouch that Link also has. She turned her body to face the ship, and smirked at Link. "Hit me with your best one."

Link raised an eyebrow in interest? "Why?"

"Cause I'm the only girl that actually hangs around you, and the only one who doesn't care if you fall on your face in rejection."

Link rolled his eyes. "I see now. Poor Tetra doesn't want her Hero to love another woman."

_"You're right, Link. You're...whatever you are to me." _Tetra slapped away her thoughts and continued smiling. "Just say the lines."

Link sighed. "OK... You must be a Deku Stick..."

_"Oh no."_

Link snapped his fingers towards Tetra, and she imagined sunglasses on his face. "...because you are on fire."

Both teenagers heard Zuko scream from the crowd nest, "I see a green dummy ahead, Captain. A girly face green dummy."

"Thanks, Zuko. Really, Link, that sucked."

Link shook his head in denial. "I don't think so. Here's another... I am a Gohma, because I have eyes only..." He took a flower out of his pouch, and handed it to Tetra, "for you." He saw Tetra blush a bit, which meant it worked. _"Victory."_

Tetra set the flower aside. "That was...pretty dang good, Link." _"Way too good."_

"Thanks. How about this one..."

Tetra waved her hand. "I don't think I can take anymore. How about something else?"

"But-"

Tetra leaped onto the deck and smiled. "You have no butt, so come on!"

Link frowned and stood. "I have two fresh-"

"No, mines are fresh and ripe. Yours are spoiled pears."

Link pushed Tetra aside, but she continued to laugh at him. The others pirates just glanced in wonder on how the boy apparently broke the happy side of Tetra.

* * *

"Is that as hard as you can go?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Wow. Magnificent."

"Umm...thanks?"

"Yeah. Now get to pushing..."

Senza had known that Tetra and Link were close, but whatever they were doing in HER room wasn't...what he was expecting. Today was a slow day, since there was little wind (Link realized that the Wind Waker only controlled the wind's direction, not speed), so the trip to the Forsaken Fortress was delayed, much to Link and Tetra's dismay. So, the two teens hung out around the ship. The last time they were on deck, Link was learning more about the pirate ship called _Her Grace_. Apparently, it is named after the goddess Hylia, but what Link didn't understand was that why would the ship be female if the captain is female. Tetra must have taken offense, cause Link said something else before being dragged to Tetra's quarters.

That was two hours ago. And Senza, after helping Niko with the dishes, just so happen to hear the teens while returning to deck.

Now Senza wasn't a stranger to puberty's curse, but that didn't mean he would let Tetra go down the same dark path. The teens joked about it yesterday, but if they were for real now...

Senza scampered up the steps to the above deck. "GONZO!"

The Pirate steering the wheel frowned at his name being called. "What is it, Senza? Can't the captain-"

"MISS TETRA AND THE BOY ARE-"

"WHAT?" Gonzo immediately was at Senza's side, and hurried below to Tetra's door. He had to make sure Senza wasn't lying.

"That was great, Link. You're not tired yet?"

"I could do this all day. You?"

"Hmph. I could go another round."

"Alright."

Gonzo's eyes widened in shock and fury. They were... They were...

Senza returned to the door, looking at Gonzo's mixed expression. "What are they doing?"

"They were... They were... Talking about another round..."

Senza felt his stomach drop. "That means..."

Gonzo dropped his head in shame. "We failed Miss Impa-"

"FASTER, LINK, FASTER!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"I NEED YOU TO GOING EVEN FASTER! THAT'S RIGHT! RIGHT THERE! YES! YES!"

Gonzo now gripped the handle to the door, his sword drawn. Now he was furious. "That punk dies."

Senza nodded, and drew his blade. "On three."

"Tetra..."

"One."

"What!"

"Two."

"I don't think I can go much longer."

"THREE!" The two pirates burst into the room, swords immediately at Link's neck...who also had pants and a T-shirt on. They looked to Tetra, also fully clothed, minus the handkerchief on her head. Both were laying down in front of each other, bellies on the ground as if they were doing pushups.

Link began to turn into a cherry at the swords presence. His was on the other side of the room. "Umm... Hi?"

Tetra, however, began to turn red in fury. "What are you barging in her for?"

Gonzo and Senza realized their honest mistake, and slowly began to back out the room in embarrassment. Tetra turned her glare to Gonzo, who skedaddled, leaving Senza alone. He was frozen in fear.

Tetra began to stand up. "Senza..."

If Link was more observant, he would think the pirate was literally melting in fear. Tetra isn't that scary to him. Yes, she could be, but she needs him.

Then again, Link never got on her furious side. Just her embarrassed side, her happy side, her flirty side, and her pissed side (which never lasted long anyway). Never the furious side.

"Senza..."

The pirate's feet began to quiver, and he finally began to speak. "I... I... I thought...you and the boy were..."

Tetra raised an eyebrow, understanding what Senza wanted to say. "We were just doing pyshups, sheesh. And if we were doing such thing, why were you listening?"

"Because... You were loud, and I was passing through, so...yea."

Tetra waved him off, and Senza sprinted out the room, closing it shut. Tetra shook her head, and turned to Link. "Those idiots... What are you doing?"

Link was laying on his side, smirking flirtatiously at Tetra, the Master Sword in hand. "Nothing. Just waiting for my sword to be polished."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Boys."

* * *

"Where's the captain?"

"She's...sleep."

Nudge patted Link on his shoulder, and welcomed the boy to the table with the other pirates. Link, while used to be around a pirate, wasn't used to being around the boys. Niko not included in Link's fears.

Plus, if Tetra goes out with her word, he'll be over the men, but that's if he even joins Tetra. Three men were bigger than Link, and three were around Link's height. Link himself was tall, around 5'11 or 6'0, he didn't know. Tetra was tall for a girl, and had height over Niko and Mako.

Pushing his fear aside, he sat at the table with the guys, all eyes on him. Link felt his soul was silently being interrogated, which wasn't fun at all. Not at all.

Gonzo was first to speak, as always. "So... You and Tetra are close?"

Not hearing the "Miss" was weird. Link stumbled in his nervousness. "Well...uh...I , uh, guess so, ha ha..."

Nudge scoffed in disdain. "I thought we taught her not to chase fairytales. But she did it anyway, and she picks a scrub."

"But don't grieve for us," said Zuko, "for we shall grieve for you, matey."

"You wanna be one of us, Lonk? Then you'll need to look the look, walk the walk, and talk the talk."

Link stayed quiet. Apparently the pirates didn't understand their fate if he joined the crew. He smiled to himself. Let them mock him now. He'll let "Lonk" slide for now. "So... What do I have to do?"

Gonzo smiled, and that warned Link of malicious things to come. "Tell us everything that has happened over the last two weeks."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

So Link told them everything, from the arrival of his talking boat, the journeys through Dragon Roost Cavern and The Forbidden Woods, and the Tower of the Gods. He didn't tell them everything about Tetra's relationship with him, because they saw their friendship.

He definitely left out the part Tetra almost died to a Beamos and a rat. Oh, and the part of the land under the seas.

Everyone looked impressed, except for Gonzo. Link didn't even hear a gasp from him the entire story. "So your some kind of Hero, huh?"

"Yep."

Gonzo rolled his eyes and mouth in disbelief. "Only because Miss Tetra had to carry the team, I believe. No wimp islander could do that all alone."

Link was appalled by Gonzo's statement. Last night, he thanked Link for keeping Tetra safe, but now he was doing the opposite. Oh..._"I see. Trying to appear to be the tough guy in public, huh?" _"Well, Gonzo, I would believe you were a macho man hadn't I seen how you pleaded for Tetra to stay on Windfall for the night, huh?"

Gonzo paled as everyone laughed at his misfortune. Link also didn't tell that small part either. The first mate of _Her Grace _tried to speak, but couldn't. Instead, he abruptly stood up and left the table fuming, causing Link to join in the laughter with the other pirates.

He might enjoy himself on the ship.

"HEY! WHO TOLD YOU SLACKERS TO STOP WORKING! JUST BECAUSE I WAS NAPPING DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" The pirates scampered, but Link sat still as he heard Tetra walk closer to him, smiling smugly. "I heard you embarrassing my first mate, Link. Why would you do that?"

Link's grin grew even wider. Tetra heard him. "No one calls me a wimp. No one."

* * *

Another day had begun, and after yesterday's lackluster amount of wind, nature decided to favor the crew of _Her Grace, _blowing them towards their destination. The ship had just past Windfall's territory, and would make it to the Forsaken Fortress by nightfall. Tetra let her pirates slack today, as she needed to be mentally sound going into this. Only Gonzo was upon deck, making sure the ship stayed true on her course.

Link took this as a notion to sleep until his stomach decided it needed attention, and if Tetra knew anything about Link, sleeping was more important than food to the boy in green. She decided to gaze upon the sea with Gonzo on deck, and it was quiet except for the sounds of nature. There was nothing worth talking about, and Link was her only source of entertainment.

"Thinking about the boy, huh?"

"He got a name, Gonzo."

She heard Gonzo sigh as he murmured something. "You're thinking about... Link, huh?" Tetra nodded in response. "You know, you shouldn't get attached to this kid, Captain. He's a good boy, but... Once you two save his sister and beat this Ganon, he'll want to go home."

_"You think I haven't considered that, Gonzo?"_

"But... I like having someone around who thinks they're tougher than me."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Gonzo."

"Sorry. I'm just saying that Link is good for you to be around, ya know. Impa would like him, bless her soul. Daltus might have too. Link reminds me of him. The boy changed you too."

Tetra was quick to combat that. "How have I changed?"

Gonzo chuckled. "You're nice. You haven't been...this nice in a very long time. I'm not saying you aren't nice to us, but around him, you are comfortable with whatever he does."

Tetra folded her arms, trying to hold old Tetra in her voice. "Am not."

"Yes, you are. You would've yelled about now."

_"Damn you Link." _Tetra sighed and turned to Gonzo. "You win."

Gonzo nodded. "I know. But still, don't get too attached yet. He may want to stay home."

"But if he doesn't?"

"Niko might enjoy it."

The closing of the door and a flash of green gained Tetra's attention, and up came Link, sleepy-eyed and everything. He yawned and stretched. "Gooooooood morning, Tetra and Gonzo."

Gonzo shook his head while Tetra snickered. "Good afternoon, Link."

Link fully awakened at that moment. "AFTERNOON? All right! About time I get a full...however many hours I slept."

Tetra heard Gonzo murmured about someone dying, and Tetra managed to keep her laughter in while she headed to Link. "Come on. We need to make sure we're prepared for the Fortress, and make a plan."

Link nodded his head, following Tetra as he turned back to Gonzo, sticking his tongue out at him.

Link heard what Gonzo said perfectly. "Bye, Gonzooooo!" The three people on deck were nearly thrown off their feet by the sudden shift and intensity of the wind. Link was first to notice why.

Her Grace was caught by a cyclone. Only one person came to mind. "Tetra! It's the other brother!"

Tetra was holding onto the door for dear life. "Gonzo, get us away!"

"Aye!" Gonzo tried to steer away, but the wind only strengthen in response. He tried two more times, to no avail. "It's no use!"

The other pirates had came up to deck by now, and immediately fought against the wind to stabilize the ship. Tetra couldn't bark orders anyway. She was too busy trying to figure out what Link meant by "other brother."

Oh. Damn.

She turned to Link, would managed to walk up to her. "Cyclos?"

"Yes. Him."

The heroes turned back to the cyclone, and watched as a large red frog rose from its center, laughing at the crew's misfortune. "Foolish creatures who do not fear the gods! To the end of the seas with you! Let the winds of Cyclos's wrath blow you away!"

The wind's speed increased, blowing the ship in a revolution around the cyclone while also reeling it in. Link scrambled for Zephos's advice on beating Cyclos... There was none given to him, except to chastise Cyclos. Time to wing it. Cyclos was too far away for sword attacks, of course, and for any other items too. Wait, there's one that might possibly work. "Tetra, the bow and arrows!"

"What?"

"BOW AND ARROWS! USE THEM!"

Tetra didn't argue as she struggled to get the weapon out. They were getting closer to Cyclos. Tetra set up an arrow on the bow, aiming as best as she could at a mostly concealed Cyclos. She could barely make his outline out. "Hope this works." The arrow went way off course. She turned back to Link. "I need your help with the wind." Link took out the Wind Waker, quickly summoning Wind's Requiem, and pointed towards Cyclos. Tetra quickly fired another arrow, and although she couldn't directly see its path, she could hear the sounds of pain. "Good. Keep it up!" Link held the Wind Waker in Cyclos's direction, feeling the wind moving to suit its master's will. Tetra took out two more arrows, quickly firing one after the other, hitting Cyclos. She was about to fire a fourth when the winds began to die, and the cyclone ceased to exist. Cyclos lowered himself to the left of the ship, looking at Tetra.

"That's a heck of an arm you got there!" The second Wind God minimized, zipping to Link and Tetra. "And what an eye! No one's ever been able to spot me in there before now!" He looked at Link, slotting the old wand in hand. "You obviously have mastery of the wind. And now that we've established that you're quite the Wind Waker, let's see if you can handle this!" Cyclos raised up into the air. He quickly went down a bit, then left, then right, and finally up. Link figured these were instructions to a melody, and waved the baton accordingly.

"Waaaaaaaaaa-hooooooooooooooooooooooooo! That's the Ballad of Gales. In the hands of a Wind Waker like you, my adorable little cyclones will be as happy as can be. If you ever need to move like the wind over the ocean deep, just call on my cyclones. Well, I guess I'll head for home now! See you on the road!"

* * *

The Forsaken Fortress was quiet, as always. Matter of fact, it looked just the same as earlier, the only difference was who was going in, and who was coming out.

"Alright boys! Here's the plan," Tetra looked at each of her men on deck, only missing Link because he was on the King of Red Lions, "Link and I will do the same as last time, only that we'll not be using the catapult. We'll slip in with his boat, and once the three lights are out, you follow. We'll try to clear the path for you so you can get up quicker. We'll get the girls onto Her Grace, and if Sleeping Beauty over there shows its beak, we'll bust it. Ganondork goes down tonight!"

The men nodded. "Aye Captain!"

"Good." Tetra maneuvered over the side of the ship to the red boat beside it. Link had already detached it from the larger ship.

"Ready?"

"We're ready." Link raised the sail, and the duo moved to the doors of the Forsaken Fortress. Of course, the large wooden door was closed, but that's not why the heroes hesitated. It wasn't that they couldn't bring the door down, but they couldn't do it silently.

"Hell, we're winging it anyway. Blow it up, Link." Bombs flew towards the door, and it fell to smithereens after a few shots. The boat floated inside, and dropped Link and Tetra off at the pier.

"Listen, Link and Tetra. Ganon has likely been made aware of our little intrusion already. But you have the Master Sword! That sword shall shine in the darkness, casting away evil... With it in your hands, none can stop you from rescuing your sister! Do not be afraid, and may the goddesses be with you." The teenagers nodded, and Link took a glance at the window where Aryll was most likely at. This time, he would save her. "Let's go."

_"Hold on, Aryll. I'm coming."_


	12. Ganondorf

**Call me cruel for how the chapter begins, but I would like for some parts of the story to still follow the game. Plus someone has to battle Phantom Ganon, duh.**

**Also ignoring the fact that the Skull Hammer is needed to get to the prison.**

**Call me cruel for how something happens, because... Well, someone has to be the...well, you'll see.**

**Let's just say that if you believe I've been loosely following the plot now, oh, throw away your copy of Wind Waker now, cause it will not be lovely.**

They had been in the Forsaken Fortress about ten minutes.

They had not left the first set of stairs.

The main reasons were because there wasn't any barrels to hide in, and that the spotlights were illuminating the courtyard. They just stood there, silently formulating a separate plan, hoping that their partner would like it.

Link turned to Tetra, speaking quietly. "Think we should gun it, Tetra?"

"No, idiot! We need a better idea!"

"Well, do you have one?"

"...No."

"Exactly!"

"But what if we get caught?"

"We'll figure it out. Come on." Link ran on ahead, and Tetra followed soon after. Link was right. The lights were searching, but nothing was happening.

Tetra felt it. Deep down, she knew it was a trap.

Link was on the steps as he raised an eyebrow at Tetra. "Tetra, stop frolicking. Come on!"

"Link, something isn't right."

He rolled his eyes. "I got the Master Sword. We'll be fine."

Tetra went against instinct, and walked towards the stairs, before metal shot up in front of her. "AHH!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Tetra slowly turned around, and fell (safely) unto the sides of the spiky barrier. A black phantom knight with blue swirls hovered over her, and began laughing as it flew up. It wanted to battle. Tetra displaced her fear with courage as she drew her blade. "Link, I'll catch up. Go get Aryll!"

"But-"

"THAT'S A GODDEESS-DAMNED ORDER, LINK!"

Link mock saluted and ran away, leaving the phantom and Tetra along. It raised its hand, and a blue ball of energy. It tossed it at her, and Tetra jumped out the way, causing a loud explosion nearby. If Link heard, well, he could only hope.

Tetra stood back up, just in time to see another ball come at her. She was too close.

"AAHHH!" The energy coursed through her, igniting every nerve in her body. She knew her cry echoed through the fortress, and she knew Link heard her. But Link had a mission, and, despite the past, this was her fight. Should the gods decide to damn her now, she didn't care.

Gods couldn't touch Tetra if they so tried.

Tetra tried to stand once more, but whatever that ball did to her, it left her weak. Her breaths were deep but short, muscles begging for rest instead of work. The phantom knight stood in front of the girl, either wanting to be an honourable warrior or seeking directions, but it did not attack. Not until Tetra stood, leaning on the wall for support. She winked at the still ghost. "You know, I'm a 17 year old pirate and all, and I haven't swore once, I believe. Maybe I have, but I don't remember. Maybe Gonzo is right. Maybe Link has made me nicer, and maybe the girl I use to be is still inside. So this is from her, to you." Tetra picked up her sword, and with her newfound courage, held it towards the phantom. "Arrgh ye ready, mate?"

The phantom grunted, and Tetra took that as a yes.

* * *

Link didn't consider himself a killer.

"KYAAAAH!"

Matter of fact, he never wanted to kill another person.

"ARRRGH!"

But these aren't people. They are monsters. Monsters that took, imprisoned, and probably tortured his sister and the other two girls he learned about from Windfall Island. If they so dared cross Link's path...

"RAAAHHH!"

...Well, you get the idea.

Link was outside on the roof of the Forsaken Fortress, and he was steadily increasing in anger and worry as he made his way up. You know why he's angry. Infer why he's worried.

Hint:Tetra.

Link had occasionally glanced at the still progressing battle in the courtyard while he was in the outside sections of the fortress, and cringed several times doing so. He knew Tetra knew that he was watching, and both knew he was helpless in doing so. But as he looked on, he saw Tetra going from getting her butt kicked to...playing magic ball tennis?

Whatever that was, it was over. Tetra was gone from the courtyard, and probably waiting for the other pirates while Link was moving closer to the door to the prison.

The poor Miniblins guarding the door didn't stand a chance to the Master Sword.

After finishing the last of the annoying monsters, Link slowly creaked open the prison's door. He slowly slithered in, remembering what happened last time, and hoped nothing woke the Helmaroc King up. He tipped-toed into the room, searching for any signs of danger. He hoped Tetra didn't cause any trouble.

Whatever. It was safe. Link walked up to the cell, and, just to be cautious, whispered, "Aryll."

The young girl was sitting with her back to Link, but at the mention of her name, she turned excitedly. Link quickly put a finger to his mouth before she shouted. "Big Brother! You're OK!" The other girls turned to the siblings, and Link waved them over as he tried to find a way to open the cell.

"Of course I'm OK, Aryll. You didn't doubt me, did you?"

"...I was...worried. Like right now. The door is over there, Link."

Link looked to his right to the cell door. He mentally cursed himself for acting stupid. Tetra would never let him hear the end of it. He tried everything to open the door, but it was too stubborn to open.

"The cell won't open that easily."

"Happy to see you too, Tets." Link turned around to see the young captain, Nudge, and Gonzo.

Tetra had a weird smile on her face. "There you go... Acting before you think, as usual." She gestured to the pirates, and they proceeded to open the cell door as Link walked to Tetra's side.

Gonzo looked back, a frown on his face. "I swear! Do you even realize that we had to draw that monster bird off for you? It was about to come flying in here after you again!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Sure, you did it for me."

"Maybe a smidge."

Tetra cut off Link's rebuttal. "Hmm... Well never mind about that. For now, we'll just take these girls. I'm sure their fathers...well, the rich one in town will pay a handsome reward for their return. Don't give me that look, Link. I am a pirate."

Link acknowledged that fact. He saw Gonzo and Nudge leave with the Windfall girls, and turned to the cell. Aryll collided with him (and Tetra) before he could even act. "You saved me! You saved me!"

Link freed Tetra of Aryll's grasp and picked the 10 year old up. "I wasn't going to leave you here, Aryll. You're my sister, and what kind of Big Brother would I be if I left you behind, all alone?"

Aryll giggled as her head dug into Link's shoulder. "A bad Big Brother."

"Right. Now let's get out of here. Grandma would be happy to see you."

Link turned to exit the room, but Tetra stopped him with her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a heartwarming reunion, but isn't there still something that we need to take care of?" Tetra gestured up to the high exit of the prison, big enough for a certain bird.

And it's dark master was nearby. Link bit his lip, revenge taking over his mind. "Right. But you shouldn't come, Tetra. This is my fight. I'll deal with the bird."

"And Ganondork?"

"...Hurry up before you miss out." Link passed Aryll to Tetra, who set the girl on the ground. Link kneeled to his sister's level, and smiled. "Go with Tetra to her ship. I'll be there soon."

Aryll's eyes began to swell with moisture. She just got back to her brother, and now they were separating? "I don't want to go without you, Link!"

Link looked up to Tetra, who scoffed. "Normally I'll expect a huge reward for something like this...but this time, it's my treat. You'll try to repay it soon, if I know you."

Link smiled and winked at his friend. "I know a way to repay you."

"No dirty flirting in front of the kids, sword boy." Tetra turned to the younger girl. "Listen, Aryll, your pathetically courageous brother still has some things to take care of. Big, important, grown-up things. He'll be back soon, so you just wait nice and quiet until he returns, OK?"

Aryll's teary face looked to her brother once more. "But, Big Brother..."

Gonzo stepped into the room in a hurry. "Miss Tetra! Link! We have to hurry! That bird will be here any second!"

Tetra smiled at Link. "Gonzo! Excellent! You're just in time! Take Aryll for me."

"Huh?! But she's..."

"She's Link's sister, so she's fine! Just do as you're told!" Gonzo didn't challenge Tetra's authority afterwards, scooped up Aryll and headed towards the door.

Aryll reached out to the waving Link. "Big Brother!"

"I'll see you soon, Little Sister." Tetra followed behind her first mate, before turning back to Link with her signature wink. "Link! I almost forgot. Here." She tossed a hammer with a skull on it to Link. "If we know anything from experience, you'll need it to squash the Helmaroc King. Don't worry. I'll be back."

Link nodded. "Get Aryll to the ship safely."

Tetra nodded back. "I will. See you soon." The pirate left the room, and Link instinctively looked at the gaping hole in the ceiling. The Helmaroc King just flew over it.

"Showtime." Link proceeded to the steps beside the cell, but stopped once he heard the doors slam shut and bolted. He heard a gurgling sound, and watched as water came out from a grate. The huge bird flew into the prison, hovering above the rising water. Link was not pleased. "Trying to drown me, huh? Fat chance, you bastard!"

"KAAAWWW!"

"Right back at you!" Link took off, running along the wooden structure leading up the prison wall. He could outrun a flying bird. Yeah, this wasn't stupid at all. Tetra would actually call Link smart.

"KAAAWWW!" BOOM!

You know, probably in a different timeline, she would call him smart. Not in this one.

Link turned to see that the path behind him was destroyed, and the Helmaroc King was preparing to collapsed the part was currently on. He pushed himself to run faster, and barely escaped the attack. Now that he was on stone, he was-

"KAAH!"

...Not safe. Link pushed the Bokoblin out of his way using his shield and kept running, each shriek startling him before the eventual sound of breaking wood. The Bokoblins tried to stop him, but they were pushed into the waters by the islander.

The top was nearby, and Link was ready to escape the circular nightmare. The repeated sounds of crushed wood stopped behind him, and Link dared not looked back. All he could see was the dark sky.

Then a big ball of feathers landed in front of him. Link fell on his butt, moving back until he remembered that there was water willing to swallow him. He was trapped. What would Tetra do?

_"If we know anything from experience, you'll need it to squash the Helmaroc King."_

Link mentally slapped himself. "Oh, right." He took out the huge hammer, and swung it into the face of the Helmaroc King.

"KAAAWWW!" It flew up into the air, but then fell into the still rising water below. Link released a breath of contentment and exited unto the roof above him.

The seal on the prison's ceiling began to close, and Link hoped nothing would come from it. After all, the bird-

WHOOSH!

...Well, damn.

The seal closed, and Link was left alone with an angry Helmaroc King. The long awaited showdown was about to begin.

* * *

"Miss Tetra! Come on!"

Tetra wasn't listening to the cries of her crew. Her gaze was perplexed by the Helmaroc King on the prison's roof, where Link surely was as well. Whatever caused the door of the prison to be indefinitely shut wouldn't allow her to get to Link quickly.

"TETRA!"

"WHAT?" She fiercely turned to Gonzo, who had annoyance laced unto his face. What was he angry about?

"Let's go."

"What? But I have to help Link!"

This made Gonzo sizzle with anger. "Forget the boy, Tetra. He's on his own."

Tetra was almost speechless. How could he..."I can't leave him behind!"

"You said he'll be fine. Now we got passengers who don't need to be here. You don't need to be here. Let's go!"

"I won't leave Link behind!"

"I said you will!"

"I'm your captain!"

"I'm the one who took care of you after your mother passed. Don't make the same mistake as her."

Tetra looked away, back to the Forsaken Fortress. Her mother was a touchy topic, and Gonzo knew that most, but he decided to use it against her anyway. "What was that, then?"

"Caring for those outside the crew. If she didn't fall in love with the boy's old man, she'll be here today."

Tetra turned around, not to Gonzo, but to Aryll, who stood on her ship, looking at the battle taking place above. She looked scared, and for a quick few seconds the little girl glanced at the teenager girl. Tetra decided her fate then, if she was even conflicted before. "Then I'll make the same mistake as her."

Gonzo's eyes nearly walked out on him. "What? Don't you dare say you even remotely have feelings for the kid. I told you that he might not feel the same! He will return home, and forget you while you swallow yourself in guilt."

Tetra looked back to the battle, hearing the first cry of the bird since the battle began. It sounded like a pained cry. "Then that's a risk I'll take, Gonzo. Depart for Windfall, Gonzo. That's an order."

"Tetra!"

Tetra whirled around. "I love him, Gonzo, and we started this together! I intend to see the end of it at his side, whether you like it or not! That's my destiny, and I will fulfill it!" Tetra ran back to the fortress before Gonzo could stop her.

She took a final glance at Aryll, who mysterious was missing from her spot.

* * *

"HIYAH!"

The Skull Hammer connected to the hard mask (Link figured it was a mask) on the bird's face, finally expanding the cracks from previous hits to the edges of the mask. It broke into pieces, and revealed the true face of the bird. The yellow eyes were actually red.

Blood red.

Link, in good sport, slammed the hammer on the orange forehead of the Helmaroc King, and it screeched in pain once more. "That's for the headache you caused me!" Link struck the orange tuft of whatever was sticking from the monster's head, and found that it was indeed the weakspot. The bird took to the skies, and turned around to Link, grazing the ground with its talons. Link moved away, and awaited the bird's return. The Helmaroc landed this time, and tried once more to peck the boy, but instead got its beak stuck in the roof. Link jumped into the air, and vertically sliced the tuft. The Helmaroc King screeched in pain, and spazed out before flying above Link. The spotlights aimed a beam each at the rising bird, and, in Link's devilish opinion, the light show added that extra awesomeness of the explosion of feathers that followed.

The Helmaroc King was dead and gone.

Spikes blocking the path nearby lowered almost immediately, and Link took a gaze to where the path lead. It would take him to the ship on the fortress, where he remembered him and Tetra were unceremoniously tossed by the bird at Ganon's command.

Ganondorf. He was in there, and that made Link's blood boil. He ran up the path, away from the shower of feathers. He stopped once he got to the door, and took out his sword and shield before entering inside.

The interior was...not in the best condition, but it was well lit, and Link gave it that much attention. He knew how well lit it was because he could see the huge form facing the windows, looking out to the Great Sea. A piglike face was on the back of the form's cloak, taunting the young man in green.

It was silent until it became unbearable for Link. It must have become unbearable for the other man as well. "It's been a while, boy. You have done well to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way all the way up here. I suppose the least I can do is commend you for your reckless courage."

Link scoffed. "You can stop the small talk. Oh, and my name is Link, not boy."

"Link, eh? How familiar... My name is Ganondorf, and I am the master of the Forsaken Fortress." The big man turned around, and finally faced Link. The greenish-gray skin of the man kinda bothered Link the wrong way. Or it could be the orange hair and beard, or the orange eyes. No, it was the swirling eyebrows. That was hilarious. What bad guy has swirling eyebrows?

Link kept his laugh to himself. "I know who you are, and I'm here to end you with the Master Sword."

Ganondorf grew a grin, like he knew some secret and really didn't want to share. "That's so? By the way, boy...excuse me, Link... When you drew that sword of yours out of its pedestal, did you by chance notice how all of the monsters frozen in time down there suddenly began stirring again?"

"Yeah, I noticed. Tetra and I served them an express breakfast. Why?" Link gasped as he finished talking, and looked at his sword. He didn't realize that it was his doing that made the monsters revive.

"Do you understand precisely what that means? ...I highly doubt you do. Foolish child. While that sword is indeed the blade of evil's bane, at the same time, it has long played another role."

"What role?"

"You see, it is also a sort of key...a most wretched little key that has kept the seal on me and my magic intact!" Ganondorf began to snicker to himself as Link looked at him with stunned eyes. "By withdrawing the blade, you have broken that seal... And let's see who has to pay for it first... Ah, how about your sister?"

"What?"

"Your sister. Aryll, isn't that her name?"

"She's free from your grasp, Ganondorf."

The dark man's grin stretched long past what Link thought was its limits. "Surely you met the phantom in the courtyard. Imagine what else I could have done while I awaited your return, once my power was returned."

Link felt his anger rise within him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything...yet. But I'm glad to see my decoy worked."

Somehow, Link instantly believed him. "You bastard!" Link ran forward, and swung his blade at Ganondorf's stomach.

The next thing Link knew was that _his _stomach was hurting, and Ganondorf was grinning. The older man reared his hand back and backhanded Link, sending the boy across the room and to the floor. When Link fought off the pain on his cheek, he was faced with a sword. Ganondorf's sword. "You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil! What you hold is useless. Go back to the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade."

Deep within Link, that insult hurt. He didn't know why.

"Its power is gone, and its edges are dull!" Ganondorf raised his sword, preparing to cut Link down.

A flash of red and yellow zoomed onto Ganondorf's shoulder, and to the side of Link. "Link! Get up!" Before she could turn back to Ganondorf, the man grabbed the girl by the throat, and held her in the air. Tetra squirmed in his hand, feeling the pressure on her neck. "Uhh! Stop! Let... Let me go!"

"You pathetic little sea rat!" Ganon moved his free hand, the right hand, towards Tetra's neck, but that's when it appeared. A golden light shine from under Tetra's shirt, where the jewel on her necklace was hidden. Link forget the handkerchief was on Tetra's head, but why was it glowing? Why did Ganondorf look surprised?

"My Triforce of Power is resonating!" Ganondorf's constant grin grew wider in excitement. "HA! At long last, I have found you...Princess Zelda!"

Link looked to Tetra, who was way more shocked than he was. Who is Zelda, and why did Ganondorf call Tetra "Princess Zelda?"

"Wh-What are...you talking about? I don't...know any...Zelda."

"Feigning ignorance will gain you nothing. Tell me... If you are not Zelda, then why do you have this fragment of the Triforce?... Ah, I see. How didn't i see it sooner. The guardian did it again. Hoping that changing your name would keep you safe. Surely the Sheikah wrench your mother was would not be so stupid... Ah, and your father, Link. I knew I recognized such courage from recent events. Truly Courage and Wisdom is lacked in this time, truly it is."

The room began to suddenly shake, and Ganondorf turned his attention to it. "What the-" His left hand suddenly felt empty, and he turned to see Link whisked out the room by a human-sized bird.

The Rito.

Komali, with Tetra, and Quill, with Link, flew away from the Forsaken Fortress with their unconscious cargo, leaving Ganondorf confused and angry. To add to his confusion and anger, the guardian of the Rito, Valoo, fluttered up to Ganondorf's sight, and released a torrent of fire unto the dark lord and his quarters before joining the Rito.

* * *

Link was first to come back to reality, glad to see his boat and allies, but saddened by Tetra's condition. She was alright, but after everything that has happened... She's been through a lot more than him, in some ways.

"It's all right, Link! She has merely lost consciousness, just like you did."

"The Windfall girls has escaped the Forsaken Fortress with the pirates...but your sister... Where is she? We didn't see her on the ship, and the pirates couldn't find her."

Link didn't even want to say what Ganondorf told him, even after Komali just confirm what he was told. But they should know. He owed them the explanation. "Ganondorf made a decoy, just to get me to face him. She's wherever he sent her."

The King of Red Lions any further questions for Link. "Lord Valoo. You arrived not a moment too soon... We are deeply grateful." The spirit roared, and the boat nodded. "I'm aware of this. Yet I thought our first priority should be to separate these two from Ganon's grasp." More Valoo noise, and he flew off with Komali and Quill right behind him, returning to Dragon Roost. The boat turned back to Link. "Link, I'll explain things later. Now we must return to the world beneath the sea!" Link wordlessly followed, and set the boat back to its pilgrimage to the underwater world.

* * *

Tetra woke up with a start. Link found that adorable. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead."

Tetra sat up by herself, and gripped her head. "Ohhh... Owww... Link, you're all right!"

"Yes. Although that is the hardest slap I ever received. You?"

"Yeah... Where are we?"

Link smiled even more. "Under the sea. Under the sea. Nobody beat us. Fry us and eat us. In fricassee-"

"Don't. Such a child. You made my head hurt even more." Despite her tone, she was smiling. "Why are you so jovial? Isn't Aryll-"

Link waved it off. "I can't worry about that now. First," Link took the Master Sword out of its sheath, "I need to return the sword to full power. You heard everything, didn't you?"

Tetra slowly shook her heard in affirmation. "Yea. But... How does he know our parents? And how... Never mind."

Link was going to respond, but a blue glimmer shone from Link's pocket. Tetra noticed it too, and her face molded into confusion as he took it out. A blue glowing stone attached to a string was producing the glow. "What the-"

_"Link! What are you doing? You must come to the room where you got the Master Sword!"_

Link looked at Tetra weirdly. He knew what the stone was, but only Tetra had one. She had two, actually, and gave Link the other before getting to the Forsaken Fortress earlier that day. "Who's using that stone?"

Tetra screamed in fury at the stone. "Just who are you? Link and I are the only ones who can speak through this stone! How dare you use what's not yours!"

_"...Tetra, or should I call you by your birth name? You must come with Link to see me at once!"_

Tetra let the comment on her name slide. "Hmph! Well, don't you sound important! Fine! We're on our way. Just hold your horses, whoever you are." Tetra jumped out the boat, into the pool of water, and turned back to Link. "Link, what are you waiting for? You heard the stone. Let's go."

Link rolled his eyes, and joined Tetra. "Alright, alright. Calm down." The duo returned to the castle's interior, just as they left it. Monster free. They continued to the statue of the guy with the sword and around it to the secret passage to the basement. Tetra pretty much left Link behind as she sprinted to the platform where the Master Sword once laid. Link caught up, and gasped at the sight before him. A man with a large white collar thing and red robes was turned away from them.

Someone lived here?

"Are you him? Are you the one who has been speaking through my stone without my permission? Answer me!"

A deep, familiar voice echoed through the room. Link and Tetra couldn't pen the voice, though. "That stone is an enhanced version of the Gossip Stone long spoken off in the legends of the Hyrulean Royal Family. I am the one who made it."

Tetra snorted. "You made it? The royal family's Gossip Stone? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have neither of you heard the tales? Surely you two would have heard tales of the kingdom spoken of in the legend of the great Hero and Princess. The place where the power of the gods lies hidden... This place, where the two of you now stand, is that kingdom."

Tetra almost fainted. "What?"

Link almost collapsed. "No way!"

"Yes. This is Hyrule..." The man turned, revealing a white beard, dark face, blue eyes only Tetra could relate to, and a golden crown. "And I am its king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

**I remember this moment when I first played Wind Waker. It was...stunning, to say the least.**

**You may have realized it, about Tetra's (made up) origins, but if you haven't, next chapter will made it obvious. Everything will be explained, including the twist on Aryll.**


	13. Princess Zelda

**Let me just say, this past week as a fan of Wind Waker was just awesome. The Wind Waker DLC that's coming to Hyrule Warriors next year got a brand new trailer and gameplay footage, with Toon Link, Tetra, and a level combining Dragon Roost, Windfall, and the Forsaken Fortress into one battlefield instead of three separate ones (it looks cool, though). But the best part was the music. The Earth God's Lyric, the Wind God's Aria, and Dragon Roost Island's theme combined into one awesome piece of music...**

**Just read this chapter. Go while I listened to the trailer one of many more times.**

"Yes. This is Hyrule... And I am its king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." Link blankly stared at the man while Tetra looked at him with a death glare. The King ignored it, and Tetra all together. "Link, do you not recognize my voice?"

Link's eyes went wide with realization. All the stories, the relationships with the other spirits... "You're... No way!"

"Indeed. I am the one who guided both of you here. I am the King of Red Lions."

Tetra put one hand on her hips, and the other pointed at Daphnes. "Oh, so you're our talking boat? Why reveal yourself now?"

"There was no need for me to reveal my true identity to you so long as that blade, the Master Sword, could defeat Ganon. But now...both of you must listen to me."

"As if we haven't done that before."

Daphnes continued. "Once long ago, this land of Hyrule was turned into a world of shadows by Ganon, who sought to obtain the power of the gods for his own evil ends. My power alone could not stop the fiend, and the chosen ones were out of time, so our only choice was to leave fate of the kingdom in the hands of the gods. When the gods heard our pleas, they chose to seal away not only Ganon but Hyrule itself...and so, with a torrential downpour of rains from the heavens. Our fair kingdom was soon buried beneath the waves, forgotten at the bottom of the ocean. Yet all was not lost. For the gods knew that to seal the people away with the kingdom would be to grant Ganon's wish for the destruction of the land. So, before the sealing of the kingdom, the gods chose those who would build a new country and commanded them to take refuge on the mountaintops. Those people were your ancestors. Hundreds of years have passed since then. So long as Ganon was not revived, Hyrule would remain below, never waking from its slumber." Nohansen turned directly to her, motioning her to him. "Tetra, come to me."

Tetra's attitude during the story turned from anger to amazement, and to be called by the King surprised her. With a shared glance at Link, she slowly walked over to the King. He held his hand out, and a flash of gold emmited from it. Likewise, the same light came from Tetra's necklace under her shirt. The light in the king's hand turned into and incomplete triangle. "This necklace you wear is part of a sacred treasure called the Triforce of Wisdom, which has been passed down for many Ages within the royal family of Hyrule. I, at one time, possessed it, and so did my daughter before the flood. Our family was charged to pass it down and protect it. Your mother passed it down to you and instructed you to treasure it...and to guard it with your life. Am I not correct?"

"You... You are..."

"The Triforce of Wisdom is none other than the sacred power of the gods that we have kept from Ganon's clutches for so many long years. The gods placed upon your ancestors the task of protecting it from evil's grasp. You, too, must abide by the laws of the past...and so the time has come for me to teach you the fate into which you were born...the very reason you live." Nohansen reached out his other hand, summoning the piece of Wisdom from Tetra's necklace. Tetra watched with wide eyes as the two pieces joined, and a bright golden light filled the room.

When Link was able to see again, he looked in amazement at Tetra's slightly different appearance. Her hair was down, for one. Her skin tone was comparable to Link's, since the tan was gone. A tiara sat upon the new hairstyle, and... Is Tetra wearing makeup and lipstick? Link choked a laugh. Tetra looked like a girl for once, ignoring the obvious features.

Her clothes changed as well, as she had a pink dress with gold accents on the shoulders. A pink necklace hung around Tetra's neck in place of her old necklace. Silk gloves covered her arms and hands. Under the gold belt, the lower part of the dress revealed thin pants and long boots fit for travel, and the dress was cut for mobility. The emblem of Hyrule hung in the free space.

Tetra looked at her hand, where the Triforce of Wisdom illuminated. She slowly turned to Link. "My...fate?"

"You are the true heir of the royal family of Hyrule...the last link in the bloodline. No pun intended. You are Zelda... Princess Zelda."

Tetra turned back to the King. "...Zelda? I'm...a princess?"

"You are confused, aren't you? I supposed such is to be expected." The King looked up to the stunned boy in green. "Link! I am terribly sorry that you-both of you-have been caught up in these events. But now that it is known that Tetra is indeed Princess Zelda, Ganon will be frantically searching for this child in an attempt to get the power of the gods that she possesses. He will not rest until he has found her. If he succeeds, my ancient kingdom under the sea will be turned into a land of shadow and despair...and so will the world you know above the waves. Link, I need you to lend me your strenght in this dark hour. I have a suspicion about what has caused the Master Sword to lose its power all those years ago. I need for you to come with me back to the lands above the water and return the power to repel evil to the Master Sword!"

Link looked from the King to the Princess. Her face was mixed with confusion...and sadness? "I'll go. For Aryll, and for Tetra."

"Zelda... It is far too dangerous for you to join us in this task. Fortunately, this chamber is not yet known to Ganon. It is my wish that you stay here in hiding until we return." The King looked up at Link, and vanished into thin air. "Link! We must go!" The heroes turned to the entrance to the chambers, and watch the King of Red Lions teleport out once more.

* * *

Silence filled the chambers, neither person knowing what to say. Link decided that words were better left unspoken, and began to step away from Tetra.

"Link..."

The boy turned to his partner in heroics, looking up and down at her. She truly was a Princess. "Tetra."

"I don't know how to say this... Everything that has happened to you and poor Aryll... It's all been my fault." She looked away, and put a hand on her chest, tears brimming from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Link scooped Tetra in his arms, allowing her tears to soak his tunic. "It's alright, Tets. It's not your fault."

"Yes...it is... Stop being so kind for once." Link continued to hold her until her cries stilled a bit, allowing him to look at her.

"Your makeup is going to be messy."

"I don't care... Well, you better get going. Don't want to keep our boat waiting."

Link almost turned tail, but halted himself. "Come with me, Tetra."

"What?"

"Come with me. You said it yourself: We started this together, and we'll end this together."

"But-"

"Yes, Daphnes might not be happy, but... I can't do this without you. No boat is going to tell me who I can't bring aboard, especially when it had no sail at one point. What if i come back too late, and Ganon gets to you? I feel better knowing that you are safe with me.

Tetra considered Link's words, but slowly shook her head. "Link, I can't."

"What are you going to do here, then?"

Good point. Tetra hated being bored, and somehow, being inside something stationary kinda irked her nerves. She missed the sun, and being above the water.

But her mother's words were what Tetra lived by. She had to protect the Triforce of Wisdom, at all costs... But Link would need the same protection. But the Triforce was important. So was Link.

It was the classic battle of love vs duty, and duty was overpowering long by a long shot. With wet eyes, Tetra looked up at Link's pleading eyes, regretting her decision. But it is the best decision. "Link, I'm sorry."

Link lowered his head, and fought no longer. "I...understand... Tetra, be careful." Link took up Tetra's right hand, and like a nobleman, kissed the back of it, right on the glowing Triforce. "See ya later, alright Princess?"

Link turned around, and proceeded to leave the chambers. Tetra reached out for him, trying to find the right emotion. "Link."

"Yeah?"

Tetra hesitated for a moment, contemplating her next move. He had to know how she felt. Decided to go out with it, she made her move, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Not where she wanted it, but it'll do for now. "Be careful." Link nodded, and quickly left the chambers. Tetra watched him leave, and folded her arms across her chest, before feeling a pulled string on her.

A heart string.

* * *

Link didn't hide the fact that he wasn't happy about leaving Tetra behind, but he wasn't angry at anyone. If anything, Ganon had his full fury.

The boy and his boat was quiet for a few moments before the King decided it was time. "Link, listen well. The fact that the Master Sword lost the power to repel evil suggests to me that something has happened to the Sages who infused the blade with the gods' power."

"Where are they?"

"The sages should be here in Hyrule...in the Wind Temple to the north, and the Earth Temple to the south, praying to the gods."

"What do I need to do?"

"You must head for these two temples to see what has happened to the Sages and attempt to find a way to recover the power to repel evil. Unfortunately, Ganon seems to had erected some sort of magical barrier down here in Hyrule, blocking our paths to the temples. But...each temple should have another entrance, high upon Hyrule's mountaintops, which are now islands above the sea. I've marked the locations on your map."

Link took out his map, and saw two glowing spots on his map, one to the north, and one to the south. "I see."

"Now then... If we stay here much longer, we shall draw our enemy's attention to Princess Zelda... Tetra's whereabouts. We must return to the surface immediately." Link nodded, and steered the boat to the glowing portal, immediately being sent back to the surface. Once the boat was a few feet away, the portal disappeared.

Link knew why.

"Link, do you know the legend of the Hero of Time?"

Link turned away from the portal's former spot to the boat's painted eyes. "Some of it. But I'm sure you know more."

"Once long ago, he defeated Ganon and brought peace to the Kingdom of Hyrule. A piece of the Triforce was given to Hero of Time, and he kept it safe, much as the Princess kept hers. That sacred piece is known as the Triforce of Courage. When the hero of my time separated from the Triforce of Courage, and allowed Hyrule to end it in its current state, it separated into eight shards and hidden throughout the land. Even I do not know where they rest, but this much I do know: They lie hidden somewhere in this Great Sea. Might you have crossed paths with someone who knows much about things that lie hidden in the depths of the sea?"

"Uh... Let me think on it."

"Well, fret not if you can't think of no one. Though maybe you would come up upon the knowledge by asking around in a place where many people gather?"

"Not a bad idea. We'll look into it soon. But first, the temples."

"Right... Let's go to the Earth Temple first. South, we go!"

**Poor Tetra. Poor Link.**

**Don't worry, Tetra will have her time later in the story to replace the Triforce search, and few moments between now and then.**

**Next chapter will be on the Earth Temple, but we got to get a new item, crew member, and song!**


	14. Bracelets and Boots

_One week later_

Link had finally gave up. He didn't know what else to do. The task was confusing, and he was alone, except for Daphnes the Boat. The boy from Outset believed it was impossible to save the world.

All because of the huge stone in front of the Earth Temple. Link tried everything he could think of.

Bombs? Failed.

Cannons? Failed.

Command Melody? Of course it failed.

Ballad of Gales? The tornado barely picked up the stone.

While Link suffered in defeat, the face of the stone smiled in victory. That really pissed Link off. So what does he do next? He goes fishing for answers.

"You're telling me, that in order to get to the Earth Temple, I have to find some magical item that'll give me strenght?"

The fish confirmed Link's statement. "Yes. Yes you will."

"But in order to get the item... I have to enter a volcano?"

"Yes."

Link had an instant craving for fish sticks. He shook his head as he faced the distant Tower of the Gods. If she was here, Tetra would let the fish know what's on her mind. Unfortunately, Link was desperate. "You know how ridiculous this sounds, right?"

The fish shrugged. "Hey, I'm just the messenger."

"I know." Link turned around, towards the north side of the world, in the general direction of the Forsaken Fortress. "So there's a fairy west of Windfall? The Mother and Child Isles, you say?"

"Yes. You can't miss it. But I suggest you find a creative way in, for the fairy is only accessible from the peak of the Mother Isle."

Link took out his Wind Waker, and smiled. "Oh, I can certainly be creative."

* * *

The location of the fairy was in the interior of the Mother Isle, and untouched by outside nature. Fairies floated around freely in their little paradise, and Link didn't seem to disturb them when he and the King of Red Lions came down and land in the pool of water.

That peace was not interrupted when a stream of sparkled formed form the center of the fountain, flying towards the heavens as the beams came closer and closer to one another. Link curiously watched as the sparkles dispersed, and in their place was a fairy. A Great Fairy.

She had a ghostly, childlike appearance, with hollow eyes and a very pale body. She wore a long, grey, sleeveless dress, and her hair was just as grey. In her hand was a doll, a darker version of the fairy, just with four arms.

She covered her mouth as she giggled. "Tee hee hee! Tell me, little boy… Can you control the wind?"

Link took out the Wind Waker and showed it to the Great Fairy. "Yes, I can."

"Hee hee! So young, to have such power… How did you know to find me here?"

"Ahh, you know, fish love to talk when food is nearby. Who are you?"

"I am the queen of the fairy world! What is the matter, my child? Does that not surprise you? Young one…"

It did indeed surprise Link. "But… You're a child…I think."

The queen fairy smiled. "I like you. And so, I shall give new power to the bow that you wield." She held her doll forward, and smashed it with both hands. Two regular fairies appeared, and flew towards Link. One was followed by a trail of red light, the other blue. The one followed by blue light entered Link first, and it send a shiver throughout his body. The second fairy followed, and Link felt his body heat up. "What…did you do?"

"Ice Arrows can freeze the hottest flames, and Fire Arrows can melt the coldest ice. The fairies in this fountain will ease your weariness. Use them as you need to. Child…"

Link looked back with a worried expression. "Yeah?"

"I must tell you… You are just my type. Tee hee hee!"

Link began to turn red as he chuckled to himself. The King of Red Lions just looked back, and whatever emotion he was trying to decipher couldn't be expressed.

* * *

"So… How does this work?"

"I don't know, I never used magic before, except for the Triforce."

Link set his bow down, and looked at the erupting volcanic island south of Dragon Roost. He raised his bow again, and said the first thing that sounded like magic. "Abra kadabra alakazam!"

Nothing happened, of course.

Daphnes looked back at the islander. "Really? You say that?"

"It was a nice try… Maybe it is in your old language, like how Jabun, Valoo and the Great Deku was speaking?"

The King nodded. "Huh, maybe it is… Try _Frigore_."

Link raised and aimed his bow at the peak of the mountain. "_Frigore_." The strung arrow began to glow a bluish hue, signaling that it worked. Link could feel the chill upon his fingers as well. "Hopefully, the arrow can freeze the hottest flames, just as described." He released the arrow, and it zipped through the air into the fiery peak of Fire Mountain. Instantly, the entire volcano cooled off, and the arrow froze the plume of lava shooting out of the volcano, and it crashed down in the Great Sea., exposing the hollowed mountain. Link directed the boat closer to the island, and unloaded off the boat.

"Careful, Link. I don't know when the island will return to active status, but it will. I suggest you hurry."

Link nodded and ran for the peak of the island.

It wasn't as hard as a climb he thought it would be, besides a pesky Kargaroc Link made sure wouldn't bother him again. But besides that, it wasn't a chore.

It was falling into the interior that scared Link. Heeding the King's words, he jumped in without a second thought, and realized too late that he could indeed fall into lava.

Until his feet touched solid stone. Link breathed a sigh of relief and looked ahead. Rocky platforms were ahead, and Fire Keese patrolled them. Link made quick work of them using his boomerang, and began to hop across the igneous rocks one by one until he came to the other side of the interior. Two Magtails awaited him, and Link wondered how any of these creatures survived in here. "A question that'll never be answered."

Making quick work of the arthropods, Link found a hidden chest, and went to open it. He found two golden Power Bracelets inside, and curiously slipped them on. He looked back, and decided to see if these bracelets actually provide him with added strength.

He put his hands under the stone head and began to lift. "Come on, work. By the power of these bracelets…" The stone raised above the ground, and Link quickly tossed it aside. "Looks like I have the power."

* * *

At the King's request, their next destination was the Ice Island, west of the Forest Haven. Whipping out his bow, Link awaited the ancient word for fire from King Daphnes.

"Hmm, fire, fire, fire… ah, it is _Ignis._"

"_Ignis_." A red light surrounded the arrow, and Link let it fly towards the center of the foggy ice land. It made contact with the dragon head spewing out the fog, and Link made haste getting to the island. Quickly disembarking, Link carefully ran and climbed up to the higher points of the island, and tried not to slip. He carefully walked across the thin path leading to some ice blocks floating in the water, and hopped across them carefully to the dragon head.

It was snowing on the inside, but Link didn't have time to enjoy it. Balancing himself on a thin walkway and dodging more Keese had his full attention until he was able to take the bats out. He could see the location of a chest on the other side of an ice slide, and Link rode it down to the chest, and quickly opened it to find the Iron Boots. "I wonder what these can do…" He looked towards the exit path, where the sounds of wind was being blown in. "If these are really heavy, maybe the wind won't blow me away." He slipped on the Iron Boots over his regular boots, as they seems big enough to be slipped on to them, and began walking to the exit. As Link hypothesized, the wind couldn't blow him off the ice path, and Link was home free to escape the cavern.

* * *

"Spent a week trying to do this, and now…" Link lifted the stone barring his entrance to the Earth Temple, and tossed it aside. "…I can finally go in. Stubborn sages." He walked into the temple, and came across another barricade, but it was more ornate, and it had directions. Directions for one with the Wind Waker. Link took out the wand and looked at the directions. "Down, down, center, left, right, center." Link waved the baton in the set direction. The Triforce at the top of the stone began to resonate, and a gust of wind behind Link gained his attention.

It was a ghostly figure, and had a fish-like female appearance. She had a purple dress, golden armbraces and bracelets, and a golden headband with symbols on it. In her hands was a harp, and she clutched it dearly as she looked back at Link. "O great hero, chosen by the Master Sword! My name is Laruto."

"Are you the sage of this temple?"

"I am a Zora sage. Fore an age, I offered my prayers here in the Earth Temple, praying that the power to repel evil would ever remain within the Master Sword. And yet…unfortunately, due to Ganondorf's evil designs, the Master Sword you hold has lost this power."

"How?"

"After his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time, Ganondorf was sealed away by the Six Sages and the Princess of Destiny…but not for all time. He was revived, and he returned to Hyrule in a red wrath. He attacked this temple and stole my soul, knowing that he had to remove the power contained in that enchanted blade."

Link nodded in understanding, looking back at the weakened blade. "How do I restore its power?"

"In order to return the power to repel evil to your sword, you must find another to take my stead in this temple and ask the gods for their assistance. You must find the one who carries on my bloodline… The one who holds this sacred instrument…"

"But I never seen a Zora before."

"Nothing can stop the flow of time or the passing of generations…but the fate carried within my bloodline endures the ravages of all the years. It survives."

Link looked away, and folded his arms. How would he find a race he never met? His only clue to finding the new sage is the presence of a harp. "How will I know that the new sage is a sage? Anyone could have a harp."

"The song you just conducted is one that will open the eyes of the new sage and awaken within that sage the melody that will carry our prayers to the gods. The door that blocks your way will only open when the sage plays that song."

"Okay. Thank you."

"May the winds of fortune blow with you." The winds return, and Laruto disappeared, leaving Link behind in the Earth Temple. He stood there, thinking of who has a harp. The only instrument he remembers is the violin Makar played during the festival the Koroks had. Medli had one too… Link sprinted out the Earth Temple and dashed towards the boat.

"Link, is something wrong?"

Link jumped aboard, and raised the sail. "Laruto said we have to find a new sage, and that she will have a harp as her instrument. I know who has one!"

"Who, may I ask?"

"I don't know how the Zora are related to them, but the Rito has a harp player. Her name is Medli. Off to Dragon Roost we go!"


	15. Sage of Forest

**Finally got to finish this chapter! It's been...way too long, almost a month since I updated this story. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**But if you thought we were going to Dragon Roost, snatch up Medli, and sail away to the Earth Temple, well... sorry to disappoint you. But that's next chapter. This chapter is totally Tetra while she's in the castle.**

**There was always going to be a "Tetra in the castle" chapter, but it was going to be a dungeon chapter at one point. However, while looking in the room where the Master Sword lays, I looked at the glass pictures of the sages and thought "Would it be cool if Tetra met the sages?" Once I went with that idea, i need for there to be a reason for them to show up, and if have read closely, you will know of Tetra's little personal problem, especially with being called a certain name. Without saying no more, expect six of these types of chapters, one for each sage.**

**Enjoy!**

Tetra had sat in one spot for one week, and for the first time in years, felt alone. For the first time in a month, she was without Link, her friend...no, her best friend, and she dearly missed him. It's been, to her, a week and some days, but in Hyrule, who knows how long it has been, and her Hero hasn't returned to her presence. Every day, her mind swam to the ideas that he is still out there, trying to save the world and her, or that he has abandoned the cause they began, or worse... But Tetra knew Link. He could not be defeated in mind, body, or soul, no matter what. Aryll was still missing, and as long as the little girl was in that state, Link will search.

But once he finds Aryll, could he retire from the task he was given. Link only had one goal, and that was saving Aryll. He does that, and he can go home a hero.

Tetra's "Princess Zelda" clothes felt weighted upon her now. She had all the time in the world to think of her situation, and his situation, and their situation, and everything pertaining to her and Link, only because she couldn't occupy her mind with something else. So she decided to focus into finding a way out the room, but that failed instantly, since the barrier must be broken from the outside. There wasn't any secret passages either.

She tried entertaining herself, but that failed prematurely. Tetra was a pirate princess, not a peasant child. Music was the only success, but she could only hum and harmonize so long.

Sleeping was the occasional cure to her boredom, but like singing, it could only go so long.

So now, she stood, analyzing one of the mosaics of the sages. The one she picked was that of a child, younger than her. She had green hair, eyes, and clothing with fair skin, and for some reason Tetra felt pity for the kid. Young, giant destiny, world gets turned upside down, Tetra could relate.

She touched the green window, almost shedding a tear for the girl. Why is fate cruel to the ones destined to do great things? Why must a child, a young child, be thrown into fate's uncaring arms, and snuck away like a prisoner, used to his desires, then those aside?

Each burning question opened Tetra's newfound easily hurt emotions, and tears began to streak down her face as she leaned her head on the window in distress. At the same time, anger welled up inside. "Why, gods, just why? Why must we suffer while _you _sit and watch, never interfering unless something drastically happens?" She looked up to the heavens beyond the waters, and banged her fist on the window. "What did Link do to deserve risking his life? What did I do to deserve risking my own life? What did Aryll do to deserve being kidnapped? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME, NOT HER! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"

"I gotta say, I never met the Zelda of my time, but if she had a mind like you, I'm lucky." Tetra turned around, forgetting that her sword was missing, and felt for it while looking at the speaker. She stopped foraging once she realized who the person was.

"You're... You're..."

The figure pointed up, behind Tetra, and nodded. "Her, yeah. Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you. The name is Saria, the Sage of Forest. Oh, and as for being a child, believe me, I'm way older than I look."

It took Tetra another moment to realize she's weaponless. "Link's grandma is named Saria."

"I know. I have watched over the descendants of Hyrule for hundreds of years, although you are the most interesting person yet. I can definitely see why."

Tetra quickly swallowed her tears, and stepped slowly to the green child. "Are you a ghost?"

Saria shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I know I'm dead for sure, but whether I'm physically on this plane of existence or not, I don't know... Touch me and see." Tetra reached for the girl's shoulder, and actually felt the skin and bone that was there. Saria acknowledged it with a glance of her own. "Well, that's something. I'm back for the time being."

Tetra pulled her hand back, and looked at the other sages. "Can they come as well?"

"They will, in time. We are here to strengthen you, Zel- Tetra. Which do you prefer? Zelda or Tetra?"

Tetra grumbled to herself. "It's Tetra. There's nothing special about being named Zelda. It's a name for a dead princess. King Daphnes daughter."  
"And one of your ancestors, mind that. It is your name as well."

Tetra cut a glare at Saria. "My name…is Tetra."

Saria ignored the glare, and began walking towards the staircase. "I don't see why you're against having such a great name."  
Tetra followed Saria, right on her heels. "Because Princess Zelda was a weak girl who let her country fall. Zelda was a weak girl who couldn't accept death."

"Ah, so this 'Tetra' is better than Zelda because she is stronger? It explains everything. Why you strived not to connect with Link, despite knowing you want to. 'Tetra' doesn't want to feel love again. Well, I'll tell you this, if you think that's hard to do, imagine what your ancestor felt when she was separated from the one she loved., when her world fell apart, when evil ran rampant, and when she was helpless against it."

"Maybe she felt sad, but I did more than her!"

Saria stopped in her position on the stairs, looking up. "Oh really?"

Tetra stomped her foot. "Yes!"

"Hmm… We'll see, Princess Tetra." Saria continued up the steps, and Tetra kept her trap closed. She still didn't see how Saria would prove her wrong. She didn't see how the Sage of Forest was helping her become stronger. "We're here." Tetra looked up, seeing nothing but a bright light where there was darkness before. Matter of fact, this was where the statue of the Hero was supposed to be covering the secret basement, but it wasn't there.

"What… What is this?"

"If you want to defeat Ganondorf, you must embrace your destiny. You must embrace the land of Hyrule. You must embrace the name of Zelda. Just like Link embraced the title of Hero, you will embrace the title of Princess, for only they can defeat the evil and return light to the world."

Tetra looked at the light, unsure as to what Saria was expecting, but decided to go along with it. "Where are we going?"

"To understand why you, Link, and Ganondorf are connected. To understand why Ganondorf must be stopped. To understand why you must embrace who you are. We are going to where it all began, before Hyrule was under the sea, or even before it was a kingdom. We are going to where good and evil first fought." With a few more steps, Saria entered the light. Tetra stood behind, and made up her mind that if doing this will help her help Link stop Ganondorf, she might as well do it.

The first thing Tetra noticed was the dark forest and dark skies. Everything was dark. The second thing she realized was that she wasn't not underwater, and this frightened her, for she knew not the land (for the Forest Haven and the forest on Outset wasn't this large) and based on Saria's words, she was in an unfamiliar time. The third thing she noticed was that she was back in her own clothes. Purple shirt, blue vest, red scarf around the neck, red waistband, white pants, and her sandals. Back to her old sexy pirate attire.

"I figured you'll like the attire. More comfortable than a corset, I presume?" Saria hopped down from a tree, smiling.

Tetra nodded. "Yes. Much more comfortable."

"Great. By the way, nice hairstyle. Very different from most women I have seen."

Tetra patted her bun. "Thanks. I think Link made the last bun I had."

Saria nodded, her smile fading. "Yep. Nice men they are, but fate to an unfortunate fate. It all began here."

"And where exactly is here?"  
Saria counted her fingers as she looked around. "We're in Hyrule before it was known as Hyrule, approximately 5000 years before your time. This area here," she gestured to the forest, "will be known as the Faron Woods, and in your time, Forest Haven. And if where I think we are, it will be a few miles all around Faron," she pointed all around, "will become the Lost Woods, and in your time, part of it will become the Forbidden Woods." Saria then pointed north, where a mountain range was located. "That is Eldin Volcano, but in my time, it is known as Death Mountain. In your time…"

"It is known as Dragon Roost."

"Correct. There is also a very lovely land west of here, but in time it will become a desert. That desert, thousands of years later, will be the birthplace of Ganondorf."

"He was born in a desert?"

"In time, you'll learn about his origins. Here, we're here for all three of you. You see the dark skies, but this is nothing but a sign of all things to come. Let me catch you up to speed."

Tetra found a stump to sit on, and sat upon it. "Before you start, I have a question."

Saria nodded. "Ask."  
"Your people… The Kokiri… Are you truly immortal?" Saria looked away, and Tetra figured out the answer. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"No, it is fine. No we are not immortal, for the Kokiri of my time are gone. The stories the Hylians told made it seem immortal to them, just as the stories the Deku Tree told us about death upon exiting the forest was false." Saria looked up at Tetra, and smirked. "Before you ask about Kokiri reproduction, no, we do not…reproduce like that, or at all. We spawn from the Deku Tree. But before you ask the next question, yes, we actually do grow older. Contradictory to Hylian belief, my people don't stop aging, but we age at a much, much, much slower rate. I was born 500 years before the Hero of Time, but was only 10 when I met him."

Tetra's mind was blown to bits. "Wow, that's…amazing."

Saria's smile grew bigger. "Truly you are the Bearer of Wisdom. So let me shove more knowledge down into your brain."

"And what will be shoved into my brain?"

"The story of The Demon King. The story of the Original Hero. The story of the Fourth Goddess." Saria sat on the ground, her eyes closed. "This is a tale after the creation, after Din, Nayru, and Faron left our world. It doesn't tell the tale of how humanity and its various encounters with other races, or how the dwellers knew peace, or how the Fourth Goddess came to watch over the lands over returning to the heavens. No, it tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, in the lands of Lanayru, the earth, subjected to endless mining, cracked wide, and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure."

While Saria spoke, Tetra could see images of what she hearing. She saw the goddesses leave for the heavens, the pace between humankind and other races, and the great fissure open, allowing a swarm of darkness to exit. Although the figures were hard to make out, she could see what looked like Moblins, Bokoblins, and lizard creatures.

"They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair. They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. Despite the efforts to fight back, the humans couldn't stop the demonic forces."

Tetra saw the blood spilled by the monsters, and felt sorrow for those who either fought back or tried to escape. As far as she knew, there was no escape.

"They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by…" Saria opened her eyes and looked at Tetra. "Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess."

"The Triforce…"

"Yes, the Triforce. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming across the land, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth..." Suddenly, the earth, the actual earth, began to quake. Tetra fell off her stump, but Saria was still sitting calmly until she stood. "Look up to the skies, Tetra." Tetra looked in the instructed direction, and almost couldn't believe her eyes. A large piece of the ground, an island, was floating up to the skies.

"What… What did the goddess do?"

"She sent the outcropping skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds." The two watched as the island made it's unnaturally ascent, and disappeared fully over the clouds. "With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers, and one very special man. He was a hero to the humans, for he fought with an unnatural tenacity. But due to being falsely framed, he was imprisoned for four years until that lord was killed by the evil. He rose to the occasion, and eventually gained the eye of the goddess. When the time came for the humans to be sent up, he was given a choice to fight with the goddess, or go up to the heavens with his people."

"If he's anything like Link, he would stay and fight."

"Indeed, he did. Alongside the goddess, they fought the evil, sealing them away. They also defeated the leader of the demons. His name…Demise."

"Demise…" Even saying the name brought a shiver down Tetra's spine.

"Shiver me timbers, right?"  
"Right."

"The Hero and Goddess defeated him, but it wasn't without a great cost…" Suddenly, the scenery changed, and Tetra was warped from the forest to a place that looked like a temple. In front of it was a spiraling depression, and down below was two people. From here, Tetra could make out that one was a woman, dressed in a white robe stained with blood, sword in her hand. Beside her, a man in a green tunic was laying down, clutching his stomach. In front of them, a huge spike struck the ground. Based on her own experiences, and the story she was told, the two people were the Hero and the Goddess. Despite the distance, the pirate could hear everything they were saying.

"We…we did it…Hylia. Demise is no more, right?"

The woman, Hylia, looked away. "I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. We had only sealed him away, not taken him out entirely. I…I'm not strong enough to do so…"

"No," the man said, struggling to sit up, but once he did, he took Hylia's hand in his, "we weren't strong enough. But look at what we have done. We gave my people, and the other land dwellers, a chance to live. Although it is…temporary…we saved the world."

"But Link…who will stop him when he returns? I cannot use the Triforce? You," she touched the wound on the lower torso, "don't have much time."

"Hylia, my love, I was never the one who made any grand plans. That is your gift. But whatever you decide, it will work."  
Hylia nodded, then thought for a moment. "Maybe… What if I give up my immortality, and become mortal? What if we are reborn, up on Skyloft, and we'll be together. Once the time comes, we can use the Triforce to stop Demise forever. What do you think of that?"

The Hero, Link, smiled. "I love it… But why give up immortality?"

Hylia leaned in close to Link, tears staining her face. "Because… you were able to give up living in peace for a battle you might not make it through, for me. I'm returning the favor. I'm giving up my immortality for a chance that both of us, Link, will be able to know peace with one another."

Link slightly nodded his head. "Then if you won't be Hylia, then what shall I call you?"

"Call me the name I told you when we first met in battle. Call me…Zelda." Tetra watched as the two shared a kiss, then all went white.

The scenery changed back to the basement and returned the clothes Tetra had came to know and loathed, and she pondered over the final events of her travel in time. The Hero was named Link, and the Goddess was named Hylia, but she went by another name…Zelda. "This is just a coincidence."

"I think not." Saria popped out in front of Tetra, although the pirate barely moved in inch. "Don't you realize? You are the Fourth Goddess mortalized. You are Hylia. You are Zelda."

"Once again, my name is—"  
"Zelda! That is who you are, who you must become, and who you must accept to be! If you don't, then you will die. Link will die. It takes a Hero and a Princess to beat evil. Not a Pirate!" Saria turned around, and sighed. "Your mother would be displeased to know you won't accept who you are."

Tetra glanced up. "How would you know?"

"Because you disgrace the very piece of the Triforce she protected just for this moment. Not only do you disgrace her, but an entire lineage she struggled to continue. One day, before the battle begins, you will learn.

Tetra folded her arms. "That is all, Sage?"

"I find your lack of faith in yourself disturbing. Hyrule is indeed doomed." She looked up to the mosaic of the Sage of Fire. "I hope you have better success, old friend." Looking back at Tetra, she let calmness grace her face. "I'm sure you'll like to know of Link's progress. He finally found the Sage of Earth, and is on route to awaken her."

"Who is she?"

"She's a Rito on Dragon Roost. You know her as Medli."

Tetra remembered Medli, but that wasn't her concern. "Is Link alright? Mentally?"  
"He misses you. Dearly. Just as I miss the Link I knew. He's out there, fighting against perilous dangers, just for you, and you only. Whether he realizes it or not, he is driven by his love for you. Do him a favor… Learn what it means to be Zelda, and gain the power to help stop Ganondorf. Being the Princess doesn't mean you have to have the name." She looked back at the Sage of Fire, and smiled. "Your next meeting will be soon. Until then…" She looked back at Tetra, and bowed. "Farewell, Tetra."

Tetra respectfully bowed back. "Goodbye, Saria." Saria smiled once more, and then the girl vanished from sight, never to return. Tetra sat upon the ground, and unbeknownst to herself, she was smiling. If what Saria said was true, Link did indeed love her, and was out there, risking himself just for her sake.

If Hylia was any model to go by, Tetra should do the same. Since she loves Link, she will find out whatever it means to be Zelda.

She looked from Saria to the Sage of Fire, a determined glare on her face. Whatever the sage had in store for her, she will pass it, just for Link.

Had she looked at Saria's portrait just a little closer, she would have seen the sage smiling. Despite her earlier resolve, Tetra had unknowingly passed Saria's trial.


	16. Sage of Earth and Fire

**I need not to say how late this chapter is, so just get to reading it. Expect another chapter this week (for real) as I will have lots of free time during this final week of the semester.**

Link watched Medli practicing on her harp as he rested on the mountain of Dragon Roost. She was on a secluded part of the mountain only accessible by wings or grappling hooks, and luckily Link had one of those. He figured that she was trying out a new song, so he didn't want to disturb her, so it gave him time to think on other things.

His first thoughts went to his sister, Aryll, still within the clutches of Ganondorf. How could he have missed her? Was she still in the prison fortress, and probably heard his arrival, only to be left behind? If she wasn't there at all, then where in the Great Sea was she? Link could only imagine what Ganondorf could still be holding his sister for, and only one idea popped into his head.

Incentive.

That's why Ganondorf didn't swiftly kill him when he had the chance the first two times. The Master Sword was weakened, but Ganondorf let him live. But for why? What could Link "give" to Ganondorf in exchange for Aryll?

Then his thoughts went to Tetra, and he remembered the sad face he left behind to accomplish his mission above. But he wished she was here, whether as the pretty princess or the pretty petty pirate. What was she doing down there, all alone? Did she worry for him as he did for her? He really didn't know that, but he knew, although wouldn't admit it without some argument, that she had a big soft spot for him.

Maybe if he reunites with her, he will not have to coax it out of her. He smiled at the thought of her running into his arms, then smiled harder at the thought of her dropkicking him in high heels and a dress. She probably was practicing right now.

"Oh, Link! You're OK!"

Link stood up, snapping out of his violent daydreaming, and walked up to Medli. "Hey, Medli. I'm alright."

"You know, Prince Komali's been asking me all about your adventures, Link. I think he's a little jealous of you."

"Oh…"

"I can rest easy now that I've seen you safe and sound with my own eyes… Where is Tetra?"

Link did not prepare for this. He fished for a reasonable excuse. "Umm… Doing pirate things, I guess. We've split up to accomplish our own missions quicker."

"Oh, that's...great, I guess. Will you see her again?"

"Definitely."

Medli nodded. "That's great. Well, I'd better continue practicing so that I can be useful around here, too! Performing music like this is an important duty of an attendant." Medli closed her eyes, and went back to strumming on her harp.

"Maybe I can help." Link reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Wind Waker.

Medli opened her eyes and gasped. "Hey, is that the Wind Waker? Wow! Yes, I believe you can help. Will you conduct me?"  
Link raised the baton. "Sure."

"I wonder how I'll do…" Medli closed her eyes again, and waited for Link's cue.

Down, Down, Middle, Left, Right, Middle. "One, two, three, four, five, six, play."  
Medli didn't play after hearing the notes from the Wind Waker, but instead turned to the sea. It was silent for a few seconds. "Hmm… What a mysterious song… It sounds so…familiar... "

"How familiar?"

"It's almost as if something I've forgotten is trying...to be remembered…" Medli bowed her head. "Oh… I feel…" Medli suddenly began to fall, but Link was fast enough to catch her as the girl blacked out.

Link had a hunch of what was happening.

* * *

"_Medli, awaken."_

Medli awakened, but instead of the sight of Link and blue skies, all she could see was darkness for miles. She didn't know where she was, but she did remember what happened. Link conducted a familiar song, and then she felt faint, and then this happened.

"_Medli...:"_

Medli turned around, searching for the disembodied voice. "Who… Who is there."

"Turn around, my daughter." Medli did so, and was faced with a most magnificent creature. It was a blue humanoid, with a long tail-like appendage on the back of its head and a large band at the front. Fins flowed from the arms that carried the most beautiful harp and covered with golden wrist and arm braces. The creature wore a simple purple dress that covered the rest of her floating body. Medli had never seen such creature before, but then again, the only other species she has seen besides Rito were human. Medli gave the figure a glance over once more and realized that both her and the creature had the same, if not similar, harps.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name is Laruto, of your ancestral tribe, the Zoras. As for how I know you, well, you are my descendant. Now, we must waste no time. Repeat after me." Laruto put a hand over the strings of her harp, and began to slowly play a tune. Medli listened closely, and recognized the tune once more.

_Bum bum dada dada dada deda dudede dada dada dada dada dedadada da_

When Laruto was finished, she moved to Medli's side. "Play the rest of it, my daughter." Medli nodded and closed her eyes, hoping she would play the notes right.

_Bum bum dada dada dada deda dudede da deda de dadada da_

_Bum bum dada dada dada deda dudede da dada dada dada dedadada da bum dada dada dada deda dudede da deda de dadada da_

The vision continued, with the glow of the Triforce appearing before the Rito and the Zora. "Well done, my daughter. Now head to the Earth Temple, play the song once more, and awaken the power residing inside the Triforce." Medli looked ahead, seeing a much bigger version of the blade of evil's bane before her.

"I will not fail you, Laruto."

* * *

Medli awakened, and Link breathed a sigh of relief as he gazed into the red eyes of the bird girl. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"What happened?"

"Just now, a sage spoke to me. She spoke so gently. There is something...something that I must do… Link… Thanks to you, I've been awakened to the knowledge that I'm a sage of the Earth Temple."

Link smiled. "I kinda already knew that, but it does help to be reconfirmed."

"There's actually something that I can do to help this world. It's incredible. I bet my teacher knew all about this."

"I'm sure she did. Now come on, get up." Link helped Medli to her feet, and took his hands off of her.

Medli, dusted herself off, and looked away from Link to the south. "Link, please… You must take me to the Earth Temple. we must hurry and wake the power to repel evil that sleeps within the Master Sword."

The sounds of flapping wings distracted Link and Medli, and they looked to the sky to see Komali and a few Ritos flying overhead. Medli bowed her head in sadness. "Let's go now, quickly and quietly."

"Will do."

Medli raised her head, and let a tear slip. "Oh Komali… I just want him to remember me as a simple attendant."

"I don't think he'll think of you as a simple attendant, but as someone more to him."

Medli looked at Link through teary eyes. "You speak of Tetra as well, don't you?"

Link didn't answer that.

* * *

Tetra didn't know how long she had been gazing at the glass picture of the Sage of Fire, but she did know it was for some time. She didn't know how to get the sage to come to her, or even how Saria appeared to her. She was ranting, Tetra remembered, and then out of the blue, Saria the Kokiri and the Sage of Forest showed up. She had nothing to rant about, for her mind was currently at peace, besides besetted with boredom.

She looked down upon the dress she grew to like just a little more, but had already taken off the heels, since she was more accustomed to the wider heels of boots rather than these thin heels of these shoes. Maybe ranting about her heels would bring the Goron Sage to her.

While waiting, Tetra did reflect on the sight of the Goddess and the First Hero a lot of times, and how they proved to be the opposite of Link and herself. Sure, Tetra would be devastated if Link was dying, but she wouldn't sacrifice what Hylia did for Link. Piracy was her life, and the sea her first love. Nothing, not even some boy in green will change that.

Then Saria went on and on about what it means to be "Zelda," like it is some freaking title. Tetra may hate her birth name, but it is her name, and she knows what it means. It means being some helpless little royal girl while a boy risks his life for her and her kingdom. That is why Hyrule is under the sea in a freaking bubble, not kissed by the sun. Some Zelda couldn't do her part to save her land.

Tetra, however, got shit done. Maybe these Zeldas need to know what it means to be "Tetra." That means being a kickass pirate girl who makes even the greatest of men incomparable to her.

"When you say incomparable, that means Link as well?" Ranting must have helped, for when Tetra turned to address the jovial, deep voice, she found the Sage of Fire standing behind her. The rock creature was stroking his beard as he continued to speak. "I mean, you're good, but I wouldn't count the boy out."

Tetra decided she liked the sage already. "Well. he's got a lot to prove to be comparable to moi."

"I'm sure he does, but so do you. You claim you're better than all the others Zeldas, but tell me this: Would you sacrifice yourself to save others?"  
Tetra scoffed. "Depends. My boys, yes. Link, very likely. Any random person, no."

The Goron nodded, and beckoned Tetra to the staircase. "Then you won't become who you truly are if you cannot sacrifice yourself for those you don't care for. Without knowing who you are, you cannot defeat Ganondorf."

Tetra slipped on her heels and followed the sage. "I don't think you're right. Link is on his way to unlock the sealed power inside the Master Sword-"

"Which is nothing to Ganondorf if he's still as powerful as he is. I mean, If you had the full Triforce, maybe it would be possible."

"Then we'll find the second and third piece."

"Not easy, considering Ganon has a piece. How do you think he was able to find your piece? Link will find the other, but even with two pieces with you, that's still not enough. Courage and Wisdom theoretically should beat Power, but Power doesn't just get the name. It is power, and it doesn't matter if one is wise or courageous, power is still stronger. The only way to beat power is to either overpower it, or weaken it. That is where you come in, sister. If darkness is not pierced by light, it cannot be destroyed. You, Tetra, must be the arrow to pierce darkness, and Link must be the sword that destroys it."

"How did that work out for your Zelda, huh?"

"If she had not given Link the weapon needed, they both would have died. My Zelda knew who she was. She sacrificed her safety to help those who needed help until the Hero of Time arrived." Darunia looked to the top of the staircase, and sent a shot of fire into the entrance, creating a portal. "But before her, another young lady made a similar sacrifice. She sacrificed her immortality just to stop evil, instead of returning to the heavens… And established duty for the following Zeldas."

"Who is this wonderful Zelda?"

"Why, it is Hylia. You should remember her from your time with Saria. Oh, and as for me, my name is Darunia. Now come forth." Darunia walked into the portal, traveling thousands of years into the past. Tetra hesitated for a moment, and with a final sigh, followed after.

* * *

Tetra immediately recognized the temple and the surrounding area. She had been her with Saria, where the First Hero and The Goddess spent their final moments together. However, hundreds, possibly thousands of years have done its time on the temple, but it still stood, majestic as ever.

Darunia walked through the opened doors, and Tetra followed, getting a first glance of the temple from its interior. It was...smaller than temples in the legends, so to speak. Darunia didn't give a glance at the surroundings, only focusing on the huge gear with a portal in it, turning beyond a small set of stairs. He stood in front of it, looking curiously at it. "Huh."

Tetra looked to the Goron, concerned. "What is it?"

"Time travel was not very musical back then. Link would have probably preferred it this way...but he was always fond of the blue Ocarina. Come. We're behind."

Tetra didn't argue, and followed the Goron through the gear, running (or rolling) to an undetermined location.

Once they exited the gear. all Tetra knew was that it was the same temple, at some point at an earlier date than before. Darunia kept moving, but began speaking to Tetra as they walked up a large set of stairs. "Welcome to the Temple of Hylia, right after the defeat of Demise. I don't know how long it has been, though, but in the scale of time, it wasn't too long. Here, the Hero has gone through many trials, and awaits to reunite with the girl he loves. What do you think she will do?"

Tetra looked at Darunia matter-of-factly. "Duh, she will go with him."

"Even if she can help him on his journey?"

"Yes, she will let him handle it."

"Even you would do the same to Link?"

Tetra hesitated on her answer. "...Link does not need me for him to do what he needs to do. We just made his work much more easier and efficient."

Darunia nodded, and stood at the top of the stairs. He looked at Tetra below him and gestured into the above room. "Then I suggest you follow the Hero."

Tetra stepped past Darunia, and walked into the following room. Inside, she could see that a man in green, not much older than her, walking towards a figure at the end of the room, turned away from both of them, illuminated by the lighting entering from the ceiling. Tetra immediately recognized, from the hair, Zelda. The Hero in green, of course, Link.

Tetra knew that none of them could see nor hear her, but watched from behind a pillar as Link approached his girl. "Zelda?"

The girl in the white dress turned around, her face mixed with sadness and relief. "You come so far, Link… I'm glad you made it."  
"I'm happy to see you safe."

"I'm sure Impa filled you in on everything. We've traveled very far from home...to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted during the battle between the goddess, hero, and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about the war we heard growing up in Skyloft… Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real."

Link nodded and shuffled his feet. "Well, the Surface is real, and that itself was a fairytale. No doubt the war was a tale either."

Zelda turned away from Link, looking upwards. "I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain… The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it...the Triforce."

"The Triforce?" Tetra subconsciously looked at her right hand, where the Triforce of Wisdom was etched into it.

"In his thirst to make the world his, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft. After a long and fierce battle, the goddess Hylia and her hero succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after the demon king was imprisoned, it became clear that the seal would not hold long against his fearsome power. Hylia and her hero suffered grave injuries in their battle against the demon king. They knew if that he broke free again, there would be no stopping him. And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all beings of this land."

"_Just like whatever Ganondorf is planning could mean the end for all of us."_

"In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion." Zelda turned back to Link, and began to walk down the steps, stopping at the final step. "First, she created Fi. She made the spirit that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: to assist her chosen hero on his mission. Her second plan...was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal… She made this sacrifice, as you may have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one."

"But is not Demise a god?"

"No...he is not. He has the power of one, but is not one himself."

Link sighed. "Makes sense now. Continue."

"Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form… You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link?"

Link pondered for a moment before his face grew wide. "No...you…me..."

"You are the chosen hero, the reincarnation of the one who fought Demise in this era, and I, Zelda… I am the goddess reborn as a mortal." Zelda began to resumed stepping towards Link as she continued to speak. "The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and down to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me to remember who I was...and what I had to do. I set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land."

"I was sent to each to make sure you were safe and uninterrupted."

"Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here...to the past."

Link bowed his head. "You had it easier than I, Zelda."

"...All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination."

"The Imprisoned. I beat him...twice."

"But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires."

"Then let's go back to Skyloft, find the Triforce, and end Demise."

"_This Link is much smarter than Link."_

Zelda downcast her gaze to the floor. "We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost… That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place… To sustain the seal as best as I can."

"WHAT?!" Tetra was lucky her outburst will never be heard by her ancestors. "Why would you do that?"

Link himself had a defeated expression. "What? Why?"

"As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time."

"No, there has to be another way."

"I must maintain the sea that Hylia-rather, that I-created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose."

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "Then, as the chosen hero, what shall I do?"

Zelda finally returned her eyes to Link, or rather, the blade behind him. "Link, the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders. Back in our own time, you've already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that, Link."

Even from her viewpoint, Tetra could see the familiar prideful half-smile her Link makes. "It was not easy, but thanks."

"_At least he's humble. Link could learn something from Link."_

"During your long journey, you've grown so much."

Link looked at himself. "I have?"

"_Ah, he's an idiot. They all are idiots."_

Zelda chuckled. "Mentally, idiot. You learned wisdom-I think- from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. You can claim the Triforce." Zelda reached her hand out, and in recognition of the moment they shared before all of this began, Link took her hand, and kneeled, his other hand across his heart. Zelda herself bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!" On Link's right hand, the Triforce illuminated in its entirety. "The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword."

Tetra watched as Link stood and withdrew his sword, and instantly she recognized it as the Master Sword. It looked just like it did with her Link, but once the hero rose the blade into the air, it changed drastically, with the blade going from dull to glowing, and the hilt went from folded to winged.

She knew her Link would be just as amazed by the sight of the sword as she is.

Zelda turned away from Link as he lowered the sword. "Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology."  
"For what?"

"You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few-those with an unbreakable spirit-can wield its might. Had not I had to keep the seal in place, I can wield it."

"And now so can I."

Zelda began to step back to the platform. "It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own. The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land… Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and bring hope back to the land, the goddess Hylia needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That is you, Link. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia… I mean, and so I… I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger. without even a moment's doubt. I...I used you."

Deja vu hit Tetra hit a hurricane. She had done the same to Link, right before they separated.

A moment went by with silence before Tetra heard Link speak. "No. You did not use me. I made my own decision, and I got myself into this."

Zelda continued walking, now up the steps. "Link, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this. But you have to understand this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor."

"You...Hylia had well intentions for both of us."

"All that may be well-intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right...and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price fr what I've done. To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time,,,deep in sleep for thousands of years."

"Zelda…"

Zelda spun on her feet sorrowfully. "Link...I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But until my memories if things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last...forever."

"_Be careful for what you wish for."_

The light around Zelda began to brighten and envelop the girl, and Link desperately ran forth to her. By the time he got to her, Zelda was encased in a hard, golden shell. "Zelda, no!"

"While it is true that I am Hylia, reborn, I'm still my father's daughter and your friend… I'm still your Zelda. When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"  
Link tearfully nodded. "I promise, Zelda, that I will wake you up." After that, a bright light shone from the shell, and both Tetra and Link could see Zelda firmly encased in it. Link, unable to bear his sorrow any longer, finally released the tears waiting to be shed, unknowing that the visitor from the future was also gone as well.

* * *

Tetra struggled herself to hold onto the tears in her eyes as she and Darunia was returned to the underwater land of Hyrule. The final moments between Link and Zelda definitely reminded her of her parting with Link.

One to continue the fight, and the other to be sealed away.

"Zelda, the reborn Hylia, may had wanted to go home with Link, but she knew her duty not as the goddess, but to the various races above the clouds and one the ground. So, instead of going away, she sealed herself to contain Demise until the Triforce could be acquired. If you can quess, he succeeded as usual, and banished Demise in his own time. Of course, things are never right in the lives of Link and Zelda, so Demise was resurrected in the past by his servant, and Link had to defeat both of them. He did, of course, and that should have been the end of a thousands year old saga. As you know, that is not the case. Four more times, you and Link appeared, all because Demise couldn't die without a curse."

Tetra wiped her eyes and looked to the Goron. "A curse?"

"Demise, at his final minute, said to the hero, 'My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you… Those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!'"

"So you mean…"

"Every Zelda, every Link, every cataclysm, Ganondorf… Not a coincidence, but a curse. All centered around Demise."

"But since the death of Demise, there's only been three. The Hero of Time's, the one before us, and now."  
Darunia shook his head. "Wrong. Before my time, before Ganondorf, there was a cataclysm… Two of them. Ganondorf is not the only incarnation of Demise's hatred. There was man, who decided that the world was too big, and he was too small. He decided to even the odds." Darunia looked up to the glass portrait of the Sage of Water. "Ruto will assist you on your third lesson. You learned of sacrifice and duty from me and Saria, did you not?"

Tetra nodded. "I have a duty as me to do whatever it takes to defeat evil, like Hylia did when she gave up her goddess status, and might have to make sacrifices to perform that duty, like when Zelda slept for thousands of years just to keep Demise sealed and so Link could gain the Triforce… Is that right?"

"Yes. Now your next lesson is vital, and I believe it is right tha Ruto teaches you this."

"Which is?"

"How to be a princess."

The small red boat and the two inhabitants washed upon the shore of the Earth Temple. Link and Medli quickly disembarked the King of Red Lions and listened intently to his instructions. "Medli, listened carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

"Yes sir."

"The temple ahead is the nest of an evil creature…the same creature that stole the life of your predecessor, the sage. It is a dark and frightening place. That is why, if you do nothing else, then at least do this… When Link calls for you to follow, then be silent and follow closely behind him. If Link needs to fly, if need be, fly and carry him through the air."

Medli bowed. "I will."

"And Link… Should ever the occasion needs it, use the song your learned in the Tower of the Gods to help Medli out. Understood?"

"Yep."

"Link, protect Medli, and Medli, protect Link. The power to repel evil shall surely be returned to the Master Sword!"

"Right." Link turned to Medli, and gestured to the temple. "Let's get to it." The Hero and Rito Sage walked into the temple, heading to the stone seal that Link learned the Earth God's Lyric at. Taking out his Wind Waker, Link turned to Medli, who had her harp out. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"On six." Down, down, middle, left, right, middle. Link repeated the movements twice before Medli played her harp.

_Bum bum dada dada dada deda dudede da dada dada dada dedadada da bum dada dada dada deda dudede da deda de dadada da_

The stone seal cracked in half, and bursted into rubble, revealing the entrance to the Earth Temple. Quietly, they walked inside, and up the steps leading to a platform with a hole in it. With a nod, Medli jumped down first, and Link right after.


	17. Earth Temple

Link safely landed from the drop on his feet, and looked ahead to the waiting Medli. She was already flapping her wings, hovering above him. Link didn't understand why until he saw the gap between him and the door. He raised his hands into the air, and Medli scooped him with her talons, taking both of them to the door to actually enter the dungeon.

The sounds of jingling metals and and flashes of torches in the huge chamber behind the door alerted Link, and he slowly unsheathed his sword and strapped on his shield. "Stay here. Monsters are ahead."

Medli nodded and proceed down the steps to the previous door. "Ok." Link silently moved up the remaining steps, and looked around. Three Moblins occupied the room, one on the left set of steps, and the other two on Link's level, in the center of the room, around some broken columns. Taking the high ground, Link tiptoed up the steps, hoping to get behind the spear wielding pigs. Thankfully, the monster had its back to Link and the islander was able to get a swift kill. No blood spilled from the beast's neck as it fell down and died, leaving the world in a puff of smoke. The next two had a more fortunate fate than their mate, as arrows to the heads and necks sent them back to wherever they came from.

Link trekked up the rest of the staircase, and looked around from above. Here, he could see two switches, both outside jumping distance. "Hey, Medli. You can come on now." The bird girl flew up to Link's position, but he didn't let her land. He pointed to the two switches, and she grabbed his wrists once more, settling him on one switch, and landed upon another. They both jumped down, and walked up to the newly opened door, fist-bumping at their great work.

Link subconsciously realized he never had a sort of congratulating gesture with Tetra, but then again, she wasn't the sort to be congratulated anyway.

* * *

The large staircases finally unfolded after the defeat of the two Poes, thanks to teamwork by Link and Medli. Fortunately for both of them, Medli's harp can reflect light very far, and Poes are susceptible to light, just like the Dark Chuchus earlier in the dungeon.

The duo were doing well so far, as they had solved a fair amount of puzzles so far, but have much to do in the dungeon. They are in search of an item that can reflect light just like Medli's harp, except for Link. Without it, they won't be able to get past the statue of the sun, advance deeper into the dungeon, and awaken the Master Sword.

Link gave Medli, who was on a higher level, a thumbs up. "Stay there. I'll check things out ahead."

Medli nodded. "Sure thing. Be careful."

Link nodded, and ran up the stairs. He was met with two doors, and the one in front of Link was locked, forcing him to the side door.

The room inside was too dark and too quiet for Link, Alert, he walked over to the edge of the higher level. Five caskets stood on the half-oval of the lower level's walls, and a pit began to form in Link's stomach as he jumped down. He walked slowly up to the one in the middle

_Boom!_

"AAAHH!" Link jumped back as the top to the casket fell over, scaring the courageous hero. He looked into the opened casket, and gasped at the sight of a pale blue, tall, thin monstrosity. It didn't move, not even falling to gravity's will. Link stood up, and walked slowly closer to it…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Link froze in terror as the monster screamed its horrifying cry, and found himself chilled to the marrow of his bones, his muscles locked under key. The beast's eyes flashed red, and it began to slowly taunt Link with its movements.

'_NONONONONONOOOOO! I gotta MOVE!'_

Link's muscles obeyed his commands, and the Hero quickly drew his sword, whacking the head off the zombie. Hearing footsteps behind him, Link only had a chance to turn his head before he was frozen in terror again. After a few moments, and being within reaching distance of the monsters, Link was reactivated, and quickly spun up, decapitating the remaining beasts.

Link watched as the bodies disappeared, and collapsed onto the floor. "Oh my gods, what the hell are those?"  
_"Redeads, Link. I guess you know what they can do now…"  
_

"Oh thank you, Your Majesty. Now you tell me." Link spotted a chest in one of the caskets, and quickly opened it to find a key inside. Taking it with him, Link quickly exited the room (not out of fear) and opened the door that was locked earlier.

The chamber was brightly lit with candles, and on an above platform, Link could barely see a treasure chest. He smiled before the door behind him became sealed, and the sounds of digging came from below. Link readied him, knowing nothing could be worse than the Redeads.

Not the Floormasters.

Not the Moblins.

Hell, not even Gohma or Kalle Demos.

Extra hell, not even Ganondorf. None compared to the Redead. Unless that monster was technically dead like the aforementioned monster, but without the screaming, the paleness, and was a bag of bones wielding a club.

Link knew this guy as Stalfos. The boy charged forward, but was knocked back as the skeleton winded up its swing. Link landed on the ground on his back, the Master Sword out of reach, but nearby. Link stayed down until the Stalfos stopped swinging, dizzy from its attack. Link grabbed the Master Sword and jump attacked the skeleton, knocking its head off…

Which began to hop around like a bunny in a sacred grove.

"Aww come on!" Like a boy chasing after birds, Link hunted down the skull, finally getting a few cracks to the head. Just when Link thought it would be over, a small current picked up in the room, and Link watched, stunned as the Stalfos reformed its body. "Aww come on!" Link was able to get a few hits in before the Stalfos began to swing around again, missing Link by the hair. It became dizzy again, and Link whacked the head off again, and inserted the Master Sword into the cranium before it could move again. Happy and relieved of his victory, Link sheathed his sword, and awaited for the weird dungeon process of being allowed to access the treasure.

It never came, but the dungeon did allow the two caskets laying down on both sides of the room to be opened, and let their Stalfos occupants exit them Link redraw his sword and shield. "Come on!" Both bones began to advance to him, and Link made his choice to go to his natural direction. Taking on the left one first, Link threw the Boomerang at the cranium, stunning the monster ("Why didn't he think of this at first?"), and detached the skull from the neck, and effectively stuck his sword in the cranial cavity. To taunt the incoming Stalfos, he threw his buddy's head at him, and struck the third Stalfos in the head, and it received a similar death like its companions.

Once the final bonehead went poof, the dungeon granted Link' wish, and allowed the steps to the above treasure chest to lower. Link went to it, and opened the chest to find…

"A shiny shield? Hey, this could work!"

"_It's a Mirror Shield, Link. But you're right, it will be able to reflect light."_

Link sighed as he strapped the new shield to his back, placing the old one in his pouch. "Thanks." Leaving the chest, Link could see a hole in the ceiling allowing light to enter the room. Above the door was a disk shaped like the sun, and Link aimed his shield and the light towards it. The door opened, and Link made his exit, heading down the stairs, ambushing the new Moblin presence that was down there. Once he finished with the pigs, he looked up to the alcove Medli was supposed to be. There she was, Medli, still in her place, sitting in a corner to hide, but came out once she saw the last Moblin fall. She had her harp out, blazing with light.. "Behind you! More Poes!" Link spin attacked the Poes and they cried back to their graves.

"You're back. You alright?"

Link smiled whimsically as Medli flew to his side. "I could be better. But hey, I got a shiny new shield that can reflect light! We can unlock the lower levels now."

"Alright!" Medli and Link joined up, Medli using the light in the room to be reflected by Link, and crumbled a piece of the wall under Medli's position, marked by a sun symbol. It revealed a hidden passage to the central room with the large sun statue, and the Hero and Sage returned to it. With a nod to each other, they took their positions under each ray of light, and directed it at each eye of the statue. Light illuminated the room, and eliminating the fog around the statue. The stairs under the statute lowered, and the heroes made their way down them, traveling deeper into the Earth Temple.

* * *

Link slowly slid down the door to his bottom, his heart racing after escaping the room brimming with Redeads, Stalfos, and Keese. Medli stood above him, setting her harp to her back. "Link, you alright?"

"I'm just happy Tetra is not here. I'm barely holding up now, and I don't think she's as tough mentally as I am… Yes, I think she's tougher in that aspect. She'll chew me out for being a wimp. I mean, I fought my fair share of monsters, but ghosts, zombies, and reanimated skeletons is not what I expected." Link sighed and stood up, began to walk down the spiral staircase. "Come on."

The stairs lead down to a large, circular chamber. The staircase continued down the left side, and across from Link and Medli was the locked door leading to whatever monstrosity Ganon unleashed in the temple. Link pointed at it ti direct Medli. "Whatever is behind there is responsible for Laruto's demise. Once we find the key to the door, we'll be able to get to it, and terminate it."

"Then let's not tarry here any longer. I'm quite ready for this temple to be cleansed."

Link looked down, and peeking out the fog was a doorway to a room under the boss door. "Then let's head down." Medli took flight, soaring to the bottom of the room to their destination while Link took the more human path of vines and stairs. Once they reunited, they went into the next room.

The room was very large, with multiple mirrors scattered across the room. At the end was a smaller version of the sun statue, waiting for its eyes to be lit. Splitting up, Link took the right side of the room and direct Medli to the top of the center pillar. She flew up to it, and stepped on the switch, allowing light to enter the right side of the room. Since Link was by the big mirror closest to the light, he pushed the mirror right under it.

Following the light beam, Medli flew down to a small, circular platform, and whipped out her harp. Adjusting its position to capture the light, the Rito was able to reflect the mirrored light, and bounce it towards the statue, disintegrating it and revealing a mirror behind it. Link gave Medli a thumbs up, and pulled the mirror in position. Clapping his hands, Link pointed to to small corner behind Medli, and she directed her light towards the platform. Link stood atop it, and reflected the light at the marked walls, bringing them down to dust and finding a third mirror. It reflected to the fourth mirror, ant to the left side of the room.

Hylian and Rito made their way over, and pushed the easy fifth mirror into position. Medli jumped up to another small pedestal, where the light beam hovered over, and shone it to a smaller pedestal, where Link stood and once again took out the marked walls, finding mirror number six. Medli took her aim up and right a bit, turning another statue into dust. Link hurried over, and pulled the final mirror into position, and relaxed his muscles. "Oh, that was a workout. Thank the gods for these gauntlets."

Medli smiled. "I thought it was your natural strength."

Link chuckled. "Well, that too." Climbing up to one of the two pedestals near the sun switch eyed statue, Link and Medli raised their reflectors, and beamed the light into each eye. It activated the statue,a dn lit the room up with orange light. The seals underneath slid away, and revealed a door.

They entered, and once inside, Link took his sword and shield out. Standing guard for a chest was a lone Darknut, and as Link approached it, two Blue Bubbles, flying skulls with fire around them, appeared. Not wanting to be cursed, Link quickly took care of the Bubbles before beginning to fight the Darknut. The knight swung his sword, and Link rolled to the side and behind, but instead of cutting the armor off the knight, Link "accidentally" impaled the knight through the small space of the strings holding the armor. The dungeon didn't seem to care how the Darknut died, but only that it died, and allowed Link to access the chest inside, and to gained the big key. Link flashed it at Medli. "Let's rid this temple of monsters."

* * *

Out of all the times he had entered the boss' resting place, Link had never seen such a sight, and figured that if he had allowed Medli to come in with him, she would burst out laughing.

He was struggling to contain his own as is.

The room was littered with a wide variety of colored Poes prancing around, acting as if there was not a sword-wielding hero in the room. They didn't seem to notice the boy about to lose control of his breath.

'_Don't laugh, Link. Don't laugh...You're not going to laugh…"_

He saw one Poe hammer another in its head. _'You're not going to laugh.'_

He saw two running Poes collide with each other. _'You're not going to laugh.'_

He saw one Poes repeatedly swung another into the spikes lining the wall. _.You're not going to laugh. That's not even funny… NO, you better-'_

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Link clutched his stomach, letting his laughter loose, while his subconscious sighed. _'Tetra is right, you're an idiot.'_

"Oh my gods, that's evil, but funny." Link looked up, wiping his tears, and looked to the Poes, who all stared back at him. "Aw crap."

The Poes became transparent began to run to the center of the room, and did something to cause a big version of their mask to appear in the center. Each Poe flew into the mask, and once the last one was in, the mask began to rise and shake until a huge Poe appeared from under it. Link took a few steps and looked to his side, expecting to hear Tetra scold him for his stupidity.

He then remembered that this is his first battle without Tetra. He smiled to himself on that thought. _'Maybe she'll realize that I am the not the weak link… Hey nice one!'_

"_Link, look out!"_

Hearing the King's words, Link barely dodged the fire sent his way from the Poe, and looked up at it. It was still transparent, and based on prior experience…_'Light… I need light… There!' _Link ran around the room, and stopped under a ray of light. Using his shield, he directed it towards the Poe's belly, and kept it there until it became solid, and fell to the ground onto its back. Link picked it up ("Thank you, gauntlets!") and saw four column of spikes on the wall. Choosing the nearest one, Link rolled the Poe to it, and it combusted into flames, returning the big guy to the 15-20 something little guys. Link charged up his spin attack, and remembered his training from Orca earlier in the day. Seeing his sword charged with light, Link unleashed the Great Spin Attack, spinning uncontrollably (but surprisingly not hitting the spikes) around the room, taking out about five Poes before they reform the big one.

Link ran around the room as the Poe fired fire from his mouth, and Link was ready to knock it down once more once it stopped. The Poe fell to the light, and Link once again rolled it into a spike column. Taking out his sword, Link whipped around the room once more, taking another quintet of Poes out before the boss returned.

"So much easier when Captain Tets is not here." Pointing his sword at the Poe, Link cried out, "You messed with the wrong person today! I am Link, Hero of...something cool. I didn't get that far." The Poe didn't seemed amused before it returned fire at Link, who dodged and ran for the nearest ray of light, and once more aimed it at the Poe. It fell, and Link gave it a big toss into the spiky wall, and quickly took out the remaining Poes.

The mask looked around for more Poes before it looked at Link, who jumped at it. The mask "ran" away, up the wall before a convenient ray of light shone upon it causing it to fall into pieces.

"Guess he saw the light at the end of the tunnel." Link began to jump around and slid his feet around in victory. "I said holla, to Jalhalla. It thought it could beat me, but it couldn;t see me. I don't need Tetra. I don't need Tetra. I don't need some smartass, annoying pirate to help me save the day! Go me!"

"Would you say that to her face?" Link paused in midstep as he looked to the entering Medli. He turned red in embarrassment and scratched his head.

"No, she would have my head for it." Link looked away, and to the center of the room, where a blue light beamed from the center of the Triforce tiles. Link walked into it, and unsheathed the Master Sword, impaling it into the ground before walking back to Medli, Wind Waker in hand. "Let's do this."

"Yes."

_Bum bum dada dada dada deda dudede da dada dada dada dedadada da bum dada dada dada deda dudede da deda de dadada da bum bum dada dada dada deda dudede da dada dada dada dedadada da bum dada dada dada deda dudede da deda de dadada da_

The Triforce began to shine gold, and Medli watched as Link picked up the Master Sword and the wings of the sword's hilt opened. Link raised to the light, a part of its power now reawakened. "We did it."

"Link, the power to repel evil is not yet fully awakened. To complete the awakening of the Master Sword, you must go to the Wind Temple for one more prayer."

"It will be done, Medli."

Medli nodded, and looked to the light coming from the ceiling. "Now, Link, step into the light behind you, and return to the surface. Your next duty is to find the sage of the Wind Temple. I will remain here and continue to pray. You must hurry!" Link stepped into the light, but before he was lifted, Medli called to him again, her head bowed. "And Link… Um… About Prince Komali… Please watch over him for me."

Link nodded. "Don't worry, Medli. You'll see him soon, after this is over."

Medli lifted her head, smiling. "Speaking of next time, when we meet again, you better have Tetra around your arm, sir."

"Yes ma'am." With that, Link was lifted into the air, and teleported out the Earth Temple.

* * *

"You're back."

Link boarded the King of Red Lions, and took out the sail. "I'm back. Miss me?"

The boat chuckled. "Not as much as I thought I would."

"Whatever." Link turned the boat to the north, and began to set sail. "I do believe you miss me and Tetra bickering, however."

"Ehh...maybe. I do miss her berating you."

Link snorted as he sat down, chewing on a Hyoi Pear. "Her? Berate me? Maybe… How is she, if you can tell."

"Well… She is meeting with the sages of old, and so far, she has done well. I do believe she's with the Sage of Water now, and...well, you might not believe me when I tell you this."

Link turned around, interested. "What is it?"

"Tetra is going to learn how to be a princess, like her ancestors."

If the people at Windfall Island listened to the wind, they would hear the laughter of a boy in green.

**Ah, Link is awesome, especially when he's cocky. Tetra might sock him if he was like this earlier.**

**I will be working on the next chapter, it might not be posted until next year, plus I have schoolwork over the break (not that it is barring me from this story, or the other two I have). So, just in case I don't update the remainder of this year, thanks for the support since March, and hopefully, if this story keeps on course, it'll will meet its end in 2016.**

**Happy holidays, and a happy New Year, and seen you guys with Chapter 18 Hero and Pirate!**


	18. The Wind Temple

Getting the Iron Boots early paid off for Link as he made way up the windy barrier to the entrance to the Wind Temple in the northern Great Sea, miles north of Windfall. It was only 15 hours after Link left Medli in the Wind Temple, and very early in the morning. Link's idea of a wake=up call was not that of having powerful blasts of winds blowing into his face, but he'll admit, it was effective. Just not as effective as Tetra's wake up calls. No, no thinking of Tetra. None of that.

It was a few minutes before Link made it to the culprit of the powerful wind, a stone statue with its mouth open, blowing… Link honestly couldn't finish that thought. He quickly took his Skull Hammer, and bashed the statue, calming the wind. The vegetation on the island, including two palm trees, resumed their nature position, thanking the hero for his work. Farther out, the King of Red Lions nodded to Link, and Link nodded back before going inside.

Similar situation as in the Earth Temple. Giant seal blocking the way, has musical directions, ect. Link took out the Wind Waker and look to the movements instructed. "Up, up, down, left, right, left." Link waved it in the instructed direction, and saw the Triforce on top of the seal glimmer. He felt a gust of wind behind him, and turned to face a young boy, younger than Link, in a dark green version of Link's tunic. Link wanted to believe this was the ancient hero for he had every feature of Link and the statue in Hyrule Castle, minus the glorious sideburns, but what gave him the notion it wasn't the hero was the person's words, and the instrument he held, a violin instead of an ocarina.

"Are you the new hero?"

Link shrugged. "That's what I'm told. I'm Link."

The sage processed this before smiling. "I'm Fado, of the Kokiri tribe. I know I appear to you as a child, but the eyes can oft deceive. I am a most esteemed sage. I have been praying here so that the power to repel evil would continue to be contained within the blade of the Master Sword...but I was attacked by the evil Ganondorf...and this is what happened to me. You wish to return the power to your blade, don't you?"

Link looked back to his half-powered sword before confirming his intentions. "Of course."

"In that case, look for the one who has the same instrument that I hold, and teach him the song you just played. Once you do, I;m certain the holder of the instrument will feel the blood of the sages awaken within his veins. That Wind Waker you hold was used long ago to conduct us sages when we played our song to call upon the gods. In those days, it was always the king who conducted for us… Please... Tell the king that I will still play...even in the next world!" With another gust of wind, Fado disappeared, and with his mission in mind, Link returned to the King of Red Lions. The boat-king looked towards the temple with regretful eyes as Link settled aboard.

"He killed Fado first, right when the Hero of my time picked up the sword. That's when the sword lost its light."

Link looked back to the temple, then raised the sail to get them out to sea.. "He says that he still plays in the after. He wanted you to know that."

The King nodded. "Thank you, Link. Do we have our destination?"

"Yes… Forest Haven. Fado was a Kokiri, and our sage is a Korok, since both are protected by the Great Deku Tree. If I remember… Makar had a violin, but it looked like a cello because he's so small."

"Reasonable. Very well, play the Ballad of Gales." Link lowered the sail, and played the Ballad of Gales. The wind spun the boat and picked it up, sending them within minutes to the other side of the world. Although he thought he'll be use to it, he still felt nauseated after they landed. He sat down for a moment for his stomach to make the right decision to keep everything down before dizzily exiting the boat.

"Ugh… I'll be back." Link went up the familiar path to the waterfall of Forest Haven, happy that the Deku Babas were gone for good, and stood there, listening. He knew he wasn't crazy, but he could swear he heard music...coming from the waterfall. Trusting his ears, Link grappled onto the post above and lowered himself to be level with the middle of the right side of the waterfall. Indeed, music was coming from inside, barely hearable against the rushing water. If there is only one musician on the island, Makar was right behind the water. Swinging back and forth to gain momentum, Link took his chance, and swung into the falling water, landing safely behind it. Wiping his eyes, Link looked around the cave he landed in. It was small, with a tunnel leading to a lighted area. Link followed the light, and entered a circular area, where in the green of the grass, Makar was peacefully playing a tune on his violin. Link cheered to himself as he approached the Korok. "Hey, Makar."

The leaf-faced being noticed the human;s presence, and squealed. "Oh! Link! I haven't seen you in quite some time, have I? I'm surprised you were able to find me here."

Link pointed his thumb to the cave's entrance. "Why are you down here, anyway?"

"Hmm? You wondering why I'm all the way down here? I'm practicing a new song for next year's ceremony. And I need privacy! It isn't any fun if everyone knows in advance what song I'll play."

"True, I guess, but I heard you outside."

Makar's face couldn't convey surprise, but his tone did it. "What? You can hear my song outside? Ruh-really…? I thought the sound of the waterfall would drown it out… Perhaps I should play a little more softly when I practice from now on."

Link nodded before remembering his mission. "Hold on, maybe I could help." Link took out the Wind Waker, and Makar yelped in surprise.

"Why, is that a conductor's baton? Link, are you a maestro?!"

Link chuckled. "I wouldn't say that…But yeah."

"That's incredible! Are you going to conduct for me, Link? What kind of song is it? I can't wait to hear it! Please, conduct!"

Link laughed at Makar's enthusiasm. "Alright, alright." Link waved the Wind Waker in the correct order. Up, up, down, left, right, left.

Makar listened to the sounds of the wind that came from the Wind Waker, and put his stick to his violin. "Hmm… Does it go something like...this? Strange… why does it feel like I already know this song…?" Makar pulled back on the stick and began to played.

_Ba ba bababa ba da dadada da...da...da ba da dadadadada de dada de bababababa baba de dadada deda dada da bada da bada da de dadadada da da deda deda da._

Midway through, Makar disappeared, and Fado took his place. Link kept on conducting, assuming it was part of the the song was finished, Fado stood beside Link, and they both took a bow, and Link thought he heard clapping.

"Link…" Link looked to his side, and he saw Makar back in his place. "This sacred song you conducted has awakened me… I know myself now! I am the sage of the Wind Temple… It is my fate to return the power to repel evil to your Master Sword… And to ease the regrets of my ancestors. Oh, Link, please! You must take me with you to the Wind Temple!"

Link shrugged. "It isn't like there's another option. Come on!" Damn, he sounded like Tetra when he said that.

See, he did it again. Thought of something, made it relate to Tetra. Geez, that was annoying.

* * *

"Link… As was the case with Medli, I have no doubt that Makar, too, has some special role to play in these events. Discovering that role is your duty. I am certain that by cooperating, the two of you can overcome the dangers and pitfalls of this temple."

"Sure. Come on, Makar." Link and Makar entered the temple, and stood before the great seal. Link conducted the new sage, and played once more.

_Ba ba bababa ba da dadada da...da...da ba da dadadadada de dada de bababababa baba de dadada deda dada da bada da bada da de dadadada da da deda deda da._

The seal broke, as Link knew it would, and the two officially entered the temple. As Link did with Medli, he jumped down the hole along with Makar, landing softly on the ground below. They walked down the steps away to the door, and entered the next room. Link gestured for Makar to stay back while he did a glance over the area . The room was lengthy in size, for sure, and Link couldn't see how many puzzles there would be, but he did know that he and Makar would have to pass the giant fan to progress.

Link looked to his left, where a spring-like mechanism sat. It looked like only something heavy would push it down, and Link had the solution for that. That would be an obvious piece to the puzzle. Looking down, he saw one more below him. Another item of interest were the pair of dug-out soil, contrasting the grassy landscape of the temple. Link figured the mounds would be essential to progressing the dungeon, and Makar might know what to do. Link called the sage forward, and jumped on down before him, making sure no surprises popped up.

The sounds of someone phasing caught Link's attention, and instinctively whipped out his bow and arrow, hip-firing at the Wizzrobe behind him. The bird groaned in pain before phasing out and phasing into another location around Link, but the Hero was too quick. Once the Wizzrobe was down, Link checked for anymore, but gesturing for Makar to join him. The Korok was impressed. "Your journey has made you a fully-grown adventurer, Link. If Tetra was with us, I think she would commend you." Link had fully explained Tetra's blissful but dreadful absence, which Makar responded more friend-oriented than Medli. He, of course, assumed Tetra and Link's relationship was that of a caring friendship, since his only encounter with the both of them was her in his arms after they beat Kalle Demos. Medli, being a lovebird literally, saw something else.

"Sure she would. Now, Makar, what do you think of these dug-out areas?"

Makar walked over to one, analyzing it. "Hmm...aha!" Reaching...somewhere, Makar pulled out a seed, and planted it in the soil. Within seconds, and shutting Link up, the seed turned into a nearly barren tree. Makar went to the second mound and did the same thing, getting the same result. Immediately after the second tree grew, a chest appeared, surprising Makar. Link smiled as the Korok ran behind him.

"Relax, it is just a treasure chest." Link walked over to it, and snapped it open. "WHOA!" Link pulled out an orange Rupee, and quickly pocketed it. He looked at how full his pockets were from collecting Rupees from the sea (thanks to those maps), Earth and Wind Temples combined. Tetra's absence made him a very heavy pocketed man. Makar, however, yelped for another reason.

"LINK! SKELETON MONSTER!" Link looked away from his wallet, and up to the incoming Stalfos. Link took out his hammer, and held it like a batter waiting for the pitch. The Stalfos came closer and closer, until it raised its heavy mace.

"Batter up!"

BAM!

The Stalfos's head flew into the wall, and Link chased after it, ceasing its movements with a stab to the cranium. Link collected the spoils and looked around. the small place the Stalfos arose from had no way up. Turning to Makar, who had hidden in the treasure chest, he pointed upward. "Can you see if there's anyway for me to get up there… Maybe by turning off the fan?"

The poor Korok began to rattle in his wooden body. "Su...Sure...I...could do that…" Makar walked to Link's side, and began to fly up via his leafy rotor. and landed somewhere above. Wherever he landed, it stopped the fan.

Link cheered. "Good work, Makar. Now stay there!" Link ran back to the second metal spring, and tested his theory. He equipped the metal boots, and hopped aboard the spring, sinking it. He took a short hop, returning his normal boots back, and was sent into the air, using the Deku Leaf to softly and safely land by the entrance. He repeated the same steps on the first spring, and used the Deku Leaf to soar through the air to the other side, Landing right beside Makar. He put up the leaf and nodded to the Korok. "Great work."

The Korok did a little happy dance. "Thank you, Link." THey went on to the next challenge in the following room, which Link knew was familiar. A large barometer sat between two inactive (and hopefully never to become active) Armos statues. Link hopped down first, disappointed to find that the statues did activate, and took care of both of them with one strike to their glowing backs. After that little surprise, Link used the leaf to blow wind unto the switch, turning the large platform in the room horizontally, allowing the Hero and Sage access to the other side. Avoiding the moving blade in the center of the room, Link and Makar made it to the barred door, where Makar plant two more seeds into two mounds. The door became free, and Link picked up Makar, making their entry to the next room.

The door leading out was sealed by bars, and Link formulated he was useless in this room. Makar, however, was the key. Pointing to the bits of land before them, Link instructed the Korok. "Makar, fly to those three areas. See what you can do. I'm counting on you."

"Ok...:" With some confidence, Makar took flight, landing on the closest pillar first. He stuck a seed into the mound, and kept on going, doing the same to two others as he made his way to the top. Link smiled as the door to his right and behind Makar were unbarred, and nodded in joy.

"Great work MAKAR!" The Hero shouted the Korok's name as he was surrounded by Floormasters. Link helplessly watched as the Korok screamed his name before being taken by the vile hands. Link looked to the door on his level, and quickly went to the next area. It was large, clearly the central room, with a huge platform in the center, many small cubicles within the many levels, and many targets along the walls, although link doubted they were for archery. Hoping his friend was somewhere in here, Link called out to him. "MAKAR!"

"Link! I'm over here!" Link looked to his left, and ran towards the inserted area. Makar was indeed over there, jumping behind a tall fence and a large bust. Link ran over, and looked to the bust, thinking he could try to lift it. Makar call to him, however, returned the boy's attention to the Sage. "Link! The stone that blocks the entrance seems extremely heavy."

"Maybe I could lift it?"

"NO! The only way you could move it, Link, is if you were to become as heavy as the Great Deku Tree himself. Ahh, if only the Great Deku Tree were here right now…" Link nodded, and looked up to the bust once more, fighting the desire to attempt to lift it. It would be futile anyway. He could barely lift the large stones he was capable of picking up, so this would be at least thrice as heavy. With a sigh, Link reassured Makar of his return, and turned to his left to venture into the dungeon, hoping to find such an item that will aid him.

* * *

Link made his way from the room filled with spikes to the door opposite of it, small key in hand. The boy from Outset had the itching feeling whatever was locked behind the door would lead him to the item of the dungeon. He unlocked the door, and entered into a large, circular room. Several raised wooden platforms were held by supports along the walls, and above each of them was the familiar target that dotted the previous room.

Link drew his sword in anticipation of some hidden fiend, and tensed as he heard the familiar sound of an incoming Red Wizzrobe. The monster appeared right in front of Link in the room's center, wearing an red robe and a gold crown, symbolizing his status as a powerful Wizzrobe. It threw its arms into the air, summoning a Darknut and a lesser Wizzrobe. "Farore…" Link raised his shield, deciding that the Darknut was the greater threat as the magicians vanished from sight. Link charged towards the white armored knight, just as a flock of Keese appeared in front of him. He barely raised his shield in time to avoid a scarring from the little bats, but received a punishing blow from the Darknut that sent his shield and himself to the ground in different locations. Shaking his face, Link got back up, and frowned at the approaching Keese and Darknut, holding his sword behind him as it charged with a yellow-green hue. "Have some of this! SEIYAAAAAAAH!" Link spun around the room, popping the bats and detaching the armour from the knight. Once the spin attack was done, Link rolled under the Darknut, and grabbed the knight's huge blade, tossing it back at the hound.

This hound, of course, could not play catch.

Link immediately turned his attention to the Wizzrobes, both whom had not attacked yet. Waving their wands, they sent a trio of fireballs apiece In Link's direction, but missed their green target. Link gathered his bow, and notched an arrow upon it. "Ignis!" The air caught fire, and once one of the Wizzrobes, the common version of the enemy, got into Link's view, the Hero released the arrow, and it struck the monster in its chest, burning it into a crisp. He immediately loaded a second Fire Arrow, and aimed it at the wand-waving Red Wizzrobe. The arrow was quicker than the incantation, and the Wizzrobe cried in pain as it disappeared, and reappeared to Link's level. With a cry, Link jumped into the air, and slashed the monster, ending its reign of terror.

In the center of the room, a treasure chest appeared as usual, and Link walked over to open it. Inside, he found a very neat contraption, the Hookshot. Looking at the targets, Link pointed the hookshot towards the target closest to what appeared to be a switch that needed hammering, and pushed a button on the handle. The hook flew into the air, followed by a metal chain, and implanted itself into the target, and pulled Link right into the air, hovering him above the platform. Link pressed the button again, removing the hook from the wall, and landing on the platform. "That's cool. But how will this help me save Makar? This isn't heavy at all." Figuring that he will cross that river...ocean, when he gets to it, Link hammered the switch and exited to the central room.

After finding out the Hookshot can help defeat the Peahats, Link analyzed the wall of the room, seeing target after target on the wall. He utilized the item accordingly, and made quick work scaling the wall up until he returned to the area Makar was being held. The Korok jumped up and down after seeing his friend returned, hoping for good news. "Link! You're back! Did you find a way to get me out?"

Link nodded, holding up his new item. "Yep." He shot it at the drawn target on the bust, and was sent up into the air and back down, but the bust remained in place. Remembering Makar's words earlier of becoming heavier, Link stepped back, equipped the Iron Boots, and fired the Hookshot again. The hook struck the target, and Link used his enhanced strength to bring the bust down, breaking it into rubble. Makar, ecstatic to be free, wobbled out his prison to Link's side. Link looked over the little guy, making sure he was not hurt at all. "You okay?"

Makar nodded. "Yes. I would like to return to our task now. The quicker we are done, the better." Link could not help but agree.

* * *

_Ba ba bababa ba da dadada da...da...da ba da dadadadada de dada de bababababa baba de dadada deda dada da bada da bada da de dadadada da da deda deda da._

The stone seal split and crumbled before Link and Makar, revealing the final door to the dungeon, where the monster that slain Fado centuries ago was kept. Link did not question whether the monster had stayed here the entire time between then and now, but if it had, it had worked up quite the appetite, or spent years in dismal boredom. Whatever the case, it was ready to kill. Unlocking the door, Link gestured for Makar to stay back, knowing the little Korok would not want to get in harm's way. Makar silently wished Link good luck, and the islander from Outset entered the foreboding chamber...aka, a sand pit.

Link jumped down into the pit, confused by the sight of so much sand in a place where _wind _was the prevalent theme. He had expected an outside battle. Then again, the temple was underwater, albeit in a air bubble, but still underwater. Sword in left hand, hookshot dangling in the right, Link looked around for the beast, awaiting for the battle to commence before he gets the idea to build a sand castle. "I wonder what would Tetra say if I told her I built a castle of sand right before a battle with the boss… 'You stupid kid, you could have gotten killed for sea's sakes. You are the most reckless boy I know!'"

Yeah, he misses her very much, but what he did not miss is the shaking of the ground. He alerted himself to the fact that whatever the boss was was hidden under the layers of sand. Running for his life to the circular platform in the middle of the room, Link watched as the pit lowered all around him, and with him as well. The platform began to sink into the sand, and Link hopped off of it for the higher outer edges of the sand pit, and watched as the sand at and near the room's center began to cave in.

That;s when it bursted out. A long, giant light brown worm flew from the sand to the air, its vertical chompers flapping as if it propelled it. It flew in a circle before the it reentered the sand, diving below the surface.

The beast's name...Molgera

Link instantly began to run. _If I'm not crazy, I am always starting a boss battle running. _The Hero watched the center of the caved-in sand, and his eyes paid off. The two chomping wings poked out the sand, and in between them was a long, purple thing Link could only guess was the tongue. Knowing that a tongue was very much sensitive to pain, Link raced towards Molgera, and fired his new Hookshot towards the tongue, bringing the thin stalk to him to attack with the Master Sword. "HIYA! HU! SEI! YAH!" Green blood dispersed into the air as Molgera pulled its tongue back, and sunk into the sand. Taking its place, however, were three baby sized versions of Molgera. Link choked at the fact the boss was a mother, but while separating parent from child was wrong in his book, as he had experienced that as well, Link also knew he was not going to die today. He had plans for the future, which included saving his sister and reuniting with his pirate princess.

Picking off the babies, Link watched as Molgera popped its mouth out again (they never learn, huh?) and Link struck the tongue once more. More larvae appeared to annoy Link, and by the time he had finished with them, had barely enough time to dodge Molgera who had unknowingly entered the airspace around the room and came in to Link's position to gobbled him up. The boy took in as much air as he coped with the fact he was almost someone's first meal in some time. After Molgera's taste buds returned, Link went in to give them a third piece of his mind-

_CHOMP!_

That is the story of Link, who fought bravely against a sand worm, and was eaten in the process.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link landed face first in the sand, and rolled around to his feet. He had a final verdict about being dinner, and it was definitely not going to happen. Picking up his sword from the ground, Link angrily searched for Molgera, which popped out in front of him, taking flight. Link ran away as Molgera came back for a second taste, getting a mouthful of sand instead. It burrowed itself underground, and reappeared with its mouth as it willed the sands to bring Link to it. Link denied the chance, and instead went out of his original plan to give the tongue the appetizing taste of the blade of evil's bane, furiously slashing the muscle. "YOU...WILL...NOT...EAT...ME!" More blood floated to the sand as Molgera yelped in pain, and Link looked at the detached tongue soaking the sand with blood. He took immense satisfaction as Molgera flew around the room, stiffened, and bursted into sand. Link jumped up and down in celebration as the platform returned to sight as the sand receded. Link sheathed his blade and shield as he looked at the symbol of the ancient country imprinted on the platform.

"Dinner...is served."

* * *

Makar hopped to the glowing center of the Triforce, and took out his violin as he turned to Link. Link took out the Wind Waker, and for another time, conducted Makar as he played the Wind God's Aria.

_Ba ba bababa ba da dadada da...da...da ba da dadadadada de dada de bababababa baba de dadada deda dada da bada da bada da de dadadada da da deda deda da._

As before with Medli, the ghost of the former sage of the temple appeared, and fiddled the song along with his replacement and the new hero. They played until golden light appeared on the Triforce, and Makar watched as Link picked up his sword, and raised it skyward. The dark gem in the hilt turned gold, and the markings on the sword, and the blade itself, illuminated. Link smiled to himself as week plus long mission was complete.

The Master Sword had returned to its full power to repel evil. "Makar, we did it."

"Link, I have fully restored the power to repel evil to your Master Sword… And my ancestors are most satisfied. I shall continue praying to the gods here. Link, please step into the light and return aboveground."

"Right." Link walked into the light, and faced Makar. "See ya later, Makar."

Makar raised his fiddle and violin into the air. "May the winds of fortune be at your back." Link waved goodbye, and was teleported back to the beach before the temple. Giving a sidelong glance to its entrance, Link walked back to the King of Red Lions, who was in conversation with one of the fishes.

"...I see. So...the Forsaken Fortress has already… Ahh, like a molting snake casting off its dead skin!"

"That place is so empty and quiet... one can almost hear the echo of dead leaves falling to the cold cracked ground!"

"..."

"Why? What ails you? What? Lose the long face! The monsters are gone from the world! Doesn't that make you happy?" The fish dived back into the sea, and the King turned to the approaching Link.

"Link, I have troubling news… Ganon has not shown himself above the seas since Valoo unleashed his fiery wrath upon him. And what's worse, there is not a creature stirring in base of operations in this world...the Forsaken Fortress."

Fear grew on Link's face. Ganondorf, Ganon, whoever he is, is the only person who knows where Aryll is located. "How… How is this possible?"

The King shook his head. "...I cannot imagine how it is possible, and yet I cannot shake this foreboding feeling I have about the princess, Zelda."  
"Tetra… We have to go back!"

"Link, first you must search for all the Triforce Shards so we can head back to Hyrule without delay!" Link did not hesitate as he boarded the King of Red Lions, and sailed away from the Wind Temple. Two girls lives depended on him, and he had god know how long before he failed them both.

He will find those shards with utmost haste.

**There is no way in the Sacred Realm I'm including Tingle more than I have too, and I really don't want to include the Triforce fetch quest (Unless you guys and gals want me too), so next chapter will be mostly a time skip, except for the first part in which we meet with Tetra and Impa. But for most of the chapter, Link will make his way up Ganon's Tower, alongside Tetra. Yep, they must fight through the tower together...**

**I wonder who Ganondorf has with him...**


	19. Hero and Pirate

Tetra sat in the middle of the chamber of the Master Sword, focusing on her newfound powers she obtained while meeting with Ruto, Nabooru, and Rauru. She definitely loved the one Rauru taught her, the ability to summon magic. They helped her become occupied, and wrestle with the new experiences she had over the last three weeks. It has been a rough month since Link left (Rauru helped with giving her the time), and honestly, the Sages' work so far have been productive. Whatever was happening to Tetra, it was freeing the other girl who originally inhabited this body, a person who slept for seven years in the aftermath of her mother's demise-Zelda.

Tetra was always a person who knew the cost of sacrifice, but Zelda knew how to sacrifice herself before others, even if it meant losing godly powers and immortality. Saria taught her that.

Tetra knew how to be manipulating, but Zelda knew, no matter how wrong it may seem to her, how to manipulate for the greater good. Darunia was a good teacher.

Tetra, when she went to the Era of the Minish, knew that big things come from small packages (although she highly doubted that), but Zelda left knowing that from the smallest seed comes the biggest tree. Ruto, despite the legendary harshness from the Sage of Water, told her that.

Nabooru's lesson made sense, both in Era and heritage, for while Tetra knew that numbers didn't mean everything, Zelda learned that numbers mean nothing unless there is trust and accordance.

However, Tetra's mind was not on the other times. Her brain processed two things, three, actually. The state of her boys, as they must be worried about her. Ganondorf, and whatever he's up to. But neither of those were heavier on her mind compared to the boy in green. Link's absence was tremendously worrying her. Yes, Tetra silently admitted, she severely cared for the boy so much it was criminal. He was her first true friend. Her boys are fully grown men, and _are_ men, and cannot understand what's it like to be a parentless, friendless, child, but Link could up to a point. His father's heroic death led to the short survival of his comrade and Tetra's mother, and Link was a fallen apple from the tree. He had bravery she admired, strength she desired, and a wit that matched her own. When they first met two and a half months ago, he was willing to leave his corner of the world for his sister, and she (Tetra) sought revenge against the Helmaroc King. They were then pitted against an ancient evil together, and Tetra initially had her doubts. She wasn't used to be…denied, she guessed.

But when she was knocked out by Kalle Demos, and woke to find out Link tended to her, her whole perception of the young man changed. That's when those unfamiliar feelings set it, but that was more than a month ago. She knew it when Link revived her a second time, when Link left her here, and as she awaits his return how she feels about him.

Just as Tetra's fireball struck the heart of her makeshift target, love's arrow struck her own, and the archer was Link. Tetra, the savvy, headstrong, fearless captain of pirates, was in love with the courageous islander from Outset. By all means, another Princess found her Hero. Tetra's greatest wish came true almost seven years after she made it.

Tetra lowered and vanished the fire from her hands, and cupped her hands on her heart. "Mother… If you were alive, could you relate to how I feel for Link, you felt for Father? I don't know if Link feels the same way, and if he doesn't, I'll wait. But once we beat Ganondorf… " Tetra felt tears well up in his eyes, and while she would normally hold them back, these needed to be released. She fell on her knees, and cried. "I… I don't want to lose him. Yes, it is stubborn, to take him away from his family, but I don't want to lose my friend My...only friend… "

A hand squeezed Tetra's shoulders, although she did not acknowledge it. She kept crying as a familiar, yet long gone voice spoke to her. "You are my child, certainly."

Tetra tears began to increase as she looked up, and saw a comforting face she hadn't seen in over seven years. "Mother!" Tetra lunged for her mother, while the lady fiddled her fingers with the girl's hair.

"It is I, Tetra, for however long we shall see. I have only a short time to see you, and I rather not waste our time. I need not share what happened when Ganon initially returned, for His Majesty has told you and the boy of this. But I will give a brief synopsis of those events." Tetra wiped her eyes and stepped back from her mother, who invited her to sit. Once they were comfortable, she began. "When Ganon returned after the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, and the Six Sages sealed him, Hyrule sought a new hero. He did come, and along with the Princess, sought to gain the power to defeat the evil one. But Ganon was ahead of them, and did two unexpected things: One, he killed Fado and Rutela, the Sages of the Wind and Earth Temples. That caused the power housed in the Master Sword to fade, and secondly, the deaths of the sages caused the sword to fully release Ganon's power. Without the power of the Master Sword, the Hero and the Princess were unable to stop him, and in the final moments, they ran away, at the direction of the king. That king is our ancestor, and your guide, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." Tetra's mother turned away from her daughter, and tapped the ground with her foot. The scene changed from the sacred chamber to the sea of the world Tetra lives, but something was different. Instead of being mostly water… It was mostly land.

Tetra guessed she was seeing the subterranean land of Hyrule right before it was swallowed by water. She turned to her mother, who had her arms folded. "What caused the country to go underwater? Ganon wouldn't have done that, right?"

"Correct. Ganon did not do it. Daphnes did it."

Tetra mentally collapsed. "WHAT?"

"It was his only choice. By sending his daughter and the Hero away, he gave his line-our line- and a future reborn Hero another chance to save Hyrule. But you can' save a Hyrule if no Hyrule exists. Tetra, you and Link are what he knew was to come. You must finished what the previous Hero and Princess couldn't...or else all is lost."

Tetra didn't understand. Why sink an entire country, then ask it to be saved? "If Hyrule is safe underwater, then what are we stopping Ganon from doing? If he wants to rule an underwater country, let him."

"Ganon wants Hyrule, yes… But he also wants the sun, darling. He means to raise Hyrule from the seas, and rule it forever." Tetra's mother waved her hand, and the land below changed dramatically. What was once a peaceful, green land was now a dark rock ruled by evil. Tetra looked around, and saw where the castle she resided in was nothing but a fortress, waiting for one to enter its land. Tetra didn't even know if the people of the seas were even alive. She did know Link and her had to stop him.

"How do we beat someone like Ganon? Link doesn't have the Master Sword at its true power, does he?"

At the mention of Link, Tetra's mother smiled. "For a pirate, you truly underestimate the abilities of the boy. Yes, the Master Sword has been returned to its true power, and as we speak, Link is on his way back. Over the last few weeks, he has been searching for the shards of the third piece of the Triforce, the partner of Wisdom and the arch nemesis of Power-the Triforce of Courage. With the two pieces, the Master Sword, and what I and the other Sages will present to you, Ganon cannot win." Tetra's mother tapped her foot once more, and the scene returned to the chamber Tetra had become accustomed to. Tetra's mother cupped her daughter's face, smiling comfortingly and...a little regretfully. "Tetra… I have to confess that what has happened to you and Link is of your parents' fault. Had not I and Rusl been so eager to find Hyrule, you would have me, and Link would have his father. This burden should not have fallen upon the both of you, but… When I see the both of you together, I am reminded of how I was with your father, and with Link's father. You and him… When he returns, do not waste time. The heart of a pirate does not time itself with the life of one, so once you have an opportunity, take it. If you love this boy, tell him before facing Ganon, for it would be better to you to know how he feels in case something awful happens."

Tetra nodded, and hugged her mother. "Mother… Impa… I miss you."

Impa patted her daughter on the back, and looked at her. "Tetra… Zelda, I miss you too. But we will meet again, later rather than sooner." The woman looked up to the ceiling, and smiled. "I shall go now, for we don't want to ruin such a reunion, huh? Link is almost here, and you should get ready… Sages!" Tetra turned to the glass windows, and saw one by one the ancient heroes of the past return to her presence. They gathered behind Impa, and bowed low to Zelda before Impa shouted her next command. "Sages, it is time for Princess Zelda to take her place alongside the Hero once more! As Wisdom backs Courage, and Princess backs Hero, the Arrows of Light shall drive away darkness, and the Master Sword shall conceal it. My friends, summon your power, and call upon the Arrows of Light!" Each sage raised their hand, and colors of red, blue, green, purple, orange, and yellow circled each other before combining, and falling down to Tetra's hand. It was a bow, about the same size as the one Link currently has, but for some reason this bow was different. It felt made especially for her, as if no one else was worthy of wielding it.

Impa patted Tetra's shoulder, and turned back to the Sages. "The Hero is incoming, and coming directly for the Princess. Let's give him the greeting he deserves. Sages, move the barrier that blocks access to this room!" Each Sage, including Impa, raised their hands towards the staircase, and pushed their hands forward. Tetra heard a distant rumbling, belonging to the statue of the Hero of Time. Once the rumbling stopped, all Tetra could do was wait.

"No!" Everyone turned to Saria, who was clutching her head. "Sages! We must close the-"

BOOM!

Darunia moved over to Saria's side. "Sister! What is…" Simultaneously, everyone but Tetra looked up to the staircase, and anger flashed over each of their eyes. Tetra slowly looked to the subject of their anger, and gasped at it.

Link was too late.

* * *

"GONZO! STAY HERE!" Link saw Tetra's second in command salute him as he and the King of Red Lions ventured closer to the Tower of the Gods. Behind him, the pirates cheered the boy on, praying that he will bring their captain home. It has been a rough three weeks searching for the Triforce Shards, but now like has the complete Triforce of Courage, although he still doesn't know what makes it so important except, based on what Ganon's face looked like when he found out Tetra had a shard, Ganon wanted it. Link didn't question the KIng's intentions, though.

Once they were within the arches of the tower, the King turned around to Link, and did what Link guess was smiling. "Well done, Link. You must show the Triforce piece you have assembled to the gods." Link searched his pouch for the golden relic, and raised it high into the air. The relic hovered over his hands, the soft humming of holiness gracing Link's ears. Nearby, the portal that disappeared the last time Link and the King were here reappeared, and Link felt a sense of accomplishment. Now he could return to Tetra.

Lowering his left hand, Link noticed the missing Triforce piece from above his hand, and noticed the markings on the back of his hand. "What the heck? King!"

The King turned around, and Link showed him his hand. "Oh! What is this? There, on your hand-the Triforce piece now dwells within you!"

"What does this mean?"

"It is the Triforce of Courage-proof that you are indeed _the_ true hero. You have controlled the wind and crossed the seas, and here, near the end of your quest, the power of the gods has been bestowed upon you. Surely, from this moment on, you shall be known...as the Hero of Winds."

Link looked from the King to his hand, transfixed by it. "Link, Hero of WInds...not bad."

"Link! Hero of Winds! Go forth! To Hyrule! To Zelda's side!" Link looked away from his hands, and rowed the boat to the portal, lowering into the air bubble that encased Hyrule in sleep. Once they were down there, the King moved to the closest set of stairs, and Link disembarked of the boat, heading straight for the castle's entrance. Before he went inside, he looked to the King, who gave him a silent nod of encouragement. Link nodded back, and ventured in.

As Link entered, the first thing he noticed was the broken statue of the Hero of Time, sliced across his waist. Link saw more rubble lying around the room, and could only figure out one thing: Ganondorf had beaten him here, but there must have been a battle for all this rubble.

Well, except for the destroyed statue. That's easily explained.

"The statue! Tetra!" Link ran down to the surprisingly opened entrance to the chamber below, and all the way down to the top of the staircase inside the chamber. Right where he left her, Tetra kneeled (still in her dress for some reason. Link thought she hated it), facing away from Link, holding herself up on the pedestal. Link skipped the second set of stairs and ran up to Tetra. "Tetra!"

Tetra looked up, and gasped in surprise. "L-Link! You're...back…" Link kneeled right beside her, and helped her stand up.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Tetra rubbed her head, fishing for the last few moments that happened all too quickly. "Ganon… Sages… He took the Triforce of Wisdom… HE TOOK MY TRIFORCE!" Tetra's pirate instincts kicked in, and she had the biggest frown Link seen across her face. Tetra looked up to the portrait of Ganon in the room, and threw a temper tantrum at it. "OOOOHHH! WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY SHOVE THE MASTER SWORD UP YOUR PIG ASS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU MAY HAVE TAKEN OUT THE SAGES, BUT LINK AND I ARE STILL HERE, AND I WILL GET MY TRIFORCE BACK!"

A low and amused chuckle filled the room. _"You have deceived yourself. Did you think you'll be safe in the castle? Foolish. Now that my power has been restored, there is no safe haven for you! I have taken your precious Triforce of Wisdom, and for the boy, his sister. And here, you shall fall into eternal slumber!" _As Ganon's voice disappeared, a fire began to spread around the resting place of the Master Sword, and from the hole in the ceiling two heavily armored Darknuts dropped in front of Link and Tetra. They both flipped back as the knights brought their huge swords on them, landing back unscathed. Link looked to Princess Zelda...err, Tetra, wondering how she landed smoothly in those heels, as the ones she normally wear are made for fighting, not showing off.

Letting the question go, Link drew his blade and shield, and Tetra wished she had hers, but settled for the one Link was giving her, his blade from Orca. Link smirked. "Try not to _lose _this one as well."

Tetra grumbled. "Screw you, Link. You're next on my hit list." Picking a Darknut apiece, the heroes charged forward, and flipped into the air, hitting the helms of each knight before landing behind them. Link charged again at his Darknut, rolling to the side when the knight swung for him, and cut off his armor from behind. Right before Link could get up. his Darknut was encased in bright light before it turned into purple dust. Link looked to Tetra, who winked at him as she sent another arrow to the helm-less Darknut, but it blocked it with its shield. Link, feeling his kill was stolen, paid retribution to Tetra as he returned to the air, and with a mighty swing, beheaded the knight. He landed in style in front of Tetra, returning her signature wink to her as the last Darknut fell.

"An eye for an eye, Princess." The fire disappeared, and Link looked to the entrance of the chamber. "Now for Ganon…" The devilish expression on Link's face pleased Tetra in more ways than it should, and she reciprocated it. With a nod, they exited the chamber, and made way through the main hall to the exit on the opposite end of the entrance. Once they were outside, Link picked up his speed as he crossed the bridge, and it was for that reason Tetra saw the barely visible barrier first.

"Link! Look...out…"

Link's beaten body laid on the floor, and he looked up at the ceiling, silently cursing himself for once again running into stuff he shouldn't have. Tetra looked down on him as she made her way to his side. "As your friend, I have to say this… You're the biggest idiot I know. Now get up." Tetra helped Link up, and they looked to the barrier, and the world outside of it. "Woah…" Their first close-up view of the ancient land of Hyrule amazed them, for never in their lifetimes had they seen so much….green. Link couldn't help but finger his blade at the prospect of cutting so much grass.

"Tetra, this is amazing."

"Yeah… But it won't be like this for long if we don't stop Ganondorf." SHe looked to the...east, and pointed at a huge black tower in the distance. "I bet he's there." Link nodded, and thinking it would worked, slammed the Master Sword into the barrier. As he expected, the barrier came down, and allowed the heroes passage. Tetra patted her friend on the back, and smiled. "You have gotten better at being smart, haven't you?"

"I have always been smart, no thanks to you, _Princess._"

"Stop calling me that, Link!"

Link shook a finger. "No, my name is now Link, _the Hero of Winds._ Remember that now, _Princess Tetra._" As Link roared as he marched along the path, Tetra silently fumed from behind, decided whether or not to put an arrow into LInk's ass.

* * *

A pit of lava, surrounding a center platform, connected to four different pathways. Link loved it very well.

It seemed obvious that Link and Tetra would need to enter all four doors to unlock the big one at the end. Link just looked around as Tetra stomped away, and it would be a cry that calls Link's attention to his friend. She had defeated a Bokoblin guarding the (Link truly had no clue, but since he went east to the Tower of the Gods) northwest door, or to his back left side. The Princess seemed pretty angry, and in a rush to get to Ganon. Link ought to be the same, but he needed to get there first before being irrational. She stood in place as Link trotted over, and only looked up as he opened the door to the first room. "Tetra, you alright?"

She shook her head, much to Link's expectations. "No. I won't be ok until that...pig is dead. He took my mother away from me, and the Sages too. He's responsible for so much death, just remember what happened at Greatfish Isle, and our ancestors." She looked up to Link, a very blue fire in her eyes. Link let a small grin grow as he patted Tetra's arm.

"You sound like a caring princess, willing to sacrifice so much for others. What did they do to you?"

"They made me to be Princess Zelda, just as you are made to be the Hero Link. Of course… I didn't have to worry about an idiot." Link shrugged as the duo entered the next area, reminiscent of Dragon Roost Cavern. Lava boiled underneath the poles, ready to cook whoever fell from them. Link took out the Grappling Hook, and swung it up to the first pole. As usual, it stuck there, although Link checked just to be sure. He held a hand out to Tetra, and heroically wink her way. "Princess." Tetra blushed, and glad her tanned complexion hid some of it. She held unto Link, a little eagerly, and they swung down to a obsidion platform. Link reeled in the rope, and would have swung it to the next platform had not a plume of fire scared the Hero and the Princess.

"Careful, Link."

"Yea." Once the plume settled down, Link quickly tossed the rope up, and they swung over to the next platform, right as the plume returned to haunt them from behind. Link wiped the seat upon his hairline, and turned to the final pole, connecting his rope to it. Seeing no other way up to the other side, Link subconsciously began to climb up the rope, Tetra right behind him. The girl was somewhat glad Link went first instead of her, because, well… She was in a dress, not in her pirate attire with pants. Once they made it to the top of the pole, Link stood upon it, balancing himself as best he could, and Tetra rolled up the rope and held onto it as Link pulled out the Deku Leaf. She looked to the other side, a short flight away. The door reminded her of…"Gohma. Link, we got to fight Gohma again."

"Of course it wouldn't be easy." Link grabbed Tetra, and they flew to the other side, taking out the pair of Bubbles that resided there. Once they were gone, they opened the door, prepared to face the first boss they beat over two months ago.

Unlike last time, Gohma was ready for them, and that caught Link and Tetra off guard. A pincer came down upon them, and like last time, the Hero and the Princess raced opposite of each other away from the claw. Link fished for the Grappling Hook, not finding it in his pouch. "Shit… Tetra, I don't have the Grappling Hook, or any of my items!"

Tetra gasped as she realized she had the Grappling Hook, but her first focus was getting the armored beast's eyes off her. Sure, she was much more a looker than last time, but she's not in the flirty mood. She held up the item as Link and her came around the final curve towards each other, and tossed it to him once she was close enough, and darted back her previous course. Gohma didn't changed target, and seized opportunity when it slammed both its pincers, down, trapping Tetra. She made a motion to summon her Light Arrows, but nothing came. None of her magic worked either. Whatever magic was in this room, it took away most of Link's items, and left her, once again, as the distressed Princess. She backed up against the wall as Gohma sucked in some breath, pulling its head back. Tetra had no choice but to yell as she covered herself up and closed her eyes, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LINK!"

She heard something collided, and the soft sounds of something cracking before a yelp was heard. Tetra uncovered herself and opened her eyes, seeing Link stand in front of her, facing the drowning beast. "She doesn't like staring, especially from a one-eyed beast." Link handed Tetra the rope, and ran off as Gohma reappeared. It directed its focus now on Link, and Tetra winded up the Grappling Hook before swinging it for Valoo's tail. It looked like Link was in a bind, as Gohma's charged up attack for Tetra was brought down upon him. Luckily, Lin still had his new shield, not that relic he called a shield from earlier. The rope connected to the tail, and Tetra was sent to the air, and adjusted her swing to land away from Gohma's attack on Link. The stone slab fell upon Gohma a second/fifth time, and it cracked more of the monster's shell. Gohma fell into the lava, leaving a relieved Link and Tetra.

Link brushed off any ash he could off his Mirror Shield. Thanks to its reflecting capabilities, there was little to no damage, but that didn't mean Link didn't fear for his life. "Thank you, Tetra."

She winked and smirked at Link. "Welcome. Now let's finish this!" Gohma reappeared again, and Link took the Grappling Hook, and tossed it to the dragon's tail. Both Hero and Princess were flying into the air as Gohma slammed its pincers once the heroes' former positions. As they landed. Gohma's shell fully broke, and once it returned, it growled as it turned to Link and Tetra. The Pirate Princess gave it the finger as Link threw it at Gohma's eye. Link pulled the rope down, slamming the monster's eye into the ground in front of him. With a cry, Link jumped up, and pointed the Master Sword to the Gohma's eye…

* * *

They were sent back to the first chamber in the tower, Link's sword implanted in the glowing ground. He heaved it out, and sheathed it. "Did...did we beat it?"

Tetra pointed to the door ahead of them. "Yea, look." The markings of Gohma shone upon the door, and as the heroes looked on, they could see the other bosses marked on the door as well, although they were dull in light. Tetra looked to the next door, right of the Gohma door. "Kalle Demos, right?"

Link nodded. "It should be Kalle Demos." Defeating the Bokoblin and entering the vined door, Link and Tetra were welcomed by a mock up of the Forbidden Woods. Link found his Deku Leaf in his pouch, and blew a gust of wind at the anemometer nearby. It caused a cart to be reeled over to the duo, and they jumped aboard it once it was close enough. Link blew the cart in the opposite direction, and as they approached the end of the ride, they looked upon one of the moving wooden arm platforms. Once it was lowered, Link and Tetra floated down, and once it raised up, it caught them. Tetra pointed downwards, towards another anemometer, and once the 'arm' lowered, Link blew wind towards it. It spun, and sent another cart to him and Tetra. They moved to the next set of moving platforms, and once they were on the highest one, the began to sail for the boss door, dodging the nearby Peahats.

Kalle Demos awaited them, and both Link and Tetra found they both had boomerangs. Nodding to each other, they split once more. Boomerangs out, they began to look for openings. Demos began by using its sharp, electric filled vines to lash out at Link and Tetra, almost cutting Tetra, as her dress did restrict some of her speed. However, Link was able to cut some Dexivines. Demos implanted it roots underground, and Tetra didn't react fast enough before the roots popped back out, grabbing her by her leg. She stuck her sword in the ground and hoped it would hold as Demos tugged at her. "Link! Help!" The Hero, this time, had noticed Tetra's plight.

"Tetra!"

"UGH!" Tetra, in anger, wildly tossed her Boomerang, and it managed to cut all of the remaining vines down. Demos fell down, releasing Tetra and exposing the Baba inside. Link went to it and began striking the monster. She rolled from under one of the huge leaves, and stood up, disgusted by the tattered dress. She had always loved the dress.

Link rolled out from the reviving Demos, and joined Tetra's side as the monster climbed back up the wall. "Round two, Tets. Let's give it our all."

"Hey, didn't I tell you that when we originally faced Demos?"

"Yep."

Once the vines reappeared on the ground, they immediately began to violently whip the ground near the heroes. They dodged and whipped the boomerangs towards the Dexivines, snapping their grip in the ceiling. Tetra avoided another attack from the ground. "Missed." Link, however, was lucky to only be out of range when the vines shot out the ground, or else he would have been caught. Tetra's Boomerang snapped a few more Dexivines before the boss returned its attention to her. Link threw his weapon, cutting through the last of the clingy vines, and Demos fell again. This time, both heroes struck the Demos's head, and both made it out almost safely.

Link got swallowed again.

"LINK!" Demos seemed to process the taste of Link before spitting him out. He landed on the ground on his front side, but unlike last time, he barely move. Tetra made it to him, and helped him up.

"Ugh… Is that what happened last time?"

"YES, YOU DOLT!" Tetra pushed Link aside as more vines came for them, and jumped away herself. Link seemed to recover from his sluggishness, but if he didn't, it didn't matter. Demos was not playing nice then when Tetra was alone, and it doubled that for the both of them being conscious and fighting. While they avoided most of the attacks, Demos did give them something to remember (or in Tetra's case, to remember again) with a few cuts, shocks, and lashes.

This time, Tetra definitely cared for Link, not herself.

Only a few more Dexivines were left on Kalle Demos. It whipped its vines once more, but was too late to stop Link and Tetra from tossing their Boomerang one final time simultaneously. They watched as Demos fell once more, exposing the Baba once more. Link charged forward, and violently severed the small head of Demos from the stem…

* * *

Kalle Demos' symbol shone brightly on, the door, and Link internally celebrated the fact two of the four bosses were down. Now there were Jalhalla and Molgera left. Link made a move for the lower right side, but Tetra held him back. He looked at her as she looked at him, furious. "What did I do?"

"You are still reckless, aren't you? I thought you would have grown up a bit, without my superb supervision, but it seems you have not, or you wouldn't have let Demos _swallow_ you again!" Tetra released Link, and walked forward to his initial destination, swiping aside the Bokoblin with her magic into the lava. Link cringed as he watched the poor monster burn, and quickly caught up to Tetra as she entered the door.

Well, at least her attitude and dress were back to normal.

Link shot down the Wizzrobe that appeared as he recognized the layout of the Wind Temple. It would be much harder for Link to transport Tetra, since the lever required the Iron Boots, then he'll have to soar with the Deku Leaf, there are some flips in between, and he needed a place to land. There would be no way- Tetra was gone. Link looked around for Tetra, worried that her sudden disappearance was of the fault of Ganondorf. "Tetra? TETRA!"

"Ooooooooh Link! Over here!" Link looked ahead, and saw the Princess waving from the boss door. How did she… Oh right, she had learned magic. Great, she had the easy way around, and he had to struggle.

"If you could teleport, why didn't you take me with you?"  
Tetra began to curl her hair as she sunk her tone to be a little flirty. "I don't know… Maybe this Princess wants her Hero to work for her."

Link groaned as he mumbled to himself. "I'm sure our predecessors are rolling in their graves." Link climbed aboard the platform, and equipped his Iron Boots to weigh it down. Once he took them off, he was sent into the air, and pulled out the Deku Leaf to float to the other side, over the spikes. He landed beside another platform, and did as he did previously, flying in between the two fans that threatened to push him down. Link landed short of where Tetra was located, and had to deal with two Bokoblins that were hidden in pots. Link beat them both, and searched for a way up. Tetra mocked him silently from above, pointing to a target designed for a Hookshot. Link made his way up, and shot Tetra an annoyed glare. "Some Princess the gods chose."

Tetra winked. "Pirate at heart, islander. Now, which monstrosity is waiting for an ass-whipping inside this door?"

Link gulped as he pushed open the door. "Molgera. It is a huge worm creature...and it swallowed me as well."

Tetra facepalmed. "Of course it did. I don't why you are such a delectable meal to monsters…" Tetra's grin regrew, but nothing more needed to be said. Link understood Tetra's very silent innuendo.

"No deal, Tetra."

"Aww, Link. You're no fun." Link and Tetra entered the chamber, and Link equipped the Hookshot as he sped down to the sinking sand. The two chomping wings poked out the sand, and in between them was the tongue. The knowledge of the last battle still fresh in his mind after three weeks, Link fired his Hookshot towards the tongue, bringing the thin stalk to him to attack with the Master Sword. "YAH!" Green blood dispersed into the air as Molgera pulled its tongue back, and sunk into the sand. The baby sized versions of Molgera reappeared, and Link along with Tetra, began to picking off the babies.

"It is a mom?"

"That's the exact thing I thought of." Link watched as Molgera popped its mouth out again (they really never learn, huh?) and Link pulled on the tongue again. Tetra decided to get in on more of the action, and hoped her new arrows would appear. They did, and she excitedly shot an Arrow of Light at the tongue, just as Link's sacred blade struck it. Molgera roared at the huge dosage of sacred power, and sunk back underground. More larvae appeared to annoy Link and Tetra, and by the time they had finished with them, had barely enough time to dodge Molgera who had unknowingly entered the airspace around the room and came in to Link's position to gobbled him up again. Link didn't want to return to the interior of Molgera, and rolled away. "Never going down that throat ever again. Tetra's lewd smile resurfaced in Link's mind, and he cursed himself for even entertaining the pirate.

Molgera took flight again,looking for a second taste of Link or a first for Tetra. It got a mouthful of sand instead, and burrowed itself underground. Molgera reappeared with its mouth as it willed the sands to bring Link and Tetra to it. Link denied the chance, and instead went out of his original plan to give the tongue another appetizing taste of the Hookshot, reeling the tongue in to him, and a main course of the Master Sword with a side of a Light Arrow. "YOU...WILL...NOT...EAT...ME...AGAIN!" More blood floated to the sand as Molgera yelped in pain, and Link looked at the detached tongue soaking the sand with blood.

* * *

Link's spine began to chill as he looked at the caskets lining the hallway of the final trial. The model of the Earth Temple brought back the memories of the Redeads and Link didn't want a second tango with them. He, however, knew Tetra never met the zombies, so she will be in for a fright.

Link took some pleasure in that as he unsheathed his sword and shield, Tetra holding her Bow of Light after Link recommended she have it with her. She walked cautiously behind him, feeling a huge uneasiness in her friend. The Princess, knowing that Link went here with Medli, and the last temple with Makar, could see why he is feeling such unrest in his mind. They were as weaponized as he or she are, and Tetra did not know the dangers of this temple, let alone the last. Miraculously, she is able to summon the Bow of Light, despite not knowing it at the time Link went to the temple. She didn't ponder on it either. "Link?"

"We're going to run for it, ok? Let's go." The duo ran as fast as they could escaping the threats of the falling seals to the caskets, and up to the middle of the room. Link and Tetra looked back, and saw only two Bubbles hover in their area, not minding the Hero and Princess. Looking around, Tetra saw a switch, and stepped upon it. Ahead, a set of steps lowered to become a staircase, but once Tetra moved off of it, the steps raised back up.

"Huh… We're going to need something to weigh it down."

Link agreed, and stepped over to the small patch of light getting into the hallway. "Yeah, and if this light means anything, we will get that weight. Tetra, I need you to play bait."

Tetra didn't like it one bit. "Why do I have to play bait? How about you do it!"

"Tetra, for the love of Nayru, just do it!" Link held up his Mirror Shield, and gestured for Tetra to go ahead. Deciding to trust Link on his instincts, she moved along the path, stopping in front of each casket as the seal fell. ON the third casket, a slimy black substance crept from its resting place, and Tetra recognized it as a Chuchu.

"Link, do we need a black Chuchu?"

"Yea. it cannot be hit, but we can petrify it with light. Come back, and bring it over-" A flash of light blinded Link for a second, and it was a few more before it returned. Looking up, he saw Tetra set the stone Chuchu on the switch, and heard the thumping of the steps. Putting away his shield, Link glared at Tetra. "Really?"

Tetra shrugged. "What, we needed light, and _you _sent me out to get something to weigh down the switch. Did I not satisfy both objectives?"

"You did more than satisfy." Link and Tetra continued their sprint all the way to the top of the staircase, and rushed in to the other side of the final door. Once they were over, Tetra yelped in surprise as she saw the gigantic Poe known as Jalhalla. Link raised an eyebrow as she covered her mouth, but was too late. "Tetra, are you scared of-"  
"I AM NOT SCARED OF GHOSTS!"

"You know, the stories of the Ghost Ship are real, you know. I found a Triforce shard on it."

Tetra growled. "There is no such thing as a Ghost Ship." Link and Tetra barely dodged the fire sent their way from the Poe, and looked up at it. It was still transparent, and based on prior experience...

"Tetra, use a Light Arrow!" The Princess was more than willing to shoot an arrow at Jalhalla, and it became solid, and fell to the ground onto its back. Link picked it up and rolled the Poe to one of the spiked columns, and it combusted into flames, returning the big guy to the 20 little guys. Link charged up his spin attack, unleashed the Great Spin Attack, spinning with much more control than in the earlier battle around the room, taking out about five Poes himself. Tetra took out a few herself with her arrows, all before Jalhalla reformed.

They ran around the room as the Poe fired fire from his mouth, and Tetra was ready to knock it down once more once it stopped. The Poe fell to the light, and Link once again rolled it into a spike column. Taking out his sword, Link whipped around the room once more, taking another quintet of Poes out before the boss returned.

"So much easier when you are here, Tetra."

Tetra scoffed. "I'm sure you enjoyed my absence, Link."

Link shrugged, and remade his proud boast to Jalhalla in the temple. "You messed with the wrong two people today! I am Link, Hero of Winds, and she's Tetra, the Princess of Pirates." The Poe didn't seemed amused then at Link's bravado, and it wasn't impressed now. It returned fire at Link, who blocked it with his shield as Tetra once more aimed another Light Arrow at the Poe. It fell, and Link gave it a big toss into the spiky wall, and took out the remaining Poes.

* * *

They were returned to the central chamber, and the symbol of Jalhalla lit up to join its brethren. With all the bosses defeated, the door and the seal crumbled, and allowed the heroes to ascend the tower. Link turned to Tetra, who also turned to him. He raised his fists, and she bumped it as they made their way to the door. "We finally made it past all that bullshit."

"Well, Tetra, it cannot be easy, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… Sometimes the easy way is the best way. It isn't as fun, but still, I'm too tired to stick an arrow up Ganon's ass. Maybe I should shoot it up there now." The exit led the duo to a large staircase. Candles lit the way, and a large red carpet invited Link and Tetra to their doom, and they accepted it. Miniblins occupied it, and rushed towards the Hero and Princess before Tetra wiped them from existence. "Man, these Light Arrows are awesome!"

Link nodded. "With those ad the Master Sword, I don't want to sound cocky, but we can definitely defeat Ganon."  
Tetra smiled. "Then we'll get your sister back, just as we were going to do before we were thrown into this crap."

"Yeah, but it makes me wonder… Why does he need Aryll? I thought he was searching for pointed ears, blond hair, blue eyed girls because he wanted the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Tetra's smile fell into a grim scowl. "I wish I knew… Hey, Link."

"Hm?"

Tetra stopped in motion, in front of a huge red door that seemed to be the lair of Ganon. "If we don't survive this… Or if one of us does, I think I should say something now, because I rather die knowing you know this rather than spewing it out at the last second. You know what they say about last words, and such."

Link nodded. "Make amends with the living before you join the dead, right? SO what do you need to tell me?"

Tetra looked away from Link. "A lot of things, actually. First, I'm sorry for...all of this. I accidently brought you and Aryll into this, and look where it got us. Saving the world, out of all thing imaginable." Tetra chuckled as she gazed back up to Link. "Second, and honestly, two months ago me would murder me for saying this, but… Yes, I admit, I severely cared for you so much it is criminal, which is ironic since I am one. You are my first true friend. My boys are fully grown men, and _are_ men, and cannot understand what's it like to be a parentless, friendless, child, but you, Link, can. You have bravery I admire, strength I desire, and a wit that annoyingly match my own." Tetra quickly wiped her eyes, but found it bothersome to keep what's inside her from spilling out. "When we first met two and a half months ago, you were willing to leave your corner of the world for your sister with that stupid sword, shield, and this stupid attire, and I initially had my doubts. But as I look upon you now… I don't see that same boy from Outset who went into the forest to find me, and risked his life to try to rescue his sister minutes later. No… Now, I see a hero. The Hero of Winds… My own hero, and my best friend in the world. I just wanted you to know that, alright?"

Link nodded, and brought Tetra in for a hug. "I accept your apology, and while I don't have such a moving speech, I can say that...well, you are my first true friend as well. I have Aryll, but she's my younger sister, and there are the other inhabitants of Outset, but...well, there is no one our age there besides me, so I grew up alone. But now I know someone who can empathize with me. I now know someone who, in my eyes, is the strongest person I know, and I don't think that lightly. Tetra, I'll admit, when we first met, and sailed off Outset, I was afraid, of going from my world to a much larger one. While the world is indeed scary, and could get scarier, I didn;t get my courage just from being some 'Hero of Winds.' I got it because you pushed it into me. I don't know if I could have made it this far, honestly, if you were not around, scolding my every move."  
"I...didn't scold you all the time."

"Maybe you didn't but still, the fact remains is that… You admire my strength, bravery, and wit, but conversely, I admire yours, plus the addition of your intelligence. I'm smart, yeah, but I am not afraid to say you are sometimes right when you call me an idiot." He pushed Tetra back a bit, and held her chin with his hand. "If I was crazy enough to do this all over again, to watch my sister get captured, and go after her with some old, worn out shield, my training sword, and this warm ass tunic, I would repeat every moment with my favorite pirate in the world, and my best friend."

"Really?"

"Well...minus being face first into the Forsaken Fortress and being swallowed by two monsters, yeah, I would." Link turned to the big red door, and glared at it. "But now, our story is almost at an end. When we walk in there, we won't be Link and Tetra, but something more. I'll be a Hero, and you'll be a Princess."

Tetra finally dried all her tears, and gave Link one more wink. "I prefer it being the Hero and the Pirate, if you please."

Link smiled, and they fully faced the door. "Very well then. In we go, as Hero and Pirate."

**…**

**…**

**...**

**…**

**…**

**I have no regrets not giving Link and Tetra the moment they deserved. No regrets.**

**Two more chapters left, and while this story comes to its close, I don't know if this will be the last time I write a story for Link and Tetra. I'm considering Phantom Hourglass, as it is a sequel to Wind Waker, but to do it the way I want it is much more work than WInd Waker, considering the plot of WW could still have its main events, and my story could work. Maybe I'll do a sequel after Hourglass, but since Link and Tetra are older in this story than in canon, I might not make it a Hero and Pirate sequel, but a WW/PH sequel, just to make it easier.**

**But that's months away in planning, and I gotta gear up for my LoZ 30th anniversary story, which begins as this story ends.**

**See you guys for Chapter 20, when Link and Tetra face off against the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Maybe I'll submit, and give them the moment they deserve...**


	20. Link and Tetra vs Ganondorf

Link and Tetra walked into the large chamber, sword, shield, and bow in their respective hands. They began to walk into the pool of water in the room's center, towards a large curtain. The tension in the room rose, despite the near silence in the chamber, the only noise being of the two young heroes wading in the water. Link stopped halfway through, Tetra behind him, as he caught a glimpse of what was inside the curtains.

It was a king-sized bed, or maybe a Ganondorf-sized bed, and on it laid not the evil man, but a young girl. Her hair was in two separate, short pigtails, and she wore a blue dress with red and orange flowers. Link gasped as he realized who it was, but it took Tetra another moment to do so. After all, she had only seen the girl twice in the last quarter of a year, and usually, it was in passing. She, however, always remembered the dress.

It was Aryll, Link's little sister, and the harbinger of both Link and Tetra's, if not Link alone, journey over the last three months. Link made a move to go to his sister, but Tetra held him back. She gestured to him a faint outline beside Aryll, and once Link saw it, his anger began to bubble.

The outline shuffled a bit, the small candle giving the person just a little light for his enemies to see him as he watched the sleeping child. "Do you sleep still?"

Link ripped himself from Tetra's grip, and stepped forward. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY SISTER!"

Ganondorf looked to Link out the corner of his eye, and Link couldn't make out whether the man was grinning or grimacing. "Wait! Do not be so hasty, boy." Ganon reached his large hand over Aryll's head, and looked down upon her as if she was his child. "I can see this girl's dreams. Oceans… Oceans… Oceans… Oceans… Oceans as far as the eye can see. They are vast seas… None can swim across them… They yield no fish to catch… What did the king of Hyrule say? That the gods sealed Hyrule away?" Ganon looked away from Aryll, and stood up to face Link and Tetra. "And they left behind people who would one day awaken Hyrule?" With a flick of his arms, Ganon sent the curtains, and to Tetra, it seemed his eyes grew brighter and brighter. "How ridiculous. So many pathetic creatures, scattered across a handful of islands, drifting on this sea like fallen leaves on a forgotten pool. What could they possibly hope to achieve? Don't you see, Link and Tetra? All of you… YOUR GODS DESTROYED YOU!"

Link and Tetra gazed at each other, not saying a word, and turned back to Ganondorf. He scoffed, and glared to Link. "I have been waiting for you, boy. For one like you… Yes… For the hero. But you, girl, the princess… I have watched you grow as strong as that pathetic ancestor of yours. Both of you, standing against me like them… Do not betray my expectations." Link and Tetra watched as Ganon groaned as the curtains returned, and clenched their weapons. Once the curtains dropped, Ganondorf, Aryll, and her bed was gone, but in their place, was a huge, metallic, purplish beast with a comical pig face for a head. It swung its arms around Link and Tetra, and rose back up to stand over them.

"This is it, Tetra."  
"I know it is, but we are leaving alive… Right?"

Link reassured Tetra with a smile and wink to match the one on her face. "Of course." Link looked up, and noticed strings hanging from the ceiling down to the monster, and took out his Boomerang. Tetra looked up as well, but didn't retrieve her own weapon.

"It is like a puppet… Puppet Ganon, we should call him." Puppet Ganon didn't seem to appreciate his name, and used his arms to send a huge punch to the duo, breaking them up. It began to chase after Link, not giving the hero the time to mark a target for his item.

"Tetra, a little help?"

"What if I don't want to be the distraction?"

"TETRA!"

"Alright, alright." Chuckling, Tetra fired an arrow to the blue ball on Puppet Ganon's tail, and while it didn't do any visible damage, the way the monster reacted showed that this was its weak point. It turned to Tetra, who winked at it, and in the fakest distress voice Link has ever heard, cried, "Oh, Hero of Winds, save me!"

"Maybe I shouldn't," Link grumbled to himself, and threw the Boomerang into the air, cutting down a few ropes. Parts of the arms and the legs entirely were disconnected, and Link caught his item in slight glee. The monster didn't come back for him, but before Link could send the Boomerang back into the air, his vision was crowded by flying, screeching objects. Link waved his sword around, trying to get rid of the Keese flocking him, but it didn't seem it was working. "How freaking convenient that they show up!" A flash of light partially blinded Link for a second, but he did begin to notice the bats were gone.

"You are welcome, idiot!" Great, he was back to 'idiot' again. Link tossed the boomerang the second time, snapping all the ropes connecting to the main body, and leaving only the tail to be snapped. Puppet Ganon began to spin in circles, slamming his tail into Link. The boy flew and rolled in the water, nearby Tetra, who was also hit as well.

"Oww… Yep, I am going to feel that in the morning."

"If we get to another morning…" Tetra picked herself up first, since she took less of a beating due to a late summoning of protection magic, and took Link's Boomerang in hand. Puppet Ganon continued to spin, making it hard to get a good hit on the final string, but Tetra knew something about hard to hit targets. If you can't hit them straight forward, hit them head on. As Ganon's tail came in for another revolution, Tetra threw the item, and watched it fly, praying that the tail would be cut down…

…

…

…

_SNAP! _The tail fell, and flew dangerously over the Hero and Pirate, landing a few feet away from them. Puppet Ganon stopped spinning as well, and Tetra fired her second Arrow of Light right at the light blue and gold ball. It flew true, and Puppet Ganon lit up like a lamp with a new bulb, the sacred power of light coursing through the monster's body. Ganon was reeled up to the ceiling, giving the heroes a minute to breath before he returned. Eager to speed things up. Link and Tetra both threw their boomerangs, and fell the body of the monster, except the part held by a red rope. Tetra fired another Light Arrow into the tail, and Puppet Ganon was reeled back up. Link began to grow confident, and smirked. "One more time, eh? Then I am coming directly for you, Ganondorf!"

"Link, don't be so cocky."

"Not that you can speak, Tets." Before Tetra could retort, Puppet Ganon returned, and Link was unsuspectedly sent into the wall by a mega-punch from the monster. Link rolled over, but from Tetra's position, she couldn't tell if he was conscious or not, and Puppet Ganon was right on her. It whipped its tail at her, but Tetra dodged at the last second. SHe finally realized her dress was soaked with water, not having the drying properties Link's tunic has, and felt its weight bring her down. With the addition of makeup (why the hell did she forget about that), it was getting a little harder to concentrate. Despite that, Tetra has carried heavier things and been distracted before while fighting, and proved that as she angrily threw her Boomerang airborne. The item cut through some of the strings and came back to her. Puppet Ganon went with his mega-punch again, missing Tetra by a foot, but the impact was enough to spray water into her face. Now blinded, Tetra attempted to scurried away to wipe her face, but Ganon was willing to do the favors himself. He whipped her with his tail again, and she rolled in the pool until she was stopped by the ledge where water meet semi-wet floor. Unlike Link, she was still conscious, and conscious enough to still see Ganon come upon her. She reached for either her bow or Boomerang, but felt neither nearby.

Tetra wasn't going out like this. Concentrating her new abilities, she felt heat between her fingers, and aimed it at Ganon's face. "Din's...FIRE!" A fireball escaped her hands, and left a burning red hot mark on Ganon's forehead. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but it bought Tetra the time needed to roll away, conveniently to Link. He was not completely out, but not completely in either. Gritting her teeth, she picked up his Boomerang, and threw it at the final strings, lowering the tail. Tetra picked her body up, summoned an Arrow of Light, and threw it at the threw blue ball. Ganon bounced up and down on his red string as the power of light sizzled through his body, and smashed upon the central platform on the ground. Tetra raised her fist in celebration that the fight was finally over, and just in time, Link came to. Tetra ran to his side, and helped him to his feet.

"Ugh… Is it over?" Tetra pointed to the downed Puppet Ganon, and Link painfully smirked. "Awesome stuff, Your Majesty."  
"Thank you, my courageous knight. How are you?"

Link took out a bottle of red potion, and drank half of it, giving the other to Tetra. He rubbed his arm, feeling the pain from them. "After this, I'll need a blue potion...and a massage."

"Thanks for volunteering, Link. My back _really _hurts."

Link did a double take, and turned red as he looked to the body of Puppet Ganon. "You're kidding, right?"

Tetra smiled and winked as she leaned over to Link. "Depends."

"Oh boy… HEY!" Link's outburst was directed at the rising body of Puppet Ganon, and with given a surprise as they finally realized that, unlike the previous bosses (aside from Gohdan), Puppet ganon didn't blow up to purple bits. Cursing themselves for believing it would be this easy, Link and Tetra prepared for round two. The body of Ganon hovered in the air as the limbs entered its body. It began to morph, and in a very late and ironic burst of purple smoke, six legs extended from the sides of Ganon's body, while its cylinder-shaped abdomen finished the look of a huge spider. The blue ball was the "spinneret." Spider Ganon landed in front of Link and Tetra, flat on his body, moving his mouth.

Tetra outstretched her hand, her bow flying towards her. "What. The. Hell?"

Link picked up his fallen blade and shield, and prepared for battle. "Say it again, Tetra." Spider Ganon rose into the air, threatening to smash the Hero and Pirate. They ran together, keeping their eyes on the reflection in the water. "This almost requires music."  
"The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout." Spider Ganon fell down, barely missing the duo, and Tetra whipped around, using another of her magical abilities - Farore's Wind - to rise into the air, her arrow trained on the ball again. "Down came the arrow, and took this asshole out!" Spider Ganon spazzed out as he felt the arrow's power a fifth time, counting Tetra's distraction attack on his earlier form. As the spider was reeled up, Link swatted down more pesky Keese, and quickly high-fived Tetra.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah, you aren't the only awesome kick asser here now, aren't you?" Spider Ganon came back down, and the heroes separated, this time beside the back end of the beast. Tetra shot another arrow, and sent the monster away a fifth time.

Ganon started to spin, and only gave the two a second to spare before crashing down on them. Once again pinned to Ganon's front, Link awaited for Tetra's attack, but it never came. After a moment, Ganon rose up, and Link saw Tetra remove the same blue barrier from earlier away from her. She was partially crushed under the monster, but luckily her magic protected her from bodily harm. "You alright?"

She took a deep breath, feeling a little sluggish, and summoned back her bow. "Yeah, I'm good." The heroes fended off another wave of Keese, and watched as the spinning spider came to a slowdown, and fell. Link was to the lower left of the spider, while Tetra was opposite of him. The use of magic was wearing her down, and because she wasn't as experienced as her predecessors, the consumption to do a spell was more than taxing. Never again will she call her ancestors weak, as she was weak in the art her lineage perfected. Good thing the Arrows of Light ran off another power, as in the bow, or else she would have been done for some time ago. Ganon rose up again, and her physical exhaustion was showing more on her than on Link, and she was much more conditioned for long fights than her was, or maybe her magic was taking more of a toll than she thought. Link didn't question why she didn't attack after he saw her face, only nodding in understanding.

At this rate, they wouldn't make it to a round three with Ganondorf. They would need some luck...and it came down hard.

Spider Ganon's tail conveniently landed beside Tetra, and it took her a moment to realize it. She fired upon the cracking ball, and watched as Ganon's body was fried with the power of good. However, unlike its first form, it wasted no time to change, and in a flash of purple smoke, became Snake Ganon. Snake Ganon moved too fast for Tetra to get an aim on his weak spot, and given that both heroes were tired and beaten up, this fight was difficult even before it started. "Link, we need to bait him so he can at least be in one spot, and I can get a shot off."

Link frowned. "Bait… BAIT!" Reaching into his pockets, Link found some of his remaining fish bait (came very handy with finding the locations of the Triforce shards) and tossed it into the water. As Tetra "predicted," Snake Ganon fell for the bait, and spun around in a circle. Once she was confident in her aim, Tetra fired her arrow, going seven for seven for cooking a bad guy with light. Snake Ganon flopped in the air, and then began to charge at Tetra. She barely jumped, and it was enough for Ganon to ram into her knee. She cried out as she landed in the water, and Ganon came back for the final kill.

"TETRA!" Link quickly tossed bait, and Ganon moved away from his present course to the bait. Link slid to Tetra's side, and checked on her knee. It was definitely broken, luckily not shattered. Link uncorked another bottle of red potion, his last one, and without a second thought, he gave her the entire bottle. Taking her bow in hand, Link drew the bowstring back, finding an arrow appearing on the weapon, and shot it at Snake Ganon. It almost missed the weak spot, but it hit well enough for the monster to rise and fall as the light magic did its work. Link picked up Tetra, and was glad she still had some of her consciousness left as she took hold of him. Thankful for his enhanced strength, Link ran away from Snake Ganon, fingering his pocket for the last of the bait. He threw it without looking at his aim, and took bow in hand. Snake Ganon came forward from beside Link, and circled around the bait. Exhaustion beginning to overtake him as well, Link lazily fired the arrow, to tired to aim.

He better remember to thank Nayru, Din, and Farore after this. The arrow nicked the largely cracked ball, and Snake Ganon began to flop like a fish out of water. It coiled up around the red rope, and collided with the ceiling, finally bursting into the purple smoke Link and Tetra longed for. Finally succumbing to exhaustion, Link kneeled down in the water, setting Tetra on the floor. She was coming to, and groaned as she clutched her body, the potion not relieving her of all pain, but enough to completely fix her knee. She opened her eyes, and looked to Link, who was nursing his own body. "I take it we finally beat its ass, right?" Link nodded, too tired to speak. He collapsed right beside Tetra, and looked up. She looked at him, a distressed gaze in her eyes. "But we still got to face the devil himself."  
"Yeah...the devil."

A low chuckle filled the room, and both Link and Tetra forgot their pains as they sat up. "Yes, surely you are the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny reborn."

Link gasped as he saw the form of Ganondorf first, with his sister in his arms as he stood on a wooden beam above. "NO!"

Tetra gritted her teeth. "Let the girl go, Ganondork! I'm the girl you want!"

Ganondorf bit his lips, and scowled. "Very well. Her usefulness has outlasted herself. Your time has come. Come now… Stand before me, Hero and Pirate!" Ganon slowly levitated into the air, rising higher into the tower. To their horror, Link and Tetra watched as Ganondorf dropped Aryll from above. Link tried to run to catch her, but his energy was way past spent. He reached out hopelessly as he cried out her name…

Only for her to be caught by a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. The newcomer appeared so suddenly Link almost cried in double terror. Once he got a look at him, Link almost tripped on his feet as he recognized Aryll's savior, for he only knew one man with blond hair, a goatee to match, blue eyes, and was a right-handed swordsman.

The man looked at him, and gestured up. "Don't you have somewhere to be, the both of you? Hurry along, and save the world, son."

Too stunned to react, Link nodded, and looked to the long red rope. Looking to Tetra, who had nothing but mixed fury and confusion on her countenance, she followed him up the red rope to the beams, and they used the Grappling Hook and Hookshot to continued the climb up to the top of the tower, and returned outside.

* * *

Ganondorf stood on the far end of the tower, looking out to the country of Hyrule. Link and Tetra took a moment as well to see the landscape as far as the view allowed them, for they knew they would be the first and last two people to see their people's former home underwater. Whatever happens after this battle is dependant on this fight. Link turned to Ganondorf, who chose to ignore their presence, and yelled, "Why, Ganondorf, are you doing this? What has Hyrule in the past done to you that you must bring death and destruction to it?"

Ganondorf still didn't look to the heroes, keeping his face to the wind. His cloak fluttered behind him as if he was a caped crusader, and took a deep breath. "My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing… Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind, I suppose. It can only be called fate... That here, I would again gather the three with the crests… That I should lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder… That when power, wisdom, and courage come together, the gods would have no choice but to come down. The power of the gods… The Triforce! He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted!"

Link scoffed. "Sure, but you'll have to get both of them from us first!" He turned to Tetra, who was staring at her right hand, wisdom shining bright on it. "Right, Tetra?"

"Yeah."

"Already, the crest of wisdom is mine." Link turned forward, and stared right into Ganondorf's amber eye. "All that remains…" Link looked down to his hand, the Triforce of Courage shining brightly upon it. Ganondorf turned fully to Link and Tetra, seeing the tired expressions despite their courage to stand up to him. Tetra suddenly moved in front of Link, pointing bow at Ganondorf, arrow set upon it.

"You will not touch the Triforce, Ganondorf."

"You are definitely more foolish than your ancestor. She knew how to run, yet here you stand, with the hero. I usually admire a fighting woman…" Faster than Tetra could register, Ganon was upon her, and violently smacked her aside. She rolled across the tower until she came close to the edge. Angered, Link ran forward, and tried to attack Ganondorf. The demon was too fast for him as well, and after dodging the blow, punch Link's beaten body several times. He knocked the Master Sword away, which dangerous impaled the ground near Tetra's head. Ganondorf sent a final punch to Link's gut, and the boy laid on the ground as the man walked over to him. "Do not fear, I will not kill you. I merely have need of the power that dwells within you." He picked Link up, and held him like he was a dungeon item. "Now! Let us put to an end to that which binds us together!" Golden light began to glow from Link, Tetra, and Ganondorf's hand, and flew into the air, the three triangles forming into one. As the full Tiforce lowered, Ganondorf chuckled as he dropped Link on the ground, and walked towards the power of the gods. "GODS! Hear that which I desire!" He raised his hand forward, and declared his wish. "Expose this land to the rays of the sun once more! Let them burn forth! GIVE HYRULE TO ME!" Ganondorf reached out to touch the Triforce, but found someone else already there.

"He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted… That is what you said, is it not, Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf snarled, but still too stunned to move. "Daphnes!"

KIng Hyrule ignored the fiend, and looked to the sky. "Gods of the Triforce! Hear that which _I _desire! Hope! I desire hope for these children! Give them a future! Wash away the ancient land of Hyrule! Let a ray of hope shine on the future of the world!" The Triforce began to shine brightly, signifying the wish of King Hyrule was heard. He looked at his longtime nemesis, the ever-present glare sending daggers at Ganondorf. "And let our destinies finally be fulfilled. Ganondorf! May you drown with Hyrule!" The Triforce broke up and rose to the sky. Ganondorf looked at King Hyrule, and his snarl turned into devilish smirk, as if the greatest joke in the world was told.

"Heh heh heh heh… Ha heh heh heh… Wa heh ha ha… Ha ha heh ha..." Around the tower, the air bubble began to pop in places, letting water spill onto the country of Hyrule. The grin turned into a full on smile, and then, like his surroundings, Ganondorf broke. "WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA! YEHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HA HA HA!" Link rose up, hearing the laughter of the older man, confused about what was happening, but didn't have the time to ponder. He felt the Bow of Light near his right hand, and grabbed it. He stood up, clutching his left arm, which Ganondorf's very tight grip held onto earlier. He groaned, and at that moment, Ganondorf stopped laughing. "This is foolishness… A future...for you?"

"What are you laughing at, Ganondorf?! You're insane!" Link turned to see Tetra, struggling to walk, holding the Master Sword. It seemed to have lost its glow, but then again, the Bow of Light wasn't glowing either. She turned to Link, smiled, and winked. "Link! I'm sorry! I overslept!"

"Getting real tired of your shit, Tetra. Hope you enjoyed your quick nap."

"Says you! I think it is time for us to say goodbye to this place. We must return to the world bove! Back to our ocean!"

Link and Tetra traded weapons, their heavenly glow returning to the both of them as they recognized their true owners. Link chuckled, and nodded to Tetra. "Let's finish what the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny started, and what our most recent predecessors couldn't." Green eyes met blue, a hint of mischievousness flowing between them, and then they turned back to Ganondorf, who had heard the whole conversation.

"Very well, then… Allow me to show you…" Ganon raised his arms up, and then quickly unsheathed not one, but to Lin's dismay, two blades. "Your future… Yes… Allow me to show you… Just what hope you have…" Ganon turned around, grinning and glaring at his foes. "See how much your precious Triforce is worth!"

"Link, I'll use the bow to cover you. Attack him as best you can!"

Link nodded. "Okay!" Link stepped in front of Tetra, and raised his sword. "It ends here, Ganon...for you!" Ganon snarled, and surprisingly, jumped and glided in the air, bringing his swords down on Link and Tetra's former location. Tetra duck rolled, and on her knees, shot an arrow at Ganondorf, only for him to block it with his sword. Link tried to use the opportunity to strike Ganon himself, but the other blade blocked the hero. Link stepped back as Ganon swung his blades, and dodged one with a roll to Ganon's left, and struck the man in his back. As Ganon grunted from the attack, Tetra took a shot, and the demon fizzled with light energy. Link landed two strikes before Ganon quickly recovered. He moved slowly on Link, and they traded metal for metal. Link couldn't get on the offensive due to Ganon's height and strength, and the Gauntlets were not being helpful.

"Why do you fight so hard, boy? What motivates you?"

In the corner of his eye, Link could see Tetra preparing to fire again, and knew he had to keep Ganon distracted. "I fight...for my sister, who you kidnapped for three months, all for what?"

"Leverage, my boy. But no, you do not fight for your sister, for I gave her back to you, and you could have went home. So, Link, why do you fight?"

Link honestly didn't have another answer. Ganon was right. He did give Aryll back, and Link's mission all along was to rescue his sister. If he wasn't fighting for her, then why was he fighting at all? Hyrule was going under, Ganon's plan had failed, so there was no reason for Link to be here… Yes there was. He had a reason. The Hero of Time fought on to see his friend, the Princess of Destiny, and fought Ganondorf to save her. The last hero did the same. "Ganon, I fight for Zelda… For Tetra. If for no one else, or nothing else, I go on because of her."

Ganon snickered as he brought down a blade on Link's shield, almost disarming him of it. "Love… You fight for love… How pathetic. You know what love is? It is a backdoor to untold pain and betrayal. I know this, because I loved at one point. But I was betrayed, and while I sought to better my people, she sought to undermine me, and behold, she became a Sae for crying out loud! What you are fighting for…this love you have for the girl… You are the hero, and she's the princess. It always ends in bloodshed. Just ask your ancestors when you meet them!" Ganon kicked Link back, and swung his blades for the cut. Link dodged each of them, and on the third strike flipped into the air, cutting Ganondorf across his forehead. Ganon clutched his head, and immediately felt an Arrow of Light unleash its power on him. He cried out in agony, and swung his blade back at Link, knocking him to the ground. He then jumped into the air, bringing his sword almost upon Link's body, but the Hero of Winds rolled away and sprang back to his feet, furiously connecting his blade with Ganondorf's. Link then spun around, and sneakily took out his Boomerang, throwing it at his opponent. Ganon blocked it, but it allowed Link to continue his motion, kicking the demon in his wound. Ganon staggered, and Link gritted his teeth.

"That's for Aryll, Grandma, and all of the inhabitants of the Great Sea!"

An arrow whizzed past Link, and Ganon shouted in pain as a third Light Arrow grazed his body. "That's for being an ass in general." Ganon looked past Link, eyeing Tetra, and dazed the both of them as he leaped over Link and landed in front of Tetra.

"An ass, eh? You should know that better than anyone, Princess Zelda." Ganon hit her across the cheek, and Tetra fell to the cold, wet ground. Link screamed out, and charged forward. Ganon blocked the hero's attack, and eyed him. "Now it's me and you, boy." Link gulped internally, but put on his most courageous face on, and kept on the defensive. Ganon leaped into the air, and slammed his swords right where Link should be. Link had rolled away, and had to dodge another set of attacks from his foe. Link jumped back after another aerial attack from Ganon, and they paused in action. Ganon stood in the center of the space, looking down on Link, who was running on pure adrenaline and mind. The falling rain battered the both of them, yet neither too an eye off each other. It was as if they were two mortal enemies, who have countless battles between them, and this was the finale. "I do admire that you possess the same spirit the Link I once knew had. He first stood against me as a child, and then he returned seven years later, a man. You stand here, almost his age, and fight the same. But at that time, I underestimated the power the Triforce of Courage possessed. Now…" Ganon looked to Tetra, and frowned. "I underestimated the power the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom as one. There is a reason they are the lower two parts of the Triforce, because separate, power will conquer. Together, nothing can stop them. That's why you and her are so important to your gods. I realized that when I first saw them before me together. The gods didn't truly choose the wisest girl in the land, nor the most courageous boy. No, they chose a wise girl and a brave boy, the only two that were capable of working together, like their Triforces. Two souls, reincarnated to defy me at every turn… Yet you would think they would deal with me themselves. You fight for gods, yet why must you fight their battles? They sent you both here to die!"

"Then so be it, Ganon! Whatever the gods have planned for me, Tetra, and you, it led us to this place, together!" Link jumped into the air, and locked blades with Ganon. Link used all of his strength to either push back or balance out with Ganon, and his nemesis did the same. To Link's surprise, he saw Ganon fall back a bit, but it was noticeable, and it drove LInk even harder. "You will pay for what you have done to this world, and to mine. Maybe that's why the gods won't deal with you themselves. Tetra and I, we are their champions. We were chosen to stop you. We represent them as judge, jury, and executioner. Tetra, as princess, judge you to death. Tetra and I, as your jury, sentence you to death. I, Link, as the Hero of Winds, shall execute you!" Link pushed all of his strength to his arms, and pushed Ganon back, cutting the man across his large torso. Ganon recoiled, and leaped up to the air. He raised one of his sword in the air, and electricity crackled from it.

"Hmph. Bold words, coming from a kid. BEGONE!" A ball formed at the sword's tip, and Ganondorf sent it towards Link. Link held his shield up, and the ball bounced off it and back to Ganondorf. Link watched it return back to him, and raised the Mirror Shield again, and the ball returned back to Ganondorf, only for him to hit it with his sword. Link lowered the shield, and swung the Master Sword, knocking the ball back at Ganondorf, who effortlessly smack it back. It was going much faster now, and Link was too tired to swing his sword or raised his shield. The ball collided with him, and sent the boy flying to the edge of the tower. The water removed most of the traction the ground had, and Link was sent over the top, barely hanging to the edge of the building. He pulled himself back up, and settled himself on his knees. Link picked up his weapons, and stood up. He was going to die before he succumbed to exhaustion. Ganondorf had landed on the ground, his head turned slightly to the right to Tetra's hidden position. To Link's knowledge, she was still out cold. Still having the need to protect her, Link wearily moved forward to Ganondorf, who still hadn't looked to him.

Then Ganondorf unexpectedly jumped, and a flash of light bombarded Link. He collapsed to one knee, using the Master Sword to hold him up. He looked up to a revived Tetra, who looked horrified at what she had done.

Link now knew how getting hit with the power of light must feel for Ganondorf. Speaking of the monster, he continued to jump around, dodging Tetra's constant firing of the Light Arrows. Ganon threw a ball at her, and but missed as she ran and rolled to Link's side. Link fully stood up, his breather time over. "Any ideas, Tetra, now that he's dodging your arrows?"

"Link, you have to distract him."

"Yeah I figured that out."

"I'll aim for you, and you use your shield… Do you get it?" Link smirked at the plan, and willed his body to keep going. It seemed Tetra was going through the same struggle. Link walked up to Ganon, and met him in another sword lock. He needed time for Tetra to prepare herself.

"You are tired, you are weakened, and you are beaten, the both of you! Why do you still resist me? I am Ganondorf, the King of Evil! The King of Thieves! The Princes of Darkness! I will not be denied by children. The King has given you false hope. What hope do the both of you have up there?"

"That's the thing, Ganon, and it is what makes us so different. You had hope once, but you threw it away for power. We have hope, and it is the reason why, even when we are tired and beaten, I pick up this sword and shield, because I know countless other boys who wore this tunic did not stop fighting, even when hope was bleak. I do not know what King Hyrule means by hope, but I will make sure it come to fruition!" Link looked away from the contesting swords, and to the golden eyes of Ganondorf. "I am Link, of Outset Island! A resident of the Great Sea! A big brother to my sister! A friend to the princess! But most of all, I am the Hero of WInds!"

A chuckle came from behind, and Ganon turned around to see a big grin on Tetra, arrow pointed at him. "Let's be honest here, Ganon… You fucked with the wrong Hero and Pirate. NOW!" Link jumped back as Tetra fired the arrow, and Ganon flipped over it. It came towards Link, and he raised his shield just in time to reflect it back at Ganondorf. Ganon growled in pain.

"HIYAH!" Link, adrenaline on overtime, struck Ganon vertically as he hopped into the air. Twirling his sword for a downward thrust, the Hero of Winds fell down, right unto the shoulders of Ganon. Bright light departed from where the Master Sword now was impaled, right on the stone-encrusted head of Ganondorf. Link took a moment to realize the deed he had done, but didn't move off the man's body.

Ganondorf chuckled a bit, smiling as he looked to the water blocked sky. "Ughnn… Heh heh… The wind… It is blowing…" Link hopped off of Ganondorf, and watched as the man became petrified in stone. Thunder boomed across the sky, and lightning flashed as Link and Tetra looked at the man who had caused them three months of turmoil, and Hyrule centuries of the same illness, die in front of them. His body finally giving out, Link began to collapse.

"Link!" Tetra ran forward, and caught her friend, barely able to hold him up herself, as she is as exhausted as he is. But one thing rested on their minds, and that was it was over. Footsteps gained Tetra's attention, and she looked up to see King Hyrule standing over her and Link. She pulled Link up, and they both looked up to him, standing as best they could.

"My children… Listen to me. I have lived regretting the past. And I have faced those regrets. If only I could do things over again… Not a day of my life goes by without my thoughts turning to my kingdom of old. I have lived bound to Hyrule." He turned to the stone statue of the Demon King, and sighed, "In that sense, I was the same as Ganondorf. But you…" He turned back to Link and Tetra, standing without each other's aid. "I want you to live for the future. There may be nothing left for you, but despite that, you must look forward and walk a path of hope, trusting that it will sustain you when darkness comes." The king bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Farewell… This is the only world that your ancestors were able to leave you. One were children were forced to risk their lives for what we couldn't end. Please...forgive us."

Tetra bowed her head, and then popped it right back up, and idea in her head. "W-Wait! You could… You could come with us!" She turned to Link, who was unfortunately confused. "Yes, of course… We have a ship! We can find it! We WILL find it!"

"Find what, Tetra?"

"The land that will be the next Hyrule!" Link came to realization, and the both of them looked to the king, a sadness in his eyes. Tetra looked up with pleading eyes. "So…"

Link finished the sentence for her. "Will you come with us, to the next Hyrule?"

The king closed his eyes, and smiled. "Ah, but children… That land will not be Hyrule… It will be YOUR land! It will be your Hyrule, and when you find it, remember to bring peace to it, for you and that land's future." He looked directly at Link, who had tears streaming down his face. "Link, my boy, peace...is what all true warriors strive for. Remember that." A large crash from overhead led to water overcoming the forms of Link and Tetra, yet they found themselves in their own air bubbles. They began to float up, and King Hyrule watched them rise. In a last ditch effort, Link reached out for King Hyrule.

"Come...with us.."

The King reached up, centimeters from Link's hands, and then quickly pulled back. "Farewell, Hero of Winds and Princess of Pirates. Farewell, Link and Tetra." King Hyrule watched as his descendant and her friend, floated to the water's surface, and bowed his head once more. "I have scattered the seeds of the future… Now, gods, plant them somewhere, and wherever they land, let their future be fruitful…"

* * *

Link was first to awaken, seeing the orange sunset in the sky. He heard Tetra groaned beside him, and they both looked to each other, too tired to speak. But their eyes said all the words need. They had saved the world.

"LINK! TETRA!" The flapping of wings became increasingly louder until the owner of those wings, Prince Komali, hovered over the duo. "You made it back!"

"MISS TETRA!" Tetra turned back, and saw her ship, along with the six pirates and the Sages of Earth and Wind aboard it. Link was still staring at Komali until he heard something he had heard since his last visit to the Forsaken Fortress.

"BIG BROTHER!" Link instantly turned around, and saw, high on the crow's nest, his sister Aryll. Link chuckled as he saw all of his friends.

"We made it, Link, and still I kept my promise of rescuing your sister. Am I not a good pirate?" Link turned to Tetra's wink, and turned away, waving to the pirate ship.

"No, you are a horrible one. It took three months for you to fulfill your promise."

"Well, you know, there were some hiccups, and a green idiot to watch over."

"Do not forget the girl who stayed on her period the whole time."

Tetra smirked as she began to wave to her ship. "Remind me to kick your ass when we get on the ship, Hero of Winds."

Link pushed the pirate away, and began to swim for the boat. "Whatever you say, Princess Zelda."

Tetra shook her hair, and began to swim after Link. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

**I wrote this in two days, willing myself to finish this chapter, as it means the story of Link and Tetra is over...in one more chapter. Technically, I could end it here, but I got two moments I want by themselves, without any action of whatsoever. So, next chapter, it brings some closure, and a new beginning as well.**

**But this being my first fully completed story, since the first story does not want to end at all, I gotta say, a year ago, I didn't think I would complete this, but 20 chapters later, it is done. The final chapter, #21, will be up next week, and prepare your hearts.**


	21. The Wind Will Guide Us

**Before I let you read the final chapter, I have a small disclaimer. The first half of the chapter is inspired by a Link and Aryll comic I found many months ago, yet I could not find the entire thing on reliable Google. However, I did find it somewhere else, and its original creator. I say this because some of you might have seen it before, so if it is similar, I did draw inspiration from it, and tried to use different wordings or elongated sentences to not completely use the original creator's works. If you want to see said comic, which is very good btw, it is by kianart on Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer ended, and now time to say a final thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and/or reviewed this story of about 11 months of work (well... more like eight) and about 100,000 words. I'll like to say thanks to everyone as well who reads this in passing, because everyone has a part in me completing this story. I will like to return to Link and Tetra again (outside of a lemon oneshot I posted on Valentine's Day, check it out if you are interested), so there might be a _seaquel_ in the works one day. Maybe I do hint at one in this chapter. However, if you like my content, I do have my first story, Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages up, and near completion, and tomorrow (or today, since this is a nighttime upload) my next story, The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Heroes, begins. It is a celebration of the series' 30th birthday, and...well, I can't reveal much more this close to release. You might want to follow me to find out more.**

**Without further holding your attention, once again, thank you all, and enjoy Chapter 21 of Hero and Pirate.**

_Hours Later, Outset Island_

Picture this scene: You are on a wooden pier, meters away from the rest of civilization, partying the return of one or its core inhabitants. But you have separated yourself from that party, because while it may be fun, and quite frankly, you deserve to have such fun, you have changed a bit, and need some time to think. You walk to the pier, as the porch of your home is too close to distractions, and sit upon the ledge. You gaze out to the darkening sea, where months ago you dreamed of what lie beyond its horizon, but now you know that what is beyond the horizon is a nightmare. You turn your face to the moon, big and white, and wonder if the moon shares your pain. It is tied to Earth, just as you are tied to destiny. Like the white orb, your destiny has revolved once around the fate of an ancient world, and now begins its next revolution to the finding of the successor to the ancient land. How long it will take, you don't know, but in your 17 years, you have learned patience. Patience saved your sister, and it saved two worlds, one fated to die, the other fated to thrive.

In your mind, the cumulation of scouring five treacherous dungeons, drawn out weeks looking for shards, and the near death at the hands of some crazed old man will change a person, or in this case, two. The only difference is that she was sent back from a ruthless pirate woman (as she preferred it) to a young princess of an ancient kingdom and its successor. The young man upon the pier was moved forward. When he first donned the tunic months ago, he had, in tradition, became a man, and was proud of it. Three months later, he had mostly lost all what made him a naive boy (he still had his quirks) and truly became a heroic man. As proud of his accomplishments he was, he knew something. His father, when he last saw him, told him, "A boy's heart belongs to his island; a man, to the sea."

Link's world definitely became tied to the sea, just as Tetra and the rest of the members of the pirate brig _Her Grace_. He looked out to the anchored ship at the eastern pier, near the lookout. Tomorrow, he would leave Outset behind again, as quickly as he arrived, to search for a New Hyrule. He would leave Aryll, Grandma Saria, and the other inhabitants of Outset like a speck of dust in the wind. He was no longer tied to the one island, but to the world.

"_In that sense, I am the same as Ganondorf."_

Is that what the King meant? He was tied to Hyrule just as Ganon was, unable to let go? Why couldn't Link be unlike them? Outset is his home, and yet he is… Link slowly turned to the lifeless boat he and Tetra have called home for a few months. Link realized that no matter what, he would be tied to something. If he stayed on Outset, he was linked (no pun intended) to Outset, and the same to the sea when he leaves with the crew. In that sense… Link was the same as Ganondorf and Daphnes.

So was Ganondorf truly evil? Vindictive, yes. Ruthless, definitely. But Link had a vendetta as well, and did whatever it took to save his sister. Does it justify his actions? Was Ganon's acts unjustified? He wanted to save his world from the deep blue sea, and did all he could to attain his goal, only for it to have it stolen. Is it truly a crime to want to have your home returned? Ganon was not innocent, no he was far from it, but when Ganondorf truly should have died, he was spared from that by being sealed twice. All he wanted was a home… Link, Tetra and Daphnes took it away from him.

In this story, there isn't a hero. Link somehow came to that conclusion himself, hours after being called the Hero of Winds. He was no hero to Hyrule, not to the inhabitants of the Great Sea, or to his little island. Sure, Ganondorf would be the much worser fate, but… Heroes save a world from evil, not from homesickness. In some wicked, twisted story, Link was judge , jury, and executioner of a man who wanted his world returned, at the expense of another, which, if one think about it, Link and Tetra made the same decision. In that sense, both of them were just the same as Ganondorf.

"Big Brother?" Link jumped at the calling of his nickname, and turned slowly to the incoming form of his sister Aryll. She looked worried as she came over.

"Oh, hi Aryll. I didn't notice you were coming."

"Why are you out here all alone? Miss Tetra and the other pirates are inside, and Grandma made everyone soup. They love it!"

Link smiled a bit. "Hey, that's great. Don't worry, Aryll. I'll be inside in just a bit." Aryll nodded, and proceeded to sit beside her older brother. He continued to gaze out to sea, his countenance falling from the false joy he had just expressed to a solemn sadness.

"Link, why are you sad?"

"I look sad?"

"Yes…" Aryll looked to the waters reaching for her feet. "i know you are leaving tomorrow on the pirate ship with Miss Tetra and her crew."

Link nodded, and turned to his sister. "You figured that out, huh?"

Aryll looked up to her brother, the first formation of tears in her eyes. "You'll miss me, right?"

Link was slightly taken aback by the question. "Of course I'll miss you, Aryll! I'll miss Grandma, Sue, Sturgeon, Orca, everyone. I'll try to visit when I can, but if I can't, we can send each other letters and I can give souvenirs of my travels." Link tried to smile to make Aryll feel somewhat better, but it had the opposite effect.

"OR you could just stay! It will be like nothing ever happened! I never got kidnapped, and you never went to go find me. Everything could be as it was before!"

Link turned back to sea, and bowed his head with a sigh. Somehow, he did expect Aryll to say this, but he knew she won't understand until she's much older. "No, Aryll, it won't be the same. No matter what we can do to try to forget what happened, it happened. Sure, when I was your age, this island was the world, but… The world I know now is not these two pieces of land called Outset, but everywhere the horizon touches. There's a world to the east, to the west, to the north, to the south, and one of those worlds is a place where our people can thrive like our ancestors in the legends. There's a golden land with green forests, tall mountains, and peace… Peace, most importantly, because a friend of mine told me that peace is what I should strive to achieve."

Aryll folded her hands across her lap, and sighed. "I'll miss you, Big Brother. I'll miss you a lot."

Link ruffled the girl's hair, emitting a small laugh from her. "That's the Aryll I know. I'll miss you too… Which reminds me…" Link digged into his pockets, and showcased to Aryll the red telescope she gave him on his birthday three months earlier. "Here. Thanks for letting me use it. It was really helpful on my journey." Aryll slowly took the item, staring at it as if it was a long lost possession. In a way, it was, but it was Link's reminder of who he was going to save. Aryll, in her young mind, knew Link meant well giving it back to her, but to her, him returning the telescope was like giving a part of her away.

That was when the floodgates flooded over. Link jumped in surprise as Aryll's tears streamed down her face like a miniature river. "Aryll? Didn't you want it back?"

She thrusted the telescope back to him. "Please, Link, keep it so you will never forget me on your journey!"

Link took back the telescope, and wiped his sister's tears from her face. "Hey, Aryll, I will not forget you ever. And since you are giving me something you value dearly, I guess I could do the same. I got a gift for you." Link stood up, and Aryll confusingly turned around.

"What is it?"

Link stood next to his little red boat, patting the lion's head. "Aryll, meet the King of Red Lions. He's one of my best friends, and helped me and Tetra a lot on our travels. Promise to take good care of him."

Aryll was astonished by Link's sacrifice. "B-B-But how will you get around?"

Link chuckled as he looked to the empty eyes of the boat. "Relax, I'm sure Tetra has space for me on her ship." "_I hope she does." _"I'll take all of my equipment, and the Wind Waker, but this… It would sadden me to see this old guy not to get to stretch his sea legs in the storage hold, or wherever." Turning to Aryll, he smirked as he folded his arms. "You remember when I first came to the Forsaken Fortress to save you, and Tetra caused us to fail, because, between you and me, that bird had a thing for her, and carried us away?"

"Yeah, what happened after that? I was scared that you…"

"Drowned? Yeah, we would have… But he came along, and rescued me, and out of the kindness of his heart, Tetra. I owe him my life." "_But will never be able to cash it in."_

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. We traveled across the Great Sea, finding buried treasure, fighting deadly monsters, meeting fairies and godly beings, and sailed through the roughest of storms until the skies and seas were as clear as new glass. Yeah, we done a lot together, but it is time for him to have new adventures, and I hope you do not let him down."

Aryll nodded, and stroked the wooden hair of the King of Red Lions. "Is he really a king?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, he is the king of a great and ancient land called Hyrule." His face grew solemn again as he returned his gaze to the boat, holding in a snort. "I don't think adventure was his forte, so he might enjoy resting more than I would like him to, but when you are ready to begin your adventures, Aryll, he'll be the best partner you can have." Link looked up to the stars, wondering if King Daphnes was wherever heaven was, for he truly deserved it. "He helped me more than I could even comprehend and thank him for, and I will forever miss him… Tetra will too, but I don't think she will say or show it publicly."

He felt Aryll collide her form to him, and wrap her arms around him. "I promise to take good care of him, Big Brother."

"Thanks, Aryll." They parted, and Link turned to his home. "I think it is time to return, don't you think? After all, we don't want the soup to be cold." Aryll nodded, and the siblings returned to their abode, although Link did not go in. He looked up to the cliffs on the higher parts of the island, having an idea. "Hey, Aryll, tell Tetra to come outside. I want to talk to her."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tetra stepped out onto the porch of Link's home, and found her friend leaning against the railing, again looking to the sea. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him that he sent Aryll to come find her, and walked over to him. She copied his position, looking to the blue horizon along with him. Neither of them spoke a word, although Tetra was dying to know why Link was as quiet as he was. When they arrived at Outset minutes after Link and her returned to their world, thanks to the power of the Wind Waker, the Hero of WInds was very jovial, and to see him now the complete opposite of jovial irrationally irritated her.

Maybe it was some underlying bond between her and Link that was the cause of her irritation, and that's her only reason she could formulate. Maybe he isn't sad at all, just blankly staring into the ocean as she is, although her reasoning is because he is doing it. Monkey see, monkey do. But as she got use to the quiet compared to the interior of Link's home, it gave her some time to think on things that transpired. She was sure Link was slave to these thoughts as well, and the sight of her boat, the small red one, reignited three months of an adventure she dreamed of only having, and the adventure she was now about to set upon.

Tetra knew she talked bold words in the final moments with King Daphnes, but...did she really expect to find a 'New Hyrule' just anywhere? Sure, the act of saying she could find it was bold, and the course she is setting herself and her crew to take to find it puts merit to her words, but can she find it? Will she find it? Is taking Link away from his family and home the right thing to do just to find some magical land outta nowhere?

Tetra honestly did not know who spoke down there. Was it truly her, or did that 'Zelda' speak when she wasn't supposed to, and gotten the pirate into a situation she surely cannot back out of now, as Tetra fulfilled her promises. Did Link get his sister back? Yes. Did Ganon get an arrow up his ass? Probably not in that location, but she definitely made up for it. She only had one pending promise, and that is to her mother to confess her feelings for Link. Yea, Tetra knew she backed out on telling Link before battling Ganondorf (granted, the situation was not fair at all. Link and Tetra were definitely not in the cliche moment for truth), but silently reminded herself to do so before they leave. But the mind of Tetra began to rage over the fact that she can not, should not, and will not rob Aryll and Grandma Saria of the presence of the heroic boy, no matter how attached Tetra got to him. He was only going with them because he felt it was right he help Tetra find this 'New Hyrule,' but Link didn't promise to find it… Tetra (or Zelda) did.

Say she does find it. How will she convince hundreds of people to move from their homes in the Great Sea to another land, and not only that, how will she rule said land? Will the people willingly give up whatever governments they have for the monarchy, starting with the descendant of an age old line she has no chance of proving existed? What if there are other inhabitants there, and they don't want to share the land? Can she force them to do so?

Old Tetra might not give a damn, but the current Tetra, the survivor of a three month hell, could not do such a thing. Old Tetra would not Link step upon her ship because, well, he looked like the stupidest piece of shit she ever seen. New Tetra wouldn't let Link board because she loved him enough to want him to stay home. Old Tetra would have not even helped saved the world...well, she would, but not let Link take any credit.

Wow, she changed much more than she thought she did. Where did her heart turn from black to red, pump blood instead of acid, and symbolize love instead of…

Instead of…

Instead of…

Not hate...anger. That's right, anger. Anger at the world for taking her mother away, anger at the gods for giving her to a ship and the seas instead to the land, and pure anger at Link and her pirates for being so carefree in an uncaring world. That all changed when Link heard how his father passed, and their shared sympathy. That's when it changed, because at that moment, she could share her pain, her agony, her suffering, her turmoil, all at once. It was at that moment she saw Link in a different light. Yes, he was still the stupidest boy she ever met, but hey, he is also the greatest friend in the world. It was at that moment when she turned her face to the world, for she saw it worth saving, and in the end, she did just that. The gods will need more time to get on her good side, however, and maybe they will when she sets foot on her new land.

She turned to Link, who still held his position, and lifted her hand to wipe back his flying sideburn. At first glance, it didn't seem to faze him that she had touched him, but after a moment, he bit his slowly smiling lips. She returned her hand to the sideburn, and softly yanked it. "So, what did you and Aryll talk about? I sent her to find you, and she returns almost in tears."

"Once you stop pulling on my hair, I'll tell you." She submitted, only a bit, as she began to twirl his hair through her fingers. "She tried to convince me to stay, but I convinced her that I am leaving, and we traded gifts. She let me have her telescope a little while longer, and I gave her the King of Red Lions." Link turned to Tetra, who was snickering. "What is so funny?"

She turned away from him, turning her back to the railing as she covered her face. "You are so...ugh."

"Ugh?"

"It is like I am reading the most cliche story in the world. Boy leaves girl, girl wants boy to stay, they give something they cherish the most, then… Well, you and Aryll are siblings, and many years apart, so I am sure you two hugged it out."

Link stood up straight, frowning at Tetra. "I don't want to even conjecture what you were implying." He looked down to Tetra's neck, noticing that her red handkerchief was gone, and also the necklace that use to live under it. She had no more use for it, Link mused.

Tetra caught his glance to her neck, and immediately flared up. "Yea, I don't need the cloth any longer. I do miss it though. It was a part of me as much as that stupid cap on your head is a part of you." Link nodded, then gazed back to sea, as if he was awaiting something. Tetra wrapped an arm around his shoulders, setting her head on his arm. "Hey, what's got you down?"

"Tetra...what are we?"

That question created a wall in the pirate's mind. That phrase could mean millions of things, and the pirate could only think of two. "W-What do you mean?"

"Are we heroes, or are we villains? Did we do the right thing because it was right, or because it was _right_ to us? Is Ganon truly evil, or just misguided? Did we truly save the world, or did we condemn it? Were we right to take his home away from him like that, just because we wanted to preserve our world?"

"Are you saying-"

"I'm not saying I would like to see Ganondorf rule the world, no, never. I am not saying he didn't deserve his fate. I asking if we, you and me, were the right ones to do it? I tried looking at it from different points, but it all comes to the same conclusion that we are the same. You, me, Daphnes, Ganondorf. In the sense we are tied to our worlds, we are all the same. Yes, Ganon threatened ours, but is that a justified statement? What if it was the other way around? What Ganondorf did, he thought it to be right, no matter how wrong it was. Kidnapping three girls, attempted kidnapping of a fourth, multiple counts of murder, multiple counts of attempted murder, treason, and we, as judge, jury, and executioner, killed him. Not the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, they sealed him away. Not the gods, they sealed him as well. No, they let him live, despite his crimes. I stabbed him in his head, and killed him… Let's face the facts, Tetra. I am no hero, but a murderer."

Tetra traced her free hand down Link's clothed arm, and interlocked her hand with his. Deciding they needed a more private place to talk, she began to step away, dragging his arm with her. "Come, Link. I have to show you something." He willingly let her take the lead, although he didn't know what she could show him on the island he lived for 17 years, but went along with it anyway. She lead him off the porch, past Sturgeon, Sue Belle, and Orca's house, down the beach, across the long wooden bridge above the water that parted the island into two, past the lookout and Mesa's house, and up the path that eventually leads to the top of the cliffs. Tetra didn't stop there. She lead Link around the cliffs, where the man who constantly gazed out to the cliffs of the side of the main half of the island (the location Link also found a Triforce shard), and across the bridge into the island's forests. She kept continuing through the thick ecosystem, and Link didn't know where she was taking him until she hopped down with him into an area and stopped. The native looked around the area, and it hit him where he was in the forest once he saw a broken branch on the tree. Tetra, her arms folded, glanced up to the tree as well. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yes… It is where we first met." He looked down to Tetra, puzzled. "Why you bring me here?"

"Because, Link… I want you to remember what transpired here. Some time ago, young girl was up there, hanging from a tree, unconscious after being dropped by some asshole of a bird. She didn't know that monsters were homing in on her position, and planned to capture her to take to their dark master. They would have, had not a young boy in green ran up to find the girl with nothing but his simple training sword. He beat the monsters, and got the girl to safety, only for the boy to suffer for his actions. The bird mistakened the boy's sister for the young girl, and took off with her. The boy, filled with determination, convinced the young girl, a pirate captain, to take him to a very scary place, and they sailed off to an unknown danger. To the girl, the boy was many things negative, but one positive thing let her keep him around, and that was that he, despite the act being small, was her hero." Tetra turned to Link, and took both his hands in hers, her sea blue eyes on his forest green eyes. "Months passed, and the adventure ended. The boy and the girl saved not only his sister, but the world from the dark lord. The two returned to the spot where they first met, and remembered the day that brought them together… Link, you may feel as if what we did was wrong, and I can see your point, but you forget, it doesn't matter if in one's eyes that it was right. As Nayru's chosen, I am the guardian of her law, just as you, Farore's chosen, is the guardian of the life she sprung from the land. Her law would not allow for Ganondorf to do what he did, so in that sense, yes, we were right to do what we did, because we did what our predecessors didn't. We made him pay for what he did to our Great Sea, and for what he did to Hyrule twice. Is it justified? Yes. Besides… I think we did Ganon a favor."  
"What do you mean?"

"He did what he did because all he knew was death. Notice when you stabbed him, he didn't call out curses of revenge or something like that. He said, 'The wind, it is blowing.' I think, after Daphnes did what he did, Ganondorf was ready to die, because his whole world was Hyrule, and if he could not live with it, then he shall die with it. A captain, an honorable captain, goes down with his ship. Ganondorf, ironically very honorable, went down with his Hyrule. I don't think he would want it any other way. In a twist of fate, you saved Ganondorf as well."

Link chuckled. "That's very twisted, Tetra. Now I'll sleep better at night knowing I saved our mortal enemy."

Tetra smiled, and shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. But whatever you say, you are a hero to many. Aryll, for starters. What you did for her… I cannot imagine if the old me would go to such lengths for one of my boys. Will I try to save them? Hell yeah, they're my family. I think that is what matters at the end of the day. Not what we done to get to our goals, but whether or not we did it. Link, we did it, and that's all that matters. I promised I would help rescue your sister, _for free_, and we went through enough hell to do so." Link nodded, unexpectedly and brought Tetra in for a hug. She began to blush, but then relaxed as she snuggled into the comfort of Link's body against hers. "What is this for?"

"For calming my mind, and for helping me save Aryll. I could not have done it without you, His Majesty, and one other person as well."

Tetra mentally counted the number of people who helped Link save his sister, and could only count two. "Who else?"

"When Ganondorf dropped Aryll, the guy that caught her? Remember?"

"Oh yeah… You know him?"

"Of course I do… Where do you think I got my heroism, skills, lust for adventure, and great looks from?" Tetra gaped her mouth as she pulled away from Link, coming to realization.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, it was him. Guess he did find Hyrule after all. Both of our parents, in that case." Link looked back up to the tree. "I wonder what they think of our unlikely pairing."  
Tetra knowingly smiled as she cuddled herself into the side of Link. "Mother likes you way too much, I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I think I spoke too highly of you."

"Why would you do that, Miss Tetra, who thinks highly of no one?" Link looked down to Tetra with a smirk, and Tetra had to fire back her own, alongside a wink.

"Maybe because I like you, very very very much."

"A lot of people like me."

No, he was not going to make Tetra say love. "Well, I like you more than most."

"I think Aryll has that claim."

Tetra's smile vanished, and both her eyes closed in frustration. Link had grown too smart over their time together. "Fine… I l-... I lo-...lo-...lo-..."

Link leaned to Tetra's ear, and whispered, "Come on, they're waiting."

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Tetra turned herself to fully face Link, and wrapped her arms around Link's neck. She quickly lowered the boy's face down to hers, finally capturing his lips as her own. In that moment, Tetra finally fulfilled her final promise to her mother. When the need for air became of utmost importance, Tetra broke the kiss, and rest her head on Link's chest, his arms snugly around her. "I think I said what I need to say."

"My grandma kissed me before, though not on the lips."

Tetra sighed, and finally gave up. "Dammit, Link, I love you."

Link smiled as he hugged Tetra just a bit tighter. "Yeah, I love you too, Tetra." He looked up to the night sky, silently thanking the goddesses for what just transpired. "We better go back. Gonzo might flip the entire island if he thinks we are gone way too long."

Tetra laughed as she took Link's hand. "Well, if it comes down to it, we could just tell him the Master Sword had to be put back in its place."

Link groaned. "Of course he wouldn't kill me for that."

"MISS TETRA?! LINK?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Speak of the damn devil." Link and Tetra looked at each other, and laughed all the way out the forests, returning to the party with the islanders and the pirates.

* * *

The next morning, the pirate ship _Her Grace_ was pointing its bow to the north, preparing to leave the quaint island of Outset. Most of the inhabitants lined up behind the ship, waving goodbye to the crew as it prepares for its journey to find a New Hyrule.

On the deck, a young woman named Tetra, captain of the ship, tightened a red scarf around her neck. She really didn't know why she did so, but she reasoned it as the handkerchief being there completed her. She folded her arms as she looked dead ahead to the horizon in front of her, the sails of her ship fluttering as they awaited their job to begin. Beside her, her second mate, Gonzo, held the helm of the ship, awaiting his captain's orders. The rest of the crew were spreaded across the ship. Zuko manned the crow's nest, Senza and Mako stood at the front of the ship, beside the catapult. Niko stood in the middle, doing nothing useful as usually. Probably why he is still a swabbie, and Tetra knows he doesn't like that the newest member to her crew got a higher rank than he does.

Oh well, first mate is what one lucky boy gets for not only being Tetra's knight in hot as hell clothing, but for being a hero to the world. Tetra turned back to Link, seeing him wave back to the people of his home, especially to his grandmother and sister, mere hours after returning with his sister in tow. He was very persistent in coming, and Tetra caved in to his demands. He turned to her, and she nodded. He took out a silver baton, and waved it around the air, pointing to the north. A strong gust of wind caught the large sails, and they began to flutter in response. Tetra turned to her crew, and waved her hand. "ANCHORS AWEIGH! HOLD THE TILLER STEADY!" Tetra lowered her arms as the crew performed the tasks, and heard Link stroll up beside her, putting a hand to her shoulder. "As for our destination… The wind will guide us!" The ship began to pull out of port, giving itself to the graces of the sea.

"LINK! TETRA!" Tetra and Link turned around, seeing Aryll on the pier, waving to them. "GOOD LUCK!" Link held a thumbs up as Tetra waved goodbye to the girl.

"Well, Link, one person believes in this foolishness."

Link nodded as he turned to Tetra, patting her on the shoulder. "Well, sometimes, all you need is just one person to believe in you." He turned back to the island, but his gaze caught sight of a small, red boat, resting on the side of the pier. Despite its appearance, Link knew he will miss the boat, and the being who used to inhabit it. "Just one."

Tetra caught the object of his eye, and nodded. She, too, will miss the boat, and the one who possessed it. She clutched Link's hand. "For Hyrule, and for the hope he gave us."

"For New Hyrule, and the hope we will give it." They turned their backs to Outset, and to the ocean awaiting them.

To many, they are an unlikely pair. A pirate girl, brash and bold, and a islander boy, adventurous and naive. Yet, when the world is in peril, a talking boat pitted the both of them of them together, despite their differences, and made a team. It was the belief of this boat that led them from dungeon to dungeon while they uncovered the secrets of a subterranean country's past, and the dark plan an old enemy of that country hand in store. In the end, it was not the islander who stood up to evil, but a hero, adorned in the same green as the one of legend. The girl, well, I think we should not speak of her being a princess, so we'll say she expanded her territory as a pirate. In the end, they were not simple, mismatched kids, but heroes of the world. It only happened because someone had faith in them.

To you, me, and to the world around them, they'll be known as Link and Tetra. But in the future, when New Hyrule is found, when there is nothing but the legend of what took place, when the story is told to a young princess, or to an aspiring engineer, they will be known as The Hero and The Pirate.

**THE END**


	22. Seaquel Time

**My friends, it is here.**

**As promised, the sequel to Hero and Pirate, Hero and Pirate: Phantom Hourglass, is starting. I suggest you go check it out, but here's a sneak peek just for you!**

"Link? Oh, Link, wake up!" The Hero of Winds found himself once again being called to awake, his body uncontrollably shakened, and he forced his eyes open. He was instantly blinded by sunlight, and winced as he covered his eyes. That's when the thoughts of seeing the sun alerted him, and he uncovered them, gazing at the sights around him. His memory of falling off the Ghost Ship returned, it seemed he washed up on an island, and was fortunate to be alive and well.

He then remembered being shook to death, and looked down to the arms around him. They were tan, with taped wrists, and the only arms that he knew were like that was… "Tetra? Is that you?" Link turned around, still in his holder's arms, and his assumption was right. Tetra, now in front of him, was with him, but unlike before,when she put up a brave face in spite of the Ghost Ship. she was definitely a shipwreck now. Her face was drowned with silent tears, and all Link could do was bring her head to his shoulder, and pat her on the back. "We're fine, Tetra. It is all right. I was worried I lost you."

"No, it is not all right, Link. She's gone...I can't feel her."

Link pulled Tetra back, trying to understand who is missing. "Who is this she?"

"...Zelda. She's gone…"

Link just blinked absently, not knowing what to say, think, or do. "What?"

Before Tetea could tell him again of her predicament, a small ball of light flashed before their eyes. It circled the two marooned children before eventually pausing in front of Link. "Oh phew! You're awake! You two weren't moving, so I thought you were done for! But it looks like you're going to be okay."

Tetra released Link, who clumsily fell on his back, and interrogated the little creature, standing on her tip toes. "Who are you? Where are we? Where's my ship? Where's the Ghost Ship? Where is Zelda?"

Link rose up, and cupped Tetra's mouth. "She's on her cycle, don't worry about her very rude attitude. So who are you?"

The flying ball took its time to answer all of the pirate princess's questions. "I'm Ciela. You see, I'm a fairy! I was out fluttering around and found you here. What happened?"

"Well, because _someone _had to go to dangerous waters, we were separated from our crew by the Ghost Ship because _someone _had to jump aboard it. Now we're here."

Tetra snatched Link's hand off her face. "And Zelda is on that ship!"

"What? A Ghost Ship? Your friend, this Zelda, was taken away by a Ghost Ship? So you were following after her…"

"It's...more complicated than that, but you can say we were following her."

"And you got separated from your own ship, huh?"

"No, no, no, _my ship,_ he's just catching a free ride."

"Is it the Ghost Ship people have been talking about?"

Link nodded. "Seems so."

"They say those that are taken are never seen again!" Link gasped, and turned to Tetra, who was frowning in thought.

"That's not good… Oh well." Surprising the Hero of Winds, his friend shrugged her shoulders. "Guess that's too bad."

"Tetra!"

The girl smirked once she got her desired reaction from Link. "Put your pants back on, Link, I was just kidding. Ciela, have you seen or know anything about the Ghost Ship?"

"No, sorry. You want to know more about the Ghost Ship? Grandpa will know all about it."

Link cocked his head. "I thought fairies knew lots of things about the supernatural."

"I lost my memory," Ciela barely spoke, choking on her words, "a long time ago. When I woke up on this beach, Grandpa rescued me! He's very sweet, so you got nothing to worry about! Our house is right up there, off the beach. Come on!" The little white fairy zipped across the beach towards a house across a bridge and upon a hill. Tetra turned back to Link, who was kicking some sand, the pirate sighed in contempt.

"Link, what is it?"

"What do you mean Zelda is gone? What happened?"

In Link's eyes, Tetra shrunk as she downcasted her face and tightened her body. "Well… It happened so fast. There was the door to the deck, I went inside, then there was...pain. I felt myself being torn apart, then before I was thrown out of there, I saw Zelda's essence. I reached out for her, then...well, here we are."

Link nodded, though he half understood everything. "So the princess is gone?"

"Yeah. The person who King Daphnes brought out of me when the Triforce of Wisdom was revealed is fully gone." Despite the gloom, Tetra loosened herself, and winked at Link. "Now you got me all to yourself."

"Joy." Link looked away from Tetra to their destination, the house upon a hill. "I guess we can move along now. Over the tributary and up a hill onwards to Grandpa's house!"


End file.
